Inspector Mills
by Tenkouken
Summary: The girl with lonely eyes... For Inspector Cerberus Mills, she could be his sister. For Reed CEO Li Syaoran, she could be the one that captured his heart. For Sakura Kinomoto, she could be the one person standing between her and the man that she loves.
1. Prologue

_Tokyo, Japan - Present time… _

A gaunt, middle-aged man gripped tightly at his bag as the penitentiary gates swung open, signalling his freedom. His hair was grey with streaks of black. He had a big scar spanning from his left cheek upwards to his eye. His lean, ripped muscles carried a large bag and a long, wooden cane.

He trudged towards the exit as he crumpled a very old newspaper in his hand. It bore the headlines, _"Tokyo police arrest big-time gang leader; prodigy detective leads biggest mass arrest operation in Japanese anti-crime history."_

A white limo stopped in front of the gate, followed by two black cars. Several men in suits came out of the cars and took the ex-convict's belongings. In a few seconds, a Chinese man, around forty years old, came out of the limo and embraced him.

"Welcome back, brother," the Chinese man said.

"Is everything in order while I was gone?" the ex-convict asked.

"The company is growing again. The elders respect us once more. We will lead the whole corporation in due time."

"Are my enemies finally out of the way?"

"Everything went as planned, brother. I took care of them myself."

"You lie. The little bride was missing."

"That's unlikely. The reports say she's gone. They could not find her body. I'm sure she and her whole…"

"Her family was missing too."

"That's impossible! I have looked at every record from the incident! They could not survive in that condition!"

"Prove me wrong. But I believe for sure that girl is alive. And I want to make sure she does not come back."

"Very well, I'll have my men go to the embassies and…"

"No. She's in the Philippines. It's the closest she can probably be. I have ordered my associates to find her. They will take care of her just in case."

"By the way, Chau…"

"What about?"

"Disappeared. Gone without a trace. Nobody found him, even his body. Then again, fifteen years of searching is too long. He will never bother us anymore."

The crippled man grumbled as he boarded the limo. The newspaper crumpled more in his hand as the vehicle left the prison grounds and into the city.

"You can't run away," he whispered. "I'll find you. I'll make you pay dearly for ruining me. I'll destroy you… Every last one of you."

* * *

"Boss, I looked into the tip," a ginger-haired girl said as she ran up to her older companion. "They're in that clinic. But seriously, for ten months? Didn't they get bored in there? I wonder how they entertained themselves?"

"Never mind that," the companion, a middle-aged man with golden hair groaned. Her rubbed his temples and bit on the last of his sandwich. "What's important is that she's safe, and so is their baby."

"A baby? Wow! Boy or girl?"

"I'll tell you more about that one later," he replied, his eyes twinkling with "secret" written all over it. In a few minutes, they left their office and walked the girl towards an awaiting taxi.

"Contact the number I gave you," he told the girl. "The parents must not freak out or lash out on those two. Don't tell them about her or the baby yet, or else the assignment will be a failure. I'll convince the girl to reveal herself and come home."

"OK. Oh, and sempai? I'll go home ahead after this. I'm trying out this omelet-rice recipe for dinner. This one has Spam and honey-cured bacon bits in it. Be sure to come home early!" the girl replied, and waved to her blonde companion.

"Good luck! See you later!" the blonde man shouted, and turned to walked the other direction.

"See you later, Kero-chan!" she replied, only to be met by the blonde man's cold stare.

"For the gazillionth time, stop calling me Kero-chan!"

_

* * *

__Inspector Mills _

_A fanfic by Tenkouken_


	2. Enter Cerberus Mills

Hi! My name's Tenkouken, and welcome to my first full-length fanfic!

For those who have read this before, you are now looking at an edited version of "Inspector Mills." Not much has changed perhaps, just a few corrections here and there..

I'm experimenting on a few things, especially those on how we know our anime characters. My first experiment is giving non-human characters a human face. To put it simply, I want to answer the question "How would this character be like if he/she was a human?" This is one attempt.

Well then…

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, its characters, and…. You know the rest.

Majority of the characters portrayed in this fanfic are based from "Card Captor Sakura" and were not fitted to resemble any non-fictional entity. Although some of the places mentioned are real, the entities, events, and circumstances in this fanfic are fictional. Any resemblance by feature, characteristic, or as a form of parody of any person, living or dead, is purely coincidental and would be the author's fault. "Rolls eyes"

For comments, suggestions, or any form of communication, you can contact me by giving me your reviews, or by just PM-ing me.

….Am I supposed to put in an "All rights reserved" phrase or something? I thought so. "Sweat drop"

* * *

Inspector Mills

A fanfic by Tenkouken

* * *

Chapter 1

"Enter Cerberus Mills"

* * *

To the untrained eye, Ermita is a study in irony. Once known as Manila's red-light district, the town is now no different from an old, haggard woman in colorful trappings, a being with a soul of a virgin and the body of a matron. Yet one would find pleasure in exploring this place, as if the distinct nature that defines Ermita remained dormant.

A long time ago, the streets of Ermita teemed with strange sights and scents – bills pulled out of wallets, cheap perfume, flashy clothes sliding off skin, liquor pouring from one bottle to another. The laughter of foreigners and locals alike echoed in its dimly lit alleys, and the sighs of pain and pleasure rang from unknown rooms.

At the street corners, ladies of all ages in their heavy make-up and perfume beckon to passers-by, offering pleasure and companionship for a few dollars. In the backstreets, blades flashed in the dark, followed by the scent of blood and ripped leather, and the sounds of coins dropping to the ground forgotten.

Today, one would wonder if the lady known as Ermita is the same as it was before. Many of is old structures are gone. The Christmas lights and loud, gay music have toned down. The women are gone, and the scents of beer and cigarettes have all but disappeared.

The truth is the streets of Ermita have never changed even after so many years. The town is now bustling with activity from tourists and locals alike, but far from its old façade as a red-light district. The old bars have long been closed down, save for a few that have "passed" government standards, and restaurants and stores now lined up the streets. The music is no longer as loud or as seductive as before, but it draws people to a shelter of their choice. Ermita remains the same, albeit only a shadow of its glory remains.

Yet, Ermita is not as forlorn as it was before. This town is home to many interesting characters. New and old faces come day in and day out; some go, some stay, some stay awhile and burn their images on people's minds before leaving. Many come to seek comfort in bars and karaoke rooms. Some hide from their worries by dancing and drinking, or find ways to solve them by seeking others like them.

And then there's this guy named Cerberus Mills.

* * *

"Good afternoon, sir! We have nasty weather this afternoon, no?" The shopkeeper greeted the incoming customer in halting English, opening the door himself.

The customer removed his drenched raincoat, revealing a middle-aged man in his late twenties. He shook his wet blonde hair and wiped his face, rain still dripping from his stubble and trailing down his clothes. His eyes did not show exasperation though; he seemed to forget his troubles upon seeing the shop display.

"Wow! Good thing you left me some of these!" the customer beamed delightedly, instantly grabbing one of the chocolate cupcakes exposed on the counter and biting into it, the warm, soft core oozing with chocolate.

"Oh no, Mr. Mills, I reserved those for you," the shopkeeper replied. "After all, you're my best customer and I know you like my cupcakes very much. Or you don't like my cupcakes anymore– "

"No, no! I like your cupcakes among everything else. Mmm," the customer, Mills, answered, his lips already partly covered with chocolate after ravenously biting on the luscious treat. He then grabbed another cupcake and started biting on the top layer.

"Ha ha ha! Anyway, are you getting the usual bag, sir?" the shopkeeper asked, bringing out a box of cupcakes, a plastic bowl of pudding, a box of blueberry cheesecake, a bag of cookies, several bars of chocolates, a bundle of loaf bread and packs of peanut butter and orange marmalade.

"Yes, please!"

* * *

Mills left the bakery in high spirits while carrying his bag of treats. He hummed a light tune as the sun started to peep from the overcast sky, the rain reduced to a mere drizzle.

He shielded his eyes from the sunlight, his bright, brown eyes scanning the skies for any improvement. Upon seeing that the weather is improving for the night, he smiled and trudged home.

Children scampered around him, playing tag and asking for spare change or some bread from passers-by. He responds by buying everyone ice cream and getting two scoopfuls of his favorite flavors himself. He then walked on, greeting his acquaintances from other shops on the street and stopping for a chat or two.

A few meters from where he had his chat with an elderly neighbor, Mills could smell something being fried in a kitchen. He walked as fast as he can, and finally stopped in front of an old apartment. Glancing at his watch, he knew it was almost dinnertime.

* * *

"I'm home!" Mills opened the door to his apartment, a cupcake stuck in his mouth.

"Welcome back!" A voice responded from the kitchen. Out came a beautiful, young lady with auburn hair, emerald eyes and a cheerful, graceful demeanor. She quickly took off her apron and carried his paper bag and folder. "Went shopping for sweets again, boss?"

"Sakura! Quit the honorifics, will you?" Mills pouted, munching on his cupcake. "I didn't take you in just as my secretary, you know? You're also like my family here. You make me feel so distant…."

"I'm sorry! It's just that I…. After all this time I've never thanked you enough for adopting me, for letting me stay with you, for taking care of me, for training me as an investigator and sidekick…. I owe so much from you!"

"You don't have to thank me," Mills replied, approaching his secretary and patting her on her head. "I promised I'll take care of you, right? As your guardian, I'll be here for you, and I'll take care of you and protect you as if you're my own…." His voice suddenly became low and gloomy.

Sakura suddenly saw Mills' change of mood. A slight frown drew across her face, acting as if she had offended her employer. "I…. I made you remember…. I didn't mean to…."

Mills suddenly looked up. Seeing Sakura's sad expression, he shook his head and looked away. "No, I'm sorry…. I just tend to remember often…. I didn't want to make you worry," he said.

Sakura approached her senior and caressed his nose as a little girl would do to her father. "Don't worry…. You don't have to feel lonely because I'm with you. I'll be here to support you too the same way you do for me, understand that, Kero-chan?" She then giggled and scampered back to the kitchen.

Mills could only look at his fleeing ward, his then-sad face curling into a slight smile.

"Thanks…. And don't call me Kero-chan!"

* * *

Mills' office was a large, well-decorated room. The walls are covered with frames, whiteboards, and corkboards, all of which featured various news articles, pictures, sketches, and some of Mills' own pictures. Couches adorned the middle of the room, and to the far left of the room was a mini-bar. A TV and a few video game consoles sat beside the mini-bar. The right side of the room was Mills' work area, consisting of a large table, a computer, several cabinets and file drawers, and chairs.

That afternoon, Mills retreated to his work area, carrying a box of chocolates and a slice of cake into his table before shifting on his favorite lounging chair. He looked at the folder he was carrying earlier that day and sighed.

"_I can't believe it! You actually found your missing person! The police have been looking for that girl for months and had no clue about her. And how long did you evaluate this case? Seven days?" Diaz, the police chief, bellowed at the beaming Mills._

"_It was easy, actually. I figured Eloisa was hiding a secret, but I didn't know what it was until one of her friends said she suspected she was pregnant. I imagined she wouldn't let herself be found, so a way for her to give birth discreetly was to go where her family wouldn't suspect her to be in. And where else would that be? The clinic of the father of her baby. He's a gynecologist, so he had the skills to attend to her. Plus they had the trust of his staff. They closed the clinic, misleading us by giving the guise that they eloped. Truth is they never left the country. They were here all along, starting a family," Mills replied in detail._

_Outside the police chief's office, the once-missing girl sobbed and cuddled her baby closer as her parents looked at her, teary-eyed. Mills saw they were sorry for their daughter, but they were happy as well since her father wanted a grandson, albeit not so soon. _

_Moments later, the girl's doctor-fiancé arrived at the station and faced her parents, bracing himself for a punch or a stream of insults from the irate father. Everyone, who was held in suspense, breathed a sigh of relief as the father approached and embraced him. _

"_Thank you for protecting my precious Eloisa," the father was heard saying. The guy couldn't reply, but instead cried over the warm reception he did not deserve yet received._

"_Anyway, with this case closed, your record is now set at an untainted ninety-nine successful cases. Are you sure you don't want to return to the force?" the police chief, who was at the verge of tears from watching the heart-warming scene, turned to Mills. _

"_Well, maybe not yet. I told you, I want to complete my one hundred cases as a private investigator, and then I have one other person to look for. Maybe once I'm done with that last case, I'll retire or maybe lend a hand at investigation or SOCO__**(1)**_ _afterwards. I don't know, I mean right now I don't even have enough time to find her."_

Twenty-nine year old Cerberus Mills tossed the folder and munched on a piece of cake. Years have passed since he came to the Philippines to be a private investigator. Being a detective trained abroad paid off as he solved case after case given by the police and private clients. His favorite area in police stations was the missing persons' board, and he would copy all files related to his target of choice before turning in his results.

At first he subsided with the meager rewards he got from the police for his assistance, but then clients started coming to him, asking him to look for a family member, friend, or an enemy. Most of his clients were rich, powerful people who wanted to spy on someone – runaway children, business partners, or philandering spouses.

His first several cases were successful, and his grateful clients would bring him handsome rewards of money, items, or even freebies (one of which is an overnight stay in a five-star hotel suite in the metropolis, which he could use anytime. He hasn't touched the coupon ever since).

Soon, he settled in a small two-story apartment he bought in Ermita. Using his savings, he renovated the apartment, furnished it to his taste, and added a few rooms and an office. He even bought a video game showcase to keep himself from getting bored at home.

Later, Mills adopted Sakura Kinomoto, a young girl who was orphaned and only remembering fragments of her childhood. He took her in when she was fourteen, obtaining legal guardianship, and soon became her mentor and adoptive father. Now twenty years old, Sakura serves as secretary and assistant in his agency.

Mills looked at a picture frame near his desk. It was his picture with Sakura on her eighteenth birthday when they visited a famous amusement park in Laguna**(2)**, a province in the outskirts of the metropolis. That day she had won a stuffed toy – a winged lion cub with a round, cheerful face – from the shooting gallery.

"_Look, big brother! Isn't he the cutest?" Sakura said, holding up the winged stuffed animal._

"_Ha ha ha! Looks like you fell in love with your toy, huh? Maybe you should name him."_

"_I know! I saw this in an anime series! His name is Kerberos, so I'm going to call him Kero-chan!"_

"_Kero-chan? Sounds nice, actually. Anyway –"He pulled out a silver necklace from his pocket and wound it around Sakura's neck. It had a small crystalline cherry blossom as a pendant. "- Happy birthday, Sakura!"_

"_Wow! It's so beautiful! Thank you so much!" She fingered the pendant and gazed at it lovingly. "Hey, do you know that your name is pronounced in Japanese as 'Kerberos'? So from now on, I'm going to call you Kero-chan!"_

"_Say WHAT!"_

"_Hey, mister! Wanna take a picture with your girlfriend?" A photographer came up to them, offering snapshots of the amusement park's guests._

"_She's not my girlfriend, she's my sister!" Mills screamed anime-style. "And we're not…"_

"_Come on, please! Let's have our picture taken!" Sakura exclaimed. Mills shook his head and posed at the shooting range, holding an air soft rifle._

"_OK, here we go! One, two…"_

_All of a sudden, Sakura jumped at Mills, her teddy bear "kissing" him on his right cheek as she clutched on his arm._

"_I love you, Kero-chan!" she squealed before kissing him on the cheek._

_CLICK!_

Being kissed by his "sister" and a stuffed toy left a warm, fuzzy feeling, but it also opened wounds in his heart.

Mills opened the picture frame and pulled out an old photo from behind his picture with Sakura. It was a picture of a young man carrying a little girl on his shoulders by the beach. An older man carrying balloons and a woman, presumably their parents, looked at them happily. It was a warm and sunny day for a picnic.

"She would have been your age, Sakura. I'd like you to meet her soon," he whispered.

Fifteen long years of searching has passed. He lived a lonely path for fifteen years, searching for that one elusive person. He had helped find so many people, and yet….

A tear fell on his cheek. He closed his eyes, and drifted into a lonely sleep.

* * *

Sakura swore she heard sobbing from somewhere in the apartment. But as she glanced by the window, she heard a neighbor's TV with its volume on full blast from the other side of the street.

"Stop your pitiful sobbing, Janggeum! Same goes for you, crybabies! Or I'll rip your shoes off and bury you in cement standing up!"**(3)** Sakura screamed from the window. The TV suddenly went off.

She decided to call on Mills. It was seven-thirty in the evening.

"Kero-chan?" Sakura peered from the office door.

"For the nth time, don't call me Kero-chan!" Mills snapped from his sleep and cried out.

"Uh, dinner is ready; you better hurry before the rice gets cold."

"Oh…. OK, I'm coming," he replied, wiping his eyes. "Say, I feel like trying out that new beat-'em-up game we bought last week. Well?"

"Have you been dreaming of video games again, sempai?"

"W-what can I do? Playing video games relieves my tension and stress! And this day's a stressful one, so since there nothing much to do, I'm going to play video games tonight as long as I want to!"

"You're so childish, Kero-chan!" Sakura pouted.

"I said stop calling me that, you kaijuu!"

"Me no kaijuu, baka!" Sakura forgot who she was talking to and dashed down the stairs as Mills chased her with a platter of half-eaten cake. He could smell omelet-rice with Spam and honey-cured bacon from the kitchen.

* * *

"Have the night off, Sakura. It's been a while since you last went out with your friends, right?" Mills said as he read through his paperwork. It was Saturday and they have finished dinner.

"Yeah, Tomoyo called and said they're dropping by Adriatico**(4)** tonight. We're going bar-hopping since it's Eriol's birthday. She's been very happy after Eriol came to school for the semester."

"Maybe they're going out?"

"That's the word in school. It's been a long time since I saw them apart. And it's been so long since we went out to party!" Sakura replied as she danced and wiggled her hips.

"Ha ha ha! I'll be going out as well. Mark's meeting up with me tonight over drinks. Oh, before you go, take this…" He hands Sakura a small purse (it contained a few bills) – "…and this. You'll never know when you'll need to protect yourself."

Sakura looked at her guardian's gift, a small package. "Boss! It's not like I'm letting anyone have his way with me or something, is that what you've been thinking?"

Mills scowled. "…That's exactly why you should have that. Well, I'm going ahead. Lock the door before you leave, and call me if you're on your way home. Oh, and do pass by the grocery and buy some milk and flour, we're having guests this week and we have to bake them something."

* * *

Mark, the person Mills will meet up with, is a researcher for a television network. He met Mills several years ago after a police operation that both were looking into. They began to help each other out, feeding information and confirming rumors of strange happenings in town.

Mark and Mills interestingly shared a fondness for video games, and would often be seen playing arcade games at the mall. They have shown an unspoken bond of trust and brotherhood, making them a formidable team during police operations.

Mills stopped by a small karaoke bar at Mabini Street and sighed. It seems like he has gone up ahead inside the bar. He shrugged his head as the bar girls bowed and greeted him.

"Mills-kun?" One of the girls talked to him in a fake Japanese accent. "Mark-kun is upstairs with his girlfriend. Again."

"Got a problem with that? If you think that's a burden then say goodbye to two of your regulars," he grimaced. Mills himself didn't like the idea of Mark always seeing Mitch, his girlfriend who happens to be the bartender, but she's the very reason why Mark and Mills have been frequent customers here.

Upon climbing the stairs, he saw a young, haggard-looking man, about twenty-six years old, wearing semi-formal attire and a bandanna around his short, black hair. He was sitting at the bar area with a girl, roughly his age and with a dark complexion, laughing and spoon-feeding each other with ice cream. Mark and Mitch are at it – again.

"Oh please!" Mills cried out in utter disbelief as he approached the lovers.

"Oh, good timing! We're just talking about you. Mitch said one of her friends is coming here and we should set you up with her," Mark said with a smirk as he gulped his sake-and-oolong tea drink.

"Spare me from your mushiness, Mark! Anyway, did you call for me just to make me feel envious, or is there something you're going to ask me?" Mills asked as he sipped some coffee.

"Oh, that. Word is that this big guy from Hong Kong came to Manila and bought one of the bars here. They say he's expanding the place and setting up base in Manila, starting with his new bar."

Mark reached out to his bag and pulled out a picture. "This guy over here – " he pointed to a young man with amber eyes "- is Li Syaoran, twenty-three years old and the new CEO of the Reed Group of Companies. The blue-haired guy beside him is his cousin, Eriol Hiiragizawa. He's supposedly next in line, having finished his first college course earlier and halfway through another, but Li happened to be a prodigy. The recent elections for Reed's CEO highlighted Li's qualities and convinced the board to make him lead the company," he said as he showed a few business cards, news clippings and other pictures.

Mills was surprised by one of the clippings. It read, _"Reed buys shares, signs merger with Serenity Enterprises."_

"Serenity Enterprises? The shipping company that went bankrupt several years ago?" Mills asked.

"And the same that's now known as the prestigious Princess Serenity luxury cruise ship line. That and so much more thanks to Li Syaoran."

Mills gulped down a glass of sake-and-oolong tea drink. "So…. What about it?"

Mark shuffled the business cards and took a long puff from his cigarette. "Many years ago, one of the branches of Reed in Japan called Capricious Enterprises, the company that sold those old console and arcade games, was found to be a front for illegal activities so secret, not even Reed knew such things were happening. Police said those activities were spread out across Japan and other parts of Asia and the US."

"Illegal activities? Like smuggling and drugs and prostitution?"

"That, and illegal weapons trading too. When Reed did find out, the leader, Li Kurotu, who happens to be Hiiragizawa's uncle, raised a racket by raiding the Reed Tokyo branch and taking everyone hostage. All of his minions revealed themselves and started commandeering key Reed-owned establishments. When Kurotu realized his cover was blown in Hong Kong and police were hot on his tail…."

"Are you done yet?" Mills asked half-sleepily, clutching a glass.

"Almost," Mark said as he snuffed out his cigarette. "Now, there was this detective – another prodigy, they say - that discovered Kurotu's illegal trade, and he led the operation to bring down Capricious. It took him and joint Japanese, and American police forces to bring down his gang and ultimately arrest Kurotu. He himself threw the guy in the slammer. The detective died in an accident many years ago, but until today, the kid's considered to be a hero."

"Cut the story short. What's in it for me?" Mills groggily said.

"Three things. One: Remember that councilor you busted? He's a supporter of Kurotu and his contact here in the Philippines. Most of the prostitution activities in Manila passed through him. You can guess what I mean. Anyway, he's just been released from prison, apparently through Kuroto's help, so be careful."

Mills gritted his teeth and gulped his wine. "Bad, bad man," he muttered.

Mark showed yet another picture, this time, that of a teenager, about fifteen years old, and a little kid. "Second: This young detective wasn't actually by himself when he took down Capricious Enterprises. Aside from the authorities, he had help from Reed too. His informant and sidekick was an insider, more accurately, a person directly involved with the company. The kid who helped the guy bust Capricious was only eight years old then. Guess who it was?"

"Who?"

"Li Syaoran."

"Whoa," Mills gasped and took another swig at the glass of sake. "But wait… Li Kurotu and that councilor could be related, but where does Li Syaoran fit into all of these?"

Mark sighed, lit another cigarette and called to his girlfriend. "Honey? Can I have some more sake?"

"That's the tenth glass of sake you just drank," Mitch replied sarcastically. "I can't bring you home reeking of alcohol; my sister will kill me if she finds out about you!"

"But I haven't touched any sake, I only drank that sake-and-oolong tea mix, and it's my first glass too! So –"

The two were suddenly startled when they saw Mills on the karaoke stage, singing and waving a microphone and an empty glass, surrounded by the bar girls who were laughing and dancing with him.

"Tip Tap _koi wa itsudatte_ Candy

_FURU-TSU no you ni_ Tasty

Good luck _sou ne mainichi ga_ SUNDAY

_awatenaide_ my heart

_ameagari no machi e to dekakeyou_

_BABURUGAMU to koukishin wo fukuramase_

_mizutamari ni utsutta _blue blue sky

_namida mo kitto_

_kawaku yo_ jelly bean

Ah _PASUTERU no hizashi ni_

_shiawase mo AKUBI shite'ru_

_yukkuri to arukimasho_

Ah Ah Ah Ah

Tip Tap _maru de yume miru_ CANDY

_hoohareba sugu ni_ Happy

Good-bye _totemo_ _yuutsu_ _na_ Monday

_aseranaide_ My dream!"

Mark could only stare at his girlfriend, at the half-touched coffee cup, and finally at the very drunk Mills.

* * *

"No more alcohol for you, Cerberus Mills!" Mark scolded Mills as he carried the latter to his apartment and opened the door. The very drunk Mills have spent the last hour singing about sweets and walking like a zombie, with Mark and Mitch having no choice but to babysit him.

"But the stuff is so sweet and tasty and delicious and…." He slumped to a nearby sofa and flaccidly waved to Mark, his blonde hair already drenched in sweat while he sleepily removed his jacket.

"I'll call you on Wednesday so we can meet up early. I'll tell you more about that Syaoran dude as well. And I'll tell Mitch not to serve you sake, you hear?" Mark then left Mills, who sleepily muttered about red wine tasting good with cake and fruit.

A few hours later, Mills woke up and groggily walked to Sakura's room, whose lights were open. He opened the door, not noticing a butt-naked Sakura slowly dressing, her back facing him.

"Sakura-saaaan! Did you buy that – Owww!"

"Out! Get out, stupid Kero!" Kero-chan the stuffed toy flew right into Mills' face, sending the two rolling down the stairs.

Sakura slammed the door shut and caressed her face half-sleepily.

* * *

The next day…

"Who on earth would be calling so early in the morning…. (Long yawn) Mills Investigation Office, may I help you? Oh, just a moment…. Kero-chan!" Sakura answered the phone.

Mills, who has barely woken up, gritted his teeth after Sakura said the K-word (Kero-chan). Holding his temper and nursing a major hangover, he ran down the stairs from his bedroom and took a brownie from the counter. He went to Sakura, who was already chatting with the caller, and grabbed the phone from her.

"Give me that (mumble, mumble)…. Cerberus Mills speaking. Is that so? Your name is…? How did you get my number? ….You have a case for me? What about it? ….My office is open everyday except Sundays, nine to nine; you can set an appointment by calling here….. How much? (Mumble, mumble) We don't talk about fees until the deal…. You want to come here? My address is in the calling card that you have. ….Sounds urgent….. Uh huh, uh, seven pm tomorrow? Great. (Mumble, mumble) Uh, what's your name again? ….Oh, okay then. Li Syaoran it is. Thank you for calling (mutter, growl)."

"Is it true? Is it really him?" Sakura asked Mills.

"Hmph. Yup, that's him."

"THE Li Syaoran? The millionaire playboy from Hong Kong everyone's talking about?"

"So I heard." Mills bit through the brownie. He fanned himself with a folder while opening the windows. A cool breeze blew to the room as the sunrise seeped to the room. He remembered Mark mentioned Li Syaoran to him last night.

"I never realized that. Actually, I already met him last night. He owned that new bar we visited…."

"….And did he give you that bruise? The one on your face?" Mills angrily pointed at the fading black-and-blue mark on her left cheek.

"No! No, he did not hurt me or anything! It was an accident, I swear!" Sakura gasped as she hid the mark with her hand.

Mills grunted as he finished his brownie. Li Syaoran must have hurt Sakura but she's defending him, he thought. He'll pay for letting Sakura get hurt. But more importantly now, what could he want….?

"Sakura, get me info on Li Syaoran. We have a new case to solve."

* * *

1 Scene of the Crime Operatives, a branch of the police in charge of investigating and analyzing crime scenes.

2 Laguna, a province in Southern Luzon in the Philippines. There is a very popular amusement park in Laguna called "Enchanted Kingdom" that is about an hour's trip away from Manila.

3 The Korean drama series "Jewel in the Palace" was a smash hit here in the Philippines.

4 Adriatico Street – a street in Manila known for its line of restaurants, karaoke bars and disco houses. This road spans Ermita as well as a section of Malate, another area considered as a nightlife hub in Manila.


	3. A Pair of Lonely Eyes

In our last chapter, we are introduced to Inspector Cerberus Mills, our very own Kero-chan in human form. We are given a glimpse of his history as a private investigator, his lifestyle, and his relationship with his ward, Sakura Kinomoto. Here we are also told that he is looking for "someone."

A meeting with an old acquaintance alerts Mills of the arrival of an influential personality and his controversial past. The next day, this person calls him up for an appointment! What could be Mills' upcoming involvement in the life of the young tycoon named Li Syaoran?

* * *

Inspector Mills

A fanfic by Tenkouken

* * *

Chapter 2

"A Pair of Lonely Eyes"

* * *

Sakura met up with a man at the Mills Investigation Office front door that night. He was quite young, about her age, had a charming yet sad-looking expression, and wore light, casual clothes that highlighted his deep, sad, amber eyes.

"Good evening. Mr. Mills is waiting upstairs," Sakura said, bowing. Inside her she felt like giggling at the way she referred to her guardian.

"Thank you, here's something for you… What's your name again?" The man asked. He held up a small box, which Sakura readily accepted.

"Kinomoto, Sakura Kinomoto. Nice to meet you," she replied and bowed, blushing slightly.

"Ah, I remember! Aren't you Tomoyo Daidouji's friend? We already met a few nights ago at my bar. Wow, I didn't know you work for a detective agency. I've always wanted to be a detective too," Syaoran said, leaning on the door and moving a bit closer to Sakura.

"R-Really?" Sakura could only stammer and blush more.

"So… How can I help you, mister…?" A voice boomed from upstairs. The young man looked up and saw from the stairs a tall hulking man with big, inquisitive eyes piercing him from head to foot. He felt uncomfortable at the way this man looked at him, but he knew he had to relate to him properly.

"Li. My name is Li Syaoran," the amber-eyed young man answered and bowed, startled at Mills' sudden appearance.

The very red Sakura led Mills and his guest to the office. There she gave Mills a glass of orange juice and a slice of egg pie. She was about to offer Syaoran some drinks as well, but Mills raised his hand.

"Help yourself to the bar area. It's not as fancy as the ones you have at Hotel Clow, but my drinks are good nonetheless," Mills said. Syaoran sighed, then trudged to the mini-bar area and took out a bottle of Johnny Walker, while Mills gave him a glass filled with ice.

Syaoran poured a double shot on his glass, and then offered the bottle to Mills.

"No, I don't really drink. Besides, I can see in your face that you need one," Mills said, looking intently at his client.

"Thanks, sir."

"Quit the honorifics. You can call me Mills," Mills replied as he sat by his desk.

Syaoran nodded. He took a sip of the Johnny Walker as Mills bit on his egg pie. Mills then stood up and paced around his table.

"I've heard a lot about you, Li Syaoran – you bringing down that crime lord from Reed when you were a kid, owning the whole corporation at age twenty-two, being a –" He slammed a ruler at his desk like an irate schoolteacher – "don't even think about it, brat!"

Syaoran was looking intently at Sakura who was leaving from the office with some papers. Sakura blushed deeply at the scene but both guys didn't notice it.

Mills continued. "- being a notorious playboy and heartbreak kid. So don't dare make a move on my secretary. I adopted Sakura a long time ago, and as her boss and guardian, I'm responsible for her. That includes screening the people who approach her, including you," he said, pointing a fork with an egg pie piece stuck on it towards Syaoran.

"Wait a minute, I'm not checking her out!" Syaoran pouted at Mills' remark. This man is a difficult person to read, he thought.

Mills' face suddenly lit up with a smile, approached Syaoran and patted him on the head. "Thought so! Don't be so serious, Li!" he laughed. Cold sweat began to creep at Syaoran's brow. This is going to be a long night with this guy, he realized.

"Inspec- uh, Mills, I'd like to make a request – there's someone I want you to look for," Syaoran said.

Mills raised an eyebrow. "Li Syaoran is looking for someone? What, you've been lovestruck or something?"

"Well, I…" Syaoran replied. He sighed deeply and looked at the window as Mills sat on a chair across him.

"What is this, you lost a girl's phone number?" Mills joked, but straightened himself when Syaoran didn't answer and instead gulped down the rest of his drink, sighing.

"I thought so… Okay then, you have my full attention. Tell me everything," Mills said, placing the Johnny Walker and a bucket of ice on the table. Syaoran then began his story.

"I came to the Philippines to start my base here, as you may have already known. Reed Group of Companies has grown steadily through the years establishing trade relations with the US, Japan, and part of Europe. We've built five-star hotels and various entertainment hubs around the world. But The Philippines is a different market. With the large number of hotels in the country, we decided to shift to the basics, namely, the bar and restaurant industry."

"The new disco bar at Adriatico is yours, I believe?" Mills asked.

"Yes, we opened just the other night. We named it 'Club Tsubasa'. Eriol suggested the name since most of the bars here use Japanese-sounding names."

"I hear your opening night was very… successful?"

"You can say that, though we were overwhelmed by the sheer volume of guests. We hope we can maintain this atmosphere."

"And what about this… Girl?" Mills shifted on his chair as he poured another shot of whiskey for Syaoran.

"A girl… Yes, that was it. I was looking for a girl…" Syaoran could only sigh and look at the window again. He began to relate his memories of a fateful, dream-like night of awakened love…

* * *

Two nights ago, nine o' clock in the evening…

Syaoran sprawled at a chair and removed his jacket. Guests kept pouring in since Club Tsubasa had its grand opening barely two hours ago. VIPs downstairs enjoyed themselves while those who were able to avail tickets for the special night were impatiently waiting in line to get in. He peered through the blinds and looked around. So far, so good. Business is unexpectedly excellent, he thought.

A knock rang on his door. "Li?" a voice quietly said.

Syaoran opened the door to reveal a very inebriated and very happy Eriol Hiiragizawa. "Yo, Syaoran! Get down here and drink with us! It's a good evening for us all, ha ha ha!" he hollered, waving a mug of pale pilsen.

Eriol, Syaoran's cousin, is considered a genius at twenty-five years old. Until he lost the elections for CEO to Syaoran, he kept Reed Group of Companies in top shape, maintaining its status as one of the top corporations in Asia. He did not regret losing the position though. Eriol preferred nobody else to be the CEO since he taught Syaoran everything he needed to know.

Being Syaoran's right hand man proved to make Reed stronger and more influential in the corporate world. He helped buy the bankrupt Serenity Enterprises, but it was Syaoran's idea to turn the company into a luxury cruise ship line. Their combined ideas were radical, explorative, sensational at times, and in spite of opposition from the board of directors, they always prove themselves right.

"Syaoran! You have important guests downstairs! Come and take your pick!" Eriol roared at Syaoran, who grumbled to himself. Of course, if there's one person who knows of his lady killer status, it's Eriol.

"Stupid Eriol! Don't you see I'm busy here? I'm keeping close watch of everything that's going on here, and we should be thankful everything is doing fine until now!"

"Ha ha ha! You always act like an adult, partner! You own this place, so you should have fun with it! Let your other managers handle your worries. You-" he pointed his mug towards Syaoran "- have nothing to do but bask at the success of Club Tsubasa!"

"Right," Syaoran could only grumble as he accepted a bottle of Cerveza Negra**(1)** from Eriol and tramped down the stairs.

* * *

Being a millionaire at twenty-three had its hassles. Now that Syaoran is known as one of the youngest conglomerate leaders in Asia, work and play knows no bounds for him. If not for his home study program, which he finished only recently, he wouldn't have time to earn and enjoy the fruits of his labor.

"Enjoying the fruits of his labor" would start with dinner at home with his family or with Eriol at a random restaurant. Next would be a few rounds of beer at their favorite bar. They let the time pass until eight where they scout for a disco club they fancy. The rest of the night is spent on drinking, dancing, and meeting people, especially girls. At times, Syaoran or Eriol (or both) would end up leaving the bar with an arm around a girl's waist.

Eriol's philandering ways ended, however, when he studied his master's degree in a state university in Manila. It was during his first year when he met an ordinary college girl named Tomoyo Daidouji, a Japanese criminology student and a classmate in one of their general subjects.

Their courtship was a whirlwind of sorts. She was the only girl who could resist Eriol's lady-killer moves, and Eriol would end up mesmerized by her bright cheerful eyes and how she would walk past him as if floating in the wind. It was a matter of time before they finally went dating. Eriol's change was miraculous; from a certified Casanova, he became an ardent, one-woman lover. They have been an item in school until the present.

Since then, whenever Syaoran and Eriol would go out, the former lover boy shows no interest in impressing the girls and is instead seen on the phone with Tomoyo or passing the skills to other males. This leaves Syaoran to fend for himself.

Unlike Eriol, Syaoran is not much of a smooth talker, but he gets the attention of a lot of girls. Many say his eyes are sad and thoughtful, hiding whatever he is thinking or feeling. But these same eyes, attract others to him, as if speaking on his behalf. It's not surprising that women come to him sometimes and start the conversation, and if such a thing happened, his more quiet side tends to pull a woman closer to him.

Incidentally, Syaoran knew how to keep a lady interested, how to make a conversation start and end, how to act as the gentleman, and finally, how to know her better in various ways.

He was the type of person, however, that didn't want any strings attached. To him, life is trying out every flavor he can get his hands on, sampling everything the world has to offer and enjoying it. He simply didn't want to get married, even if his family wanted him to.

Planned engagements set up for him by the Li clan failed due to his carefree, unbridled attitude. Although he's already a prize catch, as some would put it, he refused to commit himself to anyone yet.

* * *

Syaoran yawned as he took another swig at his whiskey. He stretched a bit at the couch as he watched Eriol and Tomoyo feed each other California maki and laugh as they smeared tartar sauce on their lips.

"Honey, I thought you're going to bring your friend to join us here?" Eriol asked his girlfriend.

"Sakura? She's always late, but she likes making a grand entrance. She's a head turner, too. But be wary of her guardian, the cop who adopted her before is stricter than my mom," Tomoyo answered matter-of-factly as Eriol licked her sauce-drenched finger.

"Great, play some more, lovebirds. Do as you please; just don't make out in front of me, or I'll lock you up in the office and pull your hair until you say uncle," Syaoran growled.

"Will do," they answered, before they started licking the tartar sauce off each other's lips. Syaoran could only pout in disgust.

The disco lights shifted many times directly at Syaoran's eyes, the colors blinding him and making him wince. The DJ has been playing trance music for the past hour now, and the people are still digging it. But Syaoran was starting to have none of it.

He looked back at the nights of revelry he and Eriol spent in so many night spots as bachelors. He remembered the parties they crashed, the music he danced to, the drinks he tasted in one night, the drunken fights he got himself into, the women he had sex with. He remembered those days and felt strangely disgusted.

"Syaoran? Are you alright, dear?" A young girl, about nineteen years old, leaned on his chest half-drunk.

"Eh? Oh, I'm sorry, Ceekae. I must have felt a bit tired after all of these happenings," Syaoran lied, trying to hide his annoyance.

"Are you sleepy?" The girl named Ceekae nuzzled towards his ear. "I know a good place for us to rest. It's cozy, and we'll have the place to ourselves, you know, so that we can enjoy each other?" she purred as her fingers traced circles around his chest, her cleavage peeping from her tight, fitted blouse.

Syaoran slowly stood up. "Later. Stay around and enjoy the night," he told the seductress, and headed towards the bar area.

"You did well in moving away from her, master," an old man whispered to Syaoran as he approached the bar area. "I hear that girl is a gold digger that collects rich, influential boyfriends. She even bedded that Chinese mall owner from up north. How shameful, to think the man was married!"

"I thought so, Wei," Syaoran replied as he gulped some beer. Wei was the family butler before the Li clan had him exclusively look after the globetrotting Syaoran. Being a learned person himself, he is the only person other than Eriol to whom they have given their trust and confidence in keeping Syaoran's status in Reed. Now, he also acts as Club Tsubasa's head bartender.

"Are you enjoying yourself, master? You seem to be worried. Did something go wrong?" Wei inquired, looking intently at his master.

"No, Wei. Thanks for your concern," Syaoran replied as he shrugged his head. He then walked amidst the throng of partying, intoxicated people, the music and lights, and the atmosphere of festivities of Club Tsubasa, to walk away.

For the first time in his life, Syaoran felt bored.

* * *

Syaoran found himself leaving the crowded hallway of Club Tsubasa. His thoughts were drowned by the all too familiar music, the lights, and the alcohol started clouding his mind. He needed space to breathe in, and fast. He lurched slowly to the exit.

"Oh!" A young girl's figure suddenly slammed into Syaoran. He winced and sidestepped a bit, as the girl glanced at him in a split second before running off again.

"S-Sorry!" the girl shouted.

Syaoran blinked, and within that split second, his mind went clear as his eyes met bright crystal orbs unexpectedly piercing through him.

The eyes were filled with fear and loneliness.

He closed his eyes, sensing the scent of candy and flowers wafting from where he bumped that girl. His mind could see nothing but two lonely eyes, staring at him, pleading as they moved away in slow motion. He tried to open his eyes, but his senses were overpowered by a force imprisoning him to the mysterious, illusory sensation that the eyes brought.

When he found enough strength to open his eyes again, the music and lights blinded him. Suddenly, she was gone.

* * *

"Syaoran! Where have you been?" A very drunk Eriol clutching a sleepy Tomoyo suddenly tapped his shoulder. Tomoyo was groggily carrying a video camera and has pointed it on Syaoran's face.

"…Eh?" Syaoran snapped from his trance, and shook his head. He felt as if he was stunned for a moment.

"…What is this, you're already drunk or you've been put down by a girl somewhere?" Eriol taunted him.

"I was just looking around. Now what are you disturbing me for, Eriol?" Syaoran replied, raising his eyebrow.

"Well, I thought you needed better company than that bitch you were with, so we decided to hook you up with someone," Eriol said.

"Syaoran, I'd like you to meet Sakura Kinomoto, my schoolmate," Tomoyo said, taking Sakura by the hand while introducing her friend.

"Nice to meet you, Syaoran," Sakura shyly said as she shook his hand. In spite of the dim lighting, he saw she wore a vest over her tight-fitted shirt and a pair of faded jeans. Her petite, demure bearing sparkled with the disco lights, almost making Syaoran's jaw drop.

Syaoran spent the next minutes with Eriol, Tomoyo, and Sakura talking and drinking lightly. Sakura blushed and kept shaking her head as Tomoyo teased her about her going out with Syaoran soon. Meanwhile, Syaoran kept his temper as Eriol went on his own teasing tirade.

It was then, as the disco lights flew by him, that he sensed the scent of candy and the sad, crystalline eyes watching him. He blinked hard again, trying to focus. But by then, the sensation disappeared, leaving him with Eriol, Tomoyo, and Sakura in his sights.

* * *

"Hold it right there! You and Sakura already met? So is that why you were hitting on her just a while back?" Mills asked irately.

"No, it's not like that! It was her friend who gave me your office's number and address. I didn't quickly realize that she, uh, lives here," Syaoran replied shyly.

"So, what do you think? She's really such a beautiful lady, hasn't she? I've watched over her since she was fourteen, you know the drift?" Mills leaned closer, eyeing his client.

"Y-yes, she is, uh, pretty," Syaoran stammered, weighing his words. He knew one hundred percent that he's talking to Sakura's guardian and that if he pulled off any of his techniques on her – or him - he'll go flying out the window.

"See? Had I married and gotten kids, I would have been a good father! Ha ha ha!" Mills laughed, and then quickly straightened himself.

Syaoran continued. "Actually…"

* * *

"Master Syaoran! Madame Yelan is on Line 1!" Wei called from his two-way radio.

"Damn, why now, of all times? And Mom?" he muttered to himself.

Eriol chuckled at Syaoran's predicament. "Don't worry, your mom's just worried about you, I think," he told Syaoran with a smirk.

"Uh, Tomoyo? I gotta go … Kero-chan might come home early and I'm helping him in preparing for some guests this week, so I have to buy something," Sakura whispered.

"Aw, so soon? Come back and finish the party with us, please?" Tomoyo begged.

"Don't worry, I'll be back! Promise!" Sakura shouted, and in a few seconds, she was off. Syaoran didn't notice her leave.

"Mom?"

"How are you, dear? Is your bar's opening night going as planned? Are you well?" Li Yelan, the Li matriarch and Reed's Chairman of the Board, was on the other line, checking up on her eldest son as she always did whenever Syaoran was overseas.

"I'm fine, Mom. Eriol is having a good time as well. The market for bars here in Manila is quite large, and there are many competitors, so I foresee a slow climb to dominate here. We're still studying our possible target market, but…" Syaoran replied, but was cut off.

"Are you well with how you're living? You've been working so hard, and I doubt you even had the time to take a day off. I understand why you and Eriol keep going out every night here in Hong Kong, but have you given thought about settling down?" Yelan asked.

"Is this about my engagement with Meilin? Mom, I've told you before, I don't feel like being betrothed to anyone right now. I'll choose the person I will marry at my own time," Syaoran answered, grinding his teeth.

Yelan sighed. "Fine. I'll let you live as you wish in Manila. But know that before your twenty-sixth year, you must choose someone worthy to be your wife. The elders are very particular with who you will marry. Meilin is your cousin and the elders' best choice; marrying her will strengthen our grasp in Reed. Why not consider that?" she stated.

"Then why not let the elders marry Meilin?" Syaoran half-joked.

"Stupid son. I'll tell them you said hi. Take care," Yelan finally said before hanging up.

Syaoran hung his head in disappointment. Several members of the Li clan (including himself) control seventy percent of Reed's shares at present. With Syaoran at the helm, the clan's wealth and influence have grown to a very comfortable status.

Still, it is Syaoran's responsibility to keep Reed expanding, and that includes forging alliances through sworn brotherhood or marriage with a clan member or one from the inner circle of the company. Li Meilin is his cousin, the new head of Princess Serenity Shipping (Reed's newly acquired company), and a member of the company's inner circle. Marrying her will indeed widen the Li clan's influence within Reed.

Syaoran knew better though. Meilin herself hated marriages for convenience, and at present she is dating a record company president in Hong Kong. He himself hosted the party where Meiling and that guy met. That's enough to get him off the hook.

* * *

The night lights in Adriatico Street were bright and dazzling. The neon lights of the buildings and hotels in the district blended well with the clear, starry sky. The drum of traffic and the mixed sounds of singing and music created a warm, soothing feeling, drawing one to some place one pleases to feel at home with.

Syaoran glanced at the façade of Club Tsubasa. The big feather adorning the building façade shone with a bright, alternating red-green-blue-yellow-pink light, while spotlights waved to and fro around the night sky. The club was like a large stone fortress, with torch-like lamps on the walls and roof blinking with the music ringing from inside.

He sighed and decided to walk around. He puffed a cigarette and thought of looking at the neighboring establishments in the area.

He noticed that most of the establishments around Ermita consisted of bars, restaurants, music lounges, internet cafes and hotels. Competition seemed to be quite tight, with the multitude of patrons moving from one bar to another. Foreigners, especially Asians, seem to frequent the area as well.

Syaoran explored the streets a bit more. He could hear the acoustic music from a night club at the street corner. From another building came the sound of singing, probably on the karaoke. Soothing piano music emanated from a far off music lounge.

He glanced at the people around, feeling different eyes watching him. Girls giggled as he passed by and waved at him. Another came up to him, giving away flyers. Groups of men and cars drove past him, some of them eyeing him, and for good reason – he seemed like one of those rich foreign brats. From the corner of the street, he saw a guy in a drunken stupor ranting about cake and wine as he was dragged by his companion.

Suddenly, his ears caught the sound of someone in distress.

"Let go of me!" He faintly heard from a street corner. He started following the voice.

"Don't worry, lady! We just want your money, or maybe you could just go out and have fun with us!" A man's voice cruelly roared as three or four more voices laughed.

Without thinking, Syaoran ran as fast as he could to the source of the commotion. The laughing seemed to move away. He tried to search for the unknown girl's voice, but failed. "Be safe, whoever you are," he prayed silently, not knowing why he prayed so in the first place.

The commotion became louder and louder by the second. He could hear a man groaning in pain, followed by the sound of ripped fabric.

"Stop…" He groaned to himself.

The laughing rang in his ears again. He felt a pang of anger and sadness swell in his chest. For the second time in his life, his senses throbbed in fury as he searched, this time, for his unknown damsel in distress.

"Stop…" He whispered.

The last he heard was a muffled scream and a slap, followed by something dropping softly on the floor.

"Stop!" Syaoran screamed.

* * *

Syaoran was shocked upon reaching the source of the noise, a secluded alley near the road leading to a national highway. A group of poorly dressed men, drunk and drug-crazed, stood in the middle of the road carrying weapons. On their feet was a teenage girl, her limp body stretched on the pavement face down.

"Damn you!" Syaoran cried out in utter disgust, as he went after one of the assailants. The thug lunged at him, brandishing an ice pick. He swung his weapon at Syaoran, but Syaoran quickly slammed his palm on the thug's throat. He slapped the ice pick off his enemy's hand before pushing his elbow towards his solar plexus, and then did a sideward kick at the thug's diaphragm, making him stagger on his knees.

The ruffians became enraged upon seeing their comrade fall. "We'll kill you!"

They swung their weapons and surrounded Syaoran. He responded by doing a back flip, hitting a thug on his neck, before adorning his face with a roundhouse kick. Another swung his club, hitting Syaoran at the arm, but he countered by doing an omelet kick**(2)** and throwing the man towards his companions.

The night echoed with the whizzing of weapons and the screams of men in pain.

* * *

Syaoran gasped and fell on one knee, clutching his shoulder. The last of his assailants have slammed a metal pipe on his shoulder, numbing his left arm, but he fought back by swinging a club on his enemy's foot before kicking his chin, making him fall.

He wiped off the blood and sweat that streaked his face. His body was ravaged by intense pain, but that disappeared when his eyes fell upon a figure on the ground.

That girl.

He trudged towards the girl who was already squatting limply. "Miss? Are you all- Gaaah!"

"Kyaaaah!" The young girl suddenly lunged on him before spraying a good amount of pepper spray on his face. She then picked up her torn clothing and ran off, leaving a very groggy and stunned Syaoran.

The pepper spray stung his eyes deeply. He gasped for breath as the gas numbed his face and blinded him. He gathered all of his strength to stand up and run for air, but then his burning eyes suddenly flew wide open towards the fleeing figure.

For the third time that night, he felt the mysterious eyes fall on him. This time, the eyes had a face- or seemed to have one. Syaoran stood at the street, mystified as the girl's phantom-like gaze glanced towards him as she ran away, her crystal-like eyes drenched with tears slowly flowing down her face.

Syaoran froze upon seeing the fleeing shadow. For the first time in his life, he had gazed upon an unknown girl's eyes for no particular reason. For the first time in his life, he looked at a girl without mischievousness or disgust or lust. For the first time in his life, he felt her fear, her loneliness, her desperation to live through her pain.

Syaoran fell on his knees and silently wept as the girl with lonely eyes disappeared.

* * *

"Master! Are you all right? Where have you been?" Wei said worriedly. Syaoran slipped into Club Tsubasa unnoticed to change his clothes and wash his face. His body still ached, but he had rubbed liniment on his muscles, bandaged his shoulder, and taken painkillers to hide his injury.

"I'm fine, Wei…. I was just walking around," he lied.

"Ah! Doing a competitor's check**(3)**, I can see? Don't worry, sir. Club Tsubasa may be new in the area, but we can make this place the best in Manila!" Wei intoned.

"Y-Yes, you're right," Syaoran replied, stammering.

"Hey, guys! Sorry I'm- Hoeeeeeee!"

Sakura suddenly appeared before Syaoran's feet in a tousled heap of napkins, her face bruised and her vest torn at the edge. Instinctively, he dropped on his knees and caught Sakura before she fell on the floor.

"What did you do to Sakura!" Mills suddenly boomed, grabbing Syaoran.

"I-I didn't do anything, it was an accident, I swear! And you're hurting my shoulder!" Syaoran groaned.

"Oh, sorry."

"Waaah! What did you do to my friend!" Tomoyo ran up upon seeing the bruised Sakura and screamed right at Syaoran's face.

The drunken Eriol lunged towards Syaoran, grabbing his collar. "You idiot! What happened to your manners, allowing a poor, innocent lady like that to get hurt?" he roared.

"G-Guys! It was an accident! I swear! I just hit a bench and fell…. Don't worry, I'm all right!" Sakura shook her head, trying to stop the two from ripping Syaoran apart.

Syaoran spent the rest of the hour nursing Sakura's bruise in the office while Tomoyo videotaped the couple. He also borrowed her vest and offered to have it repaired. Sakura could only nod and blush due to the attention she was getting.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes," was all she could answer, despite the black-and-blue bruise she had on her face.

Later on, the group went downstairs and sat at a couch. Syaoran looked around and saw Ceekae drinking with another man, his arms around her as she whispered in his ear. Syaoran bit his lip as the vixen left with the older guy.

"Are you all right, Syaoran?" Sakura appeared suddenly from behind, her hand falling on his injured shoulder. A strange sensation crept upon Syaoran – Sakura's touch was light and assuring, like she was unknowingly healing him.

"Sakura? Oh, uh…. Yes, I'm fine. And you?

"Oh, I'm having a good time! Thank you so much for inviting us here!" she replied, bowing slightly, before sitting beside him. The two started chatting the rest of the night, talking about so many things like school and hobbies. For a moment, Syaoran's troubles disappeared as he was in a comfortable position with Sakura.

But at the back of his mind, the image of the tear-drenched eyes filled him. He glanced around him absentmindedly, trying to see through the smoke and lights.

The eyes were gone. For good.

* * *

Club Tsubasa closed its doors at four in the morning. Sakura was the first to leave, followed by Eriol and Tomoyo. As Syaoran walked across the clutter, confetti, and bottles strewn on the floor after the night's festivities, he sighed and stared at the still-blinking disco lights.

He remembered the night that just passed. He reclined at a couch and closed his eyes. In his mind he could see that pair of crystalline, tear-drenched eyes looking at him. He remembered how he saw those eyes thrice, the last pained instance tugging at his chest.

He longed to see those eyes once again. His recollections of that pair of eyes were faint, but he felt as if he knew who that person was, and that she wanted him to look for her. She felt so near, yet so far. He meant to reach out to her, to be by her side, to assuage her pain, to dry her tears and remove the loneliness in her heart…

A thought ran across Syaoran's mind with finality. He is going to look for those eyes. He is going to look for the girl who owned those eyes.

Wei suddenly appeared from behind him, carrying a small envelope and a stack of CDs.

"Master? Hiiragizawa left this for you," he said, before going back to the bar area.

Syaoran looked at the envelope. It had a message that read:

_The chemistry's good. I say your dream girl's already here. This should help you._

_Eriol_

He shook his head in disappointment. Eriol was at it again, playing matchmaker. His eyes lit up, though, when he saw what the envelope contained.

Mills Investigation Agency

Remedios Street, Ermita, Metro Manila

Tel. No. (0922) 3838377 / (02) 545-9921

Insp. Cerberus Mills, Private Investigator

Syaoran dialed Eriol's number. After a few attempts, a sleepy Eriol answered the phone.

"Eriol? I got the business card that you left for me," Syaoran said.

Eriol was suddenly in high spirits. _"Great! Tomoyo said Sakura Kinomoto lives there. Call her as soon as you get the chance and ask her…"_

"No, this isn't about Sakura. It's about her guardian, the inspector."

"Say WHAT!"

"_Honey? Is everything all right? What happened to Syaoran?"_ Tomoyo whispered on the other line, making Syaoran sigh in resignation.

"I'll call you after I find this Mills guy. Ciao!" Syaoran said before hanging up.

"No, it's okay, honey, Syaoran's talking about something… Syaoran? Syaoran, are you still there?" Eriol answered.

* * *

"So I thought if I tell you my story, I figured maybe you can help me find this person," Syaoran ended his story as Mills bit on his third piece of egg pie.

Mills straightened up from his seat. Looking at Syaoran intently, he said, "So let me get this straight. During those times you saw that girl, you didn't have even get to look at her closely?"

"I was distracted and I couldn't see well during those times…"

"During those times when you met up with her, you actually forgot to even say 'Hi'?"

"Well, I…"

"…And now, you wanted me to look for a certain girl whose only way of recognition would be her eyes and her perfume?"

"But I didn't know how I could approach her. All I could really see were her eyes," Syaoran answered, and groaned slightly. "They were very lonely eyes. Lonely, crying, pleading eyes. I don't know why I'm doing this; it's just that I felt like…"

"You wanted to see them again?"

"I want to see her again. When I first encountered her, I sensed so much fear, so much loneliness reflected in her eyes, but I didn't know how I could react. Perhaps if I can see her again, I could reach out to her. I could ease her pain. I don't know, I guess I'm doing really doing this because I…"

"…You're falling in love with those eyes. You're falling in love with her, or so things may turn out in the long run," Mills concluded. Syaoran could only shake his head as he sipped another shot of whiskey.

Mills stood up, and glanced towards the pensive Syaoran.

"Okay, here's what I can say. The fact remains that we don't know who our mystery girl is. Whether you're infatuated or in love with those eyes is out of the question; what we must figure out is who she is. Ermita is big, Manila is worse. That girl could be just anybody, too. You're asking for the impossible here, Li," Mills said, matter-of-factly.

"But that's why I came to you, Inspector. Everyone in town talks about you. The police say you have solved one hundred percent of the cases given to you, and they all involved missing persons. They say you always get your target. I know you have the talent to find your missing person. You're the only one I could trust with this, Mills. I don't know why, but I have to find her. Please," Syaoran looked at Mills with pleading eyes. "Please help me find her."

Mills felt sorry for Syaoran. Here was a guy just like him, seeking the impossible; searching for someone so elusive, yet lives will change if that someone could be found. He felt as if he could connect to what Syaoran is feeling at that moment – longing, fear, sadness, desperation, and perhaps a ray of hope in searching for that person…

"Sign this form, please," Mills said, handing Syaoran a piece of paper.

"Eh?" Syaoran was startled by Mills' sudden response.

Mills couldn't help but shake his head over Syaoran's unawareness. "From here on out, I'm handling your case," he said.

Syaoran's face beamed with newfound joy and hope. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" he said, bowing down, but Mills stopped him.

"Before we proceed, know that our conversation is taped for investigative purposes, and every clue in any form that can affect the case must be turned over to me. I will study this case until this is solved or deemed unsolvable as circumstances may see fit. That's impossible, though, since I don't plan to fail on this one. You are free to visit and contact me regarding any information on the case. Just sign the information needed in this form and we're all set."

"All right! I'll do my best to help you in this case!" Syaoran answered, quickly grabbing Mills' hand and shaking it.

"Thanks," Mills said. "In case I couldn't be reached, you can ask Sakura to help you out. Sakura!"

Sakura quickly popped into the office. "Yes?"

"I'm accepting Li Syaoran's case to look for his missing subject. And since you were with him during much of the time when this mystery person appeared, I'm giving you full authority to intercede in the case on my behalf and assist Li with any information any of us may gather. This will be the first case that you'll handle without my direct supervision, so be careful and do your best, okay?"

"Wow! Thanks, Kero-chan!" she happily said.

"Kero-chan?" Syaoran asked, his eyebrows rising in bewilderment.

"Didn't I tell you NOT to call me that?" Mills roared anime-style.

"Anyway, since I'm assisting you in this case, I'll do what I can to help you find your mystery girl. Let's do our best!" Sakura said to Syaoran, extending her hand. Syaoran did not say anything, but instead smiled and warmly shook Sakura's hand. Both suddenly became silent, not noticing they have held hands for about a minute now.

"Are you done yet?" Mills' shadow loomed at a very shocked Syaoran and a blushing Sakura. "One more thing, Li Syaoran: in spite of the fact that Sakura is helping out in this case, whatever you do, don't even think of hitting on her, because I don't feel like entrusting her to a rich playboy brat such as you!"

"Boss! That's a cruel thing to say!" Sakura pouted, defending Syaoran.

"I told you, men like him are heartbreakers and smooth talkers! They feed you with sweet words and material things, but once they have their way with you, they drop you like a hot potato and disown you, so be careful!"

"But I'm sure Syaoran's not like that! He was very nice to me! He protected me and acted as a gentleman towards me that night!" Syaoran could only look down in embarrassment. Here was Sakura defending him from Mills' tirades about him being a playboy, while all the time Mills was telling the truth.

"Think as you want, but I'm telling you to be careful with guys like him! And as for you, Li, just because Sakura trusts you doesn't mean you can work your charms on her or anything, 'cause I'll be watching you two!"

"Y-Yes sir! I'll take good care of Sakura!" Syaoran stammered. Li Syaoran, the CEO of Reed Group of Companies, felt like a child caught doing something naughty by his parents, a brave man suddenly shrinking before this guy named Cerberus Mills.

"Good! We'll start working on the case by tomorrow, in the meantime I'll look into our conversation and then we'll do…. Waah! Pudding! Pudding! Pudding!" Mills stopped his sermon and ran out as he saw a platter of pudding by the table. Syaoran brought a box of pudding for Mills and Sakura as a token of gratitude for their assistance.

"Is your guardian always acting childishly like that?" Syaoran asked Sakura when they were alone in the office.

"Oh, not really; he acts like that when he sees sweets. Kero-chan like sweets," she replied.

"I heard that!"

* * *

Mills listened at the tape once again for the last time. It was 2am, but he did not show any signs of fatigue. He leafed through a phone directory, and looked at the watch. He decided he'd ask around as early as one in the afternoon tomorrow, at least.

He began to meditate on Syaoran's case. Not only was this difficult in all angles, but a girl with sad eyes can be found anywhere. And Syaoran can't definitely say who or what the person he's looking for is.

One statement struck Mills as he listened through the recording.

"_But that's why I came to you, Inspector. Everyone in town talks about you. The police say you have solved one hundred percent of the cases given to you, and they all involved missing persons. They say you always get your target. I know you have the talent to find your missing person. You're the only one I could trust with this, Mills. I don't know why, but I have to find her. Please – please help me find her."_

Mills pulled out a picture from his drawer. It was an old picture of a teenage boy, bruised and carrying a pistol while posing in front of the cameras, while an eight-year old boy clutched around his leg and made the peace sign. It was the picture of Syaoran that Mark showed him a few nights ago.

"Not all of them, Syaoran…" Mills whispered.

* * *

Sakura and Tomoyo chatted on the phone that same time and talked about Syaoran, from his arrival at the office up to the time he sealed the deal with Mills and left.

"_Really? So you're working on Li's case now?"_ Tomoyo gasped as she clasped the handset and took notes.

"Yes, Kero-chan said I could work on this case since we were all together when Li saw that mystery girl. He, Li, and I are on this together," Sakura replied.

"_Wow! Doesn't that sound romantic? I mean, it's an adventure in search for a mysterious soul mate. Who knows, he might be looking after all for you!"_

"Y-Yeah, I know it sounds romantic, but I don't know if we can crack this case. Besides, I think we –"

"_Sakura, if a person you meet is the one you're looking for and is your destined soul mate, you won't need directions or guidelines from anyone…. You'll just know by yourself who that person is! There is a way to be together with a person's soul mate! You'll just have to believe it when it happens!"_

"If that's you mean, I hope Syaoran thinks the same way too…"

"_Don't you get it? This is the chance you've been waiting for! He will understand that soon! Now do what you guys need to do and go find that mystery girl!"_ Tomoyo exclaimed and hung up.

* * *

"Well then…. How did it go?" Eriol appeared from the bathroom covered with nothing else but a towel.

"Syaoran and Sakura will be working together on a case! Given enough time, they will eventually end up being together," Tomoyo said, fingering her bath robe.

"But Syaoran keeps a one-track mind. Since there's someone he's looking for, things will be difficult. I'm afraid it would lead into a heartbreak soon. I just hope that case would bring them together, don't you think? But then, he's thinking so much about that mystery girl, and he might never notice Sakura," Eriol said as he reclined on the bed.

"Don't worry; I think he will notice her. He'll notice her one way or another, just like the way you're looking at me right about… Now?" Tomoyo replied as her bath robe slipped from her body. Eriol could only stare as she crept on the bed and kissed him.

* * *

Sakura got out of the shower and brushed her wet hair. She looked at the mirror, noticing that the bruise on her face has almost faded. It was a memorable bruise – an injury she had with Syaoran.

She crept into her bed and embraced Kero-chan the stuffed flying animal. She closed her eyes and sighed as she thought about Syaoran.

"_Sakura, if a person you meet is the one you're looking for and is your destined soul mate, you won't need directions or guidelines from anyone… You'll just know by yourself who that person is! There is a way to be together with a person's soul mate! You'll just have to believe it when it happens!"_

She remembered everything she overheard from Syaoran on his mystery girl. She knew he was looking for what could be the love of his life. She then wondered why Tomoyo and Eriol were seemingly so hell-bent on setting her up with a boy who is in love with someone else.

"I think I like him, Kero-chan. He may be my soul mate, but what if I wasn't his?" Sakura asked her toy before her eyes drooped into a long, peaceful sleep.

* * *

1 Cerveza Negra is a dark lager brewed by San Miguel Corporation, a brewery in the Philippines. It has a caramel-like flavor that leaves a sweet aftertaste. It's rarely served in bars, though.

2 …You sure you want to know what an omelet kick is?

3 A competitor's check is a routine tour by an establishment manager where he visits places owned by competitors incognito. Here, he takes note of details such as prices, services, and promos, after which he plans measures meant to counter his competitors' gimmicks.


	4. The Search Begins

Previously, we met Li Syaoran, CEO of Reed Group of Companies and owner of Club Tsubasa, a newly-opened disco club in Ermita. He is looking for a mysterious girl with lonely eyes, whom he encountered three times during that fateful night. Syaoran, a rich, influential playboy, is changed overnight by a chance to find true love. But for him to find his mystery girl, he decides to enlist the help of Mills and Sakura. Mills accepts the case, but shows apprehension in letting Sakura team up with the playboy Syaoran.

Syaoran's case leaves Mills stumped about his quality as an expert in finding missing persons, while Sakura starts wondering if Syaoran, due to the instigation of apparent matchmakers Eriol and Tomoyo, could be her soul mate while all this time she probably wasn't his.

* * *

Inspector Mills

A fanfic by Tenkouken

* * *

Chapter 3

"The Search Begins"

* * *

Mills woke up that day in a strangely good mood. Not only does he have a new assignment, but he had also had his fill of the pudding Syaoran brought for them last night. Even though he spent the night listening to his recorded conversation with Syaoran and reading through his past files, he knew this was going to be an extraordinary case.

He remembered how Syaoran seemed desperate to find that person, as if he was seeking the love of his life. _No, wait… He IS seeking the love of his life_, he thought. And it seems only the expert – him – can help Syaoran find that girl.

His case is not unlike any other missing person's case. The elements are there: who is that person, what kind of person it was, when and where he/she was last seen, possible whereabouts, circumstances surrounding the person… Still, the "who" part is the most unsettling part of the search.

"Where to start, where to start…" Mills mumbled to himself as he got up from bed. He decided it was time for breakfast.

When he arrived in the dining room, a note greeted him on the table.

_Kero-chan,_

_I'm off to school early. Syaoran let me hitch a ride and had breakfast delivered. Someone's challenging your cooking. Take care!_

_Sakura_

"Say WHAT!" Passersby ducked for cover as Mills' roar boomed from the apartment.

* * *

"Here we are," Sakura said as Syaoran parked his car. He found himself in front of an old building surrounded by lush trees, flower gardens, and turn-of-the-century lamp posts. It was one of many seemingly old-style American buildings in the area, with yellowish pillars and old designs on its façade.

"Wow," Syaoran gasped.

"This is just my college. Remember everything we saw along the way, from that big gate with the bronze statue of that naked guy up to this point?" Sakura asked as she stepped out of the car.

"You mean all of those buildings and gardens and playgrounds and museums and…"

"Yes! My university is so large I'll have to skip classes for one week just to show you around!"

"Your school is that large? Wow, you're so lucky…"

"Wasn't your school like this, Syaoran?"

"I studied mostly at home," Syaoran replied, looking up. "Mom wanted me to learn quickly so I could take over Reed soon, so she enrolled me in a home study program. Except when I was young, I've never really gone to school."

Sakura leaned on the car after pulling out her bag and guitar and sighed. "You know, I forced Kero-chan to let me study here. He didn't want me to take up criminology, but I really wanted to be like him," she said.

"You wanted to be a cop?" Syaoran looked at her intently.

"Yeah… I want to be a detective, just like him."

She sighed as she looked at her surroundings, her hair slowly swaying by the soft breeze.

"I… I didn't have any family when I was young. I was also in deep trouble then. Lots of trouble, really. But when Kero-chan adopted me, he helped me start over. He was like a father, brother, and guardian to me. And then he was still a cop when he took me in, so even when he ran the agency, I was able to watch him at work. It felt so exciting to see him work, protecting the innocent and defeating the bad guys, just like what they do on TV. Being with him made me want to dream of being a cop… How about you, Syaoran?"

Sakura suddenly glared as she noticed Syaoran dreamily glancing at group after group of girls passing by the college. Every girl who passed by would glance back at him, smiling and saying "Hi" or waving. In response, Syaoran would slightly wave and smile back, and then gaze at the girl as she disappeared from his sight.

"I didn't know Filipinos had such expressive eyes. They could be happy, angry, delighted, and sad at the same time," Syaoran said. He suddenly snapped back to reality.

"…Oh, I'm sorry, Sakura, you were saying something about being a cop, right? Well, I also… S-Sakura? Where did you go, Sakura?"

* * *

"Moon Security, may I help you?" A husky voice answered the intercom.

"I'd like to speak with Mr. Moon, please? This is Inspector Cerberus Mills."

"…It's you!"

"'How are you, gentlemen! All your base are belong to us! You are on the way to destruction! You have no chance to survive make your time!'"**(1)**

"…Cerberus! It's been a while. How are you? How's my niece doing?"

"Pretty good, Yue. Sakura's working hard, as always. And you?"

"Same old routine, but I haven't lost my touch. So, are you coming up to the office or do you have a place in mind?"

"I'm not staying for long, but you know what to do!"

* * *

Yue Moon was Mills' closest comrade when they were both policemen. A gentle and youthful man in his early thirties, he is often mistaken for a Caucasian because of his fair complexion, purple eyes and silver hair. His nimble and steady hands made him adept with firearms and explosives, making him one of the best SWAT (special weapons and tactics) team leaders in his time.

A case involving the rescue of an abused child many years ago made him cross paths with a then very angry Mills. After that case, they became close friends, and oftentimes they would be seen with Mark at a local coffee shop drinking and chatting, or just roaming around the city. Like Mark, he became Mills' trusted confidante and partner in crime solving, making them one of the best teams in the police force.

The only thing that Yue doesn't like about Mills is the way he acts whenever he is around. Most of the time he would think Mills was born and destined to annoy the living daylights out of him, but since people don't mind, he decided not to either.

Yue retired some time after Mills left the force, and soon built a weapons shop and security agency in an office at Roxas Boulevard, overlooking Manila Bay. He trained young, aspiring men to become bodyguards and security personnel with a sense of justice, responsibility, and readiness to face any enemy.

Since then, Mills and Yue would visit each other's offices and spend time over coffee, sweets and pastries, followed by a few board games, debates, or discussions about clues and their perspectives on certain ongoing cases, especially Mills'. Now was one instance.

* * *

Mills entered a spacious room that looked more like a fully furnished studio type room than an office. The air conditioning was at a very cool level, and the sun shone dimly from the window's blinds. Yue's table is at the center of the room, surrounded by chairs. The walls had corkboards containing different lists and graphs, pictures, and maps, and an enclosed cubicle (presumably his bedroom) was at the far right corner. A refrigerator and a mini-kitchen were also installed beside the bedroom. A pool table also stood near a small dining area.

Yue stood up from his lounging chair and greeted Mills. "Welcome back, Kero-chan! I haven't heard much from you since our Christmas party!"

"Yue! I told you not to call me 'Kero-chan!' You're just like Sakura," Mills scowled.

"Well, it was her idea anyway to call you Ke- I mean, that name, but what's the big deal? It's not harmful if people call you that, right?"

"Of course it isn't, it's just that… Well, I don't like being called by that name!"

"Suit yourself… What have you been doing lately?"

"Nothing much… Sakura is graduating soon, so I'm fixing my shelves just in case she wants to use my library for her research. I'm doing a bit of homework for an old client, as well as the new ones pouring in."

"I heard you're also working on a new case?" Yue asked as he opened his refrigerator and threw a can of pineapple juice to Mills, who caught it quickly.

"Yup, it's another missing person. Speaking of which, I'd like to tell me what you think about this – how do you identify a person through his eyes?" Mills asked as he bit on a cookie.

Yue sat down and thought a bit. "Hmm… Now that you mentioned that, I remember having an applicant who wanted to be a bodyguard for this elderly tycoon. Now, this client is one of those philanthropists who are approachable and warm towards people in need. But when I looked at this applicant, I noticed he had cold, piercing eyes. Not very hospitable, if you ask me. Some time later, this government official came and said he needed someone to watch over his villa while he was there on vacation. Because he needed a lot of privacy, I figured he needed someone that could keep people out."

"Oh, I understand… A person's eyes reflect his personality and how he will relate with others right?"

"True. Also, a person's eyes are distinct from others'. Whether a person has a happy, sad, or uncooperative expression, it's one's eyes that make him noticeable. It shows if a person is sincere with what he is, I guess."

"That's my problem, actually," Mills answered as he stretched at his seat. "My client met this girl just last Saturday, and the only way he could identify her back then was through her eyes. He said she had really sad eyes. Well, I have thousands of men and women all over Manila with sad eyes, you know what I mean?"

Mills told Yue about Li Syaoran, his young millionaire client, and his fateful meeting with the mysterious girl – "the girl with lonely eyes" - that Saturday at Club Tsubasa. He related how Syaoran caught a glimpse of that person, the circumstances that led him to her existence, and the emotions that drew him into wanting to find her. He then mentioned Sakura's coincidental involvement with Syaoran's case, and how willing she was in assisting him in solving the case. After all, Sakura was there when he encountered the mystery girl.

* * *

"…And so I decided to help Li Syaoran find this girl, knowing it will put his mind and heart at ease, in spite of the fact that this case might even be impossible to solve under these circumstances. After all, he's looking for the love of his life, I guess," Mills grimly ended his story as he finished his drink.

Yue, who had kept silent all throughout Mills' story, sat up and caressed his chin in deep thought. Immediately, he stood up and looked out the window.

"…And Sakura is involved in this too?" Yue asked.

"Yes. She's going to help us in solving this case."

"Why?"

"I thought letting her handle this case will help her enhance her skills and practice how to think and act like an investigator…"

Yue slammed his hands on the table and angrily looked at Mills.

"…Do you realize what you led Sakura into? Pairing her up with a person who is in love with sad eyes is the last thing I was expecting you to do. You should know better!" Yue told Mills.

"It's not like that, I wanted her to…"

"She's too young and inexperienced in these kinds of cases. Do you realize what she'll put at stake just to accomplish this? She has to forsake whatever feelings, whatever thoughts, whatever pain she will experience to finish this, and rationally at that. Do you realize how she will cope with a person like Li Syaoran, whose sights are probably trained towards literally every single woman in this city?"

"I anticipated that, but…"

"Do you realize that Sakura, at her age and psychological makeup, will be affected badly by every single circumstance that will turn up in finding this mystery girl?"

"I'm not leaving her by herself with nobody else but myself and Syaoran…" Mills argued, but suddenly stopped.

"…You are Sakura's guardian, and you've never noticed?" Mills could not reply.

Yue crossed his arms in disappointment. "I've always put up with you being an annoyance, even if you're my buddy since our days at the force. But now I can't believe your foresight has fallen this short, and at the wrong time too," he intoned

Mills finally understood. Both former cops fell silent for a while.

"Listen, Cerberus," Yue said, "Look after Sakura. Look after her the way you took care of her a long time ago. Letting her find a girl with sad eyes will test her very limits and your relationship with her as well. Most importantly, guard her from Li Syaoran if you want this case to flow without any complications. Do you understand why?"

Yue handed over a small envelope filled with business cards and pictures to Mills, then turned his back, sighing. Understanding his cue, Mills took the envelope and stood up.

"I remember now," Mills said before leaving. "Sakura still has those sad eyes."

* * *

Yue looked at the departing Mills from his window. He closed his eyes in disappointment, and thought of Sakura. Like Mills, he had watched her grow into a beautiful, young lady under Mills' guidance.

Since that day Mills adopted Sakura, him, Yue, and Mark have been looking after Sakura as she grew up. It took a long time for her to adjust into a normal, happy life, especially that she was well provided for and taken care of by competent support groups like the three of them. In spite of the pain and suffering she experienced while growing up, she have gained strength that helped her cope and be strong up to this point in her life.

Still, nothing has prepared her for a time like this. Sakura, in spite of her present life, still holds a painful past whose wounds could not be healed. Her past hurts, her tension, her fear of loneliness and rejection have only been dormant, never fully healing, only evident during short, extremely unguarded moments. And now…

"Can you protect her?" Yue whispered. "Can you protect her this time from the wounds that you threatened to open up? You saved her body before, but can you save her heart?"

* * *

"…And then Li was looking at all those girls as if he wants to date every single one of them! To think all he noticed was that people have expressive eyes!" Sakura pouted as she gulped a glass of gulaman**(2)** and ravenously bit on her sandwich.

"There, there," Tomoyo said, unsure of what to say to her angry friend. Sakura had spent the whole hour talking about Syaoran bringing breakfast at home and taking her to school before his attention shifted to the other girls in campus. Eriol was also there with his lunch, listening intently and chuckling.

"…And what's so funny, Eriol?" Tomoyo suddenly turned to her lover with a raised eyebrow, disappointed with his insensitivity.

""H-Hey, I'm not really laughing at Sakura! It's just that… Well, it's something so characteristic of Syaoran," Eriol said, a sweat drop falling from his brow.

"Which one?"

"Syaoran looking at all those girls. He's always like that, getting distracted whenever he feels that a girl is looking at him," Eriol said matter-of-factly.

"Right, and maybe he's now looking for candidates with sad eyes? Is that why he called us for? What a playboy!" Sakura bitterly intoned before attacking her food again.

"B-But don't act so bitterly towards Syaoran," Eriol said. "He's obviously new here, so you can expect him to gawk at anybody and everybody here."

"Whatever! If he's so keen in looking for somebody, he shouldn't be looking lustfully at everyone else! What does he want Kero-chan and me to do, collect all of the girls with sad eyes and make them parade in front of Syaoran? That's bull!" Sakura roared as she swallowed her sandwich whole and gulped through another glass of gulaman.

Tomoyo and Eriol quickly understood her point – she and Syaoran are, after all, working on a case involving finding a girl with lonely eyes, who is basically anybody.

"This isn't good," Tomoyo whispered to Eriol later on as they moved away from Sakura's table. "You're right; Syaoran does have a one-track mind with these things. I mean, what kind of guy tries to look for a girlfriend and says she's the one because she had sad eyes?"

"I thought so, honey," Eriol whispered back. "It's too early, though. Given enough time, we can make sure we can set up these two together. And then Syaoran would have to forget about that mystery girl and stay with Sakura."

"You're right. I'm sure Syaoran and Sakura are meant for each other. If not for this case…"

"So… Plan A or Plan B?"

* * *

Mills glanced at the small billboard marked "The Sidewalk Pub" and then at one of the notes in Yue's envelope. The Sidewalk Pub is one of the sleaziest bars at the far end of Remedios Street, another part of Ermita that is lined up with restaurants and bars of surprisingly better reputation. Its façade, reminiscent of century-old English pubs, was a rendezvous point for Europeans and patrons of allegedly questionable repute.

He looked around while fingering a small paper bag filled with pastries, and hoping nobody would notice him…

"Well, well! If it isn't the great Cerberus Mills!"

Mills looked behind his back and spotted a sober, sneering man leaning on a wall near the doorstep.

"Suppi! Weren't you supposed to be in Hong Kong? What in the world are you doing here?"

The man called Suppi came up to Mills and screamed at him, anime-style. "My name is Spinel, not Suppi! Whoever gave you the right to mock my name?"

Spinel Papaver Sun is Mills' rival back when they were cops. He sported a clean shaven face and neat, violet-black hair, and dressed neatly and formally. He wore a very serious expression, barely smiling and showing little interest in anything.

He was the exact opposite of the older Mills – he didn't like sweets (he was allergic to sweets), he acted seriously, he would bury himself in books (unlike Mills who like fieldwork), and he was not very outgoing and sociable. He was called "The Bachelor" since his time at the force because even at his present age of twenty-five, he acts like an old man and (according to his co-workers) never showed even any outward interest towards women.

In spite of Spinel's cold attitude, he has a cheerful, playful side, which only comes out whenever he approaches Mills. In one instance, Mills force-fed Spinel a box of chocolate as part of a Christmas party truth-or-dare game. Spinel ended up dancing around and singing like a drunken zombie, gobbling every sweet food and drink in the party. He woke up the next day with a terrible toothache, a pounding headache, and a bad reputation.

After leaving the police force, Spinel found work for a top magnate in Hong Kong where he became a private investigator. He stayed there in Hong Kong afterwards, and little has been heard of him until…

* * *

"What are you doing here in Manila, anyway?" Mills asked.

"Well, my client is planning a good business venture here in the Philippines, and he, uh, asked me to do a competitor's check on this area. Yeah, that's it, a competitor's check, hah hah," Spinel replied, trying to hide his annoyance.

"Oh, right. Or maybe you're planning to get a drink at this place? And I thought you hated going to the Sidewalk Pub?"

"Hey! And what are you doing outside the Sidewalk Pub as well? Let me guess, falling on hard times, I presume?"

"I have an important case to solve, and you have nothing to do with it. So don't be such a snob and let me work, right Suppi?"

"I told you not to call me Suppi-mmph!" Spinel howled in protest upon hearing the S-word (Suppi), but Mills quickly reached into his paper bag and stuffed Spinel's mouth with a big slice of egg pie. Spinel gagged, coughed, and struggled to swallow, and soon the pie made its way into his stomach.

Instantly, Spinel's morose expression changed into a light, cheerful, and obviously drunken state.

"Ooh! The pie crust is firm yet tasty, and it smells like it's newly baked! The toasted egg frosting on top is sweet, and the filling melts in the palate! Oh, so sweet and delicious! I love egg pie!" Spinel sang in a weirdly happy tune as he danced and turned around like a smashed ballet dancer.

Mills sighed as he watched the ecstatic Spinel dance around a lamp post, and quickly entered through the Sidewalk Pub's old wooden door.

* * *

The strong smell of tobacco, coffee, and spilled beer greeted Mills' senses. The whole place was dimly lit except for a few lamps from the walls and two of the billiards tables, and several small neon lights trumpeting the names of various brands of beer. Tables and chairs, all of which are made of wood, are neatly arranged into cubicles by the walls. A song by Sting ("Englishman in New York?" Mills wondered) played at the background.

He glanced at the bar area, simply furnished with an assortment of goblets, beer barrels and wine bottles, and noticed the bartender, a cross between a European and an American and about forty years old, staring at him.

He decided to get a drink, just to avoid suspicion.

"Hey there, what's for tonight, young one?" the bartender accosted Mills.

"Hi, Pops… Just some lemonade for now," Mills said. The bartender quickly whipped off a big mug, placed it under a faucet, filled the mug to the brim, and served it to Mills.

"The name's Garuda," the bartender said. "You're looking for something around here?"

Mills was startled by the bartender's intuition. Yue did say he could ask the bartender about new people passing around Ermita, but he didn't anticipate that he could sense other people's intentions.

"Y-Yeah, Pops… Seen any girl with sad eyes lately?" Mills blurted out.

"A girl with sad eyes, eh? Yeah, we got a lot of those around here. Many girls have lost a mate here, dumped by their men for some younger lass. And then there are the girls who are treated badly by their boyfriends, you know what I mean? The variety is endless," Garuda said.

"Oh… Well, how about girls with bruises?"

"Got lots of those too, you know. Manila girls are always abused by their boyfriends, I notice… Got to stop that from occurring often, you know? It makes men less manly, I'd say."

"So she's too ordinary to be singled out, it turns out," Mills thought aloud.

"…You looking for somebody, man?" the bartender replied. "Cheer up, that'll be easy. You don't have to look for her because she's right there beside you! Anyway, why don't you join us and have a good time here, shall we? …Hey, Garuda! Get me some rice cakes, will you?"

Garuda the bartender waved to the janitor, a thin, sickly-looking man in his sixties, also named Garuda. "Right on, boss! …Hey, Garuda! You haven't paid you bill since last week! Pay up now!"

A plump, young businessman trudged to the bar area, looked at Mills for a while, threw a wad of bills in front of the bartender, and then left. "You owe me for that beer, Garuda!" the plump man said.

His companion, a slightly younger businessman, scratched his head. "Oh come on, Garuda! Can't you wait 'till payday?"

"No! I'm losing money too, you hear? Garuda! If this fatso doesn't pay up as well, he's all yours!"

"Got that, Garuda!" A tall, well-built man, probably the bouncer, walked towards the bar area cracking his knuckles.

Mills scratched his head. How come so many people here share the same name – Garuda?

"Don't worry, kid," Garuda the bartender said. "We know everyone very well and even by name here. Or are you getting confused?"

"Well, I am already confused, Pops. Don't you get mistaken over who you're calling?" Mills muttered, gulping his beer.

Garuda the bartender shrugged his head. "It's quite easy to spot who's who here. I'm Garuda, he's Garuda (pointing to a young man by the jukebox), he's Garuda (points to the bouncer), he's Garuda (pointing to the janitor), that other guy's Garuda too (points to an old man leaning by the door).**(3)**"

"I mean, how do you know which Garuda you're calling for?"

"Not a problem, boy," the bartender said. "Hey there, Garuda!"

A foreign-looking guy talking to one of the lady waiters turned and raised his hand. "Hello, Garuda!" he replied.

Garuda the bartender then turned back too Mills. "See? It's not that difficult. Once you've stayed around here, you'll get to know who's who around here." Or do you think this place is too strange for you?"

"This isn't good," Mills muttered to himself. By now, most of the people inside the bar are eyeing him with suspicion. He shifted in his seat and decided to leave, but then one of the waiters accosted him.

"Hey! You forgot your bill," the waiter said.

Mills reached out to his pocket and paid his bill, then shouted, pointing to a figure near the bar. "…Hey, Garuda!"

"Yo, neighbor!" A young man suddenly shouted. The man was a store vendor living next to Mills' office.

"(Sigh) …Seen Sakura around?"

"Yup, she just got home. I saw her enter your place a while ago with a friend, heard something about going to this new club," the young man replied.

"See? You're getting the hang of it around here. See you around, then," the bartender said to the departing Mills.

"How did I do that anyway…" Mills muttered to himself.

* * *

"Come on, hurry up!" Tomoyo giggled as Sakura hurriedly closed the door. Earlier, she asked a neighbor to check up on their office and tell Mills that she's going out with Tomoyo, but she didn't say where or else Mills will scold her for hanging out on a school day.

"I'm trying!" Sakura, who hurriedly changed her school clothes to a blue hanging shirt and a matching pair of jogging pants, struggled to lock the door, but the key was jammed.

"Forget about the key, just close the door! Mr. Mills might get here any minute!"

Sakura shoved the door and ran up with Tomoyo to Eriol's car. The car quickly revved up and sped to Adriatico Street.

"What's going on tonight at Club Tsubasa, anyway?" Sakura asked Eriol.

"Nothing much," Eriol answered. "There's a few rock bands playing at the bar tonight, and we thought we should invite you girls over since we won't be having classes for the rest of the week."

"Actually, Syaoran insisted we visit him since he needs help in promoting the bar, especially tonight. We'll be distributing flyers and doing surveys around the place," Tomoyo said.

"Marketing, huh?" Sakura grumpily asked. "Why didn't he ask his employees to do his marketing? Or maybe he should do it himself?"

"Don't be a spoilsport, Sakura! Think of this as a way for you to meet new friends. You can try scouting around for clues in Mills' case!"

Sakura remembered Mills' case involving Syaoran's missing mystery girl, and sighed. She remembered the way Syaoran looked at all of those girls that morning, and felt a twitch of pain in her chest.

"There's so many of them," she whispered, but then shrugged the thought off her head.

* * *

Syaoran yawned and shifted on his seat by the bar area. He have moved from table to table, talking with the customers and making new friends. Already, he had gained a lot of female fans around the bar, and he even got some of those girls' phone numbers.

He fingered his cellphone and read through the phone directory. A lot of those girls are pretty and cute, and some of them are exceptionally nice and comfortable to talk to. Maybe he should get to know his newfound friends better some time…

"Syaoran, my man!" Eriol appeared from behind, tapping his shoulder.

"Oh, hi there, Eriol!" Syaoran replied

"Hi, Syaoran!" Tomoyo said. Sakura, on the other hand, could only wave sheepishly.

"Tomoyo! Nice to see you here! You too, Sakura!"

Sakura smiled, lowered her gaze a bit, and then glanced away. Syaoran embarrassedly hid his cellphone, which still showed its phone directory, the names posted in bold letters.

"Anyway, we should get those flyers and talk with Wei on where we should distribute them first… Right, Tomoyo?" Eriol said, discreetly winking at his lover.

"R-Right! You two stay for a while, okay?" Tomoyo replied, taking Eriol's cue, and then hurriedly left to Syaoran's office.

Syaoran and Sakura sat down silently for a few moments, both of them not knew what to say. They remembered how their conversation ended earlier, with Syaoran's thoughts drifting to those school girls and Sakura disappearing without a word.

"…I'm sorry," Syaoran finally broke the silence.

"No, I'm sorry too. It's your first time in the Philippines and you haven't met a lot of new friends around," Sakura interrupted.

"It's… It's that girl again; it's been bothering me since yesterday. I feel as if she's just nearby. I don't know why I feel so keen in finding her," Syaoran suddenly blurted out.

Sakura felt her chest twitch again, and sighed. "I know… You're bothered by that girl making such a big disturbance – I mean, difference - in your life," she said.

"A disturbance, huh… I don't understand why she keeps popping in my mind, or why she even…"

"…Came to your life?"

Syaoran was startled by Sakura's words. She was right, after all – the girl with lonely eyes felt different from all of the people he have met and made friends with all this time. Yet, he felt like the more he thought of that girl, the more his feelings for her grew and developed. What only bothered him was that of all the people who could have known what he thought and felt about this mystery girl, it was Sakura who figured it out.

Sakura felt guilty when she saw Syaoran fall into deep thought. She knew very well how this mystery girl had changed his way of looking at things, how he wanted to reach out to her and assuage her pained heart, just as he told Mills that night, and how he wished more than anything to let her feel loved. Perhaps this is what she would have wanted as well…

"I'm really sorry, Sakura," Syaoran suddenly said.

"Huh?" Sakura snapped out of her trance and found Syaoran staring at her.

"I'm sorry… For putting too much pressure on you in this case, I mean, I just wish we…" Syaoran said as he leaned towards her. He was already sitting right across Sakura, his hands on his lap and his face inches closer to hers.

Sakura quickly sat up and held a very surprised Syaoran's hands.

"Syaoran, don't worry!" she said. "I know how much you wanted to find her soon. But it might be your last chance for love, so let's do our best and hurry, okay?"

Syaoran smiled back, puzzled by Sakura's action but assured of her good intentions. He took her hands and looked at her straight in her eyes…

"Are you two done yet?" A voice roughly boomed from behind. The couple slowly looked at the source of the voice.

"Oh… Eriol! Do you, uh, have the flyers now?" Syaoran stammered.

"Eriol! You shouldn't have disturbed those two! You ruined a perfect Kodak moment!" Tomoyo pouted from behind as she lowered her video camera.

Sakura, thinking she had been set up and blushing as if she is on fire, took some of the flyers and ran with a huff to the exit. Syaoran, unsure of what to do, followed Sakura.

Tomoyo looked at Eriol with a raised eyebrow. "Nice going, Cupid!" she snarled.

Syaoran sighed as he gave away the last of his flyers. Sakura stood at another corner of Club Tsubasa, giving away flyers and talking to people. Some of them have stopped for a while and entered the bar, while others asked her questions. Eriol and Tomoyo, on the other hand, stood at the doorway, giving away flyers and showing people into the door.

He smiled as he watched Sakura work and relate with would-be customers. She showed an aura of kindness and warmth, and she always had a smile on her face. No wonder people seemingly felt good around her. He could feel the same.

Still, he could feel that she kept something dark, something painful in her. Behind her smile and cheerful demeanor was a strange feeling that might even break her if her emotions came out unchecked…

"Syaoran!"

Sakura ran up to Syaoran after she gave away all of her flyers. She wore a very big smile on her face, since most of the people she talked to decided to enter Club Tsubasa.

"Good job, Sakura," Syaoran said. "We already have so many customers now. Tonight's going to be a good night for Club Tsubasa, don't you think?"

"Yes!" she replied with an even bigger smile.

Tomoyo ran up to the couple and pointed her video camera on them. "Hey guys! We're done here! It's time for us to party!"

Sakura jumped up in excitement. "All right!" she exclaimed. "Since we don't have classes, we could celebrate all we want! And Kero-chan isn't going to be looking for me anytime tonight! This is a good time to take it easy! Right, Syaoran?"

Sakura and Tomoyo looked at Syaoran, who seemingly was frozen on his tracks. Upon closer inspection, they noticed he had a slight smile on his face.

"Syaoran?" Both girls looked closer at him, who was waving as if in a trance. Sakura's eyebrows curled up in disgust at what they eventually noticed.

From across the street, a group of young girls were flirting with Syaoran. The girls kept waving and blowing kisses at him as they approached where he, Sakura, and Tomoyo were standing.

Sakura took notice of the approaching girls. They looked as if they were mere teenagers, and most of them were half-drunk as they looked at them with sad, crazed eyes. They wore really short skirts and revealing tops, and reeked of perfume that smelled like caramelized baking sugar.

Syaoran, on the other hand, waved naturally and smiled as the girls approached him. He slightly fixed his hair and greeted the girls, shaking each girl's hand and engaging all of them into a conversation. One of the girls clutched his arm and leaned on him, while another hugged his waist.

As the girls continued cajoling and teasing Syaoran, Sakura noticed a middle-aged man discreetly taking photographs of Syaoran. She realized the guy must be a reporter spying on him.

"Tomoyo! Let's head back! I'm starving!" Sakura shouted on top of her voice.

Syaoran snapped out of his trance when he heard Sakura shouting. He looked at the girls clutching all around him, and then suddenly at Sakura, who was already turning red with embarrassment and anger.

Tomoyo worriedly looked at the fuming Sakura, and then at Syaoran. Glancing towards Eriol, she decided to intervene before things get rough.

"Eriol! Let's get something to eat! You too, Sakura!" Tomoyo shouted at Sakura's ear. Eriol then approached the two girls and led them into the bar. Syaoran, on the other hand, decided to get inside as well, with his newfound female fans following him.

* * *

Mills' stomach grumbled. He remembered he hasn't eaten anything since lunchtime and only had that lemonade from Sidewalk Pub. He thought a sandwich or two would help him get through the night until he gets home.

The bright façade of Club Tsubasa caught his eye. Upon seeing the thickening crowd by the entrance, he decided to grab a bite there and look out for Syaoran, and check on Sakura since she probably went there, just as that neighbor told him.

He entered the bar and breezily went out with a warm club sandwich for take-out. Looks like service at Club Tsubasa is quite fast, he thought.

Mills dug into the paper bag and munched on the sandwich slice. The melted cheese blended well with the ham's juices and the lettuce and tomato was crunchy. The bacon was well-toasted and the scrambled egg was firm and had a hint of milk. The wheat bread was warm and fluffy, and tasted well with the accompanying French fries, which was lightly salted.

He walked past the noisy crowd, almost bumping into a young girl flirting with her date, slowing down a bit to catch the eye of their companion taking their picture, and avoiding the sudden turning of another young girl clutching a video camera. The crowd gave him strange looks as he ate his club sandwich with gusto, but he didn't mind.

"This is the best sandwich I've ever tasted in my whole life," he thought. He completely forgot about looking for Sakura or Syaoran.

* * *

"Are you still annoyed about Syaoran flirting with those girls?" Tomoyo asked Sakura after Wei served them a big bowl of super spicy chili con carne and iced tea.

Sakura gave her a straight look and dug into the bowl. "Hmph! What a playboy, that Syaoran!" she said with a frown as she ate the spicy treat.

Tomoyo was about to say something when Eriol discreetly pulled her into a corner and against a wall.

"Don't provoke Sakura any further," he said. "Looks like she's having a hard time comprehending Syaoran, but I've taken care of that. All we have to do is get her to meet Syaoran here in the club. Wei will take care of the rest."

"I don't know… It's going to be hard for us to make them notice each other. Can't you see how Sakura already hates Syaoran because of the way he treats those girls?"

"So did you, a long time ago," Eriol replied with a smile before leaning towards Tomoyo and kissing her.

Minutes later, Eriol stared at Tomoyo, both their faces already flushed and sweaty.

"You know, honey, before we worry about getting those two together, there's something you have to take care of involving Sakura," Eriol said.

Tomoyo shrieked as she saw a very red Sakura flailing her arms around and gulping mug after mug of water, her lips hot and already swollen after finishing the whole bowl of chili con carne.

* * *

The next day…

"Good morning, Kero-chan!" Sakura greeted Mills with a big plate of pancakes and a mug of hot chocolate.

"Good morning, Sakura! How was school?" Mills greeted her with a big smile.

This made Sakura puzzled – normally, he would complain about being called Kero-chan, but today he's in a very good mood. The truth is that last night, he had a good dream involving his club sandwich dinner, so he woke up quite happy and looking forward to have that sandwich again, apparently.

Mills picked up the day's newspaper by the doorstep and read through the contents. "Say, Sakura, where were you last night? I didn't notice you come home early," he said.

"I went straight to my room," she replied. "Tomoyo and I had something to finish late last night, and I thought you were asleep, so I couldn't disturb you."

"You were with Tomoyo?"

Sakura nodded.

"In front of Club Tsubasa?"

"W-what?"

"With Eriol and that playboy Syaoran?" Mills' lips curled with a smirk.

Sakura turned red with embarrassment as Mills showed her the newspaper's entertainment section. Syaoran was featured in the section's front page picture, with two girls flirting around him in front of Club Tsubasa. At the corner of the picture, in plain view, was Sakura, angry and with her tongue stuck out on Syaoran.

* * *

Syaoran saw himself in a dream where he was surrounded by different girls trying to grab his attention. He walked towards each of them happily, shaking their hands and embracing some of them, and even reaching out to kiss the others on their cheeks.

He was in a happy mood with the girls when he noticed a lone little girl standing from a distance. The girl, who was wearing a sundress, hung her head as she watched him relate with the other girls. Her lips started to curl into a frown as a line, seemingly her tears, began to run down her cheeks.

Syaoran tried to look at her face, which seemed to be nothing more than a silhouette. He tried to walk towards the figure, but the girls surrounded him, moving even closer.

All of a sudden, the girl raised her head and looked at him as if she was in great pain. Her eyes flew open, her tears now freely flowing down her face. She took a long look at Syaoran, and gasped as if about to let out a silent scream before running away.

Her eyes burned right into his own.

Syaoran tried out to stretch out his arm and reach out to her, but she was suddenly engulfed with a bright light, followed by the sound of something like an explosion …

He suddenly woke up with a jolt, sweating profusely and shaking.

The sun shone brightly through the window blinds. Syaoran glanced at the alarm clock. Eight thirty, it said.

He looked at the newspaper neatly rolled up beside a tray with two cups of coffee and some toast. He quickly leafed through the newspaper and was scanning the contents when the entertainment section fell out. His picture fell out in full view and showed him relating with two girls in front of Club Tsubasa.

Syaoran frowned as he stared at the picture. This is going to be bad publicity for him.

He folded the newspaper section and thought of throwing it into a corner when he noticed something in the picture. His face suddenly became flushed with embarrassment when he saw Sakura in the picture sticking out her tongue – on him.

"She must be mad at me now," he thought as he refolded the section for the third time, when another figure in the photo caught his eye. Upon closer inspection, a cold sweat crept upon him.

In the picture, a young man in his late twenty's was standing on one corner and looking at him while eating a big sandwich. He had rich, blonde hair, a light stubble, and a big, cheerful smile on his face.

* * *

1 The infamous AYBABTU. Presumably, Mills and Yue use this over the phone as a way of greeting each other, or something else.

2 Gulaman is a beverage with sweetened gelatin, caramelized sugar, and flavoring mixed with water. Sidewalk vendors in most parts of the Philippines sell this refreshing drink along with pineapple and coconut juice, but at present restaurants also serve it too.

3 I'd like to give credit to a friend of mine over this idea. We had this discussion over the "over-usage" of the name "Garuda" in anime, stories, and live action shows. So we figured, what do all of these Garudas call each other? Here's one probable scenario.


	5. Club Tsubasa

Our previous chapter marks the beginning of Mills' newest case: searching for a mysterious girl with lonely eyes. Sounds easy? Not with Syaoran casting a naughty glance at every girl around the city with seemingly sad eyes and Sakura ranting about him playing the Casanova. Add to that the stress of going to unfamiliar territory, old and new friends popping in, matchmakers, and yes – more girls with sad eyes!

Syaoran's behavior towards every girl in Manila is making Sakura agitated, but Tomoyo's prodding towards Syaoran (with Eriol's own intervention) is keeping her patience at bay. Syaoran, however, still seemingly has his heart set on one person only, but…

* * *

Today's featured song:

_Closer You and I_ by Gino Padilla

* * *

Inspector Mills

A fanfic by Tenkouken

* * *

Chapter 4

"Club Tsubasa"

* * *

"Nope, we didn't have any reports of that kind," Superintendent Jaime Diaz said as he leafed through the police blotter logbook. The police chief helped Mills seek out any possible report about a girl being beaten up and robbed that Saturday night.

"Are you sure? Maybe the guy in charge of the blotter didn't file it?" Mills asked as he leafed to a big bundle filled with reports.

"Hey! We're doing our job here, Mills! Accept the fact that there are people who don't report to the police when they get beaten up or robbed or something!" Diaz grumbled.

"I forgot about that, sorry." Mills hung his head in disappointment. It's an unlucky fact that people tend not to talk to the authorities whenever a terrible incident happens. Given, yes, but unlucky still.

Earlier that day, he talked with medical personnel from clinics and hospitals near Ermita to ask whether Li Syaoran or an unidentified girl appeared for treatment of their injuries five days ago. His inquiries were to no avail. Syaoran did not get any medical attention for his injuries. But that girl…?

"Anyway, why did you accept this case? Is it because your client is that millionaire boy? Did he promise you big bucks just to find a girl?" Diaz suddenly asked.

"Actually, I don't know. I don't really care about the payment or anything else. I just felt like I could relate to his dilemma."

"I forgot. You're still looking for her, right? Man, fifteen years must be tough on you."

"We're looking for the same kind of girl. He's looking for his true love, while I'm looking for someone that matters to me. Finding that girl will change his life…. And mine, I guess. I'm telling you, once I finish this case it's my turn to find my missing person. I have so much to make up to her."

"Amen to that, brother. Well then, I'll try to look into Li Syaoran's mystery girl and yours as well."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sakura was unsure about how she can help out in solving Syaoran's case. She didn't want to bother her guardian, knowing he's busy doing his own investigation, but she couldn't contact Tomoyo, who was her classmate in some of her subjects, or Eriol, her most probable companion, for suggestions. Both their phones are mysteriously unreachable.

She sulked at the stairs and stared at their college building. It was almost five in the afternoon, and her classes have already finished two hours ago. Supposedly she's reviewing for her exams on forensics, but…

"_Is it true that you're working for Mills Investigation Agency?" Sakura's instructor asked._

"_Uh… Yes, ma'am," Sakura sheepishly answered._

"_Wow! THE Mills Investigation Agency? You're working for Inspector Mills?" A classmate asked from behind._

"_Cerberus Mills? The inspector that brought down the prostitution den owned by that councilor from Bulacan?" another asked._

"_My dad said he worked with him many years ago. He said Mills can solve the most difficult cases of missing persons," yet another quipped._

_Tomoyo suddenly interrupted from behind. "Guess what, guys? Mr. Mills accepted a missing person case from Li Syaoran."_

"_Li Syaoran? The millionaire tycoon from Hong Kong who owns Club Tsubasa?" The class chorused._

"_Yes! We met him several nights ago!"_

"_T-Tomoyo!" Sakura exclaimed._

"_And here's the news. Li Syaoran is looking for someone and Sakura is going to help in finding that person. Sakura's going to crack her first case! And she's teaming up with Syaoran too!" Tomoyo excitedly said._

"_Wow, cool! Who's the missing person? Have you started your investigation? Is it a he or a she? Is Li Syaoran cute? How are you going to find that person? Do you have a deadline? May I help in your case? Is that person a wanted criminal? Can I get your number? Is Inspector Mills very strict? What kind of person is he? How much will you get when you solve the case? Will you be dating Syaoran?" the class started throwing question after question to her. _

Sakura decided to go back home and concentrate on Syaoran's case, just like everyone's been pressing for her to do. She heard a good part of the details on Syaoran's missing person, but she knew that finding her is difficult. Mills himself knows anyone could possess sad eyes, for once. Anyone could claim having sad eyes. And it's hard to think that Syaoran is looking for that someone because he fell in love with her eyes…

She found herself at Adriatico Street, in front of the blinking façade of Club Tsubasa.

* * *

Syaoran snapped out of his monotonous activity. He was at the club's stockroom checking the night's inventory, when he smelled the faint scent of candy.

Could it be…? No, it can't be possible, Syaoran thought. He figured he must have stayed too long in front of sugar and seasoning, so he thought he should go out and have some fresh air and a drink or two.

It was already six o' clock, just in time to prepare for tonight's opening time. Some of the waiters are already on duty, mopping the floors and wiping the tables. Others are cleaning the stage, a few of them complaining of busted eardrums and such things related with rock music.

He removed his gloves and threw his notepad into a chair. He wiped the sweat off his face as he walked to the dance floor…

"Syaoran!"

Syaoran was surprised to see Sakura by the doorstep.

"Oh, Sakura! The club's not yet open, but do come in!" Syaoran said as he led his guest to the bar area and called for some drinks. Wei appeared from the kitchen, carrying a pitcher of iced tea and some glasses. He poured some iced tea for Syaoran and his guest before turning on the radio. The radio played a J-pop song that lightened the mood for everyone in the place.

"Are you busy? I'm sorry if I disturbed you," Sakura said as she sat down by the bar area, beside Syaoran.

"Oh, not really… I just checked tonight's food and beverage stocks, but everything's ready for tonight so there's nothing much for me to do," Syaoran replied. He felt Sakura sit beside her, but didn't react much.

"It must be difficult, being a bar manager and all?"

"Yeah, everything must be checked – funds, stocks, ambience, security, customer flow, all that stuff the marketing guys say."

"Uh… I'm taking up criminology, so I don't really understand stuff like that. But we did have economics, so I can catch up with what you mean, I guess."

"Business is easy to learn, but hard to maintain, really. Care for more iced tea?"

"Sure, thanks!" Syaoran poured some more iced tea into Sakura's glass.

Sakura shifted on her chair for a while as silence crept between her and Syaoran. She couldn't help but look intently at the tycoon's well-built figure, his relaxed yet assertive demeanor, and his expressive amber eyes. Mills had expressive eyes too, but it mostly showed cheerfulness and delight. Syaoran's, however, reflected pain and loneliness…

"Uh… Sakura?"

Sakura was startled by Syaoran's sudden action. Regaining her composure, she stirred her iced tea a bit, hiding the big blush marking her face.

"Uh, Sakura? Why did you come here? Is it because of the case?" Syaoran asked. Sakura's blush suddenly faded.

"Oh, uh, yes. I'm actually intrigued by why you're looking for this girl. Didn't you guess who or even what she is?" Sakura replied, turning her gaze away from Syaoran.

Syaroan fell silent for a moment. "All I could see were her eyes," he then dreamily said. "But it's as if I knew her. She felt so sad, so abandoned, like a dying flower. I thought if I could see her, I could reach out to her. Maybe she needed to feel how to be loved…"

"Really now… Kero-chan said you fell in love with only her eyes. But there are millions of people in the world who may have sad eyes, so how would you know?"

"I don't know. I had a gut feeling when I saw her…"

"Gut feeling?"

"So if I see her again, I'll know. I won't need any other directions. I'll know that it's her when I see her. That's that, I guess."

Sakura suddenly remembered Tomoyo's words again.

"_Sakura, if a person you meet is the one you're looking for and is your destined soul mate, you won't need directions or guidelines from anyone… You'll just know by yourself who that person is! There is a way to be together with a person's soul mate! You'll just have to believe it when it happens!"_

"Your soul mate… You're seeking your soul mate," Sakura said softly.

Syaoran suddenly looked at Sakura. He sensed a hint of melancholy in her words, and felt sorry for her. Somehow he felt she herself was lonely. He felt as if he was in a trance, wanting to touch Sakura's cheek, as if to comfort her…

"Anyway, you said you saw that girl here in the club, right? I can't blame you if you couldn't recognize her very well, with all the noise and smoke around," Sakura suddenly turned to Syaoran, smiling.

Syaoran blinked. "Ah, y-yes," he stammered.

Sakura stood up, looked around, and walked to the dance floor. Gazing around her, she took a notepad from her backpack and started to take note of her surroundings. Actually, before she entered the place, Sakura had started noting what Club Tsubasa looks like from outside.

* * *

Club Tsubasa resembled a walled fortress from the outside with stained glass windows, hanging plants, and eight torch-like lamps adorning the façade. The front door had a painting of a young girl holding a pink feather, with a big wing-like lighting design above it. The wing shone white-red-green-blue-yellow-pink at intervals. Spotlights moved to and fro, and then below and around the parking area. Small flags flew by the roof, which were also decorated with various streamers from guest bands and sponsors.

Beyond the front door is a short, dark hallway lit by small spotlights from the ceiling. At the end of the hallway is a transparent curtain. A guest would just have to brush past the curtain before one could see what the disco club looks like from within.

Upon entering the club, one would be greeted by a spotlight pointed at the entrance and moving around at intervals. On both sides of the place are tables arranged in an interesting manner – tables for two are near the stage, followed by tables for eight, and finally by couches for large groups. Thick pillars decorated with lamps and pink feathers painted on them separated this area from the pathway circling the whole place. The walls are painted with different pictures of places, people, and scenes from movies or TV shows.

Near the walls are cubicles with larger couches with droplights. Several TV sets lined up parts of the place for people to see what is going on at the stage. Two stairways near the entrance led to a balcony with more tables that offered a partial bird's eye view of the dance floor and the stage.

To the left, one would see a small exhibit of pictures and artifacts lined up beside a few arcade machines. A service station was also installed for people who would want ice or condiments. The bathroom area near the exhibit (Wei later on described this as the "lovers' rendezvous area" due to its nature of being a hotspot for people to meet each other) is brightly lit and surprisingly well-maintained.

To the right is the bar area, composed of eighteen chairs lined up near the counter. A TV is installed at the center. The counter itself is attractive due to its mirrors and large display of liquor, juices, and cookie jars. A picture of a young Syaoran ("I insisted to place this for people to ask questions about," Wei said) adorned the center display area.

Small staircases led a guest to the dance floor, and ultimately to the stage. The stage is semi-circular in form, with a large blank banner (presumably for the guest performer's name) and a TV monitor above it. Spotlights of various colors and other lighting systems are also on the ceiling. A closer look near the stage revealed the DJ's booth and a pathway to the kitchen and Syaoran's office. A large space at the front and sides of the stage served as the dance floor.

* * *

"Impressive, isn't it? Eriol and I designed the place ourselves," Syaoran said, appearing behind Sakura. Sakura could only nod, enchanted by the magnificent design of Club Tsubasa's interior. The scent of herbs and spices wafted around Syaoran, making her sigh for a moment.

"…You first bumped into her here, right? I mean, the girl you're looking for?" Sakura suddenly asked as she turned to Syaoran.

She walked slightly to a part of the dance floor near a pillar by the hallway. She looked around her, closed her eyes, and fell silent for a while.

"Sakura? Is there something wrong?" Syaoran asked, puzzled.

Sakura said nothing, and continued to stay still. Syaoran walked towards her, confused by her silence.

"…You first met her here, in this exact spot," Sakura whispered, still with her eyes closed.

Syaoran blinked. Not knowing what to do, he moved behind Sakura, placed his hands on her shoulders, and closed his eyes. In his mind he suddenly felt the bright flash of lights, the scent of candy, and a figure with crystalline eyes bumping him and moving past him in a flash…

"Yes… I remember now. I think this is the spot. I saw her here. I bumped into her here and saw her eyes. I wanted her to stop awhile but she was running past the crowd. How did you know?" Syaoran quietly asked.

Sakura said nothing. She could feel Syaoran's hands on her shoulder, but all she could do was heave another sigh and sense her surroundings. His cologne, combined with the smell of cooking sugar and spices, drifted close to her, making her turn her head and move slightly.

It seemed as if time stood still for both of them as Syaoran moved slowly, still with his eyes closed. The scent of candy that haunted him since that night wafted through his senses turned from an illusory sensation to a real scent, as if it was Sakura herself that smelled like candy.

He finally opened his eyes, only to find his face already right in front of Sakura.

As if on cue, the radio played an old yet sweet love song:

_Hey, there's a look in your eyes_

_Must be love at first sight_

_You were just part of a dream_

_Nothing more, so it seemed…_

Sakura slowly opened her eyes as well. Upon seeing Syaoran's face inches near hers, she blushed lightly and tried to look away, but couldn't take her eyes off him. Syaoran, seeing her uneasiness, smiled lightly.

…_But my love couldn't wait much longer_

_Just can't forget the picture of your smile_

'_Cause every time_

_I close my eyes_

_You come alive_

_The closer I get to touching you_

_The closer I get to loving you_

_Give it time, just a little more time,_

_We'll be together_

_Give a little smile, that special smile_

_A twinkle in your eye and in a little while_

_Give it time, just a little more time_

_So we can get closer, you and I…_

Syaoran stared at Sakura's gentle and lovely face, his fingers slowly moving towards her cheek. He had grown accustomed to looking at and touching women's faces, but hers had a charm that captivated him. Her soft, sweet smile felt so warm, so gentle and delicate. Her emerald eyes showed a hint of longing mixed with sadness and apprehension…

Sakura couldn't help but stare at the young, handsome man looking at her. She felt his gaze fix on her lovingly and his fingers caressing her cheek, but a strange feeling of warmth and belongingness welled up in her heart.

…_Then could I love you more_

_So much stronger than before_

_Why does it seem like a dream_

_So much more, so it seems…_

Sakura instinctively touched Syaoran's hand upon her cheek, but felt as if she didn't want to move it away. She held on to his hand lightly, smiled, and slowly closed her eyes.

Syaoran felt relieved when Sakura held on to his hand lightly. He smiled slightly, unsure of what to say or do, until she slowly gazed up to Syaoran again. Their free hands found each other, their fingers entwined in a light touch and readying for a slight embrace.

…_I guess I found my inspiration,_

_With just one smile you take my breath away_

_So hold me close_

_And say you'll stay_

_With me now_

_The closer I get to touching you_

_The closer I get to loving you_

_Give it time, just a little more time,_

_We'll be together…_

They gazed upon each other's eyes some more, now reflecting longing and awe towards each other. Syaoran's hand moved slightly to Sakura's chin, while Sakura felt her other hand hold on to Syaoran's arm tightly.

…_Give a little smile, that special smile_

_A twinkle in your eye and in a little while_

_Give it time, just a little more time…_

They felt enveloped with a warm, gentle aura drawing them to each other. Sakura shifted slowly, facing Syaoran, while Syaoran stepped closer to her.

The scent of spices, air freshener, smoke and candy seemed to wrap them together, creating an illusory sensation of want for each other. They stood very close facing each other, almost embracing, their blushing faces now shining by the disco lights. Finally unsure of what to do, they decided to do the inevitable.

Sakura closed her eyes, savoring the strange, longing feeling as the trembling Syaoran slowly leaned towards her…

…_So we can get closer, you and I…_

As the song ended, the pair finally realized both of them are in an apparently awkward situation, their lips barely centimeters away from each other.

Sakura jumped back a bit. "I'm sorry!" she exclaimed and moved her gaze away from Syaoran.

"N-no! I must apologize; I didn't mean to startle you!" Syaoran countered and started throwing dagger looks. The bar employees, including Wei (whose hand was on the radio all that time), have been watching the whole drama unfold, but quickly went back to work and acted as if nothing happened when they saw Syaoran was irritated with people watching them.

He glanced at Sakura and smiled as she looked at him with a big blush she couldn't hide. He took a deep breath and leaned towards her, reaching out for her face again when…

"Honey!" Ceekae, Syaoran's philandering date during the club's opening night, stormed into the bar and quickly clutched a very surprised Syaoran's arm

Sakura raised an eyebrow in disgust. Ceekae was wearing a very tight dress, which covered her from her bust to half of her thighs. She wore a very sweet and musky scent, as if she bathed on her perfume.

Sakura suddenly winced as the girl flirted around Syaoran, who in reality stood there unresponsively. It seemed like Syaoran, once again, strangely condoned how Ceekae, who was already having a bad reputation for sleeping with other guys, is acting towards him. It was the scene Sakura dreaded to see all over again for the third time.

"Hmph, it looks like your date for the night is already here! Well then, I should get going back to work and leave you two by yourselves!" A very angry Sakura pouted and walked briskly out of the bar.

"Wait! Sakura, this is not what it…" A startled Syaoran called out to her, but Ceekae threw dagger looks towards Sakura and held on to him tighter. Sakura turned and stuck out her tongue, annoyed by the girl's rough attitude.

"What happened, Syaoran? You haven't contacted me since the other night! I was so lonely when you disappeared last Saturday! And then don't you know I was attacked and held up when I was looking for you outside!" Ceekae said as she looked at Syaoran with seductive yet pleading eyes.

Sakura suddenly stopped in her tracks upon hearing Ceekae's words. She quickly glanced at the girl who was already hugging Syaoran and noticed something that broke her heart.

Syaoran's mystery girl was attacked that Saturday night.

Ceekae's face had a bruise.

Syaoran's mystery girl smelled like candy.

Ceekae's perfume smelled like candy.

Sakura bit her lip at the all-too-sudden probability. She turned back to Syaoran with a glowering face. "Playboy!" she angrily shouted before leaving as tears welled up in her eyes. Syaoran could only give the fleeing Sakura a long, worried look.

* * *

Mills got home carrying a few street maps. He spent the rest of the day walking around and studying every street around Club Tsubasa and tried to find someone who could have known about any incident involving a girl and a bunch of thugs.

He earlier hoped police would have learned about such an incident, but now he had to rely on possible eyewitnesses. So far, he has walked around the streets nearest Roxas Boulevard and Taft Avenue, two national highways, but nothing has turned up.

He decided to relax a while. He turned on the TV, placed his tape recorder on a table near Sakura's room, and reached out for a handful of chocolate chip cookies. Boy, was he really hungry.

"I wonder where Sakura went… Did she start researching on the case? Maybe I should get her something to eat," Mills thought as he bit on his cookie. He placed some cookies on a saucer, and poured some juice concentrate on a pitcher. He hoped to bring some snacks to her bedroom so that she won't go hungry while she studied.

* * *

Sakura walked hurriedly home, still fuming mad over Syaoran's actions (or lack of action) around Ceekae during that time. She felt disgusted at the thought that he still acted as the rich, spoiled, millionaire brat he was.

She felt angry with the fact that Syaoran was about to be attached to someone who fitted the description of the person they were looking for. Mills was right, she thought, anyone could have sad eyes and smell like candy, among others. But what if Syaoran falls for Ceekae? And what if another person with the same description passes by him? Will he fall for her as well?

She blushed slightly as she remembered her near-kiss with Syaoran. It felt so warm, so good, and she wished they were able to do so. But upon remembering the girl with lonely eyes, she felt as if that kiss wasn't really meant for her after all, but for the girl with lonely eyes.

Only one thing was certain to her: Syaoran proved that he is the playboy he was suspected to be, and that the girl with sad eyes is just his excuse to go girl-hunting. Sakura shrugged her head in disappointment.

Upon reaching the apartment, she stormed to her room, passing by a very puzzled Mills, who was fixing some snacks. She then slammed her door and fell on her bed after grabbing Kero-chan the stuffed flying animal and holding it close to her.

"That girl… Ooh, what a bitch, taking advantage of Syaoran's vulnerability like that! She thinks he'll fall for her because she had sad eyes, a bruise, and a gas cloud that smells like candy? And what does Syaoran think he is, trying to get someone to fall in love with him?"

She held up the plushie and squeezed it a bit.

"Oh, I understand now. I understand very well now. Stupid, good-for-nothing, spoiled brat! He's saying he's a so-and-so changed man, but he's still chasing girls' skirts and all! And now he's going to fall for a stupid, money-grabbing pigeon with a bruise and sad eyes!" she angrily said to the stuffed toy.

She hugged the stuffed toy and shifted to her side. Her expression changed to a very morose mood as a frown crossed her face.

"Then what? Another girl that has sad eyes would suddenly creep at him and snag his heart? And what about the countless girls with sad eyes? God, what a jerk, that insensitive Li Syaoran!"

She pounded on her bed angrily. A tear then silently fell from her cheek as she closed her eyes. She finally broke down, hugging Kero-chan tightly before sobbing loudly.

* * *

Mills, who was listening intently at Sakura's muffled cries from her bedroom door, shrugged his head. "So soon? I feared something like this would happen," he muttered.

Just then, he noticed that the tape recorder was running…

Mills shook in anger and stormed outside, carrying the tape recorder.

* * *

"I'm telling you, you can't find that person without a definite, positive ID on her!" Mark exclaimed before gulping his sake. Mills, who was confused over how he would interpret Sakura's actions that night, found him walking into his favorite music lounge, and as expected, Mark was there early.

"Okay then, what am I supposed to do, round up every single girl that has a bruise and smelled like candy and let them parade in front of Syaoran?" Mills grumbled as he chomped angrily on a gyoza**(1)**.

"What I mean is that he's in a very sensitive position where anyone with that description would appeal to him. That means you should help him think rationally and recognize who that girl could be without merely relying on his body memories. Syaoran's girl is definitely one in a million, no matter how many sad eyes you line up in front of him," Mark said.

Mills could only bow his head in disappointment. Mark was right; he realized that they can't solely rely on the scent of candy and sad eyes to find that unknown person. Another means of identification would be necessary, but what exactly?

"By the way, Mr. Mills, I heard that one of my neighbors was attacked last Saturday. My landlady saw her being chased down Pedro Gil Street. I don't know who that girl could be, but maybe if you ask my landlady, she might tell you something," Mitch said.

"Really? Thanks, Mitch. I'll look into that," Mills said. Finally, he found a good clue that would lead towards Syaoran's mystery girl. But first…

"I got to go. There's something I have to discuss with Syaoran," Mills said as he finished his gyoza platter.

"You mean about your case?" Mark asked, surprised.

"No. Syaoran made my Sakura cry," he bitterly intoned before picking up his backpack and leaving.

"Wait! Mr. Mills! I forgot to tell you, the neighbor I told you about, my landlady said she ran towards… Oh crap, he's gone," Mitch said, disappointed.

"And I was supposed to tell him something more about Syaoran too. Oh well, by the time Mills finds out, it's going to be all up to Syaoran," Mark whispered.

* * *

A very furious Mills kicked the door open and stormed into Club Tsubasa's bar area, finding a very puzzled Syaoran on a couch with Ceekae still clutched around his arm.

"So you found her," Mills said sarcastically.

"M-Mills? Wait, this isn't what it looks like…" Syaoran stammered, but Mills grabbed him by the collar and dragged him. Syaoran trained his body and mind for situations such as this. But this time, try as he could, though, Syaoran couldn't escape Mills' weirdly strong grasp.

Mills dragged Syaoran away from Club Tsubasa amidst curious onlookers by the street. Syoran bit, clawed, and grappled away from his captor, but Mills, who wore a very angry expression, stood his ground.

He found himself being carried far from Mabini Street.

* * *

"What's the meaning of this? How dare you grab me in front of the customers?" Syaoran angrily told Mills when they reached a street corner. Mills smirked, but didn't reply.

"…All right, is it about the case? Sakura came to the club a while ago and asked around. Wait, are you wondering about that girl you saw a while back? That Ceekae always grabs my attention and tries to woo me, but I don't mind the way she acts around me, and… Mmph!" Syaoran roared at Mills.

Mills grabbed Syaoran by the face, muffling his speech, and then whipped out the tape recorder. The voice that came out when the recorder played changed Syaoran's mood from anger to sadness…

"…_Stupid, good-for-nothing, spoiled brat! He's saying he's a so-and-so changed man, but he's still chasing girls' skirts and all! And now he's going to fall for a stupid, money-grabbing pigeon with a bruise and sad eyes! …Then what? Another girl that has sad eyes would suddenly creep at him and snag his heart? And what about the countless girls with sad eyes? God, what a jerk, that insensitive Li Syaoran! (soft pounding on the bed begins) Stupid Syaoran! Stupid Syaoran! Stupid Syaoran! S-stupid Sakura! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! (Sniff, sniff…) Stupid… S-stupid… S-Sakura… (Sniff, sob…) Stupid… Stupid… S-stupid… Oh, hu hu hu hu (Sniff, sniff, sob)….""_

Mills angrily turned off the tape recorder and gripped it tightly after Sakura's crying resounded at the last several seconds of the tape and said nothing. Syaoran, on the other hand, looked down, feeling humiliated and guilty.

"I don't know what you did to Sakura. I don't know what made Sakura like you. I don't even know if she had a right to be jealous. But one thing's certain. I was right all along – you ARE a heartbreak kid and a playboy, and you just proved that to her," Mills roared as he pushed Syaoran away.

Syaoran could not reply – he felt as if Mills was probing his thoughts and feelings on the matter, and somehow, with the way he acted, Mills was right.

Mills pointed a finger angrily towards Syaoran. "I'll say it again. In spite of the fact that Sakura is helping out in this case, whatever you do, don't even think of hitting on her, because I don't feel like entrusting her to a rich playboy brat such as you!" he growled.

Syaoran gritted his teeth at Mills' harsh words. "No… I didn't mean to… I'm sorry."

"Sakura was orphaned at an early age. She endured a horrible past at an early age. She grew up lonely and filled with pain. When I took her in, I promised I'll give her the love and protection that a family can give, including protection from beasts like you! I swear by my family's grave that I'll never let you hurt Sakura again, ever!"

Saying this, he quickly left with a huff. Syaoran couldn't say anything, but instead hung his head, ashamed.

"By the way," Mills suddenly roared, turning to Syaoran, "your mystery girl was attacked near Pedro Gil Street. I'll find out about that myself. In the meantime, consider this as your warning: Any girl can smell like candy, have a bruise, and show lonely eyes. God forbid it was Sakura!"

Syaoran felt as if he was pierced over and over by Mills' words. He tried to defend himself, but he couldn't. Mills, who was already walking away, grumbling, saw through his insensitivity.

As he regained his composure, his memories of that night came rushing at him.

He looked around, and realized he was at the very street where he protected the girl with lonely eyes. Mills may not have known it, but he reminded him of that fateful night. He hung his head and remembered that pair of eyes, running away with tears.

* * *

Syaoran returned to Club Tsubasa in a somber mood. Sakura's muffled cries and Mills' admonishing words rang in his ears over and over again.

He walked to the hallway and saw the drunken Ceekae in the bar area, dancing, drinking and kissing with an older man. The guy was groping under the girl's shirt while she played with his shirt buttons. Both were seemingly moving with passion as if they were one.

Syaoran felt depressed upon seeing his "date" with another man. He wanted to get Ceekae away from the old man, believing she was being seduced, but then, images of Mills and Sakura disturbed him….

"_You ARE a heartbreak kid and a playboy." _Mills spoke in his mind.

"_But I'm sure Syaoran's not like that!" _Sakura's words segued in.

"_I know all about you, Li Syaoran."_

"_I'll do what I can to help you find your mystery girl. Let's do our best!"_

"…_You're falling in love with those eyes."_

"_Your soul mate… You're seeking your soul mate."_

"_They feed you with sweet words and material things, but once they have their way with you, they drop you like a hot potato and disown you, so be careful!"_

"_Hmph, it looks like your date for the night is already here! Well then, I should get going back to work and leave you two by yourselves!"_

"_Any girl can smell like candy, have a bruise, and show lonely eyes. God forbid it was Sakura!"_

"_Stupid, good-for-nothing, spoiled brat!"_

"_I don't feel like entrusting her to a rich playboy brat such as you."_

"_God, what a jerk, that insensitive Li Syaoran!"_

"_I swear by my family's grave that I'll never let you hurt Sakura again, ever!"_

"_Stupid Syaoran! Stupid Syaoran! Stupid Syaoran! S-stupid Sakura! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! (Sniff, sniff…) Stupid… S-stupid… S-Sakura… (Sniff, sob…)"_

"I… I hurt Sakura…" Syaoran groaned to himself as he approached Ceekae and her apparently new man.

* * *

"S-Syoaran, dear! W-where were you… Oh!" Ceekae, surprised by Syaoran popping suddenly while she was at the heat of the action with her date, tried to hug his arm, but was pushed back.

"You may go now, Ceekae." Syaoran's icy words crept in the air, making the vixen and the man she was with flinch in disgust.

"Hey, are you messing with my girl, brat?" the older man angrily said, grabbing his shoulder tightly. It was the shoulder he hurt that fateful night.

"…Let go. I don't want to hurt you," Syaoran coldly intoned, not minding the pain creeping into his shoulder.

"Acting cool in front of me, eh? Well screw you!" With that, the man brandished a steel knuckle from his sleeve and attacked Syaoran. His punch landed smack at Syaoran's cheek, but he didn't move a bit.

"…What?"

"_Stupid Syaoran! Stupid Syaoran! Stupid Syaoran! S-stupid Sakura! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! (Sniff, sniff…) Stupid… S-stupid… S-Sakura… (Sniff, sob…)"_

Syaoran's foot landed on the man's chin, sending him flying.

Ceekae, upon seeing the older man fall, ran towards Syaoran and quickly played turncoat. "Syaoran dear! Are you… Ah!"

"_Stupid… Stupid… S-stupid… Oh, hu hu hu hu (Sniff, sniff, sob)…."_

Syaoran greeted Ceekae's ministration with a hard push at the shoulder, making her step backwards.

"You and your little man can leave, Ceekae. Now." Syaoran coldly said and pointed outside as her unconscious date was dragged away by security.

"B-But Syaoran!" Ceekae pleaded to him as she held on to his arm, but Syaoran pushed her away again. The girl looked at him sadly at first, and then sobbed as she ran away, as if she was trying to get his attention.

All Syaoran could see in his mind was Sakura lying in her bedroom, trembling as she hugged her drenched stuffed toy with tears running on her face, her eyes all red and her voice already hoarse after hours of crying.

* * *

Mills got home very late and very drunk. In a fit of rage he stormed back to where Mark was and ordered shot after shot of Black Russian.**(2)** Unfortunately for Mark, Mitch left to distribute flyers, so the replacement bartender all too willingly (and unsuspectingly) served Mills.

"_Unforgivable! That Li brat made Sakura cry!" Mills roared as he swigged his drink._

"_Take it easy, man! Maybe he didn't mean to hurt her, or there was a misunderstanding! Drinking won't stop her crying! And you should be a bit considerate towards Syaoran, too!" Mark said, worried over his friend's outbursts, now being trained into his drink._

_Mills grumpily munched on a chicken leg, swigged another drink again, and groggily threw two one-thousand peso bills into the counter._

"_Bartender! I'm paying the open bar fee!__**(3)**__ Now give me more of this stuff! I swear Li will never even dare hurt Sakura like that again!"_

"_Oh, my God…" Mark soon found himself powerless to stop Mills' incessant gulping, eating, and drunken singing._

Once again, poor Mark had to carry Mills home again, but not without Mitch giving him, Mills, and the replacement bartender a severe tongue-lashing. He opened the door and angrily pushed Mills into a couch.

"Now go to sleep and get your head checked up, you overgrown plush toy!" Mark roared before leaving.

Minutes after his head cleared up a bit, Mills found himself walking to Sakura's room. The door was wide open, with Sakura already fast asleep, her tear-drenched face glistening by the light of the moon as she hugged her very wet pillow. She must have cried herself to sleep, he thought.

He decided to get some rest himself, when he noticed something at his feet. It was Kero-chan the stuffed flying animal, wet with tears.

Mills sat by the stairs and held up Kero-chan. The toy smiled at him wildly, but its wings and face were badly messed up.

"I wonder what Sakura tells you every night. No, I wonder what she told you tonight. How hurt was she? What did that Syaoran do? Did he badmouth my Sakura?" he said.

He lightly hugged Kero-chan and sighed, feeling how drenched it was. She must have cried for hours until she fell asleep or she could not cry anymore, whichever came first…

"I wish you could talk. I wish you could talk to me, Kero-chan. Then you can help me and we'll make sure Sakura will never cry again," he whispered to the toy as he drifted to an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Sakura woke up later, worried about Mills not coming home early. She sensed the phone ringing several times, but for some reason, she felt so numb she could not stand up and answer the phone.

She remembered dropping Kero-chan on the floor before she finally fell asleep. Rubbing her tired, red eyes and remembering to pick up her toy later, she trudged to the kitchen.

"Mmm, chocolate (Mumble, mumble)… I'll find her someday (Mumble, mumble)…. You'll pay for hurting Sakura, you womanizer (Mumble, mumble)… You're under arrest, Kurotu (Mumble, mumble)… Have some cake, Sakura-chan, ha ha ha (Mumble, mumble)… Yue-san you jerk… I'm home (Mumble, groan)…"

Sakura was relieved to see her senior, asleep by the stairs. Figuring that he was only dreaming, she decided to leave him alone, but what she heard next distressed her.

"Hmm… F-father, wake up… I c-can't swim any further (Mumble, mumble)… D-Don't let go (Mumble, groan)… N-no… Don't go… (Groan)… Don't leave me…"

Sakura felt sad upon seeing her troubled senior as he tightly hugged Kero-chan amidst the cold night and slowly being enveloped by nightmares. She picked up a blanket and draped it over Mills' trembling shoulder. Mills stirred a bit, his face curling into a smile and finally keeping still, as if his nightmares have disappeared.

"Good night, Kero-chan," Sakura whispered as she kissed Mills' forehead and tiptoed back to bed, smiling warmly.

* * *

Syaoran worriedly hung up. He tried calling Sakura's cell phone, but nobody was answering. He also contacted Mills' office phone, hoping she would answer in her guardian's absence, but to no avail.

He wanted to run to Mills' house and personally talk to Sakura, but after the incident at Club Tsubasa, police and reporters have rushed to the place to get his statement, forcing him to stay for a long time. He's surely going to land at the local news section again.

He walked to his condominium verandah at gazed at the horizon. Half of Manila's lights are already off and the sounds of the city are at a minimum. The darkest hour of the night is the one before dawn, his elders would say. It was five-thirty in the morning and the stars have disappeared, and it was indeed, his darkest hour.

He remembered the girl with lonely eyes. Much as he wanted to shrug off his desperation, he couldn't – he felt as if she was very close, and yet…

"_Any girl can smell like candy, have a bruise, and show lonely eyes. God forbid it was Sakura!"_

His case was more difficult that he thought it is, he thought. There must be another way to find her.

Syaoran gulped a glass of brandy and leaned by the window. Mills was violent that night, but he felt that it was right for him to feel so – he showed his insensitivity and hurt the feelings of Sakura, his secretary and ward, his new case-solving partner…

…And the girl he slowly felt attracted to.

He looked at the horizon again. Manila Bay's lights have gone off and the slight sliver of the sun peeped, making the sea glitter. He felt a pair of eyes glittering by the sea, but his heart said it was not the mystery girl's.

It was Sakura's eyes.

"I gotta apologize to her. I'll visit her immediately and apologize to her," Syaoran muttered as he dialed Tomoyo's number.

* * *

1 Gyoza is a dish (steamed or fried) similar to pork dumpling.

2 Black Russian is a mix of a good amount of vodka and Kahlua liqueur served on the rocks. In the hands of a good bartender, this cocktail can be very sweet and refreshing with the bitter aftertaste of vodka barely showing in the drink. Black Russian is very strong but very tasty in this case, so you can imagine how worried Mark is with Mills drinking shot after shot of the cocktail.

3 Some bars charge an amount similar to an entrance fee, where a customer can drink anything as much as he wants for a limited amount of time (as much as one hour and thirty minutes).


	6. Seeking and Finding

Our last chapter tells us of a brief yet heart-shaking encounter between Insp. Cerberus Mills, his ward Sakura, and the lovestruck tycoon Li Syaoran. While Mills was doing his own search for Syaoran's mystery girl, Sakura found herself at the doorstep of Club Tsubasa and the enamored Syaoran. Just the right moment and a bit of sweet music on the side, and wham! Syaoran and Sakura are now in love or something like that.

The enchantment turns to disillusionment, though, when a girl that fitted the mystery person's characteristics storms in and flirts with Syaoran.

Frustrated (and ticked off) by the turn of events, Sakura runs home and cries her heart out, much to Mill's annoyance. Sensing that she was attracted to Syaoran, Mills goes after Syaoran and berates him, vowing that he won't let anyone, including him, hurt Sakura in any way. Upon realizing his insensitivity, Syaoran plans to apologize to Sakura.

* * *

Inspector Mills

A fanfic by Tenkouken

* * *

Chapter 5

"Seeking and Finding"

* * *

Mills woke up to the smell of coffee and scrambled eggs. As he opened his eyes, he sensed that he was holding Kero-chan the stuffed flying animal in his arms, and a blanket was draped around his shoulder.

He slightly opened his eyes and looked around. The sun was already bright outside. He tried to stand up, but was stopped by a sudden pounding in his head.

"Oh, I remember… I went drinking last night because I was angry that Li Syaoran offended Sakura. Wait… S-Sakura?" Mills groaned in his head.

He tried to stand up, but his head was awfully aching. He stopped for a while and felt like he was about to faint…

Mills found himself blindly leaning on a soft figure that smelled of omelet-rice and butter cookies. He forced himself to sit down. The first thing that he saw when he had the strength to open his eyes was a strange vision of a little girl holding a glass of lemonade.

"_Kero-chan!"_ The apparition called out to him.

Mills looked at the silhouette before him. The girl, about four or five years old, wore a lightly colored sundress, and on her face was a worried yet pouting expression.

"_You've been drinking, haven't you?"_ her voice echoed in his mind.

He felt that his throat was parched. He sleepily reached out for the glass and let it touch his lips, but the glass seemed as if it was about to slip from his hands.

He felt two small, warm hands hold his own hands and helped him raise the glass to his lips. He sipped the lemonade weakly, spilling some of it on his hands, before he could finish the lemonade with a gulp.

"_Kero-chan is so sloppy!"_ The little figure's sweet voice rang in his ears.

Mills weakly reached out to the apparition before him. His hands found their way to the figure's face. He slowly caressed its face, which smiled back at him. It touched his hand lovingly as tears started to stream down its face.

Mills slowly moved towards the crying figure to embrace it and smiled weakly as a tear fell from his own face.

"Onii-chan is here… Don't cry now, onii-chan is here… Onii-chan will protect you, as long as I'm here, nobody's gonna hurt you again…" he whispered before his world turned black.

* * *

Sakura worriedly knelt as Mills fell unconscious into her arms. Sensing the strong smell of alcohol, she figured he went drinking last night, which answers why he was sleeping by the stairs.

She took a glass of lemonade and handed it over to him. Mills, who was already sitting at the stairs, leaned to take the glass and held it weakly, as if the glass was about to slip. Sensing his struggle, she held his hands and guided the glass to his lips. He started to sip feebly, spilling some of the juice, before having enough strength to finish the contents.

She became more worried as Mills stayed in his drunken state. As she removed his jacket, she noticed that his tape recorder was on; the record button was pressed down and its tape was exhausted. Curious, she played the tape, and started to cry when she heard some of the tape's contents…

"_No… I didn't mean to… I'm sorry."_

"_Sakura was orphaned at an early age. She endured a horrible past at an early age. She grew up lonely and filled with pain. When I adopted her, I promised I'll give her the love and protection that a family can give, including protection from beasts like you! I swear by my family's grave that I'll never let you hurt Sakura again, ever!"_

"You became angry on my behalf and confronted Syaoran… You knew I was hurting and protected me from his coldness… T-Thank you, Kero-chan," Sakura sobbed.

As if in reply, Mills, with tears in his eyes, lovingly touched her cheek and smiled. What he said next startled her.

"Onii-chan is here… Don't cry now, onii-chan is here… Onii-chan will protect you, as long as I'm here, nobody's gonna hurt you again…" Mills whispered before passing out.

"Kero-chan… I'm here too. I'm here for you too," Sakura whispered as she cradled the unconscious Mills. For the first time in her life, since that fateful day six years ago, someone treated her with love and kindness. For the first time, someone treated her as someone important, as someone who is loved, as family. That person was right here, in her arms. She felt like the happiest girl in the world, warm and satisfied, with nothing more to ask for.

* * *

Mills glanced at his watch and winced as the afternoon sun blazed on his eyes. He never realized he was brought up to his room in his drunken stupor, slept through a good part of the day, and only woke up about eight hours after. He's behind schedule, he thought.

Four o' clock in the afternoon… Glancing at the stacks of phone directories, business cards, magazines and maps at his desk, he scowled, stuffed a few of these items into his bag, and freshened up before quickly leaving.

He found himself walking around Mabini Street, enormous buildings and night spot facades overshadowing him. Feeling sleepy, he sat down in front of a hotel and sulked. He figured he must know all of the night spots in Ermita and Malate before narrowing down the places where Syaoran's mystery girl probably appeared at after Club Tsubasa.

Most of the establishments near the towering building consist of karaoke lounges and girlie bars. Except for the music lounge that he and Mark frequently visit, Mills hasn't really entered any of these spots as a customer.

The only other time he entered a girlie bar was…

* * *

Almost six years ago…

Mills pouted as he looked around the makeshift bedroom. He and several of his co-workers celebrated his twenty-fourth birthday that night and went drinking at a karaoke bar. He remembered that one of the cops invited a GRO (guest relations officer)**(1)** to sit beside him. By the time everyone decided to call it a night, he had his arm groggily draped around the girl's shoulder, not realizing that he would be blindfolded and led into a nearby motel.

He winced when he finally removed his blindfold. The young girl was sitting on the bed before him. She kept looking away, clutching her hand upon her chest. They were alone.

He glanced at her from head to foot. She wore a glittering sleeveless, backless blouse with a skirt cut about three inches above her knees. What startled him were her very young face and her tear-drenched eyes trying to avoid his gaze.

"You're… You're not eighteen years old." Those were the first words that Mills said. Normally, a GRO would lie about her age in case authorities questioned her eligibility to work, but the girl, for some unknown reason, nodded yes.**(2)**

Mills leaned closer towards her, but she impulsively moved away. Mills understood why.

"Don't worry," he said. "I don't intend to treat you the way other customers did. You look as if you could have been my sister." He bit his lip when he said the word "sister."

"But… But this is my first…" she gasped but Mills interrupted her and led her out.

"Wait! Please! Don't send me away!" she pleaded and held his arm. "If you send me away and they find out I haven't, uh, served you, they'll…"

"I know that, but you don't belong here. You should be home with your family. I'm getting you out of here," Mills intoned.

"No! You don't understand! If I don't work here, I won't be… I won't be able to… I have to go home…But I don't want to go home…" Her pleading suddenly stopped as she fell on her knees, shaking. Her eyes were filled with pain and sadness as hot tears streamed down her cheeks.

Mills' heart broke upon seeing the crying girl. For some unknown reason, he felt he could not hold his feelings in check. He felt a wave of pain course through his veins – pain that showed possibilities of how the one that matters to him became…

Restraining himself from crying, he suddenly ran to the girl, falling on his knees as he hugged her tightly. The girl could not respond, but instead cried all the more. It seemed as if for the first time in her life, she had experienced an act of kindness, a warm heart encompassing her tired, bruised self.

"What's your name?" Mills asked softly as a tear finally fell on his cheek.

* * *

They have spent the time crying on each other's arms and talking. Mills couldn't help but feel sorry for the fourteen year old girl, who at a young age, had to face an unjust, corrupt world by herself.

She introduced herself by the name that she remembers, Sakura Kinomoto. She couldn't remember anything about her past, except waking up in a hospital and people telling her that her whole family drowned at sea. She spent years living in an orphanage, hoping that someday, she would find her family, or at least have one.

Soon, Sakura was adopted by a rich family who promised to support and take care of her. But the promises faded and were replaced by cruelty, abuse, and oppression.

The moment the social workers turned their backs, her family turned her into a slave, making her do all the housework and manual labor at a backyard pigpen. She was made to sleep on a shed near the pigpen, and she was poorly provided for. At times her siblings would beat her up for small mistakes, and the parents would abuse and badmouth her in front of their neighbors, calling her names.

There was never a day that she never felt a foot, a hand, leather or wood hitting her body. At times, she would feel like fainting after all of those incessant beatings and badmouthing, and would find herself crawling into her room as she weakly nursed her wounds. She would notice her neighbors shaking their heads and clucking their tongues whenever she passes by.

One afternoon, when Sakura was almost fourteen, she was sleeping in her shed after hours of cleaning the house and feeding the pigs when a hand suddenly grasped her mouth. As she opened her eyes, she saw her foster father trying to lift her skirt up. She realized the obvious: she was about to get raped!

Sakura struggled to break free from her abuser, but he was too strong. Fatigue and bodily pain was getting into her, but she knew better – she will not allow herself to be violated any further. Picking up all of her strength, she pushed the heel of her palm into her foster father's throat and ran away.

She ran as far as she can, but suddenly, her hair was pulled down, sending her to the muddy ground. She then felt her "father's" hand upon her body again.

"Help!" She screamed with all her might.

As if her prayers were answered, Sakura sighed as footsteps rang towards where she was lying. But she was horrified upon seeing who her savior was: it was her foster mother!

The hard-hearted woman quickly punched her several times on the face and stomach and pulled her hair until she felt herself being watched by their neighbors outside their house.

"Look, everyone! Behold this bitch who is trying to seduce my husband! Keep your husbands and sons away from her, or else she will steal them away from you!" The woman screamed on top of her voice before she dashed Sakura to the ground and kicked her several times in the stomach before leaving her broken and crying uncontrollably.

It was already a familiar scene: the adopted slave girl unjustly punished and tortured to assuage the abusive family's whims. But no one could do anything. The man of the house was a high ranking government official, and his family was by all means influential.

One day, two unknown men came to the house and talked to Sakura's foster father. After several minutes, he handed over a thick envelope to one of the men. She did not take notice of the strangers and continued her chores.

That afternoon, she was ordered to leave the house on an errand. But when she was meters away from the house, she saw the two men again. The strangers quickly approached her and took her by the arm.

"Wait! Where are you taking me?" Sakura asked, but neither man answered. She found herself being pushed into a van and blindfolded. All she could do was cry herself to sleep.

When she came to, she found herself in Caloocan City, several kilometers away from the center of Manila. The two men swiftly led her into a small building, and locked her in a small bedroom. It didn't take her long to realize that she was sold to a karaoke bar.

* * *

The karaoke bar that she worked in was dimly lit except for several Christmas lights, a few spotlights, and the brightness of the TV screen on the stage. The place was reeking of alcohol and air freshener. Access to the outside world was limited, and none of the GROs could go out freely.

The patrons that come there were rich and powerful people, Sakura heard, and some of them had connections with the police. Most of the time, her companions, seemingly the same age as her, would be coerced to serve food and drink these people and sit beside them. She would find herself doing the same as well.

In some occasions, she would feel hands roaming around her body and trying to feel her skirt, and she would reciprocate by slapping the guest and running away. The club pimp would then slap her and badmouth her for being "disobedient." Much as she wanted to comply, she couldn't – at times, a few of her co-workers that went out with the patrons would return to their quarters with bruises and torn, tousled clothes.

For days Sakura felt nothing but pain and fear, but she could not do anything else but cry until she could shed no more tears.

That night, Sakura was ordered to wear a sleeveless, backless blouse glittering with sequins and a mini-skirt. She was told to make herself very beautiful and presentable; she was set to serve a cop celebrating his birthday.

She shuddered as images of stinking, old men in police uniform sporting lecherous looks, red, devil-like eyes, and salivating snake-like tongues filled her mind. Of course, she still has to follow orders. She was led by the hand to a small table filled with drunk, laughing policemen in plainclothes, and then ordered to sit beside the birthday celebrant.

She felt strangely light when she saw who the celebrant is – a youthful-looking man in his mid-twenties with streaks of blond hair and a bright yet serious demeanor…

* * *

"…Mama-san**(3)** said there are cops who wanted to see me. She said one of their friends is celebrating his birthday and that if I didn't serve him well, I wouldn't be paid, and I won't be able to go home," Sakura ended her story as she reclined on Mills' lap.

"…I see. Do you want to go home now?" Mills asked, stroking Sakura's hair.

"No… Not with them."

"That's why I'm here. Let me help you go home..."

* * *

"I had fun tonight, Mommy Helen. But now, we're busting this place," Mills said as he draped his arm around Sakura's shoulder and slowly led the girl outside. More than two hours have passed and they have done nothing else but talk, but their crying messed up their appearance. Mills quickly disheveled her hair and clothes, giving the impression that something happened.

"W-Wait! Where are you two going? You can't take her out! Or else…" The pimp, Mommy Helen, was about to protest, but Mills quickly whipped out an envelope filled with money on the spinster's face.

"What is this for?!"

"For you to shut up."

* * *

"I can't believe it! You found her!"

Mills was surprised when a detective greeted him in that manner. It was then that he found out Sakura was in the missing persons' list.

"So she's the adopted daughter of a councilor?"

"Yup. The files said she was adopted by Councilor Gaston Mendez from Bulacan**(4)** when she was ten, and that she was abducted weeks ago. Mendez has raised a P100,000 reward for anyone who could find her. You just hit the jackpot, man," the detective said.

Mills looked at the cartographic sketches of the abductors, then at the accompanying picture of Sakura. "These two… I remember seeing them at that bar."

"Eh?"

The following night was one of the longest nights Mills ever endured in his career. With the go signal of his superiors and the cops at Caloocan, he raided the karaoke bar and arrested the men who abducted Sakura and brought her there. The two men learned he was after them, but by then, it was too late. They ran, fought, and even swung weapons at him, but soon, the very angry Mills beat up and collared the thugs for questioning.

"Mills? I think you'd want to hear this. Your missing person isn't the only minor here. Most of the girls here are aged fourteen to sixteen years old. Oh, guess what? Someone wants to save the asses of your suspects," the detective whispered to him as police left the barricaded bar.

"Who?"

"Some councilor."

Mills' ears snapped upon hearing the word "councilor." Sensing a connection, he tried to review every fact he had so far. Sakura, who was abused by her adoptive family, was abducted by two men who were apparently involved in white slavery, and interestingly connected to Councilor Mendez. But where does Sakura fit in the whole puzzle? Something seemed wrong…

* * *

"Wake up, Sakura. We're here," Mills said as he nudged Sakura. Mills has been driving the whole time she was asleep. They have been on the road for a few hours and have finally found themselves at the house that Sakura dreaded to be in.

"Mr. Mills?" Sakura sleepily asked. She tensed upon seeing the house, and looked at Mills with fearful, angry eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sakura," Mills then whispered, gritting his teeth. "If you're not ready, we can always turn back. There's another way…"

Both became eerily silent. After what seemed like an hour, Mills glanced at the house and started his engine. Suddenly, Sakura touched Mills' hand just as he was about to drive.

"No, it's all right," she replied. "I trust you. I want to end this now. I'm ready to face them and end everything they did to me. And I believe you will be there to save me."

"I won't fail you, Sakura."

Mills led her out of his car and into the house's doorstep. After several minutes, a middle-aged woman opened the door. She wore a sour face that curled into a scowl when she saw Sakura, but slightly lit up when she glanced at Mills.

"Good morning, madam. My name is Inspector Cerberus Mills, special agent of the WPD**(5)**. I believe you are the adoptive parents of Ms. Sakura Kinomoto? We found her wandering in Caloocan City," Mills introduced himself, showing his ID card and badge.

"Why, thank you, inspector! We've been looking for our daughter for a long time! We thought she had gone lost somewhere. Thank you for bringing Sakura back!" she said as she hugged Sakura. Mills sensed something wrong – Sakura was choking. The woman was doing a bear hug, something a parent who lost a child wouldn't do.

A slightly older man appeared near the door, holding a thick envelope. "Hello, inspector! I'm Councilor Gaston Mendez! I believe this reward belong to you. Hurry now, mother! We must get her back to the house," the man said before handing over the envelope.

Sakura gritted her teeth and threw dagger looks upon seeing the transaction happening before her. Mills noticed her and looked at her gently. "I'll get you out. Promise," he mouthed towards the departing girl who was hurriedly being led away. After taking his leave, Mills slowly turned and drove away as the gate slammed from behind him.

"…I thought I could make use of you when I sold you to my club! Now you're scampering back here? You useless piece of junk!" Mills suddenly heard from afar. A few more minutes later, Sakura's cries rang in the morning sky, followed by the falling of objects and the cracking of a whip.

Mills slammed at his brakes and picked up a ham radio. "Now!" he boomed.

* * *

The moment Mills slammed his car brakes upon hearing Sakura's cries, police and social workers ran into Mendez's compound, awaiting his signal. Some of them have taken snapshots of how Sakura was being tortured, while others have silently opened the gate for Mills and other cops to enter through.

"Now!" Mills boomed on his radio. Instantly, the Mendez residence's door flew open, revealing the councilor whipping an unconscious Sakura and his wife whacking her with a baseball bat. Police immediately took photographs and pointed their guns the moment they entered the house.

A very shocked Mendez grabbed Sakura by the neck, squeezing the life out of her. "You little bitch!" He roared before raising a concealed knife…

_BLAM!_

Mendez winced in pain as a bullet slammed into his hand, making him drop the knife. He dashed Sakura into the ground and was about to slam his heel into her head…

_BLAM! BLAM!_

Police were shocked to see the councilor on the ground, groaning in pain. His legs have been shot, immobilizing him. Seeing her husband fall, Mrs. Mendez angrily swung her bat and lunged at Sakura…

_BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!_

Three shots suddenly flew right through the woman's bat, shattering it. Frustrated, she held on to the broken bat and aimed it at Sakura's chest…

_BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!_

The bullet barrage ultimately shredded the bat and hit Mrs. Mendez on both arms. Everyone was surprised when they saw a very angry Mills on the doorway pointing his pistol towards the evil couple.

The wounded councilor was unfazed. "Screw you! This useless girl was better off in Caloocan where I could have earned from her. She could have been my ticket out. But now you have ruined me. All of you have ruined me. All of you… And this ungrateful bitch!" Instantly he grabbed the dropped knife with his unhurt hand and slammed his other hand on the unconscious Sakura's throat…

"What did she ever do to you, pig! Aaargh! Sakura! Sakura! Always Sakura!" Mills roared. His eyes blazed violently as if a murderous aura has enveloped him. He dashed towards Mendez, ripped the knife off his hand, broke some bones, slammed him on the floor and started punching and head-butting the bastard.

It took minutes before police could restrain a very violent Mills from grinding the unconscious and bloodied councilor to pieces.

* * *

"Cool down, inspector," a cop in battle gear told Mills after removing the latter's handcuffs. Police had no choice but to restrain Mills just to keep him from venting his fury on Mendez (who was already brought to the hospital for obvious reasons).

He removed his helmet, revealing his silver hair and youthful eyes. "The name's Yue. I'm from SWAT. You must be the soon to be famous Cerberus Mills."

Mills sprang up and grabbed Yue by the collar. "Can you blame me for being so passionate about her welfare? Can you blame me if I want to avenge her lost dignity? Do you think I'll just let that asshole get away with his crimes? Do you? Do you?" he screamed as he shook the already grimacing Yue.

"Relax, Mills! You don't have to go on vigilante mode!" Yue waved his hands assuredly. "Mendez already had a warrant of arrest, so he's facing the slammer the moment we stormed in his house, got it? You can read the arrest warrant, you know."

Mills loosened his grip on Yue and chuckled a bit, and then suddenly shook him harder.

"Do you have a sister, Yue? Do you have a girlfriend? A niece? Is your mother still alive? Think you violence against women should be left to the police? If pigs like Mendez are prowling around and victimizing the people we cherish, do you think we'd just let them come? No! We cut them down before they can harm us any further! Are you getting what I'm trying to say?"

Yue could only nod as a sweat drop crossed his face.

* * *

Sakura woke up and found herself in a hospital bed. She felt it was nighttime and the room was very dark, with the lights of the city permeating from the blinds. Outside she could hear people talking and walking to and fro in front of the room.

As she opened her eyes, a stream of memories rushed into her – the taste of mud, a hand tugging at her skirt, a fist on her face, a kick flying into her stomach, the scent of cigarettes and beer, the sharp, stinging pain from a whip and a bat landing on her back, a knife glistening at her throat…

* * *

Mills, who was eating outside Sakura's hospital room, was alarmed by a shriek coming from inside. Upon opening her door, he saw Sakura crying uncontrollably, hugging herself and trembling.

"Sakura! Are you alright? What happened?"

The girl couldn't answer, but instead jumped into his arms and looked at him with tired, blank eyes, her tears running freely from her face.

Mills felt his heart being torn apart. "Oh my God, what have they done to you…" he groaned as Sakura sobbed loudly and hugged him tighter.

He did not know how he could make her stop crying, and he knew nothing could quickly heal the wounds she had in her heart. He then remembered the one he has been looking for – could that person met a worse fate?

It was too unbearable for him to think about it. In desperation and loneliness, he blurted out something his heart painfully kept for fifteen years…

"Onii-chan is here… Don't cry now, your big brother is here… Onii-chan will protect you, onii-chan is here for you, as long as I'm here, nobody's gonna hurt you again…"

Mills and Sakura spent the whole night in each other's arms, inconsolably mourning over their own pains and woes. The night sky, the wind, and the lights of the city stood witness to their cries of loneliness and despair.

* * *

A young man accosted Mills at an amusement center near the Manila City Hall that morning. "You've been set up," he said.

"What?"

"They told me everything. That girl was on the missing persons' list. Mendez himself said their adopted daughter was missing. Something was amiss though," the reporter said.

"They were abusing Sakura…"

"…Yes, according to blotter reports. And then, there were witnesses saying she was taken by two men to Caloocan and made to work in a karaoke bar. They were identified as aides of Mendez, and it turns out, those two were front liners for his illegal activities."

"You mean Mendez has been recruiting young girls to work in that club?"

"His club. We found a paper trail tracing its ownership to Mendez. Turns out his operations weren't limited in Caloocan; he also had bars nearby. Intel said minors are made to work there to please their patrons – politicians, actors, businessmen, cops…"

"Let me get this straight. Mendez was involved all along in white slavery? And his latest recruit was Sakura?"

"Yes. She's lucky, though. The other girls he took were made to shut up, after being abused and raped and stuff, of course. Anyway, Mendez suspected he was being betrayed by his men, so he decided to shut down his business and start over. That was where that girl stepped in."

"By 'tracing' Sakura's whereabouts into that bar, he would bust his operation, disown his men, and make headlines for bringing down a big-time prostitution den. Plus he could start over with a more discreet operation. How crude."

"Correct. He hoped he could 'spearhead' an anti-prostitution drive, but police were already planning to trap him. Say, you didn't have sex with that girl, did you?"

"Are you thinking I'm some sort of a pedophile?"

"I thought so. Actually, all the police needed was someone who could infiltrate the bar and find the truth about his activities. Mendez knew cops may come crashing in to bed one of his girls. What he didn't expect was you having your way with that missing girl."

"I did not have sex with her!"

"We know. Look at your back pocket."

Mills dug into his back pocket and found an interesting little box. "Condoms?"

"No. It's a remote microphone. The cops were able to draw out a testimony, thanks to what they heard from both of you. Actually, it felt like listening to a drama series."

"Very funny… But that means…"

The man whipped out a newspaper with the front page story, "Councilor arrested for big-time white slavery."

"'_Police successfully completed the most daring crackdown at what turned out to be a big-time prostitution syndicate in Manila allegedly operated by a municipal councilor from Bulacan. And it all started with an inspector solving a case involving Mendez's missing adopted daughter.'_ This one's my story. Neat, isn't it?" the reporter said after he read a paragraph.

"Wow…" Mills could only gasp.

"Not only did you solve that missing girl's case, but you also helped bring down one of the biggest white slavery rings in Manila. And that councilor is locked up where he can't even dare touch you or Sakura."

A video game machine suddenly boomed from behind the two. "You're the one who cracked the case!" it said.

"Yup, you're the one who cracked the case," he said before shaking Mills' hand and leaving. Mills could only wave back.

"Oh, by the way… The name's Mark, Mark Javier. You're Cerberus Mills, right?"

* * *

"Somehow, we are also to blame for what happened to Ms. Kinomoto," the social worker named Lalaine said. "We never knew Mendez was involved in prostitution, and that his family was abusing her."

"We can't blame you," Mills answered. "He sure put up a deceiving face. But what's going to happen to Sakura?"

"She has to stay again in the orphanage until she's of legal age, after which we would help her find a new home, a stable job, and hopefully, a new lease in life. She has gone through so much, and we can't bear to let her suffer any further, don't you think?"

"I thought so too. Anyway, I came here to endorse someone…."

* * *

"….And so we decided that your adoption papers would be revoked and you will be transferred to a more suitable candidate. In short, Sakura, you'll have a new foster family," the female caretaker of the orphanage said.

"Really?" Sakura asked blankly. Weeks after her horrifying ordeal with Mendez, she had become withdrawn and silent, not relating with anyone except during mealtime when she would wolf down her food before scampering somewhere.

The woman approached Sakura and rubbed her shoulder. "Your new guardian is very kind," she said. "He's willing to do everything to protect you. He lost his family a long time ago, so he wants to treat you as his family too. He's already here to fetch you."

Sakura said nothing.

* * *

"Here she comes," Mark said as he snuffed out his cigarette. He, Mills, and Yue have been waiting for hours, awaiting what will happen to Sakura's adoption papers, and who will be her new foster family.

Sakura, wearing a pink floral sundress, walked slowly with her head down, carrying her bags. She knew she will have a new home, but she felt she won't be comfortable with whoever she will live with.

"I wonder who's gonna adopt Sakura? In any case, it's probably a good idea for us to bring her ourselves to her new family. But what's with the long face? Ah, I know… You're gonna miss her for sure?" Mark continued.

"Cheer up, Mills. I know how much you want to protect her. I think I feel the same way, too… Well, whoever's going to adopt Sakura will be delighted to see that she had two policemen and a journalist for uncles, right, Uncle Cerberus?" Yue said jokingly.

The social worker that walked her out of the orphanage took Sakura by the hand and approached the three older men. "Who among you is Mr. Cerberus Mills?" she asked.

Instantly, Sakura's face lit up upon hearing a familiar name. Mills walked towards the now beaming little girl and knelt before her. He smiled a bit and ruffled Sakura's hair.

"Hello, Sakura. I'm your new guardian," Mills said.

"So it was you? You're adopting her?" Mark asked, surprised.

Upon hearing this, Sakura laughed and jumped into his arms, embracing him tightly. Mills quickly hugged his new ward in return, tears of joy streaming down his face.

"Perhaps God willed to let me make up for what I couldn't do for you. I'll take care of Sakura the way you deserve yourself. But I swear I'll still find you. You, Sakura, and I will be a happy family…" Mills whispered to himself as Sakura giggled in his arms…

* * *

Time flew past quickly. Soon, Sakura blossomed to a beautiful lady. Gone was the Sakura who lived in pain and suffering. Her emerald eyes no longer shone of fear or sadness, but instead reflected comfort and peace.

Mills quitted the force to focus on giving Sakura a new life. Soon, using his savings, including the reward money from Mendez, Mills was able to establish his own private investigation agency. He worked doubly hard, taking up side jobs at times, to make both ends meet for him and Sakura, who immediately started schooling when she moved in. He trained and pampered Sakura, guiding her the way a parent would lead a child. She, in turn, grew up to be a kind-hearted, resolute, caring girl with a sense of justice as strong as that of her guardian's.

Sakura became more proud of her guardian through the years. His cheerfulness, his firm, undaunted attitude, sharpness for detail, and quick thinking inspired her to become what he was before – a cop. Mills didn't like the idea at first, though, but letting her take up a criminology course isn't going to be bad for her anyway.

"Just dream of what you want to be, and use all of your strength to reach it. But remember that others are ready to lend you their strengths, so be open and take them by the hand in your journey to success," Mills would tell Sakura.

Mills and Sakura have been so close for a long time; people mistake them for siblings or lovers. The only thing stopping them from thinking so is his seemingly cold way of relating with her wherever they are together. At times she would forget her honorifics, like "boss" or "sempai" (which she picked up from watching too much anime, she would say), but Mills insists that she stop using such on him. He is her guardian, after all.

Sakura gained lots of friends as she grew up, and became more carefree and firm in her beliefs. She worked as hard as she can to become the best in school, knowing she would be able to be like her guardian in the future. Seemingly, she had nothing more to ask for.

But at night, Sakura would lock herself in her bedroom, reflecting on snippets of her painful past. At times, Mills would find her touching the numerous scars that marked her body. She would silently weep as she scribbled in her diary or point a tape recorder to herself as she poured her heart out.

Mills would feel hurt whenever he saw Sakura in such a sorry state. To ease her sadness, he took her out for dinner or to a coffee shop where they would talk about anything under the sun. He also taught her how to cook and bake cakes and pastries. Her friends would drop by at home and have slumber parties Mills himself hosted. Even uncles Yue and Mark would join in their activities, resulting in a crazy mix of sweet treats, iced tea, and alcohol at the side. He even taught her martial arts to defend herself in case she gets into trouble.

But most of the time, he would blurt out his own feelings and thoughts to Sakura…

"…_I'm looking for someone. That's what I've been doing these past fifteen years."_

"_Who is she, sempai? How does she look like? How old is she?"_

"_My little sister… She would have been around your age. You know, I lost my family, including her, a long time ago. But some people said she might still be alive. That's why I came here… I can feel that I'll find her here."_

"_Don't worry, Mills-sempai! I'll study hard and become a detective, so that I can help you find your sister!"_

Sakura had the spark of eternal youth, yearning for freedom and happiness. It was that spark that drew Mills into her, which kept him going and hopeful for his own future, and the very reason he cared for and protected Sakura.

Until now, Sakura hasn't fully let go of the pain of the past, but Mills was resolved to see her through and help her live a happy life. It was, for him, the only way he could make up for that one person he meant to pamper and protect with his life.

But for now, he has to postpone finding her, until after he finishes his last case…

* * *

"Hey, you! Go home and sleep in your own bed, drunkard!"

Mills was startled when he saw a burly guard tap him with his baton. He did not realize that he had fallen asleep at the sidewalk. Grumbling to himself, he looked at his watch.

Six twenty-two. Maybe Sakura will go to Tomoyo's place and hang out with her, especially with what happened last night. Mills decided to walk around a bit more.

He found himself in a dark, secluded alley near Pedro Gil Street. He walked slowly, remembering Mitch's tip – the mystery girl may have passed here, or maybe she was attacked here. Glancing around, he tried to look at every garbage pile, every corner, and every light post that may have items belonging to Syaoran or that girl.

A small, burnt yet shiny object already marked with paw prints near a pile of rocks caught his attention. Upon closer inspection, he noticed it was a spray can. He then shook the contents, smelled it a bit, and sprayed.

He realized he was holding a half-empty can of pepper spray.

Syaoran's mystery girl used pepper spray on him, he remembered.

Mills half-chokingly ran and smiled to himself, elated over finding a clue. He thought whether he should rush to a medical lab to have the can examined, or he should ask Sakura to do her own analysis.

* * *

Tomoyo Daidouji, Sakura's best friend, is unique in her own right. Not only was she popular as far as looks and brains are concerned, but her family was also famous for owning several businesses, including a successful toy company in Quezon City, and a haberdashery shop that Tomoyo herself manages since she was eighteen.

Unlike most rich children, Tomoyo acts as other people do such as eating noodles by the roadside and riding the jeepney. What also sets her apart is her attitude towards people - she is cheerful and outgoing, and quickly wins anyone's friendship. She is also compassionate towards friends and family, and would do whatever she can to make others happy.

Her family was against her taking up criminology, thinking it was not right for the heiress of the family company to become a cop. Being a cop was not really Tomoyo's dream; in fact she wanted to be a fashion designer so that she could use her knowledge in improving her business. She was, after all, an artistic person with a good taste for fashion.

All of that changed, however, when she met Sakura in high school. Being the only other person who knows and understands her lonely past, aside from Mills, she quickly took a liking of Sakura the first time they met, and looked up to her as a role model because of her resilience and strength to live through her life's earlier challenges.

As best friends, they were always seen together, sharing secrets and supporting each other through everything from schoolwork to growing up problems. Even when Tomoyo started dating Eriol, their friendship grew stronger, and for obvious reasons, she wanted Sakura to share herself to the right person and become as happy as she is now. A good relationship, Tomoyo believed, is what Sakura lacked to become truly happy.

That night, Tomoyo and Sakura have gone out to a coffee shop near Baywalk**(6)** where Sakura poured out her frustrations regarding Syaoran. Sakura, who obviously was too numb to cry, trained her anger towards a bowl of seafood noodles and ranted about how Syaoran coldly reacted towards her, stopping only to use his charms, and then quickly shifted his attention to someone else, only because she looked like "that mystery girl."

"There, there," Tomoyo consoled Sakura, who gobbled her noodles as if she was in military camp. "If Syaoran was acting as his womanizing self, maybe it's actually because he's just trying to be a gentleman towards you and that girl. Maybe he actually wanted to make a way for her to leave so that he could go out with you!"

"Oh yeah, right!" Sakura replied between mouthfuls. "He was making a way (chomp, chomp) for him to ask me out (chomp, slurp, gulp) by letting that slut embrace him (chomp, chomp) and revel in her bruise and her gas cloud excuse for a perfume! (Chomp, slurp, cough)"

"Better stop eating like that, Sakura. You look as if you're gonna transform into some monster and chomp on Syaoran on sight!" A deep voice said.

"Oh, honey!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she ran towards her lover with a hug and a soft kiss on the lips. "You should talk to Syaoran, it seems he's using Sakura as a dummy for his lady-killer skills after all. You should have seen how that Ceekae bitch flirted around Syaoran. And he just acted coolly towards Sakura and trained his attention to that freaky girl!"

"Oh, really? So Syaoran has been a bad boy towards you?" Eriol leaned towards Sakura, whose face was already marked with drops of noodle soup. Sakura scowled at Eriol, making him grin madly.

"Hmph! Stupid, inconsiderate Syaoran! He should be ashamed… He's using that 'girl with lonely eyes' excuse so that he could go girl-hunting, that's for sure! He should know better than just like a girl because of her eyes, that womanizer!" Sakura intoned as she continued slurping her noodles.

Eriol nodded in approval. "I guess you're right, Sakura… Actually, Tomoyo already told me you're mad at Syaoran, but I didn't know how grave it was. Well, let's figure out how you two can get into good terms; in the meantime, we'll get us some drinks for a while, so stick around, okay?"

"Yeah, whatever. Make mine ice-cold," Sakura said, gulping the last of the noodle soup.

"I don't think so… You should be sane enough until later, just in case you want to hear someone explain and say sorry, earnestly and wholeheartedly… Right, Syaoran?"

Sakura lowered her noodle soup bowl, her mouth still full and drenched with soup, to find a poker-faced Syaoran carrying a bouquet of flowers and staring at her.

* * *

1 Guest relations officers (GRO) entertain and serve guests in a bar or night club. In the Philippines, though, being a GRO is looked down at, as it is popularly believed that such employees sell their bodies as well.

2 Some believe that girls below the legal age (18 years old in the Philippines) worked in girlie bars.

3 A Filipino slang term for a pimp.

4 A province north of Manila.

5 Western Police District, also known as "Manila's Finest," is Manila's main police force. Today, it's now known as the Manila Police District.

6 The sidewalk area along Roxas Boulevard in Manila, which was converted to a strip of bars, restaurants, and coffee shops catering to various forms of roadside entertainment such as acoustic music. It is located right beside Manila Bay. The bars have already been closed down, in the guise of making Baywalk a family-oriented gimmick area.


	7. Back to Square One

Our last chapter gives us a flashback on Kero-chan Mills' relationship with Sakura. Sakura was orphaned when she was six at an accident at sea. Having lost her memories of her family, she was later on adopted by an abusive government official. She was raised under oppression until she was fourteen, when she was sold as a prostitute to a bar.

An encounter with Mills changed her life as he saved her from Mendez's cruelty and took down what happens to be his prostitution ring. With the help of uncles Yue Moon and Mark, he adopted Sakura and helped her live a new life in spite of the trauma she experienced. Here, we are given a hint on the person Mills is looking for – his little sister.

End of flashback… Mills continues his search for the mystery girl with lonely eyes, and ends up with a solid clue. Sakura, on the other hand, vents all of her anger and sadness a bowl of noodles, and ends up being confronted by an apologetic Syaoran.

* * *

Today's featured song:

_Sway_ by Michael Buble

* * *

Inspector Mills

A fanfic by Tenkouken

* * *

Chapter 6

"Back to Square One"

* * *

"Uh… Hi, Sakura," Syaoran stammered, trying to hide his puzzlement towards Sakura's ravenous eating. He arrived at Baywalk with Eriol and a bouquet of flowers at hand, thanks to Tomoyo's advice, so he could apologize to Sakura for what happened last night.

Sakura herself was surprised. Her face had drops of noodle soup around it, since she busily finished the whole bowl. Only then did it occur to her that Syaoran silently arrived at where she and Tomoyo were, and have watched her eat and roar her emotions out.

"Oh… Hi, Syaoran," was all Sakura could say.

"Shouldn't we just leave them alone?" Eriol asked from behind the restaurant corner as Tomoyo pointed her camera towards the couple.

"No! I have to see them make up! I better hear a good excuse for making Sakura cry, you hear me?" Tomoyo replied.

Eriol could only shake his head.

"So… How are you, Sakura?" Syaoran asked quietly as he sat near Sakura. He could tell from her face that not only was she upset, but she was also shocked upon seeing him.

Sakura kept her gaze away from Syaoran and hung her head to one side. She wiped her mouth and glanced at him for a split second before looking away again. She realized her senior has berated him last night, which explains why he is here right now – he intends to apologize, probably.

"I-I'm fine. How about you? I, uh, saw your picture in the papers," Sakura said sheepishly.

Syaoran cursed himself. He forgot all about that incident with Ceekae and her older date.

"Oh, well, I took care of it, and then the, uh, cops said Ceekae and that guy, well, they won't press any charges."

"No, I mean, the one at, uh, the entertainment page? The one with you and those girls?"

Syaoran cursed himself again and imagined whipping his own back. He did not know why this of all things is what Sakura said, but he realized she must be lost for words too. "Ah… I remember. You were there in the picture too," he replied.

"I figured a reporter was there… I know people like you are prone to gossip. I'm sorry if I was too late in stopping you from gossip writers like that guy. I know it would give you a lot of problems," Sakura said, raising her voice a bit.

Syaoran snapped from his self-flagellation. He remembered that while he was chatting with those girls, Sakura quickly took his attention. He then understood why…

"No, Sakura. I should apologize to you for everything that happened. I didn't want to offend you," Syaoran countered.

"…But you should be careful next time you go out! High-class people here in Manila are prone to gossip and bad publicity. Next thing you know the papers will trumpet you're looking for a wife here. You should be wary of the people that you go out with!"

"I–I know that, Sakura! That's why I'd prefer to go out with people I know, like Eriol and Wei and Tomoyo and… and you, of course!" _("What the hell am I saying?" Syaoran muttered to himself.)_

"What I'm trying to say is that you should keep out of bad publicity! If it was Uncle Mark who saw you, he'd grind you in the papers until you can't show your face! Just… just take care of yourself and your reputation, okay?"

* * *

"Syaoran, you fool! Stop beating around the bush and say sorry!" Eriol mumbled under his teeth and shook his fist as Tomoyo clutched his neck tightly from behind.

* * *

"_What am I doing? I came here to apologize to Sakura!" _Syaoran angrily thought to himself.

"Syaoran? Are you all right? Maybe you'd like to have something to drink?" Sakura asked Syaoran, who was already beet-red and sweating profusely.

"S-Sakura!" Syaoran stood up and said loudly. "I want to apologize for…"

"Sakura? Is that you?" A voice from behind rang. As Sakura turned to address the speaker, her face suddenly lightened up. She ran up to the newly-arrived person and hugged him tightly. The youthful-looking man dropped his backpack and hugged Sakura back, his glasses almost falling out.

"Yukito! Welcome back!" Sakura said.

* * *

Twenty-six year old Yukito Tsukishiro was Sakura's schoolmate when the latter was still a freshman in criminology. He was an intern then under Moon Security Agency, serving as Yue's assistant during the first days of the agency.

Because of his great interest in firearm research and his exceptional accuracy and handling, he became Yue's scholar and had him trained extensively to become an expert in weapons handling and training. His interest in law enforcement made him one of the most talented students in his batch.

Yukito and Sakura met during one of Mills' visits at Yue's office. She was as enthusiastic and as curious about police work as Yukito before, so being older and in the know, he took time to guide Sakura and even helped her pass some of her subjects such as math.

After graduation, Yukito became an instructor at the national police academy. His departure was a bit sudden, though, so he wasn't able to say goodbye properly to Mills and Sakura. This semester, he is working on an important project, so…

* * *

"…Hold on! Who's that guy?" Eriol asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That's Yukito, Mr. Moon's scholar," Tomoyo replied. "He was always at the top of his batch. I heard he got a teaching job at the police academy, and he was invited there by the academy superintendent himself. The teachers said if he pursued a career as a cop, he'd be a top official in no time."

"They must have been good friends for a long time. No wonder she looks very happy," Eriol muttered loudly.

"True! She told me a lot of times that she had a crush on him, and they've gone out together in several group projects, not to mention they always meet whenever Mr. Mills visits Mr. Moon's office," she replied.

"This isn't good," Eriol sighed.

* * *

"When did you come back from the academy, Yukito?" Sakura excitedly asked her newly-arrived friend.

"I asked the superintendent if I could have a vacation here so that I could finish my research. I thought I should pass here for a while since it's been a long time since I had a good walk around here," Yukito replied.

"Then you haven't seen Uncle Yue yet?"

"Not yet… I plan to meet him and Mr. Mills around here for dinner though. Say… who's the suitor?" Yukito asked, pointing to Syaoran.

"He's not my suitor!" Sakura exclaimed, and then pulled Syaoran in front of Yukito.

"This is Li Syaoran, Kero-chan's client. He owns the new club at Adriatico Street. Sempai and I have a new case from him that we're working on. Syaoran, this is Yukito."

"Hello, Syaoran," Yukito said, shaking Syaoran's hand.

"T-the pleasure's mine," Syaoran replied, almost stammering. "Oh, uh… Since it's getting late, why don't we all go to the club for dinner? We can meet up with Mr. Mills and your tutor there if you'd like."

"Why, of course! I'd like to see your club. Sakura, shall we go then?"

"Sure!" Sakura replied, and quickly clutched at her long-lost friend's arm.

"H-Hey, Sakura, you shouldn't grab my arm like that, your suitor's getting jealous…"

"Syaoran is not my suitor!"

Syaoran looked at Sakura and Yukito, and sighed regretfully. Just when he had a fight with a girl that he likes, a rival in love suddenly appears… Great. Just great.

"…You two can come out now," he told Eriol and Tomoyo, who are hiding behind an empty ticket booth near the coffee shop.

* * *

Syaoran sat nervously and sipped on his iced tea. Mills and Yue arrived at Club Tsubasa about fifteen minutes after Yukito invited them to dinner there. Mark and Mitch, who happened to pass by Club Tsubasa, tagged along as well. Eriol and Tomoyo disappeared quickly when they arrived at the club, and then reappeared with a bottle of Bailey's. Sakura and Yukito haven't stopped talking since they got together at Baywalk.

He looked at how their seating arrangement ended up as they sat for dinner. Sakura sat beside Yukito while Eriol and Tomoyo sat across them, as usual. Mark and Mitch sat beside the other couple. Yue sat across Mitch, while Mills took his place beside him. Syaoran had to sit beside Mills, who kept throwing evil glances at him whenever he tried to look at Sakura. Apparently, there's no way for him to reach out to her at this point.

Dinner was served in a short while. Sakura was given a plate of omelet-rice, while Yukito ordered a big bowl of seafood fried rice and root beer. Eriol got for himself a plate of lasagna, and Tomoyo had spaghetti a la carbonara. Syaoran, on the other hand, had some buffalo wings with Java rice. Mark ordered a plate of assorted roasted seafood and fried rice, which he shared with his lover. Strangely enough, Yue ordered only a glass of pineapple juice.

Cold sweat ran through Syaoran's brow as he recognized Mills' food. It was Club Tsubasa's specialty, the Club Tsubasa Sandwich. It was the same club sandwich Mills was eating in that photograph.

"This sandwich is really good," Mills said with a smile. "No matter how much of this I would eat, I can forget about my worries and feel good with this sandwich, right, Syaoran?"

Syaoran was startled as he looked at Mills. He wore a very happy expression as he bit on the thick club sandwich. Just last night, he glared at Syaoran with great disappointment and hatred, but now it seems Mills forgot all about it and was having a good time.

"Y-Yeah," was all he could say, hoping to avert impending doom.

* * *

"…Tell me more about your students, Yukito," Sakura said.

Yukito chuckled at her question. Ever since they hooked up at Baywalk, Sakura hasn't stopped asking him questions about the police academy he worked in, the training the police trainees there have, the curriculum, and everything there is to know about it.

"Well, Sakura, the academy is quiet and peaceful, but the students seemingly don't have time to appreciate that. Everyone's very busy with schoolwork and training, especially in the morning. We always have morning exercises, and it's actually funny to watch them run like big, sweaty animals," he replied with a chuckle.

"…And who do you think you're calling big, sweaty animals?" shouted Yue and Mills _(who magically transformed with a poof, anime-style, into Sakura's Kero-chan stuffed toy. LOL - Tenkouken)_.

"Oh… Sorry, sir."

"I heard you're starting a thesis on firearms use in the Philippines. How's it going?" Mills _(who magically reverted with a poof to his human form, LOL – Tenkouken)_ asked.

"Oh, I'm actually picking up from an earlier study. This time, though, I plan to include stats from private gun owners and confiscated illegal and unlicensed firearms, since most crimes in the country involve that."

"Do you still practice shooting in the academy, Yukito? I'd like to learn how to use a gun," Sakura butted in, not minding Mills' and Syaoran's surprised looks.

"Not much, Sakura," he replied, "I've concentrated on my research most of the time, but I do teach marksmanship as a sub, so I can still handle firearms well. If you want to, we can always practice at Moon Security, so that you can get used to handling guns."

"Cool! I'm looking forward to that!"

Syaoran started to feel uneasy. Here is Yukito, who is already hogging all of Sakura's attention. The worse part is that Sakura is having fun.

"Feeling uneasy, Syaoran? Is there something that you want to say?" Mills whispered mockingly at Syaoran.

He can't stand being silent anymore.

"Uh… I, well, I know how to use guns t-too, Yukito," Syaoran butted in.

Everyone looked at Syaoran as he said that, especially Mills, who started throwing dagger looks at him.

"Really, Syaoran? Did you learn by yourself or did you have lessons before?" Yukito smiled as he replied.

"I- I learned when I was, uh, a kid. It was a cop who taught me," he replied, stammering.

"Is that so? Did you have weapons training in school, or did you have a private tutor?"

"I had a tutor when I was in Japan. There was this cop who handled a case in our company, and he showed me how to use a gun. I haven't handled a gun until I was sixteen, but the things he taught me were really useful, especially when I was eight…"

"What happened, Syaoran?" Sakura butted in.

"I was… My uncle held our corporation hostage… I couldn't really remember why, but… But I know his company was trading something illegal… The police were hot on his trail, and then the guy who taught me how to use a gun was after him as well… They were chasing him all over Japan and… Later on, he decided to hold me hostage, but…"

"Enough!"

Everyone was surprised when a loud, angry voice rang and interrupted Syaoran. It was Mills, who was looking irately at his sandwich, his eyes burning with fear and anger. As Syaoran glanced at the inspector, he felt great anger welling up from Mills…

"Mills?" Yue looked at him, puzzled.

"K-Kero-chan?" Sakura approached him and waved her hand over his eyes.

Syaoran walked towards Mills to look at him closely.

"…Sorry." Mills suddenly looked up at Syaoran, who wore a very worried expression.

"No, I'm sorry too, Mills," Syaoran interrupted. "I must have …"

Mills quickly turned towards Syaoran and smiled. "The past is the past. Sob stories are for soap operas, so forget about that, okay? But it's good that you've learned something useful that can protect you later on."

He then discreetly leaned towards Syaoran and whispered.

"By the way, don't even try using that 'I share the same pain as you do' story that you have on Sakura; I know your stories, and it won't work," he said.

Syaoran gritted his teeth.

* * *

Dinner went on smoothly, although there was less conversation around the table. Eriol kept flirting around Tomoyo, while Yue and Yukito talked about the latter's research while glancing at Mills, who hung his head and turned his attention on the remaining club sandwich. Syaoran chatted with Sakura from afar, though he was wary of whatever he plans to say since he was still beside Mills. Mitch left for work, while Mark disappeared without saying goodbye. Nobody knew why.

Nine-fifteen in the evening. The club's guests started to pour in. Syaoran left to attend to the bar with Eriol. Tomoyo and Sakura are already at the dance floor with Yukito.

Yue stared at Mills, who was still nibbling at his club sandwich.

"How much do you know about Li Syaoran?" Yue asked.

"….Eh?"

"That thing about him handling a gun and being taken hostage, you don't to hear it, right?" Mills did not reply.

"It seems you know something that you don't want to hear. Is it the Reed incident?"

Mills sighed, swallowed the last of his sandwich, and hung his head.

"When Li Syaoran was eight years old, he was in Japan when Li Kurotu's illegal activities there were uncovered. Joint US and Japanese police forces took to the streets for a massive arrest operation to apprehend Kurotu and his minions. Towards the end, Kuroto learned that Syaoran was in Japan, so when he was cornered at Reed Japan, he kidnapped Syaoran and used him as his bargaining chip out. He almost escaped, but Syaoran was saved and Kurotu was collared."

"Oh, I read about that case before, but what's with Syaoran handling a gun?"

Mills looked at Yue, and smiled.

"It's a miracle he outgrew that experience. He can fend for himself even then. He's really a grown up now."

"What?"

Mills clutched his chest, took off his jacket and walked to the bar. Yue noticed a picture fall out of the jacket's front pocket. It was eight year old Syaoran's picture, the one that Mills has been holding on to for a while.

"Cerberus…"

* * *

"This is great, Yukito, Tomoyo! I'm having so much fun!" Sakura waved her arms happily as she danced with Tomoyo and Yukito.

"I can see that, Sakura," Yukito replied, smiling.

"Mind if I cut in?"

The three were surprised upon seeing a smiling Syaoran at the dance floor. He eventually joined the group as the music changed to a loud, fast-paced rhythm. Everyone enjoyed the music and danced as wildly as they can amidst the noise and bright lights.

"Wei, commence Plan A," Eriol whispered as he watched Syaoran dance with Sakura, Yukito, and Tomoyo.

"Are you sure, master? It didn't work last time," Wei replied with a worried look.

"That's only because that Ceekae girl interrupted Syaoran and Sakura's moment. This time, nothing's gonna stop them from being together," Eriol replied with a smirk.

* * *

After a few more songs, the DJ shifted to a slower tune. The lights grew dim, and everyone started to return to their seats, except for several couples who danced with their perceived partners, as expected.

Tomoyo nodded slightly behind her. "Yukito! Let's head back!" she said, and winked.

Yukito quickly understood what Tomoyo wanted to do. "Okay!" he replied.

Syaoran nodded to Sakura as well, signaling for her to go back to their seats, when a familiar, upbeat tune played…

_When marimba rhythms start to play_

_Dance with me, make me sway_

_Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore_

_Hold me close, sway me more_

_Like a flower bending in the breeze_

_Bend with me, sway with ease_

_When we dance you have a way with me_

_Stay with me, sway with me_

"I like that song!" Sakura shouted as the song played in the background. "I studied tango in P.E. (Physical Education), and that's the song I danced to!"

"You? Dance tango? Hah!" Syaoran scoffed. "I can do ballroom dancing very well myself, and I've been doing that since I was twelve!"

"Oh, yeah? Are you belittling my dancing skills?"

"Then prove how good a dancer you can be!"

"Bring it on!" Sakura shouted back. In an instant, Syaoran took Sakura by the hand and grabbed her waist. Sakura, feeling challenged by her partner, grabbed his arm and placed her other arm on his back. Sensing that both are ready, the couple began to sway…

_Other dancers may be on the floor_

_Dear, but my eyes will see only you_

_Only you have that magic technique_

_When we sway I go weak_

_I can hear the sounds of violins_

_Long before it begins_

_Make me thrill as only you know how_

_Sway me smooth, sway me now_

* * *

"Wei! It's working! I can't believe they're both such good dancers!" Eriol exclaimed. Wei nodded happily as he reached for the intercom. Yukito clapped his hands gleefully while Tomoyo took pictures. Even Yue, who was never interested in dancing, was all smiles upon seeing his niece on the dance floor.

Nobody else was on the floor as Syaoran and Sakura danced the tango. Everyone in the club gathered around to watch the two's performance. The dance floor's lights dimmed a bit, and the spotlights flashed where the dancers are…

_

* * *

_

Other dancers may be on the floor

_Dear, but my eyes will see only you_

_Only you have the magic technique_

_When we sway I go weak_

"Wow, you dance so beautifully, Sakura," Syaoran whispered in his mind and smiled as he looked at his dance partner.

"I'm dancing with Syaoran… I don't know why, but it feels so good," Sakura thought to herself as she gazed away from Syaoran in an attempt to hide her blush.

The couple swayed, turned, and stepped lightly as their bodies moved as one with the rhythm and the dancing lights.

_I can hear the sounds of violins_

_Long before it begins_

_Make me thrill as only you know how_

_Sway me smooth, sway me now_

_When marimba rhythms start to play_

_Dance with me, make me sway_

_Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore_

_Hold me close, sway me more_

"Tired?" Syaoran asked with a smirk, hiding his urge to wipe the sweat off his forehead.

"Nope," Sakura, who was trying her best to catch her breath without Syaoran noticing, replied with raised eyebrows.

_Like a flower bending in the breeze_

_Bend with me, sway with ease_

_When we dance you have a way with me_

_Stay with me, sway with me_

_When marimba start to play_

_Hold me close, makes me sway_

_Like an ocean hugs the shore_

_Hold me close, sway me more_

_Like a flower bending in the breeze_

_Bend with me, sway with ease_

_When we dance you have a way with me_

_Stay with me, sway with me_

The very exhausted Syaoran and Sakura held on to each other with closed eyes to end the dance as the music moved to a halt. Time felt like standing still, and a moment of silence ensued with the spotlight still pointed at the couple.

Syaoran held on to Sakura's waist tightly while Sakura clutched at his neck. Their tired, sweaty bodies leaned towards each other in a slowly tightening embrace. Syaoran and Sakura felt themselves engulfed with an urge that could not be sated. They felt that their faces were centimeters away from each other, but they couldn't care less anymore.

The events from that night played all over again, but this time, they don't want to be denied…

"SAKURAAAAAAAA!" Mills screamed.

* * *

"No thanks to that meddlesome Mills, our plan failed again. Now we'll never be able to set those two up together," Eriol sighed as Wei cleaned up the bar later that night.

"On the contrary, master, I think we succeeded," Wei replied matter-of-factly, and pointed to the couple from afar.

Near the club's entrance, Mills and Sakura bade goodbye to everyone, including Syaoran, who kept glancing away from Mills' dagger looks. Sakura waved goodbye to Eriol and Wei from a distance as Mills led her away.

All of a sudden, Syaoran reached his hand out to Sakura and leaned slightly towards her. "I'll call you later. Let's dance again sometime by then," he whispered in Sakura's ear.

Mills looked at Syaoran at the corner of his eye, and sighed. "Let's go, Sakura," he said.

Sakura nodded, and then glanced at Syaoran with a smile. She discreetly waved at Syaoran before leaving Club Tsubasa with Mills.

Eriol smiled at Wei with an agreeing look.

* * *

Mills went to his office and glanced at the burnt spray can on his desk. It's been a while since he found that can of pepper spray, but he hasn't examined it yet. Something inside him felt that the pepper spray told a story that is bigger than Syaoran's, or the case for that matter.

Sakura arranged some files and swept the floor from a corner of the office. Ever since they got home that night, she was all smiles and kept humming the song she and Syaoran danced with. She didn't mind if Mills wore a scowling face throughout the time they travelled home.

Mills left the office and went to the apartment's verandah. He glanced at the bright night sky and sighed. He wondered if Syaoran learned from his mistake with Sakura, and reflected on Syaoran's story at the club…

"_I was… My uncle held our corporation hostage… I couldn't really remember why, but… But I know his company was trading something illegal… The police were hot on his trail, and then the guy who taught me how to use a gun was after him as well… They were chasing him all over Japan and… Later on, he decided to hold me hostage, but…"_

"You're supposed to forget, Syaoran," he whispered. "You're supposed to learn and forget, and only then can you move on."

He then glanced at the ecstatic Sakura who was already cleaning his desk. He smiled a bit, and then sighed.

"Can you protect her, Syaoran? If he haunts you again, can you protect her?" he whispered again, before reaching to his front pocket …

* * *

Sakura was already asleep when the phone rang. She crept to the living room and groggily picked up the phone.

"(yawn) Mill Investigation… T-Tomoyo? How come you're still… Hoeeee!"

"_Sorry… Did I disturb you?"_

Sakura suddenly felt awake upon realizing who the person on the other line is.

"…Syaoran? W-what's up?"

"_Sakura, I…"_

* * *

Syaoran sighed as he shifted in his seat, took a gulp at his juice glass, and closed his eyes.

"Let's start over, Sakura."

"_Huh?"_

"Sakura, I… After what happened the other night, I thought it's unfair if I kept thinking about the girl with lonely eyes when I'm with you, even if we've met only recently…"

"_(long sigh from the other line) I see."_

"No, that's not what I mean!"

"…_What did you say?"_

"Sakura, I… I want us to be friends again. I want to be your friend, as if we're not involved in this case. I know you and Mills are working hard to find that mystery girl. You wanted to help me in this case because you have someone you're looking for too. But what I'm telling you isn't about the case. When we're together, I feel like that detective-client relationship that we have is slowly blurring. That's exactly what I want."

"_Syaoran, our relationship is…"_

"…I want us to be friends. I want us to start over, and know each other better. I've… I've never admitted to being the playboy, but every girl I've hooked up with only wanted to know me better because I'm rich and popular. You're the only person that looked beyond that."

"_I did?"_

"You're the only girl who ever tried to reach out to me. You're the only girl who treated me, not only as a client or a partner, but as someone that you would want to be a friend. That's why when we were at your school, at the club, and then at the dance floor, I never figured out that all the while I was acting the playboy, you were there looking after me."

"… _(long sigh)"_

"I want to make it up to you. I've been unfair, because while I was too busy thinking about the girl with lonely eyes, you were keeping watch over me. That's why I want to be by your side as well. I want to take care of you just like the way you did to me."

"_(sob)"_

"S-Sakura? Are you… are you crying?"

* * *

"Y-Yes … But that's because I'm happy. Ever since I met you, I've wanted to reach out and know about you. It's strange, really, but it's as if part of me knows you and feels for you. When Kero-chan told me that you were a playboy, I was so close to believing him, especially after everything that happened."

"_I know…"_

"But I can feel that inside that playboy image, inside the rich boy attitude, a part of you is looking for something. That mystery girl… It's not really her that you're looking for, I can feel that. What you really want is to be with the person that will make you happy."

"_Sakura…"_

"I feel for you, Syaoran. That's why when you asked us to start over as friends, I felt happy, because that's what I want too!" Sakura replied, smiling as she wiped off the tears that are slowly streaming down her face.

"_You know, Sakura, I have this sudden urge to see you again…"_

"Oh no, I can't! I have classes early morning, and today's Friday, and we have exams!"

"_Ha ha ha… I never thought you feel the same too!"_

Sakura blushed profusely when Syaoran guessed what was on her mind.

"I really do… But I'm bothered about Mills…" Syaoran said.

"_Kero-chan? Oh, don't worry about him… He likes you, and he's pretty much concerned about you, that's why he's working hard to find your missing person. Or is it because of your argument?"_

"Yes… I feel that he knows so much about me. It's as if he can see through me and even count my every fault from when I was a child. Then again, he's your guardian, so I know how he's worked up when he confronted me about hurting you. That's why I might as well properly apologize to you and to him as well…"

"_I forgive you, Syaoran."_

"_Ke-Ke-Kero-chan! Hoeeee!"_

"M-Mills?"

Mills stood up from his chair and stared at the spray can. He sighed as he threw his gloves into a corner and gazed at the window.

"_Kero-chan! You've been eavesdropping the whole time, are you?"_ Sakura screamed from the extension line.

"Syaoran… What I told you about Sakura, it's all true. She's the only family I have, that's why I'm doing my best to protect her and take care of her."

"_Mills…" _Syaoran could only say

"When I took Sakura in, I felt for her so badly, as if she was my missing sister. I promised myself that I'd find her someday, so I could make up for the times that she lived alone. Sakura… Well, she's special to me. That is why I want to take care of her as if she was my real sister. Ironic, isn't it? The master of finding missing persons has a missing person of his own," Mills replied as he chuckled to himself.

"_I promised Kero-chan I'd work hard so that I can become a cop when I graduate, and then I can help him find his sister! We'll be like a big family, with Uncle Yue, and Uncle Mark, and Tomoyo and Yukito and you!"_ Sakura butted in from the other line.

"_I… I understand, Mills… Don't worry; I'll take care of Sakura too!"_ Syaoran replied.

"Thank you, Syaoran. Sakura, you should go to bed now," Mills said.

"_Okay… Good night, Kero-chan!"_

"Just because I'm not telling you not to call me Kero-chan doesn't mean you can call me Kero-chan all the time! Now go to bed!" Mills roared and hung up.

* * *

Three in the morning. Syaoran trudged to the bar area and poured a glass of whisky for himself. Only a few customers are left in Club Tsubasa, and the crew has started cleaning the area. Wei was at the club entrance with some of the waiters, while Eriol and a band member are talking in one of the couches.

He took a sip from the whisky and sighed. He never expected that Sakura felt for him so much, and yet he never noticed. He felt at a loss on how he could make up for his insensitive attitude towards her.

He smiled to himself as he thought of Sakura. "I'll go visit her tomorrow in school. Maybe I could ask her out or something. I'm happy that Sakura can be my friend for real now. I just hope Mills would allow her to…"

His thoughts were interrupted when the doors flew open. He then saw the silhouette of an elderly yet very beautiful woman entering Club Tsubasa with several men in formal attire. With her are two younger women, one slightly younger than the other.

Wei quickly recognized the elderly woman. "Madame Yelan! You have come!"

"Mom?" Syaoran's eyes flew open upon seeing the Li matriarch. "Meilin's here too?"

"Hello, Xiao Lang!" Li Meilin, Syaoran's cousin appeared.

Syaoran furiously rushed to his mother. "What's the meaning of this? What are you doing here, mom? Didn't I tell you that I'm not going to…"

Yelan raised her hand. "I know that, son," she replied. "I know you don't intend to marry Meilin, and that's fine, since her boyfriend has already asked for her hand in marriage. The elders have not expected this, but they realized it's advantageous to the clan as well."

"Then why are you here? Are you setting me up with somebody else?"

"Not exactly, Xiao Lang. The elders have ordered to have you engaged to another girl. She is a distant relative of ours. And if the information I have is correct, then you two know each other very, very well. Come now," Yelan beckoned to the other girl, "let's have you introduced, more properly this time."

The girl walked up in front of Syaoran and bowed slightly. The lights seemed to glow brighter as the unknown girl's face is revealed.

"Uh… H-hello, Syaoran."

Syaoran's eyes flew open. His body trembled with anger and frustration at the sight of his intended fiancée.

"Ceekae…"

* * *

Yue stared at eight year old Syaoran's picture, the one that fell from Mills' pocket. He fingered through a folder and glanced at the picture several times as he read through the contents.

His gaze kept falling on the boy that posed with Syaoran. He figured that he must have been a junior cop. He had bright auburn hair with streaks of yellow, bright green eyes, of medium built and slightly taller than a usual teenager. He wore a typical Japanese school uniform and an ID card strap with his badge. He had a scar across his right cheek and what seems to be a bloody wound on his chest.

"Mr. Yue?" Yukito appeared with a pile of newspapers.

"Ah, good timing, Yukito. I was worried we already lost our old newspaper clippings. Anyway, what have you found on Li Syaoran?"

"Aside from his personal info and the reports on the Reed incident, I didn't find anything else that's odd. But Mr. Javier said he's connected to Kurotu. Not directly, that is."

"What are you talking about?"

* * *

Mark gazed at the limo parked outside Club Tsubasa. He took a long puff from his cigarette and sighed as he looked at the digital pictures that he took.

Earlier, three women entered the club with their escorts. He recognized two of them– Li Yelan, the matriarch of the powerful Li clan and Chairman of the Board of Reed Group of Companies. The other is Li Meilin, head of Princess Serenity Shipping, and engaged to the president of one of Hong Kong's most influential recording companies.

"So that's Carolyn Li," Mark muttered to himself as he looked at the third girl.

"That's her, all right. You were right all along. Heard so much about her, actually," Spinel appeared from the shadows of an alley behind Mark.

"Spinel?"

"Her friends call her Ceekae. She's the black sheep, a misunderstood girl, actually. She's what the snobs call a refined whore. Her boyfriends were high-class personalities. Her last boyfriend was a mall owner from Baguio City. But she said her life was 'changed' – " Spinel made a quotation mark with his fingers " – when she met Syaoran."

"Oh, I get it. One of those 'lonely girl with troubled past' stories again? Bah."

"The truth is that she's a distant relative of Syaoran, and her father inherited Capricious Enterprises after the president, Li Kurotu, was imprisoned. Carolyn's father distanced herself from Kurotu for a while, but after some time, Capricious regained its status, and the sworn brothers are together again."

"And now, she's going to be engaged to Li Syaoran…"

"Right. That missing girl, the one with lonely eyes… It seems she's a real person after all. She's the one that Cerberus Mills is pursuing. If my sources and clues are correct, it seems Syaoran has fallen head over heels for the mystery girl."

"But now there's the matter of Carolyn being engaged to him. It's inevitable, but…"

"You were right. Syaoran came to the Philippines to escape being engaged. But his clan's laws have caught up with him. The worst is that they don't know that she's connected to Li Kurotu. In the end though, it's all up to Syaoran, just as you said. If he finds the girl with lonely eyes, he won't have a reason to comply. That girl must be found soon. She's the only person that can help Syaoran escape Kurotu's trap. She's the one he wants."

"There's a complication," Mark sighed. "There's this girl, Mills' secretary, to be exact, whom Syaoran is somewhat attracted with. She's helping out in looking for the mystery girl, but who knows what will happen if they end up with each other. She's my niece, that's why I can say this. I have too many 'what ifs' in my mind right now, but…"

"Who is she?" Spinel leaned on the wall and lit a cigarette.

"Mills took her in. She wants to be a cop. She doesn't remember much about her past, but she does remember her own name – Sakura Kinomoto."

"What!" Spinel exclaimed right on Mark's face. "Did you say, 'Kinomoto'? 'Sakura Kinomoto'?"

"Yes, why?"

Spinel grabbed Mark's collar and shook him hard. "Mark Javier! Listen to me and listen carefully! Forget about the girl with lonely eyes. She's a pipe dream Syaoran is chasing to futility. No matter what happens, promise me… Promise me that you will do your best in this! This is for the Li clan's best interest, and Syaoran's, above all else!"

"Right, right… what's the big deal?"

"Mills and Yue Moon don't realize it, but your niece is more special that what even you think she is! You uncles have done well in taking care of her, but do you know that you're actually preparing her for this!" Spinel replied as he shook Mark harder.

"Wait a minute, this can't… Spinel, what are you talking about?"

"Let me spell it out for you, moron – Li Syaoran must end up with Sakura Kinomoto!"

* * *

Sakura woke up in a very good mood. Her conversation with Syaoran that night somehow removed all of her stress from the past few days. She felt that her anger towards Syaoran has disappeared.

She hugged Kero-chan the stuffed flying animal tightly and raised him up.

"What do you think, Kero-chan? Will I see him today? I wonder if I should visit him at the club today with Tomoyo, or if I should tell him to visit me in school…"

"SAKURAAAAAAA!" Mills' angry voice echoed through the apartment.

Sakura was startled by her senior's scream, and quickly ran to where he is. She knows that Mills rarely gets angry, but when he does, it's scary.

When she arrived at Mills' office, she found Mills holding the can of pepper spray.

"What have you done, Sakura? This pepper spray has your prints all over it!" Mills stared at Sakura with a death-like gaze.

"Well, uh, I-I was cleaning the, uh, the office l-last night, and, uh…" Sakura stammered, and then realized what her mistake was…

"Didn't I tell you to use rubber gloves when you're handling pieces of evidence like this?" Mills' roared. "This can of pepper spray was the one our mystery girl used on Syaoran! Now how am I going to find out who owns this spray can?"

"I'm sorry, sempai!" Sakura replied, bowing down very lowly. "I won't do it again next time! I-I'll go later to Uncle Yue's place and…"

"Never mind… I'll go to the NBI**(1)** crime lab myself," Mills cried, slamming his fists together. "Oh man! I was this close to identifying the stupid girl with lonely eyes!"

* * *

1 National Bureau of Investigation, the Philippines' national law enforcement and investigation agency.


	8. A Weird Thing Happened at the LRT

We pick up from where we left Sakura and Syaoran. Just when Syaoran is about to apologize, Yukito pops in and distracts Sakura. Add in our two couples, Yue and a very angry Mills, and Syaoran's move is busted. He gets his chance though, when a familiar tune gets him and Sakura doing the tango, much to Mills' chagrin.

But all of that hard work goes down the drain as Li Yelan visits him and introduces him to his new fiancée, Carolyn Li, better known (unfortunately for Syaoran) as Ceekae.

Meanwhile, Mills thought the can of pepper spray that he picked up several nights ago would be his key to find the girl with lonely eyes, until Sakura seemingly "alters" the evidence…

* * *

Inspector Mills

A fanfic by Tenkouken

* * *

Chapter 7

"A Weird Thing Happened at the LRT**(1)**"

* * *

Syaoran woke up with an uneasy feeling. He had a strange dream where he was being squished by an unknown mass. The smell of perfume burned his nose, and his hands groped what seemed to be flesh. A streak of flowing hair wafted onto his mouth, emitting that same scent. He was squeezed further to an illusory wall, cutting off his breath. As he sought his way out, his gaze was met by what seemed to be sad eyes…

His cellphone suddenly rang, snapping him out of the dream. He tried to reach out to it; he barely realized that Wei was there to answer his call.

"You should awake now, master," Wei said. "Madame asked that you join her for breakfast. I have prepared your bath and some clothes; after all, I believe there's something you're supposed to do today in this meeting."

"R-Right…" was all Syaoran could reply as he lumbered to the bathroom.

"Master?"

"What is it, Wei?"

"I'm sorry…"

"Is it about Ceekae?" Syaoran asked from behind the shower curtain. "Don't, Wei. I'm itching to know why Mom set me up with that money-grubbing bitch, but I hope …"

"It's not about your new fiancée. It's about Miss Sakura."

* * *

Syaoran edgily sat on his chair as his mother silently watched him. Neither has touched their food nor opened their mouths to utter even a single grunt. The minutes felt like an eternity as mother and son waited for one of them to say something first.

Finally, Syaoran couldn't take the silence any longer. He stood up and slammed his hands on the table very angrily.

"How could you do this to me, Mom? I told you that I myself will look for the woman that I will marry! Who among those old geezers had this idea of setting me up with that… that woman?" Syaoran snarled, stopping himself from cursing his new fiancée.

Yelan sighed. "Son, listen to me," she said in a light voice. "I remember what you told me the last time we talked. I trust your judgment very well, that's why I allowed you to stay single until now. But this time, the elders have spoken, and even I cannot defy their judgment. I am answerable to your welfare, being the next leader of the Li clan."

"Then why the engagement with Ceekae? Who is she, anyway? She never told me about her own past, much more her family. I didn't even know we're related!" Syaoran replied.

"Ah, yes. Carolyn is the daughter of your father's cousin, one of your uncles. He now owns Capricious Enterprises, and has helped the company regain its status as one of the highest-earning companies in Reed."

"Capricious…"

"Fear not. Your Uncle Kurotu cannot reach you anymore, since he was disowned for his crimes and exiled a long time ago. Even though he and Carolyn's father are sworn brothers, Kurotu is in no position to interfere with Reed. The elders guarantee that."

"But why should I marry her, Mom?"

"Reed distanced from Capricious after Kurotu's activities were exposed. After some time, Carolyn's father inherited Capricious, and now, it became the leader in software manufacturing. For this, the elders have acknowledged his leadership and skill. Now, he's part of the inner circle, and his daughter became a candidate to be your fiancée."

"That's not what I mean, Mom! What's Capricious got to do with me?"

Yelan sighed. "Carolyn's father is dying. He suffered a stroke a few years ago, and he cannot take care of the company as a result. Carolyn cannot manage it just yet…"

"…And the only person who can take over is me," Syaoran sighed and hung his head with resignation.

"Precisely, my son," Yelan replied as she approached Syaoran. She then leaned towards him and caressed his cheek as a mother would usually do.

"Mom, I… I don't know if I can agree with you in this one."

"I know, this will be hard on you, my little wolf, but think of your welfare and ours as well. I wish I can help you disagree with them, but this is what they want. Besides, Carolyn has been through a lot of pain. She's very misunderstood. She's a kind and gentle person, and she needs someone to love and protect her."

"Mom, I've been with Ceekae before. She's not as sweet as you think she may be."

"I know. But she may not be what you think she is, so let's give her a chance, shall we?"

"I'll think about it, Mom," Syaoran said, then stood up to leave.

"Leaving so early, son? Where are you off to?" Yelan asked, but Syaoran said nothing.

* * *

"S-Syaoran?"

Ceekae ran up to Syaoran as he walked to the parking lot. She wore a sundress and had trimmed her chocolate brown hair into a boy's cut. Her deep, brown eyes looked as if she hasn't slept properly.

"What are you doing here?" Syaoran asked his would-be fiancée.

Ceekae fidgeted with her head down, and then looked at him with sad, gentle eyes. "Syaoran, I… I'm sorry… After what happened before, I realized I was wrong after all. I only wanted to be close to a lot of people…"

"Close, my foot!" Syaoran snarled. "You've been a flirt and a man collector, so why should I believe you, especially after what you've been doing when we were together?"

"No, you got it all wrong!" Ceekae pleaded as she clutched at Syaoran's collar. "That… that guy seduced me! I was drunk even until after you drove me away, but then I realized I have treated you badly. I don't deserve to be your fiancée."

"The hell you are right, bitch," Syaoran muttered under his breath.

"But when Madame Li told me that we are distant relatives, I learned that everyone wanted us to be engaged. I'm not a worthy fiancée, but… But I accepted it because I felt this is the way I can make it up to you!"

Syaoran said nothing.

"I'll be good to you, Syaoran! I'll be a loyal fiancée, so that you'll accept and love me again!"

"I have to go," Syaoran whispered and ran to his car, leaving a teary-eyed Ceekae behind.

* * *

Mills gritted his teeth as he read the lab results on the spray can. The can was already damaged, and as he expected, Sakura's prints were already scattered all over it.

"Sorry," the lab technician said as he placed the spray can in its case. "This canister's integrity has been compromised badly. Much of its surface was burned, destroying any possible fingerprint here. The only visible prints that we have are a dog's paw print, and Sakura's. There's a third set of prints, but they're very faint, and they overlap with hers."

"Then there's no way to find out who owned this pepper spray?" Mills asked.

"Well, we can trace where this was bought, but that's as far as we can go. If we can find out this can's origin, then we can also trace who were the last people that held on to this."

"I see," he sighed. "Could I stay for a while and examine this for myself? You can help me trace where this thing came from."

"Okay! I already have part of its label's serial number, so I'll call up the manufacturer and check up with them!" the technician replied, and then left.

Mills took the canister and held it closely. He then looked at lab results and pictures of the fragmented fingerprints. He sniffed the nozzle and realized that the can was already empty – he had accidentally used the last of the pepper spray on himself.

"This isn't good," he thought. "There must be something that the mystery girl left. The burn marks are deep and there's too much soot on the surface. If my guess is correct…"

He browsed through the results again, searching for the components of the soot. He read through the findings on the can to see if any other prints were left behind. Something in the report struck him. The chemical composition of the soot had traces of what he never realized would still be left there.

Blood.

The lab technician returned, carrying a receipt. "Found anything interesting?" he asked.

"Actually, I did!" Mills beamed. "Can you extract DNA from the soot on this canister?"

"Now that you mentioned that," the technician replied,"I thought I traced a small amount of what could be blood on the can. Maybe whoever used this must have been wounded."

"Good! Can you isolate that blood's DNA and have it tested for possible matches?"

"I think I can… By the way, did you buy pepper spray a few months ago?"

"Yes, but my spray's with Sakura now. Why is that?"

"Oh, nothing. I thought this pre-ordered pepper spray was registered under your name," he replied, showing the receipt.

"Oh, well. I'll wait for the DNA results from you soon, okay?"

* * *

"_Mr. Yue? The head of the police academy called. He said they have some classified information gathered from the Reed incident,"_ Yukito told Yue over the phone.

"What have you found out?" Yue asked.

"_I don't have access to the files. But he said you are allowed to borrow them, so…"_

Yue sighed. "I understand. I'll go there myself. Keep reading through what you can there. Report to me whatever background info you can find on the Reed incident. And one more thing: I want you to find out what you can about that guy who was with Li Syaoran."

* * *

Sakura left school with Tomoyo and Eriol early that afternoon. Summer vacation is almost up, but she and Tomoyo still have their thesis to finish before graduation. Still that couldn't stop the gang from celebrating their upcoming vacation.

"What do you plan to do this summer, Tomoyo?" Sakura asked as they left the campus.

"I want to look after my shop for a while, and then I'll try to do my internship with the PDEA**(2)**. I heard only uniformed personnel make it to their ranks, but they also allow civilians to work with them. I heard they do buy-busts and go undercover. Maybe working on those cases would be nice!" Tomoyo replied.

"But that's dangerous," Eriol replied. "Drug-related crimes involve powerful people, like businessmen and government officials. Even police are involved in those activities."

"That's all right!" Tomoyo replied. "I know how to take care of myself, and if I feel like I might get caught, I know how to hide myself and blend in the surroundings. I've never shown you guys, but I can make a lot of disguises and even hide myself with make-up!"

"Even if you're a master of disguises, you'll still be easy to recognize! Why not work on agencies handling some other crime, like fraud or homicide? Your life is at risk when you handle illegal drugs. Who knows how many toes you might step on?"

"Honey! I promise I can take care of myself. I really want to do buy-busts and raids and stuff. I want to prove myself and show how good I am. I really, really want to be a cop!"

"Guys!" Sakura interrupted. "It's all right! Actually, I don't think they will let interns handle drug-related cases, so while everyone's in an operation, they'll be at the office doing the paperwork."

"Paperwork? I don't like paperwork!" Tomoyo pouted. "If I'm not going to do drug operations, I don't want to be with PDEA!"

Eriol gave out a muffled laugh. Tomoyo still wants to get what she wants, he thought.

"By the way, Sakura, what do you want to do?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura was about to answer when a car's honk disturbed her.

"I think I know what Sakura wants to do this summer," Eriol whispered to Tomoyo.

* * *

"Thanks for picking me up today, Syaoran. But why did you have to leave your car at the club?" Sakura said as they walked on the way to Taft Avenue.

"Nothing," Syaoran replied. "I thought I'd go without a car for a change. I haven't gone out on my own since I opened Club Tsubasa. Besides, I want to personally help in my case."

"Then where do you want to go?"

"I think… I want to try that," he replied, pointing to the LRT. "Where does that lead?"

"The LRT? The train goes a long way and spans from Caloocan and through Pasay City. The LRT is always filled with people, though. Now that you've mentioned it, there's something I'd like to check near Monumento Station**(3)**," she said.

"Great! Let's go!" Syaoran yelled, taking Sakura by the hand and running to the LRT.

* * *

Yue leafed through the papers that Yukito's superiors at the academy lent. He had read through every file in the envelope already, but all they had were declassified info from the Reed incident. The clippings were no help either; they all trumpeted the same story.

One clipping struck him. A special issue of a Japanese newspaper from about fifteen years ago showed the Reed incident like the rest, but this story had a different focus:

"_Tokyo police arrest big-time gang leader; prodigy detective leads biggest mass arrest operation in Japanese anti-crime history."_

"This is…" Yue gasped as he stared at the printed picture of eight year-old Li Syaoran and the junior cop.

* * *

Mills stared at the gate of Mitch's dormitory and waited patiently with a cold bottle of cola on hand. Mitch earlier said that her landlady mentioned something about one of their neighbors being mugged and running along Pedro Gil Street.

Soon, the landlady, a middle-aged woman, opened the dormitory's door and led him to the guest area. It was a small area with a few chairs and several wall decorations. On a table was a bowl of chilled fruit cocktail, which the woman handed over to him.

"Eat up, Mr. Mills," the landlady said. "My boarder said you liked sweets, so I thought you could try my specialty."

"Thanks, ma'am!" Mills replied, and took spoonful after spoonful of the fruit cocktail.

"By the way, Mitch told me you were looking for a girl who was attacked several nights ago… Was it a Saturday?"

"It's somebody that a client of mine is looking for," he replied as he put down his empty bowl. "He met this girl in his club, after which he saved her from some robbers. He did not recognize the girl, except for her eyes, and probably some other feature like a bruise somewhere. Mitch said you may have seen somebody that fits that description."

"Well, inspector, I don't really know every single person in this neighborhood, but I can recognize anyone, not by name, of course," the landlady replied.

"Can you tell me how she looks like?"

"It was quite dark when I saw her run past me, but I saw how she looks like. I think she's a bit tall, and she had short hair and a well-shaped face. I also think she was crying…"

"Did you see what wounds or bruises she had?"

"Short hair, bright eyes… I thought her face was bloodied. Her mouth was wounded, and she had a black eye."

"Did you notice anything odd about her?"

"Now that you mentioned it, she seemed familiar. I saw her thrice that night, while she was chased by the hold-uppers, and when she was running away from someone else."

"You said you saw her three times… When was the other instance?"

The landlady rubbed her chin and sighed. "Let's see… I thought I saw her way later that night, but I'm not too sure if it's the same person. She was running down the opposite direction, but I didn't see any bruise this time."

"Can you point to me what direction she came from and where she ran to?"

"Maybe I can," she replied, and led Mills towards the gate, where she pointed towards Taft Avenue. "I think she came from around Ermita and ran past here, across the LRT, along this road," she said, as she screened her eyes from the sunlight.

"So the girl must have come from Ermita or Malate, ran along Pedro Gil Street through Taft Avenue… But you said you saw her pass by again in the opposite direction, right?"

"Yes, I did."

"I wonder why … By the way, are robberies and muggings frequent in this area?"

"Yes, but not at Pedro Gil. Those crooks work at the alleys near here, but they rarely move beyond their territories. This time however, they really chased her far away. I just remembered; there was a guy that went after them. He must be that brave to save her."

"That's Syaoran, all right," Mills thought.

"Say! Isn't your office just a few blocks away from here?"

"Yes, ma'am, but why?"

"The girl you were looking for… I thought she ran towards your place."

"Really? In that case, I'll try to look around Pedro Gil, then. If you have anything you can tell me about the girl you saw, please visit me. You can keep this if you know anyone who may need my help," Mills said as he opened his billfold and gave his business card.

"I'll do that, Mr. Mills. I hope you can find… Hey!"

"What's wrong, ma'am?"

"That's her! That must be her! She looks just like her!" the landlady exclaimed excitedly, pointing at the picture in his billfold. "But the side of her face that I saw didn't have any bruises, so maybe she looks just like her, sorry…"

* * *

Mills walked a bit around Pedro Gil Street, tracing the mystery girl's path with his map. The information that the landlady gave seemed difficult to follow, but her info on the girl's basic features and where she came from would be his best shot.

Mills looked at the map. It seems that from Club Tsubasa, the girl found her way to Pedro Gil and went there many times. The nearest roads, Mabini and M. H. De Pilar Streets, are not likely the places she may have run to. Roxas Boulevard is out of the question, too. That left everything from Adriatico to Taft, or if the landlady's tip was accurate, towards his apartment. But from there on out, he couldn't figure out where she would go to.

He remembered the hoodlum gangs operating around Ermita and Malate. One of them may have recognized the girl – or Syaoran – but he would have to sniff them out.

Mills suddenly remembered the landlady's last words to him…

"_That's her! That must be her! She looks just like her! But the side of her face that I saw didn't have any bruises, so maybe she looks just like her, sorry…"_

As Mills looked at the picture the woman was pointing to, he suddenly felt uneasy. On one side of his billfold was a copy of the picture he kept for so long – his old family picture, neatly folded at a part where his missing sister's face was.

"Are you here? Does this mean you are truly alive, my little sister?" Mills bitterly asked.

* * *

Syaoran found riding the LRT to be very awkward. Except for the shinkansen (bullet train) in Japan and the cable cars in San Francisco, California, he have never tried riding on any other train or public transport for that matter, mainly for security reasons.

Sakura, on the contrary, is used to traveling in the LRT. Mills would take her around the city, and for them, the most convenient form of transportation is the LRT. A trip only takes up to five minutes per station, though waiting for the train itself is time-consuming.

The only trouble nowadays is the number of people that ride the train everyday. Because of the sheer number of passengers that the LRT holds, it's common for people to get robbed, bumped, or molested in the sardine can-like confines of the train. Luckily for the two, the train they took had very few passengers, though the air conditioning was turned off.

The pair ended up at Monumento Station, next to a series of stalls and a local mall, and was surrounded by vendors and vehicles moving to different parts of the city.

"So," Syaoran asked as he wiped the sweat off his face, "who exactly do we look for?"

"A girl with sad eyes, silly," Sakura sneered. "Since Kero-chan didn't find any report on that girl in Manila, maybe we can find one here with the same date and time."

"Oh, I get it. If that's the case, we should check the clinics if they have any wounded girl that they attended to," Syaoran replied.

"No, that's too tedious, although if the girl had injuries worse than what you may have thought she has; it can be possible that she did get medical help."

"Great! So who do we talk to? I'm not even familiar with this place, to tell you frankly."

"That's easy!" Sakura said, flashing her cellphone.

* * *

"…I don't think it's possible that girl ran off there," Mark replied over his phone.

"_But Kero-chan checked WPD already, and he didn't find any mugging incident that night! What are we going to do, uncle?" _Sakura answered from the other line.

"You should have double-checked nearby before moving to another place. Anyway, you don't have to get any clearance to read through their blotter reports, got it? Afterwards, you can go to the hospitals there while you're at it."

"_Okay, we'll call you if we get into trouble,"_ Sakura replied with a giggle. _"But don't tell Kero-chan we went to Caloocan, please? He'll scold me if he finds out I went here…"_

* * *

"Uncle Mark said we can go to the police stations here first," Sakura said as Mark hung up on her. "Afterwards, we could visit the nearby hospitals before we go home."

Syaoran did not reply and instead kept still. His eyes were fixed far away, and stood as if he was frozen at where he was standing.

Sakura went up to him and fanned her hand over his eyes. "Syaoran?" she asked. "Are you girl-watching again?" But Syaoran still kept silent.

Sakura decided to take matters to her own hands. She crept before Syaoran and shifted her face a few inches away from his, her hands near his cheeks in a grabbing position.

"Hey, watch where you're loitering, you kids!" Someone suddenly appeared from behind Sakura, bumping her towards Syaoran's direction…

* * *

"Was that Sakura?" Mitch appeared from the kitchen. "I heard her say that she's going to Caloocan. Didn't you tell me before that Mr. Mills forbade Sakura to go there?"

Mark shook his head upon seeing his know-it-all lover. "It's because that's where Mills rescued Sakura a long time ago. He thinks she's not ready to confront her past yet."

"I don't think she'll be affected by going there. Besides, she's a strong person, and she may want to get over her pain and trauma by going there herself."

* * *

Syaoran, who in reality was staring at the other side of the terminal, snapped when he felt small hands fall upon his torso. He tried to blink and look at the figure that gripped lightly at his body, but he felt as if his body was frozen in its tracks. What shook him was when, for what seemed to be an eternity, he felt soft lips being pressed onto his own.

His sight grew dim as the illusory feeling made him feel as if the soft, fragrant lips pressed on him drenched him with an intoxicating air. He tried to gaze at the face before him, but his body drew itself into holding on to the figure as tightly as he could.

His lips started to move by itself, slightly inching tighter towards the lips pressed on his own. The light kiss grew deeper by the second, unwilling it may seem. He felt warm and feverish, and his body felt as if it asked for more.

He wanted the strangely good feeling to last…

Syaoran snapped back to his senses, and found a very embarrassed Sakura right in front of him, her eyes slightly closed and trembling at the feel of her lips still pursed on his.

* * *

"Well now, isn't that sweet," Spinel gazed behind him as Syaoran and Sakura, who were probably too shocked to even move, kept their lips still melded to each other.

He discreetly opened his camera, took a shot at them, and then disappeared with a flash. It wasn't exactly what he intended to see when he bumped Sakura, but it will do.

* * *

Realizing the situation they are in, Syaoran looked away while Sakura wiped the sweat off her blushing face. They couldn't hide the awkwardness of the moment, accidental as it is. It was something they didn't expect or want to happen. And yet it felt so good.

"I-I'm sorry!" the still blushing Sakura suddenly blurted out. "I didn't mean to…"

"Sakura, I… It's alright, I have to apologize, too," Syaoran sheepishly replied, still looking away slightly as his cheeks started to burn redder and redder by the moment.

The two decided to move on. At this point, words will make things awkward.

Syaoran looked at Sakura intently as they walked. She blushed profusely and looked away most of the time, if only to turn away from Syaoran.

"So, uh Sakura…" he stammered as he tried to find a topic to talk about in his mind.

"Is Hong Kong similar to Manila? I mean, I've only seen Hong Kong in pictures and on TV," Sakura asked, turning to Syaoran.

That was a relief, thought Syaoran. At least they could steer away from what happened.

"Well… Everything you see on TV is true, actually. Hong Kong's really a colorful place, especially due to the number of tourists going there," he replied.

"You mean you have a large number of restaurants and bars and disco theaters and malls and theme parks and other attractions?" she asked again, beaming.

Syaoran chuckled at Sakura's reaction. "Yup, but there are places in Hong Kong that are not as nice as the ones you see in the papers. This place reminds me of some I've seen."

Syaoran placed his hand over his eye and looked around. They stood before the Bonifacio Monument, a monument dedicated to a local hero. Around them are buildings, stalls, and several malls. The lights flickered from the buildings, signaling another night of work.

"Look over there, Sakura," Syaoran pointed to a building as they walked by. "This building looks cheaply made, and must have been a big girlie bar's spot before."

"Where?" Sakura asked, and turned to where Syaoran was looking.

"That one," he pointed to a three-storey building with gray walls and Christmas lights on its facade. "I don't think this is the same club, though I think it must have been popular. It looks like a cheap place, with dim lights, sleazy patrons, underage waitresses and badly dressed pimps. It looks more like a prostitution den. What do you think, Sakura?"

Syaoran turned to Sakura, and was horrified at what he saw.

* * *

"The club was opened again recently, though I don't know who owns it this time. We haven't heard of Mendez since he was imprisoned, but…" Mark said.

"Wait a minute," Mitch said, "If Sakura was rescued there before and it was reopened…"

"If she sees it, she'll remember again. She's not strong enough yet," Mark replied.

* * *

Sakura stood before the building, frozen in her tracks. Her eyes stayed fixed at the structure before her with tears flowing freely from her eyes. Her body trembled violently and cold sweat trickled across her face. She looked as if in a chill, her face livid with fear.

"Sakura…" Syaoran gasped as he walked towards Sakura, but she suddenly jerked away and ran wildly. She tore through the crowds and fast as she can, sobbing loudly. Not knowing what to do, he tried to reach out to her, but he suddenly trembled when Sakura suddenly stopped. She looked at him with tired, tear-drenched eyes before running again.

"Sakura!"

* * *

"You owe me," Garuda said as he met Mills. Not knowing what to do, he trudged to the Sidewalk Pub to recollect his thoughts, only to be greeted that way by the bartender.

"What?"

"The last time you came here, you ordered lemonade but you drank my customer's beer! Now pay up!" the bartender snarled.

Mills sighed. "Fine, fine. Don't get too excited," he said as he reached out for his billfold.

"By the way," Garuda asked, "have you found the girl you're looking for?"

Mills shook his head. "Nope, I'm still waiting for the DNA test on the pepper spray I found, and then I need to find a few more people that can help me. If I could make out part of her physical identity, then it would be easy to find her."

"You worry too much! It's not difficult to find your missing person. Take a look around carefully. I'm sure she's around here somewhere, unless you haven't looked around."

"You've already told me that before…"

"Of course, and I'll tell you that over and over again until you find her! Got it?"

* * *

Syaoran found Sakura in a dark alley away from the streets. Minutes after she sprinted away, she had quickly disappeared from sight, but her sighs led Syaoran to where she is.

His heart broke upon finding her. She was kneeling amidst the rubble of an abandoned house, shaking and sobbing loudly. Her hair and clothes were already disheveled, and her face was dirtied by her tears mixed with dust. Not knowing what to say or do, he knelt before Sakura. He looked at her frail, pained figure and tried to touch her face…

"Kyaaaah!" Sakura suddenly lunged on him, her hand about to grab his face. But Syaoran instinctively grabbed her attacking hand, and took her free hand, restraining her. She began to wail loudly, violently trying to break free from his grasp.

Finally, out of desperation, Syaoran decided to do the inevitable – he grabbed the crying Sakura and hugged her tightly. She, in return, sobbed harder and trembled in his embrace.

"Oh, Kero-chan! I'm so scared!"

Syaoran was startled by what Sakura said. He remembered what Mills said about Sakura:

"_Sakura was orphaned at an early age. She endured a horrible past at an early age. She grew up lonely and filled with pain. When I took her in, I promised I'll give her the love and protection that a family can give, including protection from beasts like you! I swear by my family's grave that I'll never let you hurt Sakura again, ever!" _

He then remembered the building he pointed to Sakura, and finally understood…

"Is this what you're trying to protect her from, Mills? Are you protecting her from her past?" Syaoran whispered as he held the weeping Sakura in his arms.

* * *

"Found anything, big man?" Spinel said to Mills as he trudged out of the Sidewalk Pub.

"Suppi! What are you doing here? Are you spying on me?" Mills replied.

"Didn't I tell you not to call me, 'Suppi,' 'Kero-chan'?" Spinel roared.

"You freak! Don't ever mention that name! Only Sakura calls me 'Kero-chan'!" he roared back, grabbing Spinel's coat and shaking him.

"Whatever," Spinel said, straightening his coat. "By the way, is it true that your adopted sister is going out with Li Syaoran?"

"What about it?"

"I saw them together in Caloocan earlier today. I'm sure as hell they're dating already. If I were you, I won't be complaining though; Li is such a fine, young man, and Sakura is quite a remarkable woman too, so they're surely meant for each other, don't you think?"

"They were in Caloocan? Sakura was in Caloocan?"

Spinel whipped out his picture of Sakura and Syaoran "kissing."

"See this? Don't they make a lovely… Mills? Where did you go? Kero-chan?"

A tin can flew right into Spinel's head.

* * *

Mills ran as fast as he can to the Pedro Gil LRT station. Rummaging through his pocket, he pulled out some coins and grabbed a boarding pass. He flung his pass into the ticket slot, slid through the guards, and ran to the train waiting area.

"I told you not to go there… Why?" Mills muttered under his breath as he ran.

Sakura was startled when she woke up in Syaoran's arms. She rubbed her eyes and tried to stand up, but felt too weak and tired to move.

"Sakura? Are you all right?" Syaoran asked as he helped her stand up.

"I… I thought I'm strong enough to come here," she said as she fell on her knees again. "I thought if I come here, I would be able to confront my past and move on…"

"What are you talking about?"

"When I was very young, Kero-chan saved me from working in that place. He saved me from my foster parents and from an oppressed life. That's why I owe him so much of the strength that I have now. But I had to deal with this by myself if I really want to live a happy life. I just don't want to remember everything again. I just don't…" she sobbed.

Syaoran felt his heart being ripped apart as he looked at the crying Sakura. There was nothing much he can do for her. He knelt before her and drew her near him in an embrace. She did not reply, and sobbed louder, holding Syaoran tighter.

Syaoran never meant to see Sakura in a time of suffering. He faced great danger in his childhood, but he was able to survive. He never knew of her past, and now that he has been given a glimpse of it, he did not know how to stop her from spiraling down the pits of her own loneliness, the very place he faced when he was eight years old. The only thing he can do is watch over her.

Sakura could not hold herself any longer. From the time she was enslaved by Mendez and his family until she was sold to the girlie bar in Caloocan, she suffered a great deal of pain that Mills' caring and her friends' protection assuaged. Now, amidst her resurging despair, she could feel someone offering strength to her to live and move on. This time around, it was Syaoran. And at that moment, that was all she needed.

They held each other for a long time - Sakura mourning her past, and Syaoran trying to stop her from falling into the despair that she never wanted to feel again.

* * *

"Attention, all passengers," the PA announced, "The LRT is experiencing technical problems. Please expect the train you may be taking to arrive at a delayed time. We apologize for the inconvenience."

"Not now!" Mills whispered as he waited impatiently for the train that might not come.

* * *

Minutes later, Sakura wiped her eyes and looked at Syaoran, who silently looked back at her. "Sorry for making you worry," she said.

"No," he replied. "I didn't know. I'm sorry if I made you …"

"Remember? This is what I came for," she said as she stood up. "I know that girl may be here. I know where to go and how we could find her. It's just that Kero-chan forbid me many times to come here. Maybe he thought I'm not yet ready to face my past."

"Sakura…"

"I still remember everything, and I would feel hurt and scared sometimes. But it's all right, because I know Kero-chan is beside me. And I have so many good friends, a happy home, my own dreams, and now you're here with me too!"

"I'm glad to hear that…"

"Thank you, Syaoran," she said, smiling. "If you weren't here, I wouldn't know what to do. I knew you were watching over me all this time, and I'm thankful you're here to support me. I guess I'm fine now… Even if I remember, I'll be fine now!"

"That's good… It's getting late, we have to go home," he replied, smiling back.

The couple hurried to the next train about to leave. It was already rush hour at that time, and passengers were pushing each other into the train, squashing each other.

Sakura found herself at the other side of the LRT train, her back squashed flat at the door. Syaoran was not far behind, but much as he wanted to be near Sakura, he couldn't – the crowd has thickened very quickly, separating them.

The overwhelming scent of tired, sweat and dust-drenched humans filled the train. The air conditioning went off again, and the air grew hot and heavy among the passengers. Many squirmed uncomfortably; some out of disgust, others out of paranoia.

Syaoran, who obviously wasn't used to public transportation, tried to hold on to the handrail and gasp as much clean air as he can. He could not breathe well without sniffing someone's armpit, and the air around him seemed to strangle him.

His eyes grew dim as the train moved to the next station. At this rate, he felt that he might faint right there and then. As he closed his eyes, he sensed a familiar scent.

Candy.

He felt his world grow heavy. His eyes fell as if in a trance upon a crowd of silhouettes. As the faceless crowd shifted, his eyes flew wide open at what he didn't expect to see.

The faint form of a girl stood still before him, looking at him gently. Tears fell on her face as she looked at him with sorrow and fear, her hand strenuously outstretched to him.

The vision was too strong for Syaoran's senses to take. He smiled and reached out to it. "You're here," he whispered. "I finally found you."

The girl did not respond. As Syaoran tried to approach her, the crowds shifted, growing thick and blocking his way. She began to disappear from sight.

"Wait… Where are you going? Don't go, please," he whispered pleadingly.

She kept silent and moved amidst the crowd. The scent of candy blended with the crowd before growing faint. In an instant, she moved amidst the shadows…and disappeared.

* * *

Ten minutes have passed, but the train heading for Monumento hasn't arrived. Mills grunted angrily as the other train unloaded its passengers. The wait has been too long, and he knew if something happened to Sakura, he might be too late when he arrives.

* * *

The train mercifully opened its doors at the next station. The crowd momentarily grew thin, letting in a waft of fresh air. But Syaoran didn't notice the change in surroundings. It was only that girl that he could notice. She was here, he felt, and now she is gone again. So close but so far…

Syaoran was startled when he was suddenly yanked from where he stood.

"Syaoran! Over here!"

A sweat-drenched Sakura pulled him in front of her. "Breathing space," she gasped.

"Right," Syaoran replied. "I never imagined riding this train is a hassle!"

"Not really. The crowds grow thick both ways at seven in the evening until the LRT closes at nine-thirty. It's fine once we move since the passengers soon leave the train."

"Well, that's a relief… I just hope this train doesn't…"

His words were cut off by a sudden mad rush of passengers going into the train. They scampered off to different directions around the train, pushing everyone inward in their rampage for comfortable spots. Curses and gut-wrenching odors filled the air.

Sakura had nothing to worry about since she's leaning on the door and had a handrail within reach, but Syaoran was standing without any support. Instinctively, he tried to prop his hands to the glass door behind Sakura to support himself. Just as he was to reach out to the door, the crowd thickened further, squashing everyone inside. For the second time in the day, Syaoran found himself right before Sakura, but…

* * *

Mills growled as a train zipped past him. It was the second train that passed by, but it did not have any passengers, and it did not bother to stop in spite of the awaiting crowd. The more he worried about Sakura, the more the LRT did not cooperate with his urgency.

A sensation of anxiety suddenly crept at his chest.

* * *

"S-Syaoran! Your hand is…" Sakura moaned as she leaned at the door, frozen. Had Syaoran moved fast enough, he would have slammed his hand into the door as planned, but he was caught off-guard and pushed into a position that would have caused his death if Mills saw him.

"S-Sorry, Sakura!" Syaoran gasped. The crowd has moved so tightly, one would want to worry about his pockets. But it wasn't their pockets he was worried about; it was his hands groping flesh that bothered him.

He looked at Sakura restlessly. Her hair was already tousled, and sweat profusely trickled down her face. If it was due to the heat of the train or the moment, he could not tell. The only clear fact is that she was already feverish, probably out of pain, or embarrassment.

He tried to move his legs, which were already entwined with Sakura's and someone else's, but it didn't work. His elbows were tightly squeezed inward, and he could not move his hands away from her – the more he moved his arms, the more Sakura groaned.

"Syaoran! P-Please! I feel…" Sakura moaned as her face burned all the more.

"I-I'm trying! Just… Just hold on! I'm going to move my hands up your shoulders and into the door behind you!" Syaoran groaned as he tried to move as far as he can from Sakura and raise his arms. He could feel soft flesh and lace brushing his hand, but no matter how he protested and how Sakura whimpered, there was nothing he could do.

Sakura felt as if she was slowly burning. She had avoided instances where she could have been groped at, and she had punched many guys who succeeded. But this time, there was something in the way she was touched that melted her – she felt as if she enjoyed the normally uncomfortable feeling. Or was it because it was Syaoran touching her?

* * *

"What's wrong with you guys? Somebody send a train here and make it quick!" Mills roared on top of his voice as the fifth train running past the opposite direction zipped by.

* * *

"Sakura! We're at the next station… Maybe I can free my arms now!" Syaoran said as the train made its stop. He raised his arm and moved towards the door. Sakura did not reply, but instead gritted her teeth as the pressure on her chest lessened.

The door slowly opened, letting a gust of fresh air enter the train. But instead of the passengers moving out of the train, a bigger crowd entered, squeezing everyone further inward. In ten seconds flat, the train became more congested than before.

Syaoran realized he has not yet freed his left hand, and that the constant shoving around him sent him closer towards Sakura, but in a more compromising position – he was already breathing near her neck, and his right arm almost latched itself on her waist. He could already sniff what seemed to be a mix of Sakura's sweat and cologne.

"Syaoran! I… I'm ticklish at my neck…" Sakura gasped helplessly.

"I'm sorry! I'll try to…" Syaoran replied, but his words were cut off as the train shook before moving. By then Sakura has lost her grip at the handrail and had nothing except the door to support her. She writhed at where she stood, hoping to make Syaoran change his position, but with her hands without support, she could not even move.

She grabbed Syaoran's arms, but it only made the pressure on her chest tighter. That and Syaoran's heavy breathing on her neck is draining her strength. Not only did it feel ticklish, but it also made her feel as if she would become delirious right there and then.

"S-Sakura! Try to turn around… You might get my hand off!" Syaoran whispered.

Poor Sakura nodded and tried to turn to her left, but the train suddenly shook as it run, making everyone jolt. She found herself slammed into the door, with Syaoran sandwiching her from behind. She realized she was in the most compromising position she could find herself in – and with Syaoran, to boot.

"Sakura… I'm so sorry," Syaoran whispered from behind with a hint of helplessness.

"We're almost at Pedro Gil… We can push our way out of here and then we'll be home."

"I'm really sorry for what's happening… It's as if I'm already molesting you."

"Syaoran, if Kero-chan finds us like this, you'll be really sorry," she moaned as the train inched closer to Pedro Gil Station.

* * *

Mills rushed to the glass door as the train finally arrived. He knew he had to hurry; Sakura has taken long in Monumento, and God knows what could have happened to her.

"Please be safe," he whispered as he looked at the incoming train. "If would have been better if you're on the way home now, but I wish I can catch up with you."

As he leaned at the glass door, he saw an amusing sight. Opposite from where he was, a couple was slammed flat at the door with the guy's hand rubbing the girl's breast. Her neck was tilted sideways with her eyes closed, and the guy seems to be sucking at her neck. She held on to the guy's right arm, which was leaning at the door, while her other hand supported itself at his neck. The guy's leg latched between the girl's, and the way the train shook gave the impression that they were making out.

Mills chuckled to himself as he watched the couple up close, and then suddenly froze.

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes as the train stopped. No thanks to the train's constant shaking, she and Syaoran are already rubbing at each other, and she felt that even Syaoran felt feverish. She slowly reached towards Syaoran's neck and pulled him closer.

"We're here," she whispered.

"I know… Let's get out of here," he replied, and slowly inched away from her.

Sakura leaned closer to the glass door to make room for the retreating Syaoran, and then suddenly trembled from where she stood.

"K-k-Kero-chan?"

Syaoran felt a cold sweat trickle down his brow as he noticed the big man staring at them at the other end of the LRT.

"Sakura! We have to get out of here!" Syaoran exclaimed. Suddenly, the train moved…

"SAKURAAAAA!" Mills roared as he tore his way through the crow and after the departing train where Syaoran and Sakura were. He could neither believe that he would find the couple there, nor that Syaoran could go as far as fondle Sakura in such a disadvantageous situation.

He went after the train, raising his fists at the couple in spite of the passengers watching him. "Syaoran, you idiot! Get your hands off my sister!" he roared on top of his voice.

Syaoran and Sakura, who obviously could hear Mills but couldn't reply, shook their heads and waved their free hands as they mouthed something he naturally didn't understand. He instead ran faster, trying to look at where Sakura and Syaoran stood.

"Sakura! Get away from that pervert!" Mills shouted from outside.

"We can't move! We can't get out of here!" Syaoran and Sakura mouthed to the very angry Mills. Naturally, though, Mills couldn't understand what they were saying, and instead, shook his fists and shouted all the more at the couple.

"Mills! This is not what it looks like! It's an accident!" Syaoran shouted, but almost shrunk to chibi-size when he met Mills' death gaze.

Several kilometers and gallons of sweat later, the chase continued, with Mills running after the train and cursing Syaoran for touching Sakura, and the couple trying to tell Mills that what he's seeing is not what he thinks it is.

Syaoran couldn't take it any longer. He jumped with all of his strength, pushing Sakura back, and grabbed the emergency door lock. He twisted the lever, making the train apply its emergency brakes until it made its nerve-wrecking sudden stop. He fell on top of a passenger, Sakura fell on top of Syaoran, and everyone tumbled on top of everybody else as the train shook violently to a halt. A few minutes later, the door hissed open, and a hysterical crowd ran out of the train, cursing, crawling, and gasping for air.

Mills rushed through the crowd, pushing everyone out of his way to look for Sakura, but unknowingly, she had already slipped away. Syaoran was nowhere to be found, either.

* * *

A very sweaty Syaoran leaned at the ticket booth and gasped for air after he got away from the overwhelming crowd. He got separated from Sakura after the emergency stop, but he knew she would be safe somewhere around the station.

He remembered how he felt as they rode that train. For what seemed to be an eternity as they were sandwiched in that train, his hands groped around Sakura, and she responded in an unlikely manner – half of her was protesting, and half was encouraging him to go on.

He never imagined himself being THAT close to Sakura even physically, but now it felt strange that such things were happening. Why such is happening is beyond him…

"So there you are, you big blundering pervert," a voice from behind boomed. Instantly, a pair of knuckles grabbed Syaoran from behind and rubbed at his temples. Syaoran recognized the voice immediately.

"Ouch! M-Mills! This is not what you think it is! I'm not molesting Sakura!" Syaoran shouted as he tried to get away from the inspector.

"The hell you are, Li Syaoran! How dare you put your hands on Sakura? Just because you're stuck in a train doesn't give you the right to grope at anyone! What kind of kid are you, fooling around with her while pining for some pipe dream girl with lonely eyes!"

"She was there," Syaoran gasped.

"Who?"

"That girl… I saw her… She was in that train."

Mills kept silent and looked at him with sad eyes.

"She was in that train," he said as he looked down. "I could smell that candy perfume. I could see the outline of her face, how she stood there, looking at me… I could see how she cried as she looked at me… And then she disappeared. Mills, I…"

Mills sighed. He felt that part of Syaoran still longed to find that girl. He had no clue except a pair of lonely eyes and what could make up her physical identity, and now, her identity is becoming clearer. And yet, the slow yet sure closure of this case bothered him. Is it because Sakura is becoming more involved with Syaoran?

"Yue was right… If Sakura kept herself involved in this, it might only break her heart," he thought.

He remembered what he saw at the train and decided he want to take a break.

"That's enough. Go home," Mills whispered and walked away, leaving a stunned Syaoran.

* * *

Sakura, who overheard Syaoran's conversation with Mills, huddled at the corner of the ticket booth. When she pulled Syaoran before her in that train, she noticed that he stood as if in a trance and looked at someone far away. Perhaps he was right – the girl with lonely eyes was in that train, in front of him and within reach.

She touched her chest and sighed. Never in her life had she felt someone's hands explore her like this. She shuddered with fear and discomfort, but she could also feel her body burn with a strange longing – part of her wanted Syaoran close by, and how she wanted to wrap her arms around him if only to assuage her sudden longing.

She suddenly thought of the girl with lonely eyes, the woman that Syaoran wanted. She felt in her heart that Syaoran longed to see her and he got her chance. Syaoran's case is about to close soon, she felt… And it made her uncomfortable.

"What can I do…? Not yet… I can't face you like this," she gasped. Tears flowed from her eyes as she ran away into the night, unnoticed by Mills or even Syaoran.

* * *

Syaoran kept still on his bed that night, reflecting on the events that happened earlier. He remembered the time when he confronted his mother and Ceekae, and when he went out that afternoon with Sakura until that fateful moment at the LRT.

He recalled how Sakura ran hysterically upon seeing that old building. He remembered how she trembled out of fear and pain, and how he had to hold her tight, if only to stop her from falling. He remembered how they were squashed inside the train, and how he ended up accidentally fondling her… and how Mills reacted strongly against him.

Then there was the matter of the girl with lonely eyes. She never manifested herself since that night, when he saved her from those thugs. This time, she seemed very close, as if she was beside him and watching him all this time. All he had to do was reach out to her and finally see her face to face to know her for good.

He wanted to see her again. He wanted to smell that scent of candy, gaze upon her deep, lonely eyes, and hold her for the first time. He felt it in his heart – the more he sought for her, the more she manifested herself, and the more his feelings and longing for her grew.

He closed his eyes in an attempt to see her in his mind. As he reflected on the girl with lonely eyes, he began to sense her face, her features, everything about her as he saw her in the train. Strangely, no matter how he tried, only one face forms itself in his mind…

Sakura.

He could not shake the feeling that the presence of the mystery girl and the feelings that he have near Sakura are about to clash. He felt uneasy with the thought that he was dangerously becoming attracted to two women – one was a dream he longed, and the other a reality he did not expect to experience.

"What's happening to me… The more I long for her, the more I see you…" he whispered as he fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

1 The LRT (Light Rail Transit) is part of a network of trains traveling across key areas of Metro Manila.

2 Philippine Drug Enforcement Agency, a law enforcement agency handling crimes related to illegal drugs.

3 The LRT line mentioned here runs along part of Caloocan City, through a good part of Manila, and finally into Pasay City. Monumento Station is located in Caloocan.


	9. Flavor of the Month

In our last chapter, Syaoran confronted his mother, the matriarch Li Yelan, on his engagement with Ceekae. Ceekae, on the other hand, plead her case to Syaoran and swore to do everything so that Syaoran may accept her as his fiancée.

Mills, on the other hand, found traces of what could be the mystery girl's blood on the pepper spray. As he traced where she ran off the night she was attacked, he learned of a strange complication: the mystery girl seemed to look like his long-lost sister.

Sakura took Syaoran to Caloocan City to see where she was sold years ago. She broke down as a result of her clash with the past, and Syaoran ran to her rescue.

Meanwhile, an unwanted tip led Mills rushing to Monumento, and just as he was about to leave through the LRT, he found Sakura and Syaoran on the way back in an embarrassing position. He madly ran after the couple, and learned that Syaoran saw the mystery girl again up close.

* * *

Inspector Mills

A fanfic by Tenkouken

* * *

Chapter 8

"Flavor of the Month"

* * *

Sakura went home very late that night. Not knowing how to remove that gnawing feeling in her chest, she spent the night walking around Baywalk, and would have stayed there until morning, had Yukito not found her and brought her to Moon Security…

"_I see, so Syaoran saw that girl again," Yukito said._

"_Yes, and he's more determined to find her this time. I felt it as he was talking to Kero-chan… He must have been so close to seeing that girl in the train. I felt everything … it's as if I could sense that girl too," Sakura replied as she finished her pineapple juice._

"_I'm glad you're learning how to use everything you learned in criminology. Still, it must be hard on you, helping Syaoran find his true love," Yukito sighed, to which Sakura suddenly wept loudly._

"_Yukito, you moron! You just had to remind Sakura of what's depressing her, do you?" Yue roared at Yukito as he stood from his couch._

"_S-Sorry, Mr. Yue," he replied with a sweat drop._

_Yue paced around and bit, and then went up to Sakura and sat beside her._

"_Back out from this case, Sakura," Yue intoned._

"_B-back out? Uncle, what are talking about?" Sakura asked._

"_This case is not your concern. I already told Cerberus that you shouldn't have handled Li Syaoran's case. You shouldn't even be involved with Syaoran in the first place." _

"_But I promised Kero-chan to help him solve this as soon as possible! And I really wanted to help Syaoran find that mystery girl… I know how much this means to him. It's the only way I can help him… (sob) find his (sniff) one… true… love… (sob)…"_

"_That's why. You're too involved with him, and it will hinder you in solving this case."_

_Sakura said nothing._

"_When an investigator is personally involved in a case, his emotions may be swayed, and his judgment becomes clouded. An investigator who is romantically involved with the client loses rational thinking and tends to act recklessly. The investigation becomes subjective, and any stress in the formed relationship becomes harmful to the case."_

"_To put it simply, you have to stop handling Syaoran's case because you're falling in love with Syaoran, and it won't help you find the girl with lonely eyes," Yukito butted in._

_Sakura hung her head. "But… Could I really be in love with Syaoran?" she asked._

"_That's up to you. If you want to help Syaoran find the girl he longs to see, forget about your feelings for him. Better yet, forget about him. Finish the job and let him be with the one that he loves. It will be better for you if you keep your feelings away from his case."_

She fell on her bed and grabbed Kero-chan the stuffed flying animal. Raising it up and staring at it intently, she began to weep as she remembered her uncle's words.

"I want to help him, to be with the girl that he loves. But why does this hurt me so?" She asked as she hugged her toy tightly and turned towards the window.

* * *

"You knew she went there and you didn't tell me?" Mills roared as he shook Mark angrily. Mills met up with Mark after he and Syaoran parted ways. He told him about Sakura being in Monumento and the deplorable sight he saw at the LRT that afternoon.

"H-Hey! Of course I knew she went there because she told me herself!" Mark replied as he freed himself from Mills' grasp. He then straightened his vest and gulped at his vodka.

"This is bound to happen. We know she recovered long enough from her past. But she still remembers everything from since then. You yourself noticed that," Mark then said.

"I know. She would lock herself in her room sometimes and look at her body. Some of her scars are still visible. Sometimes she would just stay in her room and cry. I don't know how much she remembers, that's why I wanted to keep her away from the places where she suffered. But I guess you're right, somehow she has to get over it all herself."

"There's nothing much we can do but to be there if she falls. She will have to prop herself up, even with us around. Besides, with Syaoran becoming close to Sakura now, she would be more inspired to do anything. Face it, Sakura's already grown up."

"Syaoran? No way! I regretted letting her team up with Syaoran in this case. All that Syaoran sees is that missing girl. Who knows what's on his mind when they're together? He might even be imagining she's the girl with lonely eyes!"

"Well, she does have lonely eyes, doesn't she?" Mills fell silent in reply.

Mark lit a cigarette and sighed. "She's not the girl with lonely eyes, but Syaoran is being drawn to her. Even if she's not the one Syaoran is looking for, maybe they are eventually meant to be together. Who knows if he decides not to look for that girl anymore?"

"Are you telling me I won't be able to find that girl? I don't intend to botch this case no matter what happens, even if it's impossible to know who she is," Mills intoned angrily.

"No, I'm telling you that Syaoran may not want you to find her anymore."

* * *

Mills slumped at his couch, disturbed by Mark's words. It's true that Syaoran is still looking for the mystery girl and that he feels so strongly for her. She may be difficult to find, impossible even, but if someone is important, some say, you'll do everything to find that person and be with him/her. And yet…

He looked at the notes he gathered so far. He was so close in knowing her physical identity, had Sakura not tainted the evidence, though it didn't matter anymore with the DNA results coming; where to find her would be another matter to be dealt with later.

As he leafed through his folders, he remembered the cases he handled. He never failed in any of these cases, and solved them even in the most impossible instances.

"_No! He's dead! My husband's dead! They told me so!" an elderly woman wailed as she fell on the floor. Mills read through his notes as Diaz came with an old, fatigued man._

"_I'm sorry, Mrs. Esperon," Mills said. "Even I was convinced that your husband is dead. But when I looked at the reports, there were very little info on his remains. We also found the people that were with your husband the day he supposedly died, and they admitted to planning to mug him. They changed their minds, according to their testimony, and decided to burn his clothes to give the guise that they burned his corpse."_

"_The death certificate you immediately issued was legitimate," Diaz butted in, "but there was not enough proof that your husband was dead except for the medico-legal reports. And when you asked Mr. Mills to help you look for his remains, he instead found him to be alive with the same people that were supposed to kill him."_

"_The insurance claim you filed would have been completed after his death was published in the papers. But the reports on your husband's death were too inconclusive. It was a good thing he found out in the papers that he was dead," Mills said._

"_But I know he's dead! He's supposed to be dead! I saw his remains! I met the people he was with, and I told them to make sure he's…" the woman cried, the suddenly stopped._

"_You told them to make sure he's dead. That's because all of his stocks and property will be given to you when he dies. We read the draft of his will. If you wanted a clean job, you shouldn't have asked me to find his body."_

"_No… That's not true! I have nothing to do with this!"_

"_I can't believe I almost fell for your trap. Everything was set to lead me to his grave. Didn't you know how much it cost me to follow those people? But even without following them, it was too easy to find him. The old Casanova's reputation shoots far and wide."_

"_You're lying! This is a scandal! I love my husband… I don't have the heart to kill him!"_

"_You didn't have the heart to kill me, bitch," the old man retorted. "That's why you hired those men to kill me! Had I not brought my wallet with me, I wouldn't be able to buy back my life! Otherwise, you'll be taking care of my wealth, just like what you always tell me!"_

"_Bastard! How dare you treat me like this!" the old woman screamed._

_Diaz stepped in. "Ma'am, I believe you have a lot of explaining to do. You're under arrest for conspiracy and frustrated murder," he said as he handcuffed the old woman._

"_You can't do this to me! You can't prove anything! You'll pay for this! Alberto, you old fool!" she shouted as she struggled from her bonds while she was being dragged away._

"_Thanks for looking for me, Mr. Mills," the old man turned to Mills. "I wasn't sure how to go home after news of my death spread. If you didn't look for me, I would be ruined."_

_Mills shrugged his head. "You're too easy to spot… It would have been hard if you weren't the type who raids clubs and flirts with every young woman in town."_

"_Ho, ho, ho! So my reputation is already shot. But keep that a secret, okay? I don't want the girls to think I'm no longer a desirable man!" the old geezer replied with a grin._

"I always get my target," Mills whispered to himself. "And I'll find the girl with lonely eyes soon. Otherwise, I won't be capable to find even my own sister."

* * *

Syaoran woke up with a terrible headache. The sensations from yesterday haunted him, and he couldn't shake the feeling that his case is actually far from over. But it was not because of the girl with lonely eyes, but because of Sakura.

He remembered his encounter with the mystery girl in that train. She looked at him with kind, gentle eyes, yet they showed that deep pain and sadness that drew him to her that fateful night. He could almost see her form, touch her skin, taste her scent… Yet she disappeared just when he was so close to getting near her. So close and yet so far.

His thoughts drifted to Sakura. He recalled how she broke down after seeing the club where she said she was sold to. He remembered how she held on to him, first during that accidental kiss, and then at that alley. And then there was when they were almost pasted together in that train, with him already molesting her, if Mills would describe it.

He sighed as he remembered that moment. He felt his hands brush through her soft, fair skin. He felt soft, supple flesh and lace slide in his hands. He could almost inhale the scent of her hair and marvel at the bewildered expression of her sweaty face. The feel of her body rubbing closely to his excited him, burned him, and scared him to death.

There was something that seemed off. While he was gasping for breath right at Sakura's neck, he could sense up close how she smelled. She had that intoxicating, tempting scent – the faint waft of musk, the fragrance of flowers in her hair, and the sweet scent of her sweat that his senses seemed so familiar with, but he couldn't put a finger on what it is…

His thoughts were cut off as his cousin Meilin, still clad in her jogging suit, kicked his bedroom door open and sprang at him with her hands clamping at his neck.

"Good morning, my philandering cousin!" Meilin screamed at his ear.

"Good morning, my foot! What are you doing here? And what's with you, calling me a philanderer?" Syaoran roared as he grappled Meilin and pulled her away from his neck.

"This!" Meilin shouted with a grin as she pulled out the entertainment section of the day's broadsheet and shoved an article at the lower left corner of the paper on his face.

Cold sweat crept from Syaoran as he looked at the article. Printed on a corner of the paper was a blind item about a millionaire playboy doing something indecent with his girlfriend, and a faint picture of what seems to be two people making out in the LRT.

"Xiao Lang, you pervert! I can't believe your reputation follows you everywhere! But seriously, the train, of all places? Couldn't you just wait to even get home, hmm?" Meilin intoned with a creepy grin on her face as she locked his arm from behind.

"Shut up! I'm not doing anything indecent! We're not making out in the LRT! And Sakura's not even my girlfriend!" Syaoran blurted out, then froze.

"Ooh! So your flavor of the month's name is Sakura, eh?" she asked as she leaned towards Syaoran with a raised brow. "What makes this girl different from the rest?"

Not understanding what Meilin said, Syaoran fell silent, then sat up from the bed.

"It was not long ago," Syaoran said dreamily. "She came to the club and left unnoticed. I bumped into her once, and even saved her from a bunch of thugs. She looked – no, felt –different. She had beautiful eyes, but they were deep and lonely. She had that intoxicating scent of candy. She moved like the wind…"

"Aha! So that's how your Sakura is like, eh?" Meilin roared as she did a sharpshooter on his leg. "You sly animal! You should change your name from 'little wolf' to 'little fox'!"

"No, Mistress Meilin… He was referring to another girl," Wei said as he entered the bedroom. "A girl with lonely eyes, that's what the master would always say. He didn't know her name or how she really looked like, because all he could see then were her eyes. He's looking for her right now and even hired a detective to find her."

Meilin threw Syaoran into the wall and sat up, stupefied. "A girl with lonely eyes? Sounds romantic... I wonder how she fares against Carolyn. I don't like her."

"Sakura is a nice girl," Syaoran said as he stood up and leaned against an ornamental sword displayed on the wall. "She's sweet, friendly, caring, strong… But it seems that behind my back she's really a lonely person. Her life's sad, and I feel for her. But then there's the matter of her guardian. He's the guy investigating that girl with…"

His words were cut off as Meilin grappled him upside down. "So Xiao Lang has two flavors of the month? I think that Sakura's more interesting, with her being in the papers and all. I'm impressed; you're consistent with your philandering, you sly little fox!"

It took minutes before Syaoran decided not to let go of Meilin's leg as she hung outside the condominium window.

* * *

Ceekae, who stood by the door listening to the conversation between Syaoran and Meilin, gritted her teeth. Her sad expression changed into a sour one after hearing of the incident in the LRT. She figured Syaoran, being the playboy that he is, is seeing another girl, but she never thought he would go so far to have his way with her.

She remembered the two girls that Syaoran mentioned to Meilin. One is an unknown girl – "the girl with lonely eyes" – whose face and feature he did not fully know, except for her mysteriously expressive eyes. The way Syaoran described her made her look like a real person, but she felt that the mystery girl could be nothing but a pipe dream.

And then there was that other woman, the one whose name was Sakura. She remembered hearing that name many days ago when she saw them at the dance floor of Club Tsubasa. It was the same night when he drove her and her other date out of the club.

During Club Tsubasa's opening night, she ran away with another man, who she met and had a drink with. Several bottles of beer and hours at bed later, she walked out of the bed, slipped, and left the hotel with a bruise on her face. She visited Syaoran with the excuse that she was mugged, hoping to get his sympathy, when…

"_Hmph, it looks like your date for the night is already here! Well then, I should get going back to work and leave you two by yourselves!" _

"_Wait! Sakura, this is not what it…"_

She realized that the girl at the club and the one he was making out with in the train is one and the same… and the girl's name is Sakura.

Ceekae wanted Syaoran, and Sakura is a threat. That much she was sure of.

"I'm going to stop you… I'll make sure you'll never have my Syaoran," she angrily whispered as she ran to her room and dialed her cellphone.

* * *

Mills went to Sakura's room after she did not respond to his calls to have breakfast that morning. He knocked at her door with a tray of food, listening for movement. Sensing that she may still be asleep, he entered her room and leave her food on her table. He tiptoed with the tray on both hands, and walked into her desk.

He looked around and glanced how much Sakura's room has changed. Ever since Sakura moved in, she insisted to design the room by herself. She painted the room with pink and a bright green shade, just like the shade of her own eyes. She decorated her room with posters of her favorite artists. She also designed her bed and desk with glow-in-the-dark stars. She filled her bookshelves with mystery novels and comic books, and a radio played every night whenever she came home from school.

As she grew up, the posters were replaced by maps, charts, and paper targets; and the teen novels were replaced with the Penal Code, law enforcement material, and some psychology books (which she could not understand herself). The pink and green shades have somewhat faded, but the overall feel of youthfulness still lived in that room.

Mills looked at Sakura, who was sleeping face down. He frowned when he saw that she did not change her clothes and instead removed her shirt, leaving nothing on top but her bra. He pulled out her blanket and was about to drape it over her when he noticed the scar on her back, which ran diagonally beside her other small scratches and wounds.

He remembered the day Sakura was rescued from Mendez. When she was brought to the hospital, she had so many scars, bruises, and welts. Her face was bruised and bleeding, and she complained of an aching chest (due to a broken rib). The most obvious injury was a streak of torn flesh at her back. The doctors assured she did not have any back injury, yet had police not saved her earlier, she might have suffered worse.

He sighed as he remembered Sakura's condition the night she first woke up in terror. His thoughts then drifted to Syaoran – if he was to get involved with Sakura, he will have to be strong enough to carry her through her long, painful road to healing. No matter what, though, he would not want Syaoran to get involved with his ward… yet.

He draped the blanket over Sakura's body and sighed. "I don't want you in this case anymore, Sakura," he whispered as he turned away to leave. "You will only get hurt."

* * *

"_I don't want you in this case anymore, Sakura. You will only get hurt,"_ Sakura heard her guardian whisper as she opened her eyes. She felt a blanket fall over her as she kept still and waited for Mills to leave the room and listening for what else he might do or say.

As she slowly rose from bed, she saw a tray of toast, eggs and hotdogs on her desk. She tiptoed to her desk and ate her breakfast ravenously – she forgot to have dinner last night.

As Sakura finished her meal, she remembered what happened at the LRT yesterday. It was the second time someone came that close to her. The first incident was horrible – she was almost raped by Mendez before her foster mother beat her up.

She sighed and draped her hands over her chest. She remembered that moment – Syaoran blushing profusely with his hand rubbing at flesh and lace as he breathed at her neck, her right arm pulling his neck closer, her legs entwined with his as she leaned at the door…

She felt the gnawing feeling at her chest again. It was the first time she came close to Syaoran's hungry, sensual side. Even if everything was accidental, that moment brought a feeling of longing, excitement, and fear that engulfed her all at the same time. She could not understand it meant.

She went to the bathroom and took a bath under the showers. As the cold water fell in torrents upon her body, her heated thoughts trailed towards Syaoran.

"I wonder how he is," she whispered. "After all of this, I wonder how he is now."

* * *

"Wei, didn't I tell you to keep close watch at Xiao Lang? I can't believe he still gets involved in scandals such as this," Yelan intoned as she stared at the entertainment page.

"Madame, the young one's actions are more fickle than what you believe," Wei replied as he served the matriarch's coffee. "The master has his own thoughts about many things, and I admit I disagree with him at times. It's just that he can prove himself correct."

"Then how do you explain this to the elders? Shall we let him project the image of a womanizer? This will not suit well with his engagement with Carolyn coming soon."

"His engagement, Madame? Are you planning to have his engagement party soon?"

"Li Kuan's health is deteriorating. If his daughter does not marry Xiao Lang soon, Reed will lose a major stockholder, and it will not mean well for our clan. Once Xiao Lang's engagement with Carolyn is sealed, the takeover will be completed."

"I understand how you feel, Madame," Wei replied. "_But I don't think you understand how I feel about this… You are gambling with the young master's life,_" he then whispered to himself. _"You are putting him into something that will not make him happy."_

"Are you saying something, Wei?" Yelan asked suspiciously.

"N-Nothing, Madame. I will call for Xiao Lang immediately, then."

* * *

Eriol, who kept himself hidden throughout the conversation, shook his head in disagreement. He heard of Syaoran's engagement with Ceekae, who he have seen and known a bit too closely, and he knew that Syaoran marrying Ceekae spells trouble.

He knew how Syaoran handled himself in business and pleasure, especially in matters of love. He knew that Syaoran never liked arranged marriages, and that his playboy attitude was his way of discouraging the elders from setting him up with a woman of their choice.

Eriol knew that at first, Syaoran did not know of his mother's plans to have him engaged with Ceekae. Now, it will be his duty to marry her and uphold the welfare of Reed, but he felt Syaoran will not be happy with what's going on.

He quickly dialed Tomoyo's number. "Honey? What time are you leaving school today?"

* * *

Ceekae smirked as she looked at the blind item in the newspaper. She had been on the phone since early morning, talking about Syaoran's latest controversy, and apparently, even the people in Hong Kong know about what's going on.

"_If __Xiao Lang__ keeps on his womanizing, it will leave a bad taste in the mouths of our elders,"_ the raspy voice from the other line said through the speakerphone.

"I understand, Father. It's something Syaoran is known of even when we first met, but he always looked for me more than others, so I let it slide. Once our engagement is completed, our family will have our rightful place in Reed once more," Ceekae replied.

"_You must hurry,"_ another stern voice replied. _"If __Xiao Lang__ finds another woman to toy with and he decides to keep her, Capricious will lose face with the elders. Make him possess you as soon as possible, so that we can control Reed as we wished before."_

"But if he resists…"

"_He cannot resist. Li Yelan believes in us. __Xiao Lang__ will follow his mother for sure. But if another woman is involved, do what it takes to keep her out of the way."_

"Then I will have Syaoran investigated upon immediately. I will do everything to make sure Syaoran and everything that is his will be mine."

"_Make sure that happens, Carolyn," _the voice replied before the phone went dead.

Ceekae reclined on her seat and threw an envelope on the table. She pouted as the man in the shadows took the envelope, counted its contents, and smirked as he combed his hair.

"Well then, what exactly do you want me to do?" the man said as he left for the door.

"I want you to spy on Syaoran. Follow him everywhere; take note of what he does, where he goes, and who he goes out with. If you find him with that girl from the LRT, find out everything that is to be known about her and tell me immediately," she said.

"I'll do that," he said, and then left.

Ceekae stood up and paced around the room. She looked at the window and saw Syaoran running off to his parked car as if in a real hurry. He wore a white shirt and jeans and ran while talking through his cellphone. He quickly jumped into his car and drove off.

She leafed through the yellow pages and then dialed a phone number.

"Good morning," she said. "I would like to speak with Mr. Cerberus Mills."

* * *

"I'll do that, alright," Spinel grinned as he kept the envelope. Fifteen thousand pesos is big, and it's enough to convince him to spy on Syaoran, but he had other plans in mind.

He then heard Ceekae leaf through the yellow pages and talk with someone over the phone. As he heard her mention the name Cerberus Mills, his grin grew larger.

"Big mistake," he whispered as he left with a sneer on his face. "I'll make sure you don't do anything stupid to them. Sakura Kinomoto's pinky is better than you, bitch."

* * *

"_Good morning. I would like to speak with Mr. Cerberus Mills,_" the sweet voice in the other line said.

"That's me," Mills said as he bit through his sandwich. Sakura has left early for school that day, and he was left all alone with his paperwork. He barely answered the phone with all of his folders in tow. "What can I do for you, ma'am?"

"_Mr. Mills, my name is Carolyn Li, and I'm the daughter of the owner of Capricious Enterprises. I would like to ask your help on something,_" the voice replied.

"Capricious…" Mills gritted his teeth as he repeated the word. Regaining his composure, he put down his folders and took a notepad. "What kind of help do you need?"

"_My fiancé and I will be married soon,"_ she said. "_He is from Hong Kong, but he's with me in Manila. My, uh, future in-laws said he must be cheating on me with another girl…_"

"Do I know this man from Hong Kong that you are talking about?"

"_Y-yes, sir. He's the CEO of Reed Group of Companies, Li Syaoran._"

"_Syaoran… You fool,"_ he whispered to himself.

"_Mr. Mills?_"

"Well, then… What, or should I say, who exactly is the problem, Ms. Li?"

"_The girl's name is Sakura," she said with bitterness. "That girl has been seen with my fiancé so many times, and I learned that they have been engaging in… (sob) in-indecency (sniff)… My fiancé is cheating on me… (sniff) with that girl (sob)..._"

Mills growled in anger. Trying to keep his cool, he scribbled a few notes and spoke. "Ms. Li? Are you asking me to look for this girl whom your fiancé is… going out with, right?"

"_(sniff) Please find out if it's true… Please find out if my fiancé is really cheating on me. I want to see for myself… who this girl is. Please help me take back my fiancé (sob)…_"

Mills sighed. So Syaoran is already engaged, after all… and if Carolyn Li is telling the truth, he may be using Sakura as his diversion. That doesn't bide well.

"All right, ma'am… I'll help you look for Sakura. But I was wishing you could see me personally because I have a few forms for you to fill up and some documentation to do on the case you want me to handle. Perhaps you know my address?"

"_I can't … I'm in the hospital right now… When I heard of Syaoran and that girl having a relationship, I felt afraid… I have a weak heart; thinking of this is painful for … (sob)_"

"I understand, ma'am. I will send you the forms then. Please fill them up as soon as possible so that we can start on your case."

"_T-thank you, sir. I… I hope you can get my fiancé away from that pretentious bitch... You don't know how much this means to me,_" the voice replied, and hung up quickly.

Mills paced around the office angrily. He felt bothered accepting Carolyn Li's case, not because it involved Syaoran, but because it involved Sakura.

"Damn you, Li Syaoran," he whispered. "You're already engaged but you're playing with Sakura's feelings. I can't entrust even a strand of her hair to you, after all."

He looked at the notes that he was able to scribble down: _Carolyn Li, Capricious Enterprises_,_ Li Syaoran, fiancé_,_ Sakura_,_ pretentious bitch_…

That Li girl just called Sakura a "pretentious bitch." And as far as Mills is concerned, nobody calls Sakura a pretentious bitch.

"First him; then you," Mills muttered as he ripped his notes and thought of Carolyn Li. He then reached for his phone and dialed Sakura's number.

* * *

Sakura feverishly told Tomoyo what happened to her and Syaoran at the LRT the moment she entered the classroom. She related everything from the time they stepped into the train until when Mills chased them as they stood at the glass door and forced everyone out. Tomoyo listened intently to her rants and kept giggling at the part when Mills saw her pasted at the train door while Syaoran was "molesting" her. It was the first time she ever heard of Sakura encountering such a situation.

"I can't believe you two have gone that far!" Tomoyo squealed. "By now you two are getting along. I bet Syaoran has his head filled with thoughts of you right now!"

"No… I wasn't the one he was thinking of," Sakura blurted.

Tomoyo frowned and decided not to ask any further. She knew very well based on her conversations with Eriol until yesterday that Syaoran's heart is set on the girl with lonely eyes. As if to save them both from an awkward silence, Tomoyo's phone rang.

"…Hello? Hi, honey! I'm in school right now. How are you?" Tomoyo's face lit up as Eriol's voice rang from the other line.

"_Honey? What time are you leaving school today?"_

"We have classes until two in the afternoon today. What's up?"

"_Is Sakura with you right now?"_

Sakura's phone suddenly rang. Tomoyo watched her fumble through her bag and take her cellphone outside to answer her call.

"Nope."

"_That's good… There's something I have to tell you about. It's an emergency."_

* * *

"Kero-chan?" Sakura answered the phone, surprised that Mills called her up very early.

"_Sakura? What time are you leaving school today?" _Mills asked from the other line.

"We have classes until two. What's up?"

"_I need to talk to talk to you later. It's something I found out about Syaoran. I don't know how much it will help in his case. Maybe you can make something out of it?"_

"Sure! Where will we meet?"

"_I'll be at Robinson's__**(1)**__ at three. You might as well join me later for snacks. I'll be shopping for cakes since Yue and Mark are coming over tonight."_

"Okay, remind me to buy eggs and sugar when I get there. I'll make you guys something nice for dinner. See you!"

* * *

Classes ended late, with the instructor spending much time asking Sakura about Syaoran's case. Sakura, in spite of the cheers from her classmates, answered everything, steered away from questions that lead to inquiries about their "relationship," but…

"_Is Li Syaoran really a playboy?" A classmate asked Sakura._

"_Umm… I thought he was for quite a while. My guardian and I imagined he's only using the story of the girl with lonely eyes to cover his alleged womanizing, but we found out he wasn't kidding… We found an item that somehow had her DNA," she replied._

"_Who do you think is this girl?" Another asked._

"_We only know she sustained wounds on her face and other parts of her body. That's why we looked for hospital reports and blotters that may tell us about her. We also found a pepper spray can with her fingerprints on it."_

"_Is Syaoran helping you in his case?"_

"_Yes. He accompanied me several times around Manila…"_

"_How often have you two gone out? Where does he take you?"_

"_Uh… We go to police stations and clinics… We, uh, also went as far as Caloocan…"_

"_What can you say about him, Sakura?"_

"_Well, he's… uh, nice, supportive, kind, and concerned. He's persevering and patient, especially with his case. He's also very gentle although he could get rough at times…"_

"_Is he a gentleman? How does he treat you? Has he given you any gifts? What places have you gone together? Is he really handsome up close? Does Mr. Mills approve of your relationship? Has he started courting you? When do you intend to say 'yes' to him? Have you kissed?" The questions about Sakura's relationship with Syaoran poured in._

"_Uh… Guys, actually, Syaoran and I… We're only…"_

"_Are you in love with Li Syaoran, Sakura?" Sakura's instructor asked. Sakura fell silent in reply and hung her head as she hid the blush growing on her cheeks._

"_We know an investigator who becomes involved with her client becomes less effective in accomplishing her case. However, in Li Syaoran's case, the girl with lonely eyes may have a double meaning. She may be a real person whom he fell in love with. But she may also be his dream woman, someone he has found but lost and wishes to spend his life with. Come to think of it, the mystery girl could be anyone. It could even be you."_

_Sakura did not reply._

"_If you and Syaoran are becoming very close, it means that you two just might end up being together. I guess Syaoran isn't really looking for a girl with lonely eyes; he's looking for someone to love, and it could be you, after all…"_

"_No! That's not true!" Sakura burst out loud, making the whole class fall silent. "I know he believes the mystery girl is real. That's why I'm sure even after what we went through in such a short time, he could not be in love with me… It's because he's in love only with the girl with lonely eyes!" she sobbed aloud as a tear fell down her cheek._

"_Guys, guys!" Tomoyo quickly butted in, throwing her empty bag right into Sakura's head. "She and Syaoran are just fine! This is her first time to be this close to any guy. We know she hasn't had a boyfriend until now, so it's surely normal for her to feel confused. On top of that, she's in a really difficult case, but at least Mr. Mills is supporting her all the way. It's up to her to delve into a relationship if she feels it's time, right, Sakura?"_

"_T-thanks, Tomoyo," Sakura whispered._

Sakura remembered Yue's words about backing out of Syaoran's case. She realized how involved her feelings are towards him, and how she stacks up against the mystery girl.

"Am I… Am I really in love with Syaoran? If so, then…" she whispered to herself.

"Sakura! It's three o' clock! Eriol wants us at Robinson's now! Hurry!" Tomoyo ran up and pulled her away. She sighed in resignation as she let Tomoyo drag her and jumped into a jeepney heading for Ermita.

"Syaoran…"

* * *

"Honey! Over here!" Eriol shouted as he saw Tomoyo and a very red Sakura at the fountains at the center of Robinson's. Tomoyo was already late for her appointment, but he didn't mind. Earlier, while they were in the jeepney, Tomoyo showed Sakura her shop's lingerie catalogue. She ranted about buying some of them and letting Syaoran peek the next time they get jammed in the LRT, turning her into one big tomato.

"Honey! How's school?" Tomoyo asked as she greeted Eriol with a kiss.

"We had some exams today, but we're all done for the week. I'm staying with Syaoran at Club Tsubasa for the rest of the week. How about you? What happened to Sakura?"

"Oh, nothing! I'm just making sure she's prepared next time Sakura rides the LRT with Syaoran!" Tomoyo said with a smirk. Eriol understood quickly.

"Guys! Cut that out… It was already embarrassing as it is!" Sakura butted in, trying to hide the blush on her face. "Now, why did you have to make us rush over here, Eriol?"

"Nothing much," Eriol replied. "I know your thesis is almost done, and I don't have classes until next Saturday, so I decided we should go out! We can call up Syaoran later and let him join us; I'm sure he's busy with paperwork somewhere."

Sakura felt relieved and sad upon hearing that Syaoran will not go out with them. Still, it is better that way. Suddenly, she froze as she looked at her watch.

"Hoeeee! I'm supposed to meet Kero-chan here today!"

* * *

Mills gobbled his whole pudding as he waited impatiently for Sakura at a coffee shop. He has been waiting for a call or SMS from her on her whereabouts, but it seems she may have been busy at school and could not contact him immediately.

He decided to go to the supermarket himself and buy the eggs and sugar she requested for tonight's dinner. He began to imagine omelet rice, cakes, and steamed chicken for dinner, and wished terribly that Yue and Mark would come early.

His thoughts were interrupted when four men in black formal wear passed in front of him. The men, presumably bodyguards, wore sunglasses and communication equipment, and their left chests partly bulged, hinting that they had guns. Leading them was a young girl in her early twenties, with chocolate brown hair, piercing brown eyes, and a stern, arrogant face. She stooped awhile, ran her hand through her hair, and looked around.

The girl started to speak, pointing around the mall. The bodyguards replied in Chinese, bowed, and started to scatter, after which she went on her own way. Mills, on the other hand, kept still, since he could not hear them exactly. He tried to decipher what they were talking about. It was then that he caught what sounded like a name: _Ying Fa._

Mills felt a slight chill run across his neck. He started to follow the girl and rummaged through his pockets for his cellphone, with the feeling that something seems wrong.

* * *

"Relax, Sakura! Let's just call Mr. Mills and tell him we'll be late!" Tomoyo told the frantic Sakura.

"Or maybe we could all look for Mills and accompany him for awhile, then we can go wherever we want," Eriol replied.

"Actually, I promised Kero-chan I'll cook dinner tonight because Uncle Mark and Uncle Yue are coming over. I have an idea… Maybe you'd all like to come over our place as well for dinner!" Sakura said matter-of-factly.

"Sounds like a good idea! It's been a while since our last sleepover. I haven't been at your house for ages!" Tomoyo replied with a big grin.

Eriol chuckled. "If that's the case, I better call Syaoran so he can sample Sakura's cooking," he said as he took his cellphone.

* * *

Mills hid behind a clothes shop display as he followed the young girl across the mall. He watched closely as she took a picture from her pocket and stared at it intently while dialing her cellphone. In a short while, the person on the other line answered her call.

"How does she look like?" the girl asked over the phone. "The picture you gave isn't clear… How can I find her? …Short hair, jade green eyes… What else? Does she have companions? …All right, I'll call you once I find her… Don't worry, I'll just talk to her. Where did you last see her? What is she… Very well then... I'll call you again."

Mills stood as the girl paced around frantically as she stared at the picture. She began to look around, turning her head everywhere. Obviously, she's looking for another girl with short hair and green eyes, and who is probably in the same mall as they are. But what's with the bodyguards and weapons…?

His thoughts were interrupted when one of the bodyguards approached her. This time, he was able to listen to their conversation closely.

"She's not here. Perhaps we have to look in the other floors," he heard the burly man say.

"Go, then," the girl replied. "The lead we have is accurate. Ying Fa is definitely here. We must find and capture her. She can't interfere with my engagement."

"Yes, Lady Li," the man in black replied before taking his leave.

Mills felt more uneasy as "Lady Li" slowly left. He decided to follow her more closely.

* * *

"I'm checking the delivery here. We're almost out of potatoes," Syaoran said over the phone. "What's the big event?"

"_We're going to Sakura's place for dinner. She said she's going to cook for her uncles tonight. Why not join us for a while? It will be fun,"_ Eriol replied.

Syaoran sighed as he heard the name Sakura. He remembered that she disappeared right after they were released from the hot, tight train yesterday. She underwent the most discomfort, he knew, and it would be nice to see and hear from her again if she's fine.

"All right, I'm in. Where do we meet?"

* * *

Eriol and Tomoyo decided to split up and get some fruits and wine to bring to Mills' apartment. Tomoyo went to the supermarket and was looking for her wallet, when a big, dark-skinned man roughly tapped her on her shoulder.

"Where is she?" the man in black bellowed as he held up a picture.

Tomoyo felt a chill creep over her neck upon seeing the picture. It was her picture with Eriol in school with another group.

"That… that girl's me," she replied, trying to calm herself.

"Not you! Where is she?" the man roared louder as he shook her with both hands.

This time, Tomoyo raised her eyebrows. "What are you talking about? I don't know who you are looking for," she said with a raised voice and her arms akimbo.

Her bravado disappeared when the man grabbed her chin, raised her up, and pointed a gun point-blank on her cheek. "Don't hide her! Tell me where she is! Or else…"

"Or else what? What will you do with my lover?" A soft voice echoed from behind.

"Eriol! Oh, honey… I'm so afraid… He wanted to kill me!" Tomoyo threw herself towards Eriol and sobbed loudly.

Eriol faced the dark man with dagger looks and a stern frown. Immediately, the man felt pale, knelt before him and bowed, shaking.

"F-forgive me, Master Hiiragizawa! I do not mean to harm your lover! Forgive me, master… I deserve to die!" the man said as he bowed face down.

"What are you doing here? Who sent you, and why did you go after Tomoyo?"

"I am only following orders, sir… Lady Li wanted us to find someone and take her away, so that her engagement will not be hindered. The girl is said to be here in this area."

"Lady Li? Engagement? Eriol, what's going on?" Tomoyo asked between sobs.

Eriol picked up the picture that the dark man dropped. He then looked at it and then showed it to Tomoyo and the man.

"Then you are looking for this girl?" he said as he pointed to a figure in the picture.

"Yes! Yes, we are! Lady Li ordered us to harm her, but if you want me to disobey her, I will follow your orders!" the man intoned as he bowed deeply.

Tomoyo shivered and let out a piercing scream as she recognized the figure.

"Sakura! Run away! Get out of here!" she screamed on top of her voice.

* * *

"There she is," the girl said to another bodyguard as she pointed to the fountains. "Get her, and get her fast. Make sure we're not caught."

"Yes, my lady," he replied as the girl walked towards their target area.

"An assassination plot? This is not my job, but I have to do this," Mills sighed as he crept towards the man, who pulled out a gun. He whacked him with a chop to the neck, propped him up a chair, and stalked the girl, when he heard Tomoyo's chilling scream…

* * *

Three men in formal suits walked towards Sakura and surrounded her. "Excuse me, miss, but you must come with us," one of the men said in a low voice. Sakura tried to reply, but one of them pulled out a gun while another took out a handkerchief that smelled strange.

"Sakura! Run away! Get out of here!" She suddenly heard Tomoyo scream from afar. In a split second, she quickly slammed her fists towards the two men's stomachs, and did a flying kick into the third man's chin. Four men assisted the attackers and grabbed her, but she climbed up one man, kicking him in the face, and knocked another with a stunner. Two of them lunged at her with a stick, but she swiftly disarmed them. She finally jumped and did a helicopter kick on all seven men, who fell like flies.

Sakura panted a bit after the exercise that she got. She spotted Tomoyo, who heaved a sigh of relief, and Eriol, who flashed a thumbs-up sign, from afar with another man in black. She threw her hair up and flashed a big grin in reply.

"So you must be Sakura," a soft voice rang from behind. Sakura, who knew she would be attacked from behind removed her belt (in front of everyone in Robinson's) and nodded.

"Then… Die!" the voice rang and lunged at her, a dagger flashing from her sleeve. Sakura flung her belt backwards, deflecting the dagger's path, then rolled sideways to avoid her enemy's attacks until she finally came face to face with her enemy.

"You're that bitch who was with Syaoran at the club," she growled.

"The hell you're right. I'll never let you have my fiancé, Sakura," Ceekae replied.

"Fiancé?" Sakura whispered to herself, but her thoughts were interrupted as Ceekae rushed towards her with dagger at hand. She sidestepped as Ceekae swung and stabbed her weapon at her several times, and used her belt to keep her away.

"I'm impressed," Ceekae intoned as she attacked. "You're a pretty strong fighter. No wonder Syaoran liked you. He liked strong women, just like the way he liked me before. You may be good in battle, but I wonder how you stack up against him in bed!"

"You good-for-nothing whore!" Sakura roared and did a cartwheel while avoiding her dagger. Ceekae lunged and swung the dagger with full strength. Sakura dodged by jumping above her, not minding the sound of ripping fabric. She landed behind Ceekae, flung her belt into her hand to disarm her, and kicked her full force into the fountain.

"Give up," Sakura said as a very wet Ceekae caressed her injured hand. "I don't know what you want, but leave me alone while I'm not in the mood to beat you into a coma." Ceekae smirked, and lunged at Sakura, revealing two longer daggers. She swung the twin daggers with full force, ripping fabric and leather and drawing blood from Sakura's arm.

"You'll never have Syaoran! Syaoran is my fiancé!" Ceekae roared at Sakura as she moved in to stab her. Sakura knew she was defenseless without her belt. She closed her eyes and shielded herself with her arms, awaiting the attack…

"You're late," Mills growled.

"Good timing," Syaoran replied with a smirk.

Sakura opened her eyes to find Mills and Syaoran gripping a writhing Ceekae's arms tightly. As in on cue, both men nodded, grinned and gripped her arms tighter. Ceekae cried out and shook in pain, and dropped her daggers. She quickly released herself from their steel grip and ran away crying as she rubbed her sore arms.

"Nobody calls my Sakura a pretentious bitch," Mills said with a death glare at Syaoran, who went pale as he nodded in reply.

"Sakura! Are you all right? I'm so glad you're safe… I thought they got you!" Tomoyo rushed towards Sakura with Eriol and the man in black and hugged her tightly.

"I'm all right! You saw how I beat them off, did you? Don't worry about me!" Sakura replied with a smile as she caressed Tomoyo's head.

Syaoran noticed blood oozing from Sakura's arm. He quickly pulled out his handkerchief and without saying a word, bound the surprised Sakura's arm. Sakura could not say anything, but instead nodded to him with a smile.

Mills looked at the man in black with a puzzled look. "Garuda? I didn't know you moonlight in a mortuary parlor," he said.

"M-Mr. Mills!" The man looked at him flabbergasted. "What are you doing here? Is this girl (pointing to Sakura) your relative?" he asked.

"I adopted her," Mills replied with a straight look. "She's my assistant and my sister. And I guess you work for Eriol Hiiragizawa?"

"Yes, sir! I now work for Reed as his bodyguard, though I only do so part-time. I'm still with the Sidewalk Pub. By the way, whatever you do, don't look at her. Tell Master Li and Master Hiiragizawa to do the same," Garuda the bodyguard said with a blank face.

The warning came a bit too late. A very pale Sakura was looking down at her blouse, which was torn open in the middle, and half of her jeans, which was peeled off, revealing her leg. She glared angrily at Syaoran, Mills, Eriol, and Garuda the bodyguard, who turned their backs on her to hide their blush/embarrassment/puzzlement/whatever.

All four men flew into the fountain head-first, prompting everyone in the mall to run away in fright.

"I think you shouldn't have done that," Tomoyo whispered with a sweat drop as she watched bubbles form from where the four fell.

"I brought the wine," Syaoran whimpered from under the fountain.

"I brought eggs and sugar," Mills groaned in reply.

"I brought the fruit," Eriol moaned back.

"I brought aspirin," Garuda roared.

* * *

Dinner went on schedule at Mills' apartment. Yue, Yukito, and Mark dropped in with more food. Mitch sent a messenger to bring a bottle of Bailey's as she was at work. Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran helped cook dinner.

Sakura served her specialty, omelet rice, but this time it had chicken strips and sautéed peppers. Everyone wolfed down everything on the table with gusto, especially Sakura, who was exhausted after the encounter at Robinson's.

Soon after, everyone at the living room singing at the karaoke over cake and wine, while Sakura was left behind to wash the plates.

As she scrubbed at the plates while whistling a tune, she rubbed at her arm, which still smarted after sustaining that wound. She smiled to herself as she recounted her first full-length battle at the mall. It was the first time she was able to defend herself from danger, but she would have been dead had Mills and Syaoran not come on that critical moment.

One thing bothered her, though: Ceekae.

"_You'll never have Syaoran! Syaoran is my fiancé!"_

Her smile disappeared as a tear suddenly fell down her cheek.

* * *

Syaoran, who was picking up some fruits, went the kitchen to watch Sakura wash the plates. He smiled as he silently watched Sakura's demure figure scrub the plates and pans while whistling a happy tune.

It was a side of Sakura that he didn't expect: the girl who kicked butt with grace could cook and keep house as well. She was sweet, gentle, beautiful, brave, and strong all at the same time. He felt himself being drawn to everything that Sakura is and more. He knew he wanted to be closer to Sakura, and perhaps just be with her.

He finally realized how he feels towards Sakura.

He was about to leave when he heard something distressing: sobbing. He silently walked towards Sakura…

* * *

Mills, who was waving Kero-chan the stuffed flying animal, noticed Syaoran walk to the kitchen towards Sakura. He felt like rushing in when he saw him hug Sakura as she sobbed. As he walked towards the kitchen, Mark and Yue took his arm and shoulder.

"Don't. Let it be," Mark said.

Yue shook his head, as if to agree with Mark.

The uncles watched the blooming romance unfold between their niece and Mills' client.

* * *

"Are you in pain?" Syaoran asked as he held Sakura tightly.

Sakura shook her head. "No, it's just my arm," she replied between sobs.

"Are you in pain?" Syaoran asked again. At this point, Sakura began to cry louder. Without thinking, she turned to Syaoran and embraced him. Syaoran, on the other hand, hugged her tightly and caressed her hair.

"I'm sorry. I've caused you too much pain. I'm so sorry," Syaoran whispered.

Sakura shook her head and cried some more.

"Ceekae is my fiancée. My mother wanted me to marry her so I can take over their company. But I can't do that. I don't want to," he said firmly.

"It's… It's because of her," Sakura replied as she thought of the girl with lonely eyes.

"No," he said. "The more I think of that girl, the more I remember you. The more I seek her, the more I find you. The longer she haunts my senses, the more I find you in my heart."

Sakura's arms fell from Syaoran as she looked at her with tears flowing freely. He took Sakura by the shoulders and came closer.

"You're not her, and she's not you. But it's not her that I love, but you."

"Syaoran…" Sakura gasped as she closed her eyes and wept some more. Syaoran smiled, leaned towards her and kissed her.

They held on to that kiss and to each other for a long time. It was neither accidental nor at the spur of the moment. It was exactly what they longed to have with each other. It was something they wanted, and finally had. It was the moment they longed to have together.

In a short while, Sakura stopped crying.

* * *

Mills sighed as he watched Sakura and Syaoran kiss, and smiled when her sobs ceased.

"Wai! I think I want more pudding!" Mills roared happily as he ran off back to the living room with Mark and Yue.

* * *

1 A popular mall with branches around the Philippines. The particular mall branch mentioned here is located at the Malate-Ermita area in Manila. The particular fountain mentioned in this chapter is inside the mall, but now a plastic wall near it protects people from falling over. There is another fountain outside the mall, though.


	10. “I’d like to do the same for her”

The incident at the LRT left Sakura shaken and Syaoran confused over each other's feelings. Yue offered Sakura a way out of the confusion: back out of Syaoran's case or find the girl with lonely eyes herself. Meanwhile, Ceekae ordered Spinel to spy on his movements, and then asked Mills to look for Syaoran's other woman called "Sakura."

Ceekae and her bodyguards then tried to kidnap Sakura at the mall, and would have succeeded had Mills and Syaoran not arrived to save her. That night, Syaoran revealed his feelings for Ceekae, the girl with lonely eyes, and finally, Sakura. They finally had their first real kiss… and Mills, who saw everything, surprisingly did not cry foul.

* * *

Inspector Mills

A fanfic by Tenkouken

* * *

Chapter 9

"I'd like to do the same for her"

* * *

Mills retreated to his office that night. Eriol and Tomoyo have run off to God-knows-where, while the two uncles left their separate ways. Syaoran went back to Club Tsubasa, and Sakura, who was in high spirits, rushed to her room after cleaning the house.

He could not forget that moment in the kitchen, when Syaoran kissed the crying Sakura and how her tears stopped as he held her. He knew that Syaoran is naturally falling for her in spite of his attraction to the girl with lonely eyes, and that Sakura feels the same.

Part of him disapproved of them being together, though, especially because she might be in danger again, with him being engaged to Ceekae. Then there's the matter with the mystery girl. He felt that Syaoran's love for the girl is now set aside, but if she resurfaces, his feelings for her will flare up, and he might quickly forget Sakura.

A knock quietly rapped at his door. Mills opened the door and found a blushing Sakura by his door, hugging her stuffed flying animal.

"Sakura? How come you're still awake?" Mills asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sakura fidgeted a bit, hung her head for a while, and sighed. "Kero-chan," she finally said, "I think I'm backing out of Syaoran's case."

"Really?" he replied with a grin. "That's all right. You should go to bed now."

Sakura's expression changed to a surprised and enraged one. She jumped at Mills and grabbed his collar, shaking him. "That's it? You're just gonna say, 'That's all right?' Aren't you going to scold me, or get mad, or get disappointed at me? Aren't you going to say, 'Sakura, as an investigator, you're supposed to stay focused and not give up on your case?' Or maybe, 'Sakura, you shouldn't let your feelings for Syaoran sway you into leaving this case because it will not be beneficial to his case?' Aren't you going to…"

Her rants were cut off as Mills came towards Sakura and hugged her.

"K-Kero-chan?"

"I know you love Syaoran, and I know he feels the same. If you're not involved in finding the mystery girl, you won't feel hurt if things go wrong between you," he said.

"But, Kero-chan…"

"You're grown up now. You deserve to choose your own way. If it's with Syaoran, I can't really complain, even if it's trouble for me."

Sakura said nothing.

"I'm not mad at you for backing out of his case, Sakura. It's all right if you have to. From now on, though, you have to be careful. You have his fiancée and the girl with lonely eyes to worry about. And Syaoran has a lot to prove before he can be your boyfriend."

"It's okay," Sakura replied with a grin as she hugged her guardian back. "I'll manage somehow. Syaoran is really nice, and I'm sure you'll like him too. Thanks, Kero-chan!"

"I have never imagined the day," he whispered as he hugged Sakura tighter, "that out of the one hundred cases I want to accomplish, I am going to lose one."

* * *

"So Carolyn and her men attacked this commoner, thinking Xiao Lang is cheating on her with this girl?" Yelan asked as she looked at the city's night lights from her window.

"Yes, Aunt Yelan. It seems they planned to kidnap her, and take her far away or scare her into leaving Syaoran alone. But she's a strong woman… She defeated all of those bodyguards and even repelled Carolyn's attacks. She would have died, though, because Carolyn treacherously drew a weapon against her," Eriol said as he sipped on his coffee.

"Interesting," Yelan said as she rubbed her chin. "If my son is cheating on Carolyn with this kind of girl, then she must be one of a kind. I never thought my son has good taste."

"She's no ordinary girl. She is smart, gentle, and strong-willed. She can defend herself in any situation, and she can express herself very well. Syaoran admires her, and is attracted to her as well. I felt she is meant for Syaoran the first time they met."

Yelan suddenly shook her head, as if she read his thoughts. "No, that cannot be possible. Xiao Lang must be engaged to Carolyn so that Capricious will become ours. Having their family's power is important to augment Reed's. We can't have some commoner disrupt our plans for Syaoran. We will prepare for his engagement party as soon as possible."

"But, Aunt…"

"No buts, Eriol! I tolerated your relationship with a commoner since you don't intend to take over Reed. Now that my son is in the helm, he must be prepared by taking on the responsibilities of Reed's CEO and the next Li clan leader. Do you understand me?"

Eriol fell silent for a while. "Yes, Aunt. I will leave now," he said before turning away.

"Wait!" Yelan replied. "Xiao Lang's woman… What is her name?"

Eriol bit his lip. He felt he can't tell Yelan everything, knowing it will trouble Syaoran, but he knew she will find out sooner or later. With all the connections that Reed has, she can find out anything she wants to know. If Ceekae can get away with the trouble she caused, how much more the matriarch of the Li clan herself?

"Answer me!" she said angrily. "Who is Xiao Lang's girl?"

It was now or never. It's all going to end the same way anyway.

"Kinomoto," Eriol replied under his teeth. "Sakura Kinomoto."

Suddenly, Yelan's eyes glared at Eriol with a mix of amazement, rage, and fear. She slammed her fists angrily on the table and gritted her teeth as she shook from where she stood.

"Aunt…? Are you all right? What…" Eriol, who was shaken by Yelan's sudden outburst, tried to approach her, but was dismissed quickly by a frantic wave of a hand.

"Leave me, Eriol... now. Tell nobody else of what you have revealed here," she replied with angry eyes. Eriol did not reply, and instead walked away, closing the door as he left.

Yelan calmed herself down, and leaned towards the window. The lights from the city's horizon grew brighter by the second. She shielded her eyes from the lights and clenched her fists as if to suppress the shock that she received.

"Sakura Kinomoto… That's impossible. If it's really her, then that means…" she sighed.

* * *

Ceekae cried on her bed as she talked to her father on the phone. Her attack on Sakura did not go as planned – she would have been far away or scared into staying away from Syaoran, though either would have been privy to a later plan. Still, she would have succeeded in eliminating her potential rival, had Syaoran himself not interfered.

"_You acted too hastily, Carolyn," _Ceekae's father shouted angrily from the other line. _"We are not sure of that girl's nature and attitude. We don't even know her family or lineage. How sure are you of their relationship? If you go after her, people will think you are singling her out. If she and Xiao Lang are merely friends and he finds out you are harassing her, he will react to your disadvantage. You'll only draw them closer!"_

"No! I can't let that happen! Syaoran was mine before, and he'll be mine again! She can't have Syaoran no matter what! I have to make that girl go away! I must have Syaoran to myself! Father, uncle, what can we do?" Ceekae said as she burst into tears.

"_Brother! If Xiao Lang and that commoner end up having each other, it will compromise his status and ours as well! I know Yelan may not approve of this, but what if…"_

"_She won't, I'm sure of that," _a harsh voice replied. _"Carolyn, keep an eye on Xiao Lang and his movements, including those with his woman. Until we find out if she is a threat to us, do not do anything. We'll make sure you two will get married as soon as possible."_

"Yes, Father. I'll stay put as much as I can," Ceekae replied as she sobbed. "But I'll do everything I can to make sure Syaoran will be mine."

* * *

Mills had a dream where he was walking in a dank, dark alley. The alley was filled with shady, faceless characters and filth of all kinds. The unknown faces leered at him with hate and disgust, and what seemed to be knives or guns glinted along with angry, frenzied eyes.

As he walked on, the scent of garbage was slowly replaced with flowers and what seemed to be candy. He ran towards the source of the scent, and as he ran, he was met by a blinding light. He tried to see what is at the end, and saw the silhouette of a beautiful girl.

He called out to the girl, but she didn't reply and instead walked away. He ran faster to the end of the alley to catch up with her. When he reached the end, everything suddenly grew bright. He shielded his eyes from the sudden glare, and slowly reopened his eyes.

He was then met by the gaze of a little girl wearing a sundress. He could not see the rest of her features except her eyes, which looked at him longingly as it glistened with tears. Not knowing what to do, he knelt before the girl and slowly embraced her. As he held on to the girl, his eyes were suddenly enveloped by a bright, strong light.

As he released the little girl from his embrace, she transformed into a young lady, her features slowly revealing themselves. She touched his face and mouthed something…

"_Kero-chan…"_

* * *

Mills sat up upon waking up from his dream as cold sweat streaked at his forehead.

The scent of candy and the glare from a pair of mysterious eyes – the very sensation that led Syaoran into seeking that girl - filled his waking moment.

He remembered what Mitch's landlady told him: the mystery girl looked like the little girl in his picture. He took his billfold out and looked at the picture that he kept for so long, and sighed as a tear fell from his eye.

"My sister… and the girl with lonely eyes… If they're one and the same, then it might mean I'll find her and lose her so quickly," he whispered.

* * *

"Ooh! So you must be the girl whom Syaoran is so enamored with!" Meilin said as she shook Sakura's hands vigorously. It was obviously the first time she would meet Syaoran's new girlfriend, days after that fateful day at Mills' kitchen.

"Meilin! You don't have to say that! And you shouldn't be meddling with my affairs, you know!" Syaoran replied as his eyebrows curled in a show of annoyance.

"But I can't help it… I never thought your girlfriend's so cute and charming! You certainly made a good choice, you little fox!'

"I'm not really that charming," Sakura said as a sweat drop fell off her brow, "but I'm glad to have met Syaoran. He's very kind and supportive, and he's protected me many times. He's really a nice and gentle guy. I'm so glad that we're together now!"

"You've got to tell me, Sakura… When did you first meet? How did he approach you? What did he first say? What did you do when he first approached you? Where did you two first go out? When was your first kiss? C'mon, you have to tell me!"

"Actually," Sakura replied as she scratched her head, "it's a long story…"

"If that's the case, we should celebrate this event!" Meilin cheered as she waved towards the bar area. "Wei! Drinks are on me! You must tell me the whole story, Sakura!"

Eriol looked at Tomoyo as they watched Meilin and the new couple run towards them. Even from afar, Syaoran and Sakura looked perfect. They wanted to see them happy with the ones they want to be with, and it's a good thing it was each other that they wanted.

"We did it... Syaoran and Sakura is a couple now… What's next?" Tomoyo said as she nestled at Eriol's chest and put down her video camera.

"What's next?" he replied. "We keep them together, that's what. And we'll make sure," – he raised his voice a bit – "they'll be together until they eventually become married."

"What?"

"Oh, it's nothing… Just thinking aloud."

* * *

Yukito leafed through a folder filled with photographs and notes, and showed some of them to Sakura. She then browsed through the papers and blushed profusely as she looked at the pictures and pushed them away from her.

"Are you sure you want Sakura to help out in this investigation? What exactly are we looking for?" Yue asked as he browsed through another folder.

"A karaoke bar," Yukito said. "We received reports from the NBI that a syndicate is recruiting women to work as prostitutes and escorts. Their operation is discreet, and is funded by some businessmen. Police and politicians are involved too. We're having one last surveillance op before we catch them on the act."

"Just this week, one of these GROs escaped the den and was picked up by police here in Manila. We examined her and found out that she was drugged, beaten up and sexually abused, and was supposedly left for dead. It was a miracle she survived," Diaz segued.

"But what does Sakura have to do with this operation?" Mills asked with a frown at his face. He was obviously uncomfortable with the fact that she insisted in joining a real police operation. Normally Diaz would not endorse criminology students, much more interns, to join NBI's operations as part of their curriculum, but in this case, he readily agreed – she was, after all, Inspector Cerberus Mills's adopted sister and scholar.

"Kinomoto will be our undercover agent," Diaz replied. "She will go with us to the club as a recruit, but her mission is to capture everything in the area on video before we raid the area. Our assets told us of who to approach for this, and we have sent other undercover agents in the site, so she won't be in grave danger once the raid begins."

"We're holding three simultaneous raids – one in Dau, Pampanga**(1)**, where the group is holding their recruits, another at EDSA**(2)**, where the maintainers are supposedly meeting, and at the club itself. The head honcho is within reach, but we need evidence of the existence of his operation. Sakura, can you do it?" Yukito then said, turning to Sakura.

"I'll do it!" Sakura said enthusiastically. "This will be my first operation, and I'll be able to get those bastards. I'll personally make them pay for hurting all of those girls!"

"Well, that's the spirit, Sakura!" Mills said in resignation as he turned to the windows and waved his arms. "Be careful, though. I'll join in just to make sure you're safe."

Sakura rushed to her guardian and hugged him from behind. "Thanks, Kero-chan! I knew you'll take care of me!"

"Didn't I tell you not to call me 'Kero-chan' in front of these people, kaijuu!" Mills roared as he wiggled around to make Sakura get off his back.

"Me no kaijuu!" she replied, causing a peal of laughter boom around the office.

* * *

Sakura watched Yue interview the girl that was rescued from the karaoke bar. Yue stayed in the confession room while she sat with the other cops and took notes of her testimony.

She looked at the girl closely. The girl, who introduced herself as Mylene, was about fifteen years old, had short, black hair in a pigtail, and was rather thin for her age. Her creamy white skin had patches of what would seem to be healed bruises and wounds or burn marks. Even her face had faint scars and a bruise near her left eye.

"S-Sir? What exactly am I doing here?" Mylene asked in a soft voice.

"You can call me Yue," Yue replied as he sat near her. "I'd like to ask a few things about that… uh, place that you came from, and what you were doing there."

Mylene glanced around her and hung her head. She fidgeted on her seat, and would have stayed that way had Yue not placed a glass of juice and a sandwich before her. Upon seeing the meal, she wolfed down everything, pausing only to gasp for air. Yue smiled as she finished her meal with a light expression on her face.

"T-thank you, Mr. Yue," Mylene said, "I haven't eaten any proper meal for quite a while… I've only eaten crackers and junk food for snacks."

"Crackers and junk food? Is that the only food you have from where you work?"

"Y-yes, sir… We don't go out to buy food, and our mama-san doesn't allow us to. People from the outside deliver everything we need. We're made to stay in our quarters and have limited movement around the club. We can't communicate with the outside as well."

"What are you doing in that… club?"

Mylene sobbed for a while before continuing her story.

"My father sent me to a neighbor," she related, "and said I will be a maidservant for a family friend. He said I will be able to study once I work there for a long time. But…" Her story was cut short when she suddenly burst into tears. Yue approached her and gave her a handkerchief to dry her tears on. A few minutes later, she stopped crying.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Yue," Mylene said between sobs.

"It's all right. Just tell me what happened to you after you were sent here," Yue replied.

"Okay," she replied, sat up, and dried her tears. "I found out that my father sold me to that neighbor, and when they fetched me, I was made to fall asleep in the car. I woke up in this room... They… they pushed me to the floor and hit me several times. I - I tried to fight back… But they were all at me…" she said before breaking into tears again.

Yue sighed as he looked at her sad state. "That's enough, Mylene… Can you tell me what you do inside that club? What do you know about the place and the people there?"

After drying her tears again, Mylene continued. "There were several of us staying in an apartment, and we were locked there in the morning. In the afternoon, we would clean the club with the janitors until seven in the evening. We then work until four in the morning."

"I see… What else do you do there?"

"We serve customers as waitresses and GROs… Most of the customers are old, rich men… Some of them tried touch or kiss me… There was one old guy who tried to feel me under my skirt. I pushed him away, and when my mama-san found out, she had me beaten up… (sob) Some customers went to this VIP room, and some of my coworkers would be sent there. I tried going there one night (sob), and… It was scary (sniff)…"

"Did you hear or see anything there?"

"(Sniff) B-bumping sounds… And then I could hear my coworker crying while all of the men inside were laughing at her. I heard something that sounded like electricity… She was crying and groaning that time (sniff)… They might be beating her up…"

"Are there dancers in that club?"

"Y-yes… The older girls danced, and some of us sang on stage. We were also made to dance near the customers," Mylene said, shuddering as she recounted what she said.

"Do you know how old your coworkers are?"

"We're made to say we're nineteen or twenty, but some of us are only sixteen. Our oldest coworker is twenty-one, and I'm the youngest."

"I see. Mylene, how did you escape?"

Mylene sobbed, and then continued. "I had a customer who was a cop… He stayed there with me until closing time. I found out that he was the favorite of one of my coworkers… (sniff) She told my boss I was squealing to him… (sniff) Mama-san threw me into the VIP room, and then all of the bouncers were there with my boss… They stabbed me with a stun gun and punched and (sob) kicked me… They ripped my clothes off, and beat me up until I was half fainting… (sob) Before I passed out, I felt someone stab me…"

At that point, she clammed up and burst into tears. Yue embraced her lightly as she cried inconsolably and trembled in fear. The whole room was filled with her incessant sobbing and groans of pain. There was no choice but to end the interview.

* * *

"Some people found her being thrown into a lot near Manila Bay. She was naked and had wounds all over her body. She would have died of blood loss, and it was a miracle she recovered so quickly," Yukito said as Yue and the girl left the confession room.

He then leafed through his folder and pulled out some documents. "Mylene is only one of the thousands of girls who are made to work as sex slaves in clubs all over this country. There are many others like her who are yet to face a worse fate. If we succeed, we'll be able to save young people like her from such a cruel fate. That's why we need you to do your best in this operation. Do you understand?" he asked, and turned to Sakura.

He was shocked when he saw Sakura. She stared blankly at the confession room, gasping neither breath nor word. Tears streamed down her cheeks uncontrollably as she trembled.

* * *

"This is exactly why I didn't want Sakura to be in this operation!" Mills angrily said as he grabbed Yue's collar and shook him. They argued in front of the headquarters entrance while Sakura was led away to rest.

"Are you nuts? This is different from the time you sent her to team up with Li Syaoran! You almost exposed her into something that would break her entirely! I told you she's not prepared for such a case!" Yue shouted back.

"Well, this is the same thing! Do you realize she will remember everything she went through when she was fourteen? She hasn't gotten through her trauma!"

"That's exactly why she should be in this operation," Yue replied as he pushed Mills away. "She actually begged to join this raid. She said she wanted to face her fears and fight the trauma she experienced since that day."

Mills said nothing, grimaced, and clenched his fists in disappointment.

"Sakura is still young," Yue continued. "She's brimming with life and youth, and she deserves to have a happy life. But her past is something we can't deny, and it was our duty to help her heal herself of her past – until now!"

He paced around the entrance and looked at the NBI badge pasted on the door.

"She wanted to be a cop. She said she wanted to protect people, just like you did to her. But she knew if she had flashbacks of her past, it would affect her mentally and emotionally. I told her this operation would be like shock therapy to her, but she insisted to join it. She believed this will be the best way for her to deal with everything that she feels – by reliving everything and fighting the fear when it comes after her."

Mills sighed, and slumped on the wall. "Then I guess I have no choice but to let her go through it. After all, we're both in this as well, right?"

"Right," Yue replied. "We've taken care of her for so long. The rest is up to her now."

"There's just one thing, though. What did Li Syaoran have to do with all this?"

"If she can't deal with her past, she wouldn't be able to deal with her future."

"You're talking about the girl with lonely eyes…"

"If you find her, Syaoran will choose between them – and Sakura might be the loser."

* * *

That night, Syaoran sat beside Sakura at the stairs of Club Tsubasa as guests poured in. The club had a special guest performer that night, and as expected, a lot of people, especially students that are having their early vacation, have arrived to join in the fun. But Syaoran instead wanted to spend some time with his girlfriend.

Sakura told Syaoran about the raid on the karaoke bar on Monday. She related how Mills and Yue have agreed to join the raid so that they could look after her while she went undercover, and how she felt strongly for the girl who was rescued from the club. She told him how she wanted to finish the operation and catch the owners of that place so that the workers there could be saved from their deplorable condition.

"Are you sure you're joining them, Sakura?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied as she turned to Syaoran, smiling. "I've always wanted to be a cop just like Kero-chan, and I was lucky Mr. Diaz allowed me to lend a hand. Everyone said everything will be all right, and once I finish this, they'll let me be an intern at NBI."

"But this is not just any operation," Syaoran said as he took Sakura's hand. "These people aren't ordinary criminals. They're professionals, and they are trained to repel operations like yours. Who knows what they might do if they find out you're working undercover? You might get into trouble if you don't be careful."

Sakura smiled and caressed his face. "I'll be fine, my Syaoran," she replied. "Kero-chan is coming with me to accomplish the raid. Uncle Yue and Yukito will be there too to watch over me. I have a whole family looking after me, and I have you, too."

Syaoran leaned towards Sakura. "Just be careful, my cherry blossom," he said as he kissed her forehead. "If there's something I can do to protect you, even if it means following you to the heart of danger, I'll do it for you."

"Thank you, Syaoran," she replied as she kissed his lips.

* * *

"How cute," Spinel whispered as he took pictures of Syaoran and Sakura kissing by the club's stairs from where he was hiding. "Carolyn will get really mad when she sees these pictures. She'll never have Li Syaoran, I'll make sure of that."

* * *

Mills, who couldn't take his eyes off Syaoran and Sakura kissing, gritted his teeth as watched from afar. He is yet to confront him about his involvement as Ceekae's fiancé, but part of him did not want to do so. Li Syaoran may have been a playboy, all right, but with how their relationship is going, it seems Sakura will be the girl who will change that.

"I hope you're right about this, Syaoran," he said as he left. "I hope you can protect Sakura as you promised, or else you'll hear from me."

* * *

Mills dreamt of the dark alley again. This time, he was running after the almost-featureless young girl he saw in his first dream, but he could not outrun her. She sprinted away from him, glancing behind her once in a while with tear-drenched eyes.

As they chased each other, dark, formless beings holding knives and guns blocked their way. The girl ran past them without being harmed, but he had to bump, punch, and dodge his way through the throng of enemies. He fought his way through the rest of the beings, but soon found himself being separated from the girl he was chasing.

He was grabbed by the shadows and brought down the dirty pavement. As he looked around him, he noticed the little girl being surrounded by the beings that he fought throughout the alley. He tried to break away from the attackers, but they gripped onto him so tightly he could not move.

"_Get away from her, you fiends!" _he roared at them. But none of them listened. Instead, claws of all forms appeared from their appendages and sprang towards the little girl. Mills could only close his eyes in anger and frustration.

Suddenly, all of the attacking beings were knocked back. As Mills opened his eyes again, he saw another being appearing out of nowhere fight off the shadows. It then pushed away the remaining enemies, took the little girl by the hand and ran away.

Mills finally broke through the enemies and chased the girl and the being that led her away. He ran as fast as he could, but he could not catch up with both of them. Suddenly, a burst of light appeared as he ran; they were at the end of the alley. It was then that he froze in his tracks as the being that saved the girl took a form…

Syaoran.

He could only watch as Syaoran and the girl, who transformed just like before into a young lady, run away and disappear from his sight.

* * *

As he woke up from his dream, Mills suddenly remembered the girl with lonely eyes. Ever since the landlady told him that the missing girl looked like the one in his picture, he suddenly had this gut feeling that his target was more familiar that he thought she is. But it was not really him who was originally looking for the mystery girl, it was Syaoran. Then again, he shouldn't be looking for her anymore, since he had Sakura, and yet…

A great fear gripped his chest.

"Sakura… My sister… If he takes away both of them…" he whispered to himself.

He trudged into the bathroom and took a long, hard look at himself. He had never really shaved properly for a long time, and he felt not having stubble wouldn't suit him. Still, he thought if he is to find the girl with lonely eyes by himself, and if she indeed was his sister, as his gut feeling told him, he would have to look presentable somehow.

"I have to find that girl," he muttered as he took an electric shaver. "I have to find her before Syaoran does."

* * *

Sakura was the last to arrive at the briefing room that Monday afternoon. She felt excited over what will happen once she infiltrates that karaoke bar; especially that she was tasked with a very difficult mission this early. Luckily for her, she knew her uncles are joining the raid to support her, and Syaoran drove her to the headquarters to encourage her.

Mills, Yue, and Yukito have arrived early to meet with the team that Sakura will join later. Yukito joined a recon team that will scout around the bar, while Yue volunteered to go with the SWAT team. Mills joined the back-up of the infiltrating team, which she is under. Until now he wasn't sure of how safe his ward will be in this operation, in spite of assurances that she will do fine. Mark came with his camera, and volunteered to cover the raid.

In a short while, Limon, the briefing officer, entered the briefing room. Everyone stood in attention and saluted, after which he signaled the start of the briefing

"This is it, everyone," he began his briefing, "We'll start our operation at 1700 hours, where we will rendezvous with our assets in our respective areas. By now all of you may have read the files we have on our target, so we wouldn't have any problems. This is a simple operation, but I want you to exercise caution in case something big comes up."

Limon posted a map and some pictures on the whiteboard. "Our main target is the Night Rose Karaoke Bar, which is near the Taft-EDSA LRT Station. We have two other targets: an apartment in Pampanga, which an advance raiding team is keeping watch and awaiting our signal; and a café along EDSA. Although this café is where the maintainers of this karaoke bar are meeting, the first target we must infiltrate is the karaoke bar."

He posted a smaller map, and several photos. "Team One will go to Dau and infiltrate the target," he said to a small group of cops. "The target is a two-storey apartment located along the main highway and adjacent to the bus stations. What we are after is the capture of all of the recruits and their pimps who are hiding there. Make sure to block all passageways. Tsukishiro from Team Three will give you the signal on when to attack the apartment. You may move out now so that you can meet with the raiding team early."

"Yes, sir!" the team replied, carried their equipment, and left to their area of assignment.

"Team Two will go to the Ayala MRT Station and proceed to SM Makati**(3)** where a buy-bust operation by our advance party is taking place," Limon continued as he posted a mug shot. "This is Carl Simon, thirty-two years old, and the owner of the club. Our advance party will negotiate with him on a deal to rent some of his club's employees. The target brought some photos of his employees and several documents. Once he receives the marked money, follow him and his cohorts, pounce at him, and make him squeal."

Team Two nodded in reply, then left.

"Team Three," Limon turned to Mills and company, "your job is to raid the Night Rose Karaoke Bar and arrest the employees and maintainers there. Your operation is very important, because Little Miss Intern will go undercover to gather evidence that will prosecute Simon and whoever else is behind this operation. She must catch the whole place on tape– the girls, the VIP rooms, operations, and everything else you can find."

Sakura pouted upon hearing the words "Little Miss Intern."

"The hard part of the operation," he continued, "is when the raiding team infiltrates the club and its compound. Unconfirmed reports stated that the club has its own guards, and that the compound is built to ensure a speedy escape in case of raids. The sheds are believed to be small barracks and living quarters. The girl we rescued said that there are more girls being kept in this area. I want proof of those girls living inside that club."

He then turned to Sakura with a raised eyebrow. "You're the key to the success of this operation, newbie, so don't screw up and get everything on tape, understand?" he said.

"Okay," was all Sakura could say.

"Good girl," Limon replied as he patted Sakura's head. "I'm sure you'll do very well… If you do well here, I'll get you a nice position here at NBI, and I'll personally…"

He suddenly stopped talking and backed away from Sakura when he met the death gaze of all three uncles, each of them patting big, shiny machine guns and grinning madly.

"Watch who you're touching, asshole," the three said.

* * *

Team Three rendezvoused with their assets from the Night Rose Karaoke Bar in a restaurant not far from the NBI headquarters. They had dinner in the restaurant since they had time to kill, and then sped off to the Taft-EDSA LRT Station to start the infiltration.

Seven o' clock, Mills' watch said as they arrived at the target site. They had enough time to prepare for a full scale attack on the club, and more time for Sakura to gather evidence.

Sakura, who was already dressed up in a simple, one-piece blue dress, heavy make-up, and uncomfortably high heels, left their van with the asset to enter the club and start looking around for evidence. She tucked her spy cameras near her – one was in her bag, and another was camouflaged as a button along with a microphone and a recorder.

"Sakura, make sure to catch everything on tape, okay? If you're in doubt with your shot, try to move your camera around. If you feel that you have caught everything, tap five times on the mike. That will be our signal to move in," Yukito said before she left.

"Okay, Yukito," Sakura replied. "Wish me luck, Uncle Yue, Uncle Mark, Kero-chan!"

"Good luck, Sakura! Bring home the bacon!" the three uncles chorused. She smiled at them in return and closed the van door as she walked away with the asset.

"Something's not right," Mills blurted out.

"You always say something's not right!" Mark replied as he bonked Mills with his cellphone. "Don't be such a worrywart… Sakura will be fine! She's been trained for this stuff. She can surely handle this assignment very properly, so stay calm!"

"Right, right," was all Mills could reply.

"By the way," Mark said, "did you just shave?"

"Don't start, weirdo."

* * *

Sakura and the asset were able to enter the karaoke bar without a hitch. Heaving a sigh of relief, she fixed her hair with her left hand and straightened her dress. She quickly went to the bathroom, locked herself in a cubicle, and tested her surveillance equipment.

"Yukito? Can you hear me?" Sakura whispered into her mike.

"_I read you, Sakura,"_ Yukito answered. _"Are you in?"_

"Yes… It's a bit early, but the club has a lot of customers already. It's too noisy inside too… Is the camera working?"

"_Yup, everything's clear. You can start the surveillance anytime you're ready."_

"I'm ready… I'll keep in touch!"

* * *

Sakura returned to where she left the asset, who was already talking to one of the pimps. She was then introduced, as arranged, as a newbie who was to work part-time in the karaoke bar. The pimp that accommodated them began to show them around.

The entrance of the club was adorned with pictures of the girls working there, and a curtain leading to the dance area. The interior was lit by Christmas lights, lamps, and spotlights scattered all over the ceiling. Most of the lights were concentrated on the stage, which occupied one-fourth of the floor. The floor itself accommodated about a hundred customers, as judged by the twenty or so tables and couches scattered all over the area. The bar area was spacious and well lit, and was designed like that on in Club Tsubasa. Near the bar area was a hallway that led to a tightly guarded door.

A flight of stairs led to eight VIP rooms (some of them were locked for various reasons, according to the pimp) and several tables that had a view of the dance floor below. In the corner were a fire exit (Sakura peeked in the fire exit and found a way to the back compound) and the bathrooms. A small room used by the GROs was also there.

"This place is huge," Sakura whispered over the mike. "Did you get all of that, Yukito? I'm going to have another quick tour and ask around."

"_Copy that, Sakura,"_ Yukito replied. _"Try to blend with the surroundings and get as much info as you can. Don't forget your videos!"_

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Yukito smiled as the videos he needed were recorded. So far Sakura was successful in recording videos of the stage, the dance floor, the VIP rooms, the bouncers and waitresses, and the girls working there. She took videos of the girls dancing on stage, and even recorded some of them speaking to her about Night Rose.

"Mylene was right," Yukito said. "Most of the girls looked too young, around fifteen or sixteen year old. It seems nude shows are also prevalent here, and the club is tightly guarded. The customers look old, and I could recognize some of them. I'm catching some using what seem to be illegal drugs like cocaine too. Does our warrant cover this one?"

"Bah. Looks like we're uncovering more dirt than we expected here," Mills grunted. "Better order Sakura to pull out, Yukito. We have what we need."

Yukito was about to comply, when Sakura's camera pointed to a young girl a few benches away. The girl had short hair, a round face, and looked around fourteen years old. She wore a glittering dress and a mini-skirt with ribbons on her hair. She glanced at Sakura several times and squirmed as old, rough hands brushed under her skirt.

"Sakura, can you hear me?" Yukito said through a microphone. "Can you take a video of that girl in front of you? Zoom out and try to focus on the people with that girl."

Sakura backed out a bit, and out in full view came a picture of a leering old man in his fifties wearing a black business suit and glasses. He grinned madly as his hands flicked the young girl's skirt up and groped under her underwear. The girl squirmed harder and pushed her skirt down as hard as she can while the men around her laughed.

"_Do you remember, Kero-chan?"_ Sakura suddenly said over her remote mike.

Mills suddenly froze upon hearing his ward's voice. "Sakura," he said, "What are you planning to do? You're only supposed to do surveillance in the club, and not…"

"_I was like her a long time ago, when I was fourteen. I would have suffered like her, but you saved me… I'd like to do the same for her," _she said as she approached the old man.

"No, wait!" Mills shouted on the mike. "This is not yet the time to…"

_TAP. TAP. TAP. TAP. TAP._

Instantly, the radios began to show signs of preparation from the SWAT units.

"_Tsukishiro! What's going on?"_ Yue boomed from the radio. _"Sakura's signal seems to have gone too early. Is everything all right inside?"_

"It's now or never," Yukito said with a grin as he picked up his radio. Mills, on the other hand, ran out of the van with a big, unknown object wrapped with a sack.

"Commence the raid!" Yukito roared on the radio. "All units, attack your targets, now!"

* * *

Before Sakura could confront the old men before her, Yue and several cops stormed into the karaoke bar, overpowered the bouncers, and pointed their badges on the crowd.

"Freeze! You're under arrest for white slavery, illegal possession of drugs, and suspicion of exploitation of minors. Surrender now and cease everything you're doing!" Yue shouted through a megaphone.

"Don't move!" Sakura shouted on top of her voice as she pulled out a pistol. "You too, geezer… Let the girl go!" she roared to the man groping at the young girl.

Instead of complying, the old man pulled the girl towards him. The men around him drew out their guns and fired at Sakura. Bullets flew around the club as she rolled out of danger. The SWAT team backed her up by shooting at the retreating assailants and slowly entering the area.

A bouncer went after Sakura with a club, but she sidestepped and kicked him on the diaphragm. Another grabbed her from behind, but she quickly slid away and fed her attacker a Colgate Punch and an omelet kick before flinging him away.

Another bouncer armed with a knife suddenly buzzed past her. She was forced to back up into a wall and tried to grab the knife, when the attacker suddenly flew away from her.

"Mind if we cut in?" Mark said as he pulled out a baton, and did a defensive stance. He stood beside Sakura as Mills followed through with a broadsword pointed at the enemies.

"And where did you get the sword, Dante?" Mark asked with a raised eyebrow as he whacked a bouncer attacking from his right.

"Yue lent this to me," Mills replied bluntly and pushed back a pair of attackers.

Mills, Mark, and Sakura ran off to the bar area as the club's armed guards entered the dance floor and shot at them. SWAT members pulled down their truncheons, fired back, and blocked off gunfire as uncles and niece ran past them.

"Dash! Dash! Dan, dan, da-dan! Dash! Dash! Dan, dan, da-dan!**(4)**" Mark sang as he zipped past the bullet barrage and waved his baton mockingly.

"This is not the time to sing, you moron!" Mills roared angrily as they ran and pushed Sakura behind the counter. The gunfire has gone stronger, and neither the SWAT team nor the three could move away from the attacking enemies. Wood, glass, and foam flew through the air as the guards tore through the furniture to repel the police.

"Mind if I cut in?" Yue shouted from afar. He flew into the gunfire, pulled out two stun grenades, and flung them at the guards. The enemies fell on their knees upon the grenades' impact, giving the SWAT team breathing space. He then pulled out a rifle and took his shot as he ran sideways into the fray, bringing down several guards.

"Good timing, Yue!" Mills shouted as he jumped out of the counter to join Yue.

"Sakura!" Mark said as he ran after Mills. "You have someone to save here, so go after her! Hurry! We'll back you up from here!"

Sakura glanced lovingly at her three brave uncles, and smiled. "I'll be fine. Good luck, everyone!" she shouted back as she ran off to follow the girl and her old tormentors.

Mark sighed as he watched his niece leave. "Well, then," he said, "let's finish the job."

The two other warriors nodded and blocked the path where Sakura ran. Yue pulled out double pistols, while Mark twisted open his baton, revealing a medium sized sword. Mills picked up his broadsword and leered at the bouncers and the guards, who have already regrouped and drawn out melee weapons.

"Sakura Kinomoto, you must have come from a good family," Mills muttered to himself as he rushed towards the attacking bouncers.

* * *

Syaoran drove around Taft as he left Malate. He brought a bouquet of roses and some candy fruit for Sakura, hoping he could ask her out later. Earlier, he bought coupons for a session in a massage parlor near Club Tsubasa for her, and possibly her uncles to use after the operation. Now, he needs to get them a good bottle of champagne.

He found himself at the Taft-EDSA LRT Station. He parked his car on one side and walked towards a supermarket there, when he noticed the commotion happening on a compound. Police and onlookers scrambled to surround the area while the sound of gunshots and breaking furniture echoed in the city's night sky.

"She must be here," he thought. "Maybe I should find her and play the hero a bit."

He found his way through a side entrance of the compound, tiptoeing past the cops assessing the damage around the area. Finally, he was able to enter the compound. He looked around him, and realized he was surrounded by almost derelict warehouses. The faint scent of gunpowder and what seemed to be burning drugs floated in the air.

"Where to look, where to look," Syaoran muttered to himself.

Suddenly, a shadow passed a few blocks away behind him. His instincts urged him to turn around, and as he did, a familiar scent wafted past him.

It was the scent of candy.

* * *

Sakura found herself at the back of Night Rose Karaoke Bar. The report they had was right – the club was inside a compound that had several apartments and warehouses. From afar, she could see ropes being flung from outside – other SWAT members are about to enter the area from the back.

She quickly spotted the young girl being dragged by the old man and his bodyguards. She pulled out her gun and fired at them, disabling the bodyguards. The old man, who was finally left alone, kept running with the girl in tow.

He found himself trapped in a two-door shed that opened at both ends. He tried to open the door on his side, but failed.

"Give up and go home," she intoned as she found her trapped target, "or else I'll have castrated so that you cannot harm young girls anymore, you old pedophile."

All of a sudden, the sound of electricity crackled behind her. She tried to turn around, but as she did, her world turned black as a strong jolt of electricity ran across her body.

"Ah… K-Kero-chan…" she could only whisper as she fell on her knees.

* * *

"I think we overdid it," Mark muttered as he kicked away the last of the half-fainting bouncers. Several minutes have passed after Sakura ran off after the girl and her captors, the trio have beat off the bouncers trying to follow her. The rest of the SWAT team has restrained the rest of the attackers and arrested many of the club's patrons.

"This is great," Yue replied and took down notes. "White slavery, exploitation of minors, possession of firearms, resisting arrest, no adequate fire exits, serving liquor to minors… What's next, littering?"

"Here you go again, Yue," Mark shot back. "Anyway, Yukito said the two other teams called. The team in Pampanga caught the pimps and the recruits and is sending them to NBI now. The guys at Ayala said Simons happened to be a dummy owner, and that the real one's supposedly here in the club. I don't think we've let anyone out of the karaoke bar, so that leaves the compound that you guys mentioned."

"I know. And Sakura is there right now," Yue said.

Mills suddenly stopped in his tracks and dropped on his knees. He began to feel dizzy, clutched his chest in pain and trembled as if he experienced an electric shock. Seconds later, the pain and shock disappeared, but he stayed on his knees, his vision blurry from the sudden attack.

"Mills? What happened? Are you all right? Are you hurt?" Yue, who noticed him first, asked as he approached his comrade.

Mills looked blankly at Yue, and tugged at his sleeve to prop himself up. He dragged the broadsword he was carrying and walked groggily towards the path where Sakura went.

Yue signaled to Mark.

* * *

"How stupid of you to join this operation," a man said as he turned off the stun gun and pulled it off Sakura's body. She writhed in pain as she took shock after shock from the stun gun, stopping her from moving. Much as she wanted to fight back, she couldn't – her body was paralyzed and felt like rubber. She couldn't even open her eyes anymore, although she was conscious.

"You… you're that briefing officer," she whispered between gasps.

"Correct," Limon answered. "It was stupid of you to volunteer in this raid, Little Miss Intern. You knew you'll be in trouble, but you still insisted to join us. Poor you…"

Sakura's tears could only flow in response.

"This operation was tailor-made to fit you, Sakura," Limon snarled as he pulled her hair. "We led everyone, including your stupid uncles, to believe that we're going to bust the owner of this joint. Sorry, kid, but the real objective of this operation," he whispered in her ear, "is to eliminate you."

More tears streaked down her face.

* * *

Syaoran finished off the last of his attackers as he ran around the compound. He stopped to catch his breath, and wiped his eyes that were blinded by his sweat.

"That girl… She's here. But so is Sakura… I have to find Sakura first," he whispered.

As he looked up, he felt the figure of a girl passing before him. He blinked as hard as he can, and as his eyesight grew clear, the scent of candy wafted before him again. The figure glanced at him for a split second, and disappeared.

"You again," he whispered.

He blindly ran and followed the unknown girl around the compound. Strangely, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't keep up with her. Only the scent of candy helped him stay on her track and kept him from losing her in his sights.

He found himself in front of a warehouse that had lights still on. He decided to compose himself, and feel his surroundings. As he looked around him, he felt that the presence of the mystery girl has disappeared, and so has her scent. She was nowhere to be found.

Syaoran looked at the warehouse and closed his eyes. As he concentrated, he suddenly sensed laughter faintly ring within the walls, followed by what seemed to be the sound of torn cloth and sobbing. He could not smell anything else around him except sweat… and blood. Someone is being tortured in the warehouse, he concluded.

He felt his blood boil at the possibilities.

* * *

Mills blindly ran towards the back area of the compound. His legs felt like giving way, and his body slowly grew weak as he felt what seemed to be electric shocks and knives entering his body. But much as he wanted to, he couldn't stop and rest – he had to find Sakura first and see if she's safe… fast.

It was the first time such ever happened to him. It is said that a person who is closely linked to another can read the thoughts and feelings of that person from afar. In his case, however, the pain gripping his body told him of a terrible sign: Sakura is in trouble.

His eyes caught the flicker of an incandescent bulb from a distance. He ran towards it with full strength, and found himself in front of a warehouse. Its lights are on, and his dimming senses could catch what seems to be laughing and sobbing.

His strength began to ebb faster out of his body. He fell on his knees, touched the door and sighed. Part of him didn't want to see what was inside the warehouse… but if he wanted to find Sakura, he had no choice but to barge in.

* * *

"' NBI agents lost an undercover agent during a raid in an alleged prostitution den in Pasay'… What a sad story, isn't it? Too bad, but I'll be getting my prize as they promised me, and you'll be out of our way," Limon said as he laughed heartily. He then pulled a long knife, brandished it before Sakura, and pointed it at her chest as he laughed.

"B-bastard… You'll pay for this," she whispered as she cried.

"I'll enjoy myself as the lady wanted me to, and your dear Li Syaoran cannot save you now… Hah hah hah!" he roared as he knelt and pulled Sakura's head towards him.

"_Kero-chan… I'm sorry…"_ she groaned before losing consciousness, as her clothes began to give way under the knife.

* * *

"In here," Syaoran gasped as he opened his eyes, backed out and poised to kick the door.

* * *

"In here," Mills growled as he gathered the last of his strength, gripped the broadsword, and poised to bash the door.

* * *

Sakura woke up to the smell of warm omelet rice. She opened her eyes a bit and realized she was already in a hospital. She recognized from the view at her window that she was at the Seaman's Hospital, but for how long she has been there, she didn't know.

As she came to, she saw bruises lining her arms and legs, and her body had what seemed to be slight burn marks as well. She tried to sit up, but, she suddenly winced and groaned as her body was gripped by intense and excruciating pain.

The door flew opened to reveal Mills, who obviously ran from outside to attend Sakura's awaking groans. He quickly rushed to Sakura's side, supported her back and helped her sit up. He pulled out a handkerchief and wiped the sweat and blood off Sakura's face.

"Don't move too much," he whispered. "You haven't fully recovered."

At that point, Sakura threw herself into Mills, and started to cry loudly. She clutched at Mills' chest, and sobbed as she drenched his shirt with her tears. Mills held Sakura tightly as she trembled and poured her heart's pain and suffering out.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Kero-chan!" she wailed. "If only I wasn't so reckless… If only I didn't run off by myself… If only I became more careful… Oh, I'm so sorry!"

"It's all right," Mills replied as he caressed Sakura's hair. "You're safe now, and everything's been taken care of. The operation was a success, all thanks to you, Sakura."

"But that man," she said between sobs, "He attacked me from behind. He stabbed me with that stun gun and put his hands on me… I feel so violated, Kero-chan! What am I going to do…? How can I get back at that bastard? I feel so dirty…"

"No, Sakura… You weren't raped," he replied firmly. "You were saved in time. We were able to arrest the fool that hurt you. That's why you shouldn't worry now."

"You… You saved me?" Sakura asked as she held Mills tighter. "T-Thank you, Kero-chan. I knew you'd… I knew you'd come for me."

"Not me," Mills replied, and looked away. "Syaoran."

Sakura's eyes flew with puzzlement as she looked at Mills. "What?"

_

* * *

_

Right at the moment Sakura lost consciousness; Mills and Syaoran have bashed their doors down, not knowing of the presence of the person at the other side of the warehouse that had the exact thought. The two broke into the warehouse at the same moment with an unexpectedly united purpose – to go after Sakura.

_Syaoran was appalled at what he saw. Limon was behind Syaoran with his shirt removed. He held the unconscious Sakura by her hair, and he held a knife as he ripped through her clothes. He was kneeling before her limp body, and was about to sit astride her._

_His eyes grew dim upon seeing his girlfriend being maltreated by her assailant. Without thinking, he ran towards Limon and went at him with a straight flying kick. Mills, on the other hand, who was facing Limon, curled his eyes in rage upon seeing the officer violate his ward. He let out an ear-piercing roar, dropped his broadsword, and rushed towards him with a straight right punch._

_Limon, who was too stunned by being caught in the act by two people – and not just two ordinary people, but Li Syaoran and Inspector Cerberus Mills themselves – tried to stand up with knife in hand, but by then, it was too late. His jaw moved sideways as it met Mills' punch, and vertebrae seemed to crack as Syaoran attacked from behind._

_Yue and Mark, who arrived just in time to see Limon fall, rushed towards Mills and tapped Mills, who was about to punch the man one more time as he grabbed his neck._

"_Don't, Mills," Yue said, and leered at the half-fainting Limon. "Leave some for us."_

"_We told you to watch who you're touching, asshole. Have at you," Mark snarled as he turned to the already crying Limon._

_As the three uncles took turns beating up Limon, who was already begging for mercy, Syaoran picked up the unconscious Sakura and assessed her condition. Her face was pale and slightly bruised and bloodied. She had bruises and cuts on her arms and legs, and part of her torso had black and blue marks from the stun gun. Her clothes were torn in the middle, revealing her livid, beaten-up body._

_He quickly took his jacket and wrapped it around her. He then pulled out a handkerchief and wiped the sweat and blood that streaked her face and body. As he drew her closer, he suddenly froze – he noticed that she wasn't breathing anymore._

"_No… Don't die on me here," Syaoran whispered. He pulled her chin down, pinched her nose, pursed his lips into hers, and applied artificial respiration. He listened closely for signs of recovery, and smiled as he felt that she still had a heartbeat. He continued resuscitating Sakura until medics arrived to carry her away just in time to see her cough, a sure sign that she has been revived._

* * *

"Syaoran merely passed by the site to wait for you. I don't know how he knew, but in the end, it was him who saved your life," Mills said.

Sakura said nothing.

"Limon was the real owner of the karaoke bar," he continued. "Why exactly he attacked you was something we have to find out, although the voice recordings that we recovered hinted that he was acting under someone else's orders. Don't worry, though, he's facing years in prison with all of the evidence that you gathered."

"W-Where's Syaoran?" she asked.

"He's with Mark right now. They were held for questioning for interfering in a police operation, but they invoked the right to perform a citizen's arrest**(5)**. Mark was freed after he volunteered to give information related to the case, and Syaoran… Well, he's Reed's CEO, and his mother is in town."

"Did he… come to the hospital?"

Mills sighed. "I hate to admit it, but Syaoran was here the whole time until he was held. He accompanied you to ER, and followed you everywhere. He would even fall asleep while holding your hand. When he was freed, he immediately went to make sure you're taken care of. (sigh) I have to face the truth: he never left your side."

"Where is he now?"

"He went out to buy some snacks. Sometimes, he would go to the rooftop by himself…"

Without warning, Sakura jumped out of her bed and ran out of her room as if she was unhurt. She limped a bit upon reaching the stairs, skipped over a few ground obstacles, and ran to the rooftop.

Mills sighed, smiled to himself, and bit at the bread that he brought for Sakura. Whenever Sakura ended up in the hospital, he would spoil her even if she insists for him to do otherwise. He never begrudged her anything that would make her feel better, and now, if there was one thing he can't begrudge Sakura, it's her time with the boy that she loved.

* * *

Syaoran leaned at the rooftop railings and looked at the setting sun. He shielded his eyes and felt the afternoon breeze and the sun's warmth touching his skin. The Walled City, Intramuros, felt quiet, except for the soft drum of traffic and people from the streets below, and the soft whisper of the wind.

He sighed as he remembered the incident at the karaoke bar. Just when he thought he would not encounter the girl with lonely eyes for a while, she was suddenly there, and he acknowledged that it was she who led him into Sakura.

He thought of the first time he saw that girl. She always ran away from him, and at any possible time she would manifest himself and disappear as quickly. But there was one thing that never changed: her eyes, and the scent of candy, that called out to him whenever she comes near.

"I'll find you somehow," he whispered to himself. "I owe you for helping me save my Sakura. I promise I'll repay you for helping me be with Sakura."

His thoughts were interrupted as the door behind him opened. His eyes flew open with bewilderment as Sakura, who was in her hospital gown and bandages, limped towards Syaoran with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes.

He ran up to Sakura, and caught her in his arms as she fell. She embraced his neck tightly to support herself, while he embraced her fragile body closer. Their eyes met as they gazed at each other lovingly.

"Syaoran," Sakura whispered. "You're here… You came for me, just like you said."

"I promised you I'll protect you, even if it means following you anywhere," Syaoran replied. "It's not much, but as long as I can stand by your side, I'll be happy. We'll always be together through everything."

"I'm happy … I'm happy that I met you. I wish we can stay together, just like this."

"Me too, my cherry blossom. I'll make sure we'll always be together. That's because I love you."

"Oh, Syaoran… I love you too," Sakura whispered as she touched his face. Syaoran responded by drawing her face nearer and meeting her with a long, sweet kiss. Their lips locked in passion as they held each other tightly, savoring the moment wishing for nothing else but to be together in each other's arms.

This was what Syaoran wished: a romance with Sakura, the woman that truly loved him and whom he loves wholeheartedly in return; a romance with nothing or nobody, not even the girl with lonely eyes, stopping him from being with the woman that he loves.

* * *

"It's impossible… How did she survive? If it's all true… If she is a Kinomoto, then Xiao Lang's life will change drastically," Li Yelan said as she threw a stack of papers and pictures down her table and looked at the setting sun from her window.

* * *

1 A province located north of Manila.

2 Epifanio De Los Santos Avenue, a national highway and site of the famous People Power Revolutions.

3 The MRT (Metro Rail Transit) is a train network spanning from North Avenue in Quezon City to Taft Avenue in Pasay City. It connects with another LRT network (see "A Weird Thing Happened at the LRT"). Ayala Station runs along EDSA and is near a local mall.

4 The first lines of "I Am Great Mazinger," the opening theme of the super robot series "Great Mazinger."

5 A person who witnesses a crime done or being done before him has the right to go after the suspect without being persecuted.


	11. Back to Work

Sakura joined her first undercover operation in a karaoke bar that hired minors for prostitution. To make sure of her safety, Mills, Yue, and Mark volunteered to back her up. The operation was successful. A fierce firefight ensued, but the three uncles prevailed.

During the operation, Sakura ran after an old man who was molesting a young girl who worked there. She was trapped and brutally attacked by a policeman, the briefing officer for their operation and apparently the real owner of the karaoke bar.

She woke up a few days after the attack, thinking Mills saved her from being raped, only to find out that it was Syaoran who came to rescue her. She went to the hospital rooftop to thank him, to which Syaoran said it was but an expression of how much he loved her.

Meanwhile, Li Yelan learned from Eriol of Syaoran's relationship with another girl other than his fiancée, Ceekae, and expressed her usual displeasure towards her son's affair. But she went in for the shock of her life when she found out that Syaoran's other woman was named Sakura Kinomoto…

* * *

Inspector Mills

A fanfic by Tenkouken

* * *

Chapter 10

"Back to Work"

* * *

Sakura, Tomoyo, and the three uncles were about to go home that night when a soft knock rapped at Sakura's door that night, a few minutes before visiting hours ended.

"It's already late… If that's Syaoran or Eriol, I'll tell them to come back tomorrow," Mark said, and proceeded to open the door.

The figure of a young girl appeared in front of the room. She wore a simple T-shirt and jeans, and had red ribbons on her short, brown hair.

"You're… you're that girl from the karaoke bar," Sakura gasped.

The girl nodded, and fidgeted a bit as she stood by the doorstep. Not knowing what to do, Mark took her by the hand and led her near Sakura, who sat up to meet her visitor.

"Uh… Miss? M-My name is Alice," the girl said shyly. "How are you? Miss, I... I've come to apologize to you for…"

Sakura smiled, sat before Alice and placed her hands on her visitor's shoulders. "Are you apologizing for what happened at the warehouse? Don't worry about it, Alice… It's the least I could do to save you from those lecherous men," she said.

"But… But that man hurt you badly," Alice replied. "You wouldn't get hurt if you ran after me to rescue me. Now you're beaten up here in the hospital… It's my fault that..."

"No don't say that. If I couldn't save you back there, someone else will… Right, Kero-chan?" Sakura said and turned to Mills. Mills only smiled back, and signaled everyone to leave the room as quietly as they can. As he was about to close the door, he glimpsed at Sakura while Alice sat beside her savior.

"Let me tell you a story, Alice," he heard Sakura say. "I was orphaned at an early age, when I was about five years old…"

* * *

"Sakura is becoming mature," Yue told Mills, who stood by the doorway and listening to the conversation inside the room. "I don't know if she's gotten over her trauma, but it seems like she's created her own ways to divert her attention from her past hurts."

"I noticed so," Mills replied. "When she said she wanted to run after that girl and the geezer molesting her, I knew she remembered her days in that karaoke bar. She was fourteen when I saved her. Now she wants to do the same to someone like her."

"That's a good sign. I hope what she is doing will help her in her career…"

"Something's bugging me, though," Mills asked Yue. "Limon said the real objective of that operation was to eliminate Sakura. I don't understand… How did she get in trouble with someone? Who's planning to get rid of her? Why do they want to hurt her?"

"It's because of Syaoran. They know of her relationship with Syaoran, and they want her out of the way," Mark blurted as he chugged on his soda can, to which Mills and Yue met with a questioning gaze.

"Well, that's what I believe is happening," he replied with a sweat drop at his forehead.

"I told you she shouldn't be with that guy. He'll cause her nothing but trouble," Mills muttered, and walked away, leaving his two puzzled companions.

* * *

Yue was the last to leave the hospital after Sakura fell asleep. He accompanied Alice to the social welfare office where she stayed before going home to his pad. The past days have been strangely taxing for everyone, even though they've been used to more strenuous operations than the last one. Or is it because of Sakura's incident?

He went to his desk and read through the debriefing on the karaoke bar raid. As expected, NBI mentioned Limon's involvement, the cocaine found in the club, the employees, even Mark's and Syaoran's interference. The most important piece of evidence was the videos and voice recordings, which included Limon's own confession as he beat up Sakura.

It's impossible for a policeman to handle an operation such as that in Night Rose Karaoke Bar. A likely conclusion is that he was supported by someone of higher rank… but who? Connections to underworld syndicates are difficult to establish, even with DPAs (deep penetration agents) infiltrating their circles and snuffing out scalawags among political and police ranks.

How about businesses? There are cases where multinational companies fund illegal activities, but such is hard to prove. Either way, one thing was clear: they have found their way to a trickle of the big sea where bigger fish than Limon are in.

One other thing bugged Yue: What if Mark was right? What if someone was really after Sakura? And if this is so, how is Syaoran involved?

A knock rapped at the office door. Yue winced as he looked at the time; it was ten in the evening. He cursed a bit as he stood up, flipped open a panel near his door, and activated the intercom. Instantly, the LCD screen next to it lit up and showed who the visitor was.

"Eriol Hiiragizawa?" Yue murmured. "What brings you here this late an hour?"

"May I come in? I have something important to ask you," Eriol replied through the intercom, and held up an envelope and several pictures. It was dark outside, and even with the night vision camera, Yue couldn't recognize what the pictures were.

"What is this? If it's someone you're looking for, go ask Mills," Yue asked.

"Open the door and I'll tell you everything," Eriol answered.

Reluctantly, he opened the door. As the door creaked, Eriol stood at the doorway and approached him, holding up several of the pictures that he had. Cold sweat trickled at Yue's forehead upon instantly recognizing one of the photos.

"Hmph. Come in."

* * *

Sakura had to stay in the hospital for several more days to make sure she has rested well. After she awoke, she would join Syaoran in the rooftop and chat until six in the evening, or play board games and read books with Tomoyo. Even Eriol or Wei would drop by and stay for several minutes. At times, Yue or Mark would bring her books and case studies for her to read, to which Mills would scold them for putting too much stress on her.

She would sometimes protest that she's already well and could move around, so she should leave the hospital soon (she was actually bored). Syaoran doesn't believe that, though; at times, she would limp on one leg or rub a hand up her waist. He recognized the aching part: that was where Sakura was repeatedly stabbed with the stun gun.

"If Mills was here, he'd tie you up on your bed until the doctors say you're well enough to get up," Syaoran told Sakura one afternoon as they stood at the rooftop railings.

"But I am already well!" Sakura pouted. "I want to get out of here! Even with you guys visiting me, it's so boring! I didn't get shot or anything, you know! Why, if you challenge me to a sparring match right now, I can even beat you!"

Syaoran suddenly grabbed Sakura by the wrist and locked her left arm behind her. She responded by turning around, untwisting his grip, after which she locked her leg behind his left knee. Syaoran gripped Sakura's other arm and knocked her leg so that she would fall. In return, Sakura shifted her weight and turned, loosening the grip on her arms. She then held Syaoran's collar on one hand, grabbed his nape with the other… and slipped.

Instantly, the two crashed into the floor. As Sakura opened her eyes, she felt her head rest upon Syaoran's one hand, while his other arm snuggled her back. She suddenly blushed profusely upon realizing that Syaoran fell on top of her.

"Rest a bit more until you're really well enough, okay?" Syaoran whispered as his face inched closer towards Sakura's.

"Shhh," she replied as she placed a finger on his lips. "I'll do as you say… but let's stay for a while like this… right, my little puppy?"

Syaoran did not reply, but instead drew his hand towards her chin. Sakura could do nothing else but close her eyes and purse her lips…

"(Ahem.) If you two are going to make out, wait until Sakura's out of the hospital, then get a hotel room and do an all-nighter. I hear the Hyatt Regency**(1)** is nice," Mills grunted with his arms akimbo as he, Yue, and Mark stood at the rooftop door. Syaoran and Sakura quickly sat up, turned away from each other, and tried to hide their blushing.

"You're such a killjoy, Mills," Mark said from behind. "Let the kids have their fun!"

"I hate to admit it, but he's right," Yue replied. "They'll end up doing it one way or another anyway, so just let them be."

Mills grabbed the two other uncles by the neck and dragged them away. "What kind of uncles are you, letting Sakura get into something like that! I don't want my sister to become a teenage mom! And I haven't fully allowed those two to be a legal couple!"

"Well, you suggested them to get a hotel room!" Mark shouted from afar.

"You didn't fully allow them NOT to be a legal couple, either!" Yue segued.

The sound of two people being beaten up was heard a few minutes later.

* * *

Meilin smirked and gulped her coffee as Ceekae passed by an outdoor coffee shop at Baywalk that night. She was basically alone, and so was Ceekae, yet the latter still showed an air of superiority and arrogance, a far cry from how feminine and coy she acted towards Yelan and Syaoran many days ago.

She pouted as Syaoran's intended fiancée passed by her line of sight, but instead of saying anything, she did not look at her and let her leave. She didn't want to have anything to do with Ceekae, even if she was against Syaoran's engagement with her.

"Well, well! If it isn't Syaoran's ex-fiancée, Li Meilin!" A mocking voice rang from behind her. Meilin sighed in resignation; it seems someone wants to get hurt.

"Well, well indeed! What do we have here… It's Xiao Lang's future ex-fiancée!" Meilin bit back as she turned towards Ceekae. "So, have you come here to tell me not to interfere with Xiao Lang, or would you like to have some sense knocked into you?"

"Syaoran is mine, Meilin," Ceekae bitterly intoned. "He became my boyfriend for many months, and he has even possessed me. Now that our relationship has Madame Yelan's blessing, I will marry him, and nobody can take him away, not even that bitch Sakura!"

"Oh, look who's talking! I know all about your former relationship with Xiao Lang! You were playing with other men and bed-hopping even if you were his girlfriend. But I know how he pushed you away after he accidentally hurt Sakura's feelings. Your virgin act won't work any longer, creep! We know who Xiao Lang really loves, and it's not you!"

Ceekae let out an ear-piercing shriek, and tried to grab Meilin's neck, but Meilin sprang out of her seat and fended off the attack. She rushed at Ceekae with an elbow, but Ceekae quickly sidestepped and aimed her fists towards Meilin to pound her from behind. Meilin countered with a flying kick and twisting on mid-air to her side, making her slide back.

"Catfight! Catfight!" somebody shouted from afar. Instantly, a large group gathered around the girls who went at each other amidst broken tables and chairs. People cheered and threw money as Meilin and Ceekae kicked and clawed at each other.

"Not good enough," Meilin leered as she wiped the blood off her cheek. "Only Syaoran can beat me, and you're not even worth one-fourth of Syaoran!"

"You bitch! I'm going to make you bleed!" Ceekae replied as she spat blood. She shrieked as she picked up a metal pipe and swung it at Meilin. Meilin quickly rushed at her opponent and knocked the pipe off her hand with one swift kick.

"Tut, tut," Meilin clucked her tongue as she winked and waved a finger. The very enraged Ceekae sprung at Meilin, making Meilin throw the metal pipe at her.

A siren suddenly sounded. Everyone turned to see three patrolmen approach the commotion as a police car halted at the sidewalk.

"All right, move away! What's going on here?" a patrolman bellowed at the crowd.

Onlookers turned to point at the two fighting girls. As police approached the fighters, everyone gasped upon seeing a trembling Ceekae holding a metal pipe, and a prone Meilin crying and shaking as blood spurted from her forehead.

"Oh, my God! Are you alright, miss?" one of the policemen knelt before Meilin as pressed a towel onto her forehead.

"S-Sir, help me! I just helped my cousin and his girlfriend to be together, but that girl told me to stay away from him! She threatened to hit me… And then she attacked me just now!" Meilin cried as she hid her face from Ceekae's view.

"No! She's lying! She's the one who was armed with the pipe!" Ceekae shouted and waved her arms, not realizing that she still gripped at the weapon that "hurt" Meilin.

"Did any of you see what happened?" the patrolman asked the crowd.

"Well, I heard the short-haired chick say she will make Chun Li bleed," an onlooker said. Other voices began to murmur, echoing the same thing.

"All right then, get this girl out of here, and confiscate that pipe!" the patrolman shouted, and pointed to his other companions. "You! Take this girl to the clinic and have her stitched! And drive all of these people away!"

* * *

Meilin smirked as she lied down at the backseat of the police car. She never thought the old juicing trick**(2)** still worked, even at catfights. She's very sure by now that somebody from Reed will pick them up, and even if they get cleared from whatever charges are made, one of them will get a good tongue-lashing – and it's not going to be her.

"Ceekae, you bitch," she murmured to herself. "You're not taking Syaoran away from his girlfriend. I'll make sure of that myself."

* * *

"I can't believe you will get yourself into trouble like this, Meilin! Same goes to you, Carolyn, and to think this is the second time! This is conduct unbecoming of Xiao Lang's fiancée!" Yelan yelled angrily at the two girls the next morning. Meilin, whose forehead was bandaged, stuck her tongue at Ceekae, who gritted her teeth and leered in reply.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Yelan," Meilin said. "I just wanted Xiao Lang to help him with the girl that he likes. He doesn't want Carolyn to be his fiancée, I'm sure of that!"

"How dare you!" Ceekae cried. "I love Syaoran, and I'm going to be a good fiancée to him! Why are you treating me like this?"

"Silence, both of you!" Yelan shouted back. "Carolyn, into your room! I'll discuss your misdemeanor with your father immediately. Meilin, you're staying! I believe we have something to discuss about Xiao Lang."

"Yes, Madame," Ceekae said, and quietly left the room. Meilin, on the other hand, smirked at the sight of her fleeing opponent.

Yelan signaled to the bodyguards and attendants in the room to leave. In a few moments, only she and Meilin were left.

"Now then, Meilin," Yelan began as she approached her, "I believe you are privy to the affairs of my son, aren't you?"

Meilin felt a chill brush behind her back.

"I… I know of his past relationships, Aunt Yelan," Meilin replied, "but if there's somebody you want to ask me about, I'm not really sure…"

"Does the name 'Sakura Kinomoto' ring a bell?" Yelan asked again, this time throwing a folder in front of Meilin. Meilin opened the folder, and began to look at the contents and photographs in it. She then read through a short bio-data, and several other attachments.

"I have been informed that my son is having an affair with this Kinomoto girl. What do you know about her? What do you know about their relationship? Don't worry about my son knowing… I'll make sure you won't get into trouble," Yelan asked as she leaned slightly towards Meilin and looked at her with piercing eyes.

Meilin felt as if she was about to crumble under her gaze. The Li matriarch exhibits a gentle, refined demeanor when she relates to people, but her gaze had the ability to scare people into submission or avoidance. She was the type of woman that knew psychological warfare. The mere sight of her, some say, is enough to make even the bravest of the clan shrink in fear. Only three persons so far proved to be strong enough to resist her - Syaoran, Eriol, and Meilin, but they have all grown wary of the matriarch's cunning and hardheartedness.

"Answer me, Meilin!" Yelan asked again, this time raising her voice.

This time, though, Meilin couldn't take staying silent anymore.

"Sakura Kinomoto is a student cop!" she replied forcedly. "Xiao Lang said she was orphaned when she was five, and she was adopted by a detective. She's sweet, kind, strong, and she's been good friends with Xiao Lang since he came here!"

"You seem to have good words for her… How did they meet?"

"Xiao Lang was looking for a mystery girl that he saved a long time ago from a group of thugs. Sakura's guardian is a private detective that specializes in missing persons, and when he asked his help to find her, Sakura helped out in his case…"

"What about this mystery girl?'

"Xiao Lang said she's someone with lonely eyes… He bumped into her a few times, and then he found her being attacked by some thugs, so he saved her. But what's so doubtful about that? He always impresses the girls by playing the knight in shining armor."

"And what does this Kinomoto girl have to do with this case?'

"Xiao Lang was attracted to that mystery girl, even if all he saw were her eyes. He even encountered her several times already. But Sakura is helping him find that girl with lonely eyes. Xiao Lang is slowly falling for Sakura, and she likes him too. They have been going out together and have been through a lot. He's actually in the hospital right now, tending to Sakura after she was attacked. I believe they really are meant for each other… I can feel that they love each other very much."

"You're very quick to squeal on my son's affairs, Meilin… Are you expecting something in return for your cooperation?" Yelan asked as she faced the window, contemplating on Meilin's answers.

"Yes, Aunt Yelan," Meilin replied. "Just let Xiao Lang live happily with Sakura."

* * *

"Here's some research I have on the groups that operate here in Manila," Yukito said as he gave Mills a sheet of paper. "There are assorted large gangs that roam around Taft Avenue and neighboring districts of the city, and there are those that have ties with groups from other places in Manila, which basically makes their territory larger."

"So this means the people that attacked that mystery girl could be one of those that branch out here in the Ermita area?" Mills asked.

"Possibly, though I believe smaller groups or people working spontaneously by themselves can be responsible. The high crime rate in this country is caused by sporadic incidents with equally random suspects, so singling out a person or group is difficult, even with evidence. I'm not sure how you'll find the people you're looking for."

"I already have an idea where to go."

"Really, Mr. Mills?"

"But first I'd like to check something… It's been a while since I went there, and I'd like to look for someone too. It's not as dangerous as it was before if I'll go there."

"Just be careful now, Mr. Mills. I hear the old downtown gangs are still operating around there. I hear you've busted many of them a long time ago; who knows if they still want you done for. Maybe you should arm yourself when you go there?"

"Bah."

* * *

"Is it true you can go home by tomorrow, Sakura?" Yukito asked that night. He decided to drop by Sakura's room after meeting Mills just to see how she was doing. Earlier, he also volunteered to help Sakura move out once she's free to leave the hospital.

"Yes, the doctor said I can just rest at home for the rest of the week, and I can leave as early as tomorrow. They said Kero-chan has a few papers to sign before I'm released though," Sakura replied as she bit through a piece of sponge cake.

"That's nice! Would you like me to send some of your things to your place now? Mr. Mills said he'll be busy so I volunteered to help out."

"Thanks, Yukito! Tomoyo and Eriol are dropping by to help too, and Syaoran will fetch us all tomorrow. I miss my old home, and my old room!"

"At least you have your Kero-chan to keep you company until you leave for home, right? I'm sure you've been bored, so if you want to, we can go out for some fresh air and walk around," Yukito said as he toyed with Kero-chan the stuffed flying animal.

"Sure! I heard Miss Mitch is going to work overseas soon, so I'd like to see which ship she'll be working in. I'm sure she'll be able to travel to a lot of places and meet a lot of new friends… But Uncle Mark is going to be lonely for sure."

"So you want to visit the pier district? It's been a while since I went there myself. We can go there if that's what you like, though we'll have to ask Mr. Javier about it."

* * *

"_Sakura Kinomoto, eh?"_ Li Kuan grunted from the other line. Ceekae was able to eavesdrop on Meilin's conversation with Li Yelan and learned of how much she endorsed Syaoran's affair with Sakura to the Li matriarch.

"Yes, father," Ceekae replied. "Meilin said she is a student cop being trained by a private investigator, and that she was helping Syaoran find someone. But it seems…"

"_She is not a threat to us, I assure you that,"_ Kuan retorted. _"But how come you are not progressing with your plans to claim Xiao Lang? By now you should have convinced him into taking you as his wife."_

"I'm doing my best to reach him, father, but recently he spends more time in his club or outside with that girl. I don't get to catch him present anywhere, but I'll exert all possible efforts. I hope I can do something to make him leave that girl."

"_You better do so immediately. Being integrated into Li Xiao Lang's family will be beneficial to us all. Besides, I know how much you wanted to be with Xiao Lang as well. We know your past relationship with him; do what you can to patch up things with him."_

"I know, father. But what will I do if he possesses that girl? She might…"

"_Carolyn,"_ a harsh voice rang at the other line, _"are you really worried with the presence of that girl, Sakura Kinomoto?"_

"Uncle? I – I'm a bit nervous… She's strong and able-bodied… She could protect herself and she has people to back her up. Syaoran's affections are with her as well."

"_Kuan, our plans have changed. You are going to Manila in two weeks' time. Our business with our client will be dealt with as soon as possible. I will order our allies there to accommodate you and help finish the deal quickly."_

"Father is coming to Manila? That's great! I'm so glad I'll see you again!"

"_One more thing, Carolyn. Do not do anything else with Sakura Kinomoto until your father's arrival in Manila."_

"I don't understand, uncle…"

"We will keep in touch." The phone line went dead.

Ceekae curled up on her bed and hugged her pillow tightly. She hasn't seen her father for several years ever since she came to the Philippines, and being with him after all these years is the best thing she heard so far. Much has happened to her since then, and now she hopes to catch up with lost time with her father.

"I wish you can help me, father," she whispered, smiling. "I love Syaoran… Even if we can't enter the Reed circle, I just wanted to be with Syaoran."

* * *

Sakura looked puzzled as she leafed through a large notebook and several papers. She then read through an envelope of old, yellowish papers and photographs, and browsed at the accompanying notepad.

"These are… my records," she said.

"Yes, those are all of your records from the social welfare office since the time you were found after that accident at sea. Only a few of your things were found, though much of your identity was established through what you had back then," Mills said as he looked out the window with a bar of chocolate on his mouth.

"Even my adoption papers are here too."

"Right. I read through those a long time ago and found where you were taken since you were five years old until now. One thing's definite: you got your name and age right."

"But why are you showing me this, Kero-chan?"

Mills thought for a while, chomped at the rest of the chocolate, and sat beside Sakura. "Sakura, have you ever wondered about who your family is?" he asked.

Sakura lied down on her bed and hugged her stuffed flying animal and the stack of papers as she stared at the ceiling dreamily.

"You know, Kero-chan, sometimes I do wonder who my family is," she said. "When I was staying in the orphanage, I remember seeing my other friends playing with their foster parents and siblings. I remember being envious of the other kids for having parents that would protect and take care of them. That was why I felt very happy when I learned that I was going to be taken for adoption, but then…"

"Hush, it's all in the past now. There's no use wallowing in the memory of the people that harmed you," Mills replied as he wiped the tears that trailed off Sakura's cheek.

"The worst part of it, Kero-chan," Sakura continued, "is that I knew that somewhere in my past, I had a family… Maybe I had a father who worked in an office, a mom who could cook and bake delicious meals, and maybe brothers or sisters that play with me or tease me. I know that I have a family, and even if they're dead, I wish to…"

"That's why I'm giving you these materials, Sakura," Mills said. "After I adopted you, I decided to look further into your background, hoping I could find your family and bring you back to them. I wanted to help you find the people where you truly belong to. But now that you've grown up, you're in a better position to look for your family. Your understanding and ability is better now, and that's why I believed you should be the one to find your family."

A tear fell from Sakura's eye again. "K-Kero-chan… Thank you… You've gone through so much trouble taking care of me, and now you even helped me find my family. I feel like I've caused you nothing but trouble… And to think you're looking for your own family as well, but still…"

"Shhh…" Mills said, as he held Sakura close. "You deserve your happiness too, you know. I'm doing my best to pursue my own… That's why I'm looking for that mystery girl as hard as I can."

He took out his billfold and pulled out the picture of his family.

"See that little girl over there?" he asked. "That's my sister. Someone told me the girl with lonely eyes looked like her. If I find her, I'll be able to start over with my life. I have so much to make up to her."

He then looked at the window, trying to hide the tears forming on his eyes.

"I've toiled for fifteen long years just to find her. I've searched everywhere, asked everyone, but to no avail. I only have this photograph and the knowledge that she was brought here to the Philippines to help me find her. I don't know what could have happened to her… I don't know if she's already married, or if she's rich or poor, if she was brought to a perverted life, if she's… dead…"

"That's okay, Kero-chan," Sakura replied, and patted his head. "You've always treated me as your sister, so you don't have to feel lonely… You'll find her soon, I'm sure of that… I'd like to meet your sister someday, too!"

"S-Sakura…"

"Let's look for our lost families. I know we'll find them somehow. You deserve to be happy as much as I do. But you know what, I'm thankful that you've taken care of me all these years. I'm glad to have a happy life with Uncle Yue, Uncle Mark, Yukito, Tomoyo and Eriol, Syaoran, and most especially you!"

"I'm thankful that I've met you too, Sakura," Mills replied, and hugged Sakura tightly. "I'm happy that you are my family."

* * *

Syaoran, who was listening the whole time near the door, smiled to himself and placed the bouquet of flowers that he brought for Sakura near the doorstep. He leaned near the door and sighed as he listened to Mills' and Sakura's conversation.

He remembered how Sakura would tell him about her past, from the time she lived in the orphanage until Mills adopted her. He knew she has gone through a lot of pain and loneliness before she could experience the life she has today, and that she was able to survive through so much, mostly thanks to her guardian.

"It's nice to be with a family that really loves you, isn't it," Syaoran whispered to himself, and leaned closer…

* * *

"But there's something I'm still wondering about," Mills blurted out after a few minutes. "I don't think Syaoran's still interested in that mystery girl, do you think so?"

Sakura suddenly fell silent, and looked away sadly.

"S-Sorry…" Mills looked at her apologetically.

After a few moments, Sakura looked up at him. "Do you really have to pursue that case, Kero-chan? Do you really have to look for her?" she asked.

"I just wanted to know something," he replied. "I just wanted to know if she's really…"

"It's okay, Kero-chan," she said. "You have your reasons. If the girl with lonely eyes is the sister you've been looking for, then it's all right to look for her."

Sakura then glanced at the door and smiled.

"I love Syaoran, and I know he loves me as much. That's all I need to hear."

* * *

Syaoran felt bad when he heard Mills' comment on the girl with lonely eyes. He couldn't help but think that for a long time, he wanted that girl, but only because something about her attracted him. His feelings for Sakura, meanwhile, were deeply rooted in spite of the opposition he initially got because of that very attraction he had for the mystery girl.

Yet, the last several days have been strange as far as the mystery girl is concerned. She had manifested herself many times, and in some moments she was almost within reach but disappeared as quickly as she arrived. The obvious signs of her presence – the scent of candy and the glint of big, sad, tear-marked eyes – made her known over and over again, the most recent being during that raid, making her more real and alive than what he thought she is.

"_I love Syaoran, and I know he loves me as much. That's all I need to hear."_ Sakura's words repeated in his ear. That was all he needed to hear as well, and he may live on even with the specter of the mystery girl living unresolved around him.

"It's not like before… I wanted her, but I love Sakura more, that much I'm sure of. Nothing will change, even if we meet again," Syaoran said to himself loudly.

"I hope you're right about that, Li Syaoran," a voice rang from behind.

Syaoran turned around to see a young, violet-haired man approach him. "Who are you? What do you want?" Syaoran asked.

"Someone your dear fiancée just hired to look after you, boy," Spinel said. "Look at that, you're torn between three beautiful women, and you can't choose from among them. Or maybe you intend to add a few more to your collection?"

"Why, you.." Syaoran went up to the older man, but, Spinel raised his palm.

"Hold it, Syaoran… I know what you're going to say. You don't love Carolyn Li, and that I'm sure of. You are attracted to that girl you ordered that Mister Kero-chan to look for, and yet here comes his sister, Sakura Kinomoto… and you actually went after her."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm helping you make a choice… Do you intend to go after the girl arranged for you to be with? Do you want to seek the one that captured your heart? Or do you intent to be with the girl that you yourself want to love and be with?"

Syaoran did not reply.

"I thought so," Spinel smirked and walked away. "You're missing out on so much… But one thing's for sure: The one you're in love with now is the one meant for you. Really."

"You mean Sakura and I…"

"You're a cute couple, let's leave it at that for now," Spinel said, and then left.

* * *

"So you're thinking that girl with lonely eyes is your sister?" Garuda the bartender asked as he served Mills another glass of White Russian. That night, he left Sakura at the hospital with Tomoyo and Syaoran, and decided to prepare for his trip around Avenida.

"Yup," Mills replied, and swigged at the newly served drink. "First I have that girl with lonely eyes to take care of. And then I just found out from an informant that she looks like someone I'm looking for as well."

"Who?" Garuda asked with a puzzled look.

"I have a sister, you see," Mills replied groggily as he reached out for the glass of hot milk in front of him, only to be tapped hard on his hand.

"That's mine," Garuda snorted, and proceeded to make another glass of White Russian.

"Sorry," Mills grunted as he took the glass. "Anyway, I have a sister whom I lost at sea a long time ago. But there were some that told me she was still alive, and she was brought to the Philippines during the rescue attempt… They weren't able to get any further info on her whereabouts, so I began to look for her here. She was only five then…"

"I see. Sorry to hear that."

"And to think I lost my family on my birthday," Mills sniffed and leaned on the counter.

"Here, here," Garuda said as he placed a hot towel on Mills' head. "Cool down for a while and stop mourning… You'll find your lonely-eyed girl and your sister someday. By the way, want me to ask around? My men may have spotted somebody like her."

"No need, pops, thanks. I want to look around Avenida and perhaps I'll visit the pier area in case the people around have seen her. If my guess is correct, the ones that attacked her could come from around here. It's a wild guess, but I'll have to bank on that."

At that moment, Garuda the bodyguard entered the club. After signaling to Garuda the bartender, he went to Mills' side and opened a big box. He then distributed the contents of the box among some of the people around him, including the bartender. Mills' eyes flew wide awake upon seeing – and smelling - the contents of the box: brandy chocolate.

"Want some, Mr. Mills?" Garuda the bodyguard asked. "I got a lot of complimentary boxes from the Manila Hotel. The kids don't like brandy chocolate, though."

Mills looked at the bottles wrapped in colorful foil inside the box and helped himself to one, when the bodyguard tapped his hand hard.

"Not that one, Mr. Mills. Here's something that can cheer you up," he said. Mills suddenly grinned happily as he was offered a big, colorful box of brandy chocolate.

_

* * *

_

Hong Kong, that same night…

"You lied about that girl not being a threat, did you, Kuan?" A gaunt, middle-aged man asked as he snuffed his pipe and leaned on his chair.

A tall, lean man, slightly older than his companion, trudged towards the table and poured a glass of cognac. "I'm sure my daughter will wed Xiao Lang sooner than we expect it," he replied. "The matriarch has our support, and she knows her son must be wed soon, or else he will lose his place as heir to Reed when he turns twenty-six. That girl is surely…"

"Sakura Kinomoto is a threat, brother. She must not have Xiao Lang."

"Don't be silly, brother!" Kuan said as he sipped from his cognac. "Just because Xiao Lang's paramour is named Kinomoto doesn't mean she will be the one whom he will marry! A namesake is highly not impossible…"

The middle-aged man stood up, dropped his cane, grabbed his companion's collar and pushed him into the wall.

"Do you realize the gravity of the situation at hand, Kuan? Making Xiao Lang marry your daughter is difficult in itself. Having someone rising from the grave to become his lover is the last thing I should be worrying about! I don't want some ghost destroying everything I've rebuilt until today!"

"B-but brother…"

"I don't want to wait for them to rise in power again. We let our rivals thrive on since they cannot threaten us anymore, but in this case, Xiao Lang and that girl must not meet, or else it will be our ruin!"

"Then do you really believe that Sakura Kinomoto is…"

"I don't know for sure. But I'm not going to stand around and let this affair flourish. Li Yelan will surely disapprove of her son's affairs, but if she finds out about this girl…"

Kuan replied as he held on his attacker's iron grip. "I understand. I will tell our men in Manila to look into the identity of this… girl you seem to be too afraid of."

"Why, don't YOU feel afraid, Kuan?" the other replied as he tightened his hold on Kuan. "Do you realize what will happen if Carolyn doesn't marry him? Have you forgotten how dirt-poor and hungry your family was after Capricious was ruined? Do you remember how I supported your family, even sending your daughter overseas just to keep her from knowing what you've been doing? Everything you have, every single luxury you are experiencing, even Capricious itself, came to life because of me! If I fail, you fail! You owe me your life, so do what I'm telling you if you want us all to survive!"

Kuan released himself from his brother's grip and fixed his collar. He gulped at the rest of his cognac and slowly left for the door.

"Don't worry so much," he finally said as he came to the door, "he's already dead. And she cannot be that girl. What happened in Japan can't be repeated anymore." After saying so, he left his pensive brother over his recollections.

* * *

Half an hour later, Mills danced and sang around the Sidewalk Pub in a light and happy mood. A very sweet drink and an equally sweet snack such as chocolate would have been just fine for Mills, except that they all had alcohol.

He left the club after a long time of singing and revelry with the rest of the patrons. Had he been a man of weak constitution, he would have been dead drunk; but since he loved sweets so much, he was still feeling hyper due to the sugar rush that he had.

"Hey, Mills," Garuda the bouncer suddenly tapped him on the shoulder.

Mills turned around to find that the bouncer was holding his billfold. He snatched the billfold from his hand, and stuffed it hurriedly into his jacket. "Thanks," he grunted.

"You seem to keep that thing close with you so often," the bouncer said. "Let me guess… Your girl's picture? Someone from your past, maybe?"

"Someone important that I hope to find," Mills replied as he dizzily walked away.

* * *

Mills leaned on a fastfood restaurant statue and hung on its arm. He leered sleepily as the giant humanoid bee statue smiled wildly at him, and knocked at its cheek.

"So, what's a big, jolly guy like you doing in this place at this late an hour?" he asked the statue. Of course, it's not going to answer him.

Mills leered again at the statue and sighed. "You know what," he said, "I remember going to places like these with my family when I was young, but I'll save that for a later time. Anyway, there's a girl that I'm looking for, and I actually don't know how she looks like. My no-good playboy client said he bumped into her a few times in his club, and then he saved her from being mugged. How heroic of him, isn't it, fellow?"

He then tapped the statue's cheek and leaned closer as he clutched at its lowered arm.

"You have nice eyes, my friend," he said. "That girl that I'm looking for… My client said she had beautiful eyes… Beautiful but lonely eyes. I want to see them for myself too. Syaoran said that's supposedly the only way she can be recognized. But I know how else I could spot her. You know what, she smells like candy, and she moves quickly and disappears easily. She also looks like my missing sister."

He pulled out his billfold and showed his family picture.

"Here's my sister, my friend. I lost her along with my whole family on my birthday. I've been looking for her for fifteen years, and now the one that brat's in love with just might happen to be my sister. Say, have you seen anyone who smelled like candy around here, and looks like this girl? I thought so."

He sighed a bit and wiped a tear from his cheek as he stuffed his billfold back to his pocket. He then stretched a bit, yawned, and scratched his chin.

"I'm already sleepy," he said as he hung on the statue's arm. "I drank so much today and I ate so much chocolate. I thought if I enjoyed myself tonight, I won't feel so lonesome when I remember what I'm working on. Say, do you know where I could find a place I can sleep on for a while? I hope I don't get mugged, though."

The statue shifted a bit due to Mills' weight and moved to its left. Mills' gaze fell on the statue's outstretched arm, which was pointing to the left. True enough, there was a small couch on the other side of the alley from where they were standing.

"Wow, thanks!" Mills beamed quite happily. "I owe you one, my friend! Don't worry, once I return here, I'll treat you somewhere nice!"

He then trudged through the alley, and approached the couch, which was surprisingly clean and covered by a big, rough blanket. He fell upon the couch, pulled the blanket over himself, and immediately fell asleep with a big smile on his face.

* * *

1 The Hyatt Regency Hotel, located in Pasay City, several kilometers off Manila Bay.

2 In professional wrestling juicing is a way of making a wrestler deliberately bleed during matches.


	12. The Alley in Mills’ Dreams

Things became slow in our last chapter. Everything went back to normal, except for Sakura who spent time in the hospital. While she was recovering, Mills revealed that he was looking for her family, and then passes on the search to Sakura.

Meanwhile, certain people are starting to make a fuzz over the existence of one Sakura Kinomoto. Mills, on the other hand, blurted out bits about his sister to Garuda the bartender over alcohol, and ended up with a big box of brandy chocolate.

* * *

Inspector Mills

A fanfic by Tenkouken

* * *

Chapter 11

"The Alley in Mills' Dreams"

* * *

"I wonder where Kero-chan went," Sakura said as she packed her belongings. She was set to leave the hospital tomorrow, and while everything needed for her release has been taken care of, she was still hoping her guardian would come to pick her up.

"Don't worry about Mr. Mills," Tomoyo replied. "He's old enough to handle himself, and Yukito said he'll be busy. I'm sure he'll come here before you leave the hospital. Besides, Syaoran's coming here to help you move out as well."

"It's not that, Tomoyo," Sakura said as she looked out the window. Rain began to manifest itself. "I could sense a sinking feeling within him. I'm not sure what it is…"

"Is it because he gave you his materials about you and who your family could be?"

"I don't think so. He said he wanted to give those to me in the first place. It was when he mentioned his own family that made me anxious… He never talked to me about his family, and the only person he mentions is his sister."

"Maybe it's because he doesn't remember anyone else from his family? Or maybe he didn't have anyone else as his family other than his sister?"

"I don't know. But I guess he's very anxious to see her. He said he searched and waited for fifteen years to find her, and I could feel that they'll be reunited soon."

"You're right. On the other hand, maybe that's why he's still handling Syaoran's case and looking for that girl with…"

Tomoyo suddenly felt worried upon seeing Sakura look away as her mood changed to a morose one, as if Tomoyo said something taboo.

"I'm sorry, Sakura," she said with a frown. "I didn't mean to…"

"No, it's all right… That's Kero-chan's case, and I know how passionate he becomes when it comes to the cases that he solves. He's not the type who will botch a case, and I know he'll find her soon!" Sakura replied with a big smile on her face.

Tomoyo noticed a tear form subtly on Sakura's eye.

* * *

Mills stirred uneasily as he lied on the couch. A drizzle poured that night, and a soft, cold wind blew across the street. Bystanders poured into the sidewalks, fumbling for their umbrellas and scampering for jeepneys to ride. Others started running so as not to get caught in the rain. The sidewalks became noisy and crowded by the second. But he was oblivious to everything that was happening around him; he was dreaming.

He saw himself floating at a stormy sea with the rain falling heavily around him. Lightning and thunder crashed as cold, strong winds blew around him. Smoke permeated through the air while fire ravaged through what seems to be the remains of a ship. Debris floated along with what seemed to be dead bodies and baggage.

He heard a soft cry from somewhere near the ship. He looked up towards the ship, and saw the figure of a little girl looking at him. She wore a light sundress and had red ribbons on her hair. He could not see her face, but despite the darkness, he could see tears falling from her eyes. From where she was, he could smell a faint scent – candy.

The little girl suddenly ran towards what seems to be a burning part of the ship. Without thinking, he left his position and swam madly towards the ship. The wind and waves began to smash against him as if to stop him, but he never stopped swimming.

Mills reached the ship and fanned away the thick, choking smoke that engulfed him. As the smoke disappeared, the surroundings changed into that of a dark, rain-drenched alley with debris, puddles and dregs loafing on the pavement. It was the same alley that he saw before in his dreams – twice.

The girl that drew him there stood from a distance. He tried to approach her, but suddenly, she sprinted to the end of the alley. As she ran, shadows appeared from the walls and went after her with outstretched arms and tentacles. The phantoms had fiery, lustful eyes, and had what seemed to be sharp teeth and bladed weapons.

"_Get away from her, you fiends!"_ Mills shouted. He sprang ahead of the monsters and threw off his jacket, revealing a pair of guns. Instead of using them, however, he picked up a lead pipe and dashed towards the shadows. He whacked his ethereal enemies one by one, but they kept reappearing into larger, more menacing forms. The shadows then took turns hitting Mills until he tumbled and fell face first.

"_What's the matter, boy? Where's the sight and sting you've been so famous for?"_ the shadows roared at the beaten up Mills as they laughed madly. From behind, the mysterious girl held her hands near her chest, tears flowing from her eyes as she trembled. Mills noticed something strange, though. The girl still looked and dressed the same, but now she was already a lady.

Mills stood up, wiped the blood off his face, and glared at the girl. But his bright, cheerful eyes were gone; in their place were blank, expression-less pupils.

"_Run. Don't look back,"_ he said.

As the shadows rushed after Mills and the girl, he quickly pulled out the guns at his side and flew towards his enemies. Without blinking, he fired at every being that approached him, and in an instant, the attackers fell lifeless and dissolved into dust.

The already panting Mills ran after the girl, who was almost at the end of the alley. Just when he was close, a strong light flashed before him, blinding him and making him step back. In a few seconds, the light disappeared and cleared the way for him. As Mills approached the end of the alley, he saw the girl running away as a man about her age held her hand. As he came into the open, the faces of the two were revealed.

"_Kero-chan? Are you all right?"_ the girl asked.

"_You look beaten up… Are you okay, Mills? What happened?"_ said the young man.

Mills trembled as Syaoran and Sakura stood before him with concerned yet confused eyes. Suddenly, another shadow appeared from behind the couple, its teeth and claws appearing to devour them. Without thinking, Mills shoved aside Syaoran, dove in front of Sakura, raised his guns onto the attacker, and roared with fury as he pumped all of his bullets into the shadow, which shoved its hand forward towards Mills.

The bullets peppered the phantom and brought it low, and slowly, the shadow transformed into a bleeding, dying man. Mills, on the other hand, froze on his tracks as his shirt exploded, revealing a big, gaping scar right where his heart was.

_"You… You didn't rise from the grave to destroy us again... Didn't you?"_ the dying man groaned before he breathed his last and disappeared. As he spoke, the scar at Mills' chest exploded and bled. Not knowing what to do, Mills fell on his knees as the twin guns fell from his hands. He clutched at his wounded chest, looked lovingly at the couple behind him, and stretched out his hand before passing out…

* * *

Sakura stretched out on her bed after packing her things. She took the remote control and flipped through channel after channel. Nothing interesting was on TV.

As Sakura glanced out her window, she noticed that the rain was already falling hard. She remembered that Syaoran wouldn't be able to visit her that night, although he said he'll try to catch up with her before she left the hospital. He is a businessman, after all, being the CEO of Reed and a club owner at that.

A lot has changed in Syaoran. After he and Sakura became a couple, he became more cheerful and enthusiastic with his work. He also related less with women. As Eriol said, he became the one-woman guy he almost swore he would never become.

It occurred to her, however, that they've never talked about the girl with lonely eyes for a while, even if it's Syaoran's case and still in the works. Perhaps it became an unspoken rule for them never to mention the mystery girl. There was one time when Syaoran mentioned the mystery girl, and that was when he said that she has somehow stopped manifesting herself. Sakura only smiled back, and the topic closed quickly.

Sakura, however, still kept pangs of jealousy over the girl with lonely eyes. She remembered the night when she and Syaoran had their first kiss…

"_Ceekae is my fiancée. My mother wanted me to marry her so I can take over their company. But I can't do that. I don't want to," he said firmly._

"_It's… It's because of her," Sakura replied as she thought of the girl with lonely eyes. _

"_No," he said. "The more I think of her, the more I remember you. The more I seek her, the more I find you. The longer she haunts my senses, the more I find you in my heart."_

_Sakura's arms fell from Syaoran as she looked at her with tears flowing freely. He took Sakura by the shoulders and came closer._

"_You're not her, and she's not you. But it's not her that I love, but you."_

She knows and believes Syaoran loves her, but she also knows that it was that mystery girl who had enamored Syaoran first. He reacted strongly to a certain candy scent (which she could not recognize, though she normally knows a candy-scented perfume when she smells one, thanks to Tomoyo's tips), and he seems to follow a certain set of eyes whenever they show themselves. As far as Syaoran – and Mills – are concerned, those were the signs of the mystery girl's presence.

Mills was dead set to find the girl with lonely eyes, but only because he believed she resembled his sister, but Syaoran…

"You always get your target, don't you, Kero-chan?" Sakura whispered as she took Kero-chan the stuffed flying animal into her arms. As she hugged the toy, her shoulders began to tremble as she stifled her cries.

* * *

Tomoyo walked away slowly and glanced at Sakura's window. She knew Sakura will be fine even by herself in her room, but somehow she felt bad about leaving, even for only a very short while. If there was one thing she didn't want to do, especially after their earlier conversation, that one thing was leaving her alone.

Sakura kept saying she doesn't mind talking about Syaoran and the girl with lonely eyes. It is, of course, her guardian's case, and something he must solve since he's paid to look for her. She, on the other hand, must support and assist Mills in solving it.

Tomoyo knew that Sakura's loyalties are endangered now that Mills' client is now her boyfriend. While Syaoran is committed with Sakura, his feelings for the girl with lonely eyes seem to have deeply hidden in his subconscious. He may have forgotten about the mystery girl, but anything that may remind him of that fateful night may trigger him to pine for that girl again. And while Sakura is supportive of Mills and his endeavors, she must have felt Mills is unconsciously tearing her away from Syaoran.

She understood why her best friend felt like crying at the mere thought of that mystery girl. Even if she wouldn't admit it, and even if Syaoran affirms his love for her, Sakura is still jealous of that girl, especially that for a long time before they became a couple, he must have felt more for that mystery girl than her.

It happened that Sakura seemed to keep her feelings to herself. Back in college she would hold secret grudges towards people whom she hated, or secretly longed for her former crushes, such as Yukito. Being less expressive kept her from regretting lost loves or anything of similar nature, but she's not numb as people would believe she is.

Still, Tomoyo knew that if Mills does finish his case and Syaoran meets the mystery girl, it might change so much in the two's relationship. Then again, Syaoran loves Sakura so much, and that he may have forgotten about that girl after all.

"There must be something we could do," Tomoyo thought aloud. "Everything must work out well, or else it will be all the worse for Sakura."

"You thought so too, honey?" a voice spoke from behind her. Tomoyo turned around to find her lover approaching her.

"Eriol? What are you doing here?"

"You're worried about those two?" Tomoyo nodded as she clutched her umbrella.

"Ceekae's dad is coming here… I don't know when, but I'm sure he will want to fast track his daughter's wedding with Syaoran. If that happens…"

"But Syaoran doesn't want to get married with her in the first place, right?"

"Yes, but he will be pressured to do so, unless…" Eriol suddenly stopped talking.

"Honey? What's wrong?" Tomoyo asked as she approached Eriol.

A faint rustling was heard from behind. "Come out, whoever you are. I know you're nearby," Eriol said. In a few seconds, Spinel revealed himself from behind the bushes.

"So you're interested in Sakura Kinomoto as well, Mr. Hiiragizawa?" Spinel asked as he approached the two. "Seems like we're on the same ground after all."

"Syaoran's marriage with Carolyn will happen soon. Recently though, his mom learned of his liaison with Sakura. I hear you're the one investigating this?" Eriol said.

"I've only looked into her background. She's supposedly orphaned, but it seems we found information about her real family that might prove interesting."

"You found something about Sakura's real family?"

"Not me… It's Cerberus Mills, her guardian. He's looking for her family too, and I think he's succeeding. I don't think he knows about that matter, though. We must find out what he knows about Sakura's background and use this against the engagement."

"Li Kuan is coming to Manila soon. By now Aunt Yelan would be dealing with her son's marriage, but she seems to be wavering. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"No, that's not likely. But if she's what we believe she could be, then Li Yelan will end up more worried than before."

"Eriol? What's going on? I don't understand…" Tomoyo interrupted.

"Syaoran's mom knows that she and Syaoran are together. She's now investigating Sakura's background. I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing, but one thing's sure for now: Sakura is interfering with Syaoran's engagement," Eriol replied.

"You must be careful from now on," Spinel said. "We don't know what Reed will do with Sakura or any of the people around her. In any case, keep your eyes open until we are sure what their motives towards her are."

"I see. Observe Aunt Yelan's movements for a while. Try to hold up Mills for a while until everything is confirmed. I'll make sure of those two's safety until this is over."

"If our suspicions are correct, then all the more that we should ensure that they will become one. I only hope that Mills will be ready to accept his sister's destiny."

"One more thing: is Mills still investigating the whereabouts of that girl?"

"Ah, yes, the girl with lonely eyes," Spinel sighed as he shuddered in his coat and slowly walked away. "He still thinks she can be found. If Li Syaoran and Sakura Kinomoto are to become one, that search must be hindered. This is for their sake."

"Sakura…" Tomoyo could only whisper as she looked at her hospital room window.

* * *

Mills stirred from where he lay. His dream felt so real even though he knew he was almost awake, his mind and body felt numb. He could sense that he was in a room, but his senses were so dulled, he couldn't take notice. He was about to get up, when…

"_No wonder this couch felt so heavy,"_ a rough voice said.

"_Are you sure this is just some hobo? Looks like he's loaded,"_ another segued.

"_No, I searched him and all he has is a wallet with pictures."_

"_Give that back,"_ a third voice said. _"We'll decide later on what to do with him."_

"_Hey, is this his family pic? But which among them is he?" _a fourth voice joined in.

Mills jumped up upon hearing the words "family pic." Without looking, he bent forward and grabbed his billfold – and the picture – from the one holding it.

When he finally stopped moving, he sleepily looked at the four people standing before him and grunted: "Good morning, Sakura… What's for breakfast?"

He dropped back into the couch, and slept.

* * *

Minutes later, a big, tan-skinned man sat in front of a still-sleepy Mills and leered at him. "Well now, Mr. Sleepyhead is finally awake," he said.

Oblivious of what's happening around him, Mills growled at the person in front of him, and rubbed his eyes. In front of his sat a big, muscular man with brown skin, a flat top haircut, a moustache, small eyes, and big, shiny teeth.

Mills jumped up and backed away from the big and apparently scary man. "Yikes! Wherever did you come from?!" he asked, surprised.

The man leaned closer towards Mills, grabbed his neck, and shook him angrily. "You don't look like you're from around here. You're not one of those gangsters sniffing around my turf, are you? Or maybe you're one of the cops trying to pull us out from our work?" As if on cue, the four men earlier watching him pulled out a set of steel knuckles and clubs of different sizes. Two others arrived, carrying guns.

"Whoa, keep your cool, pops," Mills raised his hands before his apparent attacker's face. "I'm not a cop. I'm not a gangster either; I'm a private investigator."

"Oh, yeah?" the man shot back. "Then what are you doing here? Are you here so that you can collect the bounty on my group? If you're planning to get the bounty all for yourself, you'll have to get out of here, through all of us, alive! And we're making sure you're not going to squeal about us to the police!"

"I'm looking for a girl," Mills replied bluntly with a what-the-heck look in his eyes, to which the man's furious expression suddenly changed into a delighted one.

"Really? Why didn't you say so?" he said. He signaled to the men around him, and in a few seconds, they dragged Mills off the couch and carried him away. Mills slapped his forehead when he found himself in a dimly-lit room that smelled of beer, damp cigarettes, and cheap perfume.

"Why do I always end up in places like these?" he groaned to himself.

* * *

Spinel looked at his watch and grunted. Being caught in the rain was the worst he could experience just when he had to hurry. For some reason, he did not bring an umbrella, and now he had to squeeze himself among the irritated crowd.

He looked at the folders that he had on hand and quickly shoved it into his jacket. With this kind of weather, his work is definitely going to be messed up. He ran to a waiting shed adjacent to a small club. His surroundings were cold, but his back, which was facing the club's door, felt warm. He decided to let the rain pass, and went inside.

Spinel figured he just entered a brothel. The music was loud and grating and the place smelled of cigarettes, beer, and perfume. Spotlights shone from all sides, and the air felt heavy. Not your ordinary coffee shop, that's for sure, but it'll do.

He felt wary, lust-filled eyes staring at his direction as he walked by and shook his violet hair. It can't be helped, actually; being youthful attracts people of all elements, and his appearance had luckily been helpful in making people talk to him.

He found a small couch with an overhead lamp and a table before it. Surprisingly, the area was less noisy than the rest of the club. He decided to make himself comfortable.

He felt the folder in his jacket rustle a bit. He pulled it out, and leafed through some of its contents. A sneer crept at his face as he read through the papers. In a short while, a bottle of beer found its way into his table.

"Just a little more time," Spinel said, as he stared at a picture of Syaoran and Sakura kissing. "Soon, those two will be one, and she will take her rightful place in Reed."

* * *

"Where the heck is this place? And how exactly did I get here?" Mills asked as he looked around where he is. It took minutes to register in his head that the men that found him sleeping on the couch brought him to a brothel.

"Definitely a long way from where you're from," the big man said. Mills could see him better within the better-lit portion of the brothel, and thought he must have seen him somewhere. He couldn't put a finger on where, though…

Mills tried to recognize his surroundings. The whole area was small, half the size of the usual disco club. The standard stage with mirrors and pole was there, and there were too many spotlights around it. Rough-looking old men and what seemed to be male minors loitered around the dance area and tables with their respective partners.

"I shouldn't be here," Mills thought. "I must find her before things get out of hand."

One of the men that accompanied him, a thin man with chinky eyes, approached him. "What kind of girl are you looking for, big man?" he asked within earshot.

Mills shouted back. "A girl with lonely eyes, that's what I'm looking for," he said.

"Lonely eyes, eh? You must be looking for someone fresh! You're in luck, though, since we've got new girls in our club performing on stage tonight!"

"Not that kind of girl… This!" Mills pulled out his billfold and shoved the family picture right at the man's face.

"Oh! You're looking for a little girl, eh?" the chinky-eyed man replied with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. "Well, what do you think do we look like, pedophiles?"

"Stupid! She's my sister!" Mills roared at the poor man's ear. "She's my sister, she looks like the kid in the picture, she's got a scar near her eye, she smells like candy, and she has lonely eyes, pickle-brained pervert!"

The man backed out a bit and rubbed his ears. "All right! Don't get your boxers in a bunch! You should've told us you're looking for family and not someone to be with!"

"Never mind! I'll look around myself!" Mills left the puzzled man with a huff and walked around, grabbing a cupcake from an open jar as he passed by the bar counter.

As Mills trudged around the brothel, he took note of the people around him. A lot of male patrons had their arms – and legs – around nubile GROs. Most of the males, upon closer inspection, looked like pot-bellied cops and dirty old men. From afar, several young men chugged beer while a lone girl sat amongst them shyly. Many of the younger guys are actually underage, Mills thought.

Mills looked at the women around him. As expected, many of the women here seem to be underage in spite of the heavy make-up and loud, revealing clothes they wore. Many of them wore what looked like color-coded one-piece dresses, denoting that those who didn't wear the same clothes as they do were outsiders.

Some of the women in brothels, he remembered, probably worked as street walkers**(1)**. The street walkers are brought in by pimps from outside, or simply walked in to offer their services voluntarily (to avoid losing part of their earnings to pimps.)

…Street walkers? Then that could mean…

A brightly-lit corner of the club drew Mills' attention. A young, long-haired man sat there leafing through a pocketbook and a few folders. In front of him was a bottle of beer and an envelope. He was grinning from ear to ear, amused by what he was reading. Mills' curiosity got the better of him. He approached the person, slowly.

"What do you want? I'm not interested in your girls," the man suddenly said angrily, looked up with annoyed eyes, and shrank in embarrassment.

"Suppi! This is a milestone! I didn't know you're finally interested in looking for girls! We should celebrate!" Mills intoned as he leaned mockingly towards Spinel and shoved the cupcake on the poor guy's mouth. To hide his confusion, Spinel quickly hid his papers behind his back and took a chug at his beer half-chokingly.

"Y-You're mistaken! I'm just trying to wait for the rain to stop, so I decided to, uh… review my paperwork! Yes, that's it, I'm reviewing my paperwork! Heh heh heh…" Spinel blurted out, but shrank further when he noticed Mills didn't look convinced.

"You look pale, Suppi! You need to relax. This calls for beer!" Mills roared, and jumped into his seat. In a few seconds, a bucket of ice-cold beer and a plate of sisig**(2)** and fruits appeared before Mills and Spinel.

"Somebody help me," Spinel muttered exasperatedly.

* * *

Ceekae was prudent enough to make herself scarce after her fight with Meilin. Although she is able to move around as she pleases, she could not go to Club Tsubasa out of fear that Syaoran, Eriol, or even Meilin would berate her.

She had been itching to know what's happening to Syaoran and his relationship with Sakura, even she was ordered to stay put. But after hearing about Sakura's incident, she felt that the idea of those two being closer than before too great to ignore. If she is to stay as Syaoran's fiancée, she must make sure he stays true to their engagement.

That night, Ceekae decided to go to Club Tsubasa. Never mind what or who she will spot there; the only one she is after is Syaoran. She slipped on a black, one-piece dress and left her quarters unnoticed. Upon reaching the lobby, she jumped into a waiting cab and ordered to take her to Adriatico Street.

"I have to win back Syaoran," she thought, and dialed on her cellphone. "If I have to make that bitch hate Syaoran, so be it."

* * *

Two buckets of beer later, the drunken Mills and Spinel leaned at their couch, bloated. They guffawed happily as they cracked jokes and chugged bottle after bottle. It felt like the old times again, long after they parted ways when they were still cops.

"…I'm telling you, that bleeping guy was blowing his tequila all over the place, and one of the girls was already being passed down from one man to another at the dance floor. The poor kids couldn't handle their liquor after all!" Spinel continued his tirade.

"Bah! If they're boasting so hard about being strong drinkers, you should have given them milk!" Mills replied, and emptied his beer in one gulp.

"After everyone got drunk, I found out who the couples in my class are. They huddled in several corners of the club, kissing and hugging and you know what's next. I even spotted some of them making out in the bathroom. Really weird stuff, but it happens!"

"Weird stuff, you say? Those are just… just kids!"

Spinel emptied his bottle, sighed, and sneered. "Now that I remember it, they even kiss like adults … Let's see… They kinda kiss like… Oh, I know! Just like Li Syaoran and your sister at the rooftop of Seaman's Hospital! Yeah, that's it!"

"Say what!" Mills suddenly snapped, sprang up and grabbed Spinel by the collar. "So you've been following Sakura after all! What do you know about Sakura? What about their relationship? What are you pulling off? And what's this go to do with you?!"

Spinel pointed behind him. "Hey, look! The star dancer is performing on stage!"

Mills dropped Spinel, who fell limp on the couch, and watched as a young girl clad in a two-piece bikini walked into the stage. She posed briefly and slowly danced to the tune of an old ballad around a pole. People began to cheer as she gyrated by the pole and opened here legs wide as she sat by the floor and swayed her hips.

Mills sat down and kept silent as he watched the dancer being cheered at as she slowly peeled off her clothes. Spinel, who was observing Mills, crept slowly and waved his hand before his eyes, and got no reply. "Well, well! This is a milestone!" Spinel exclaimed. "I didn't know Kero-chan was interested in…"

He suddenly stopped and kept silent as he saw tears fall down Mills' face.

* * *

Sakura suddenly jumped up upon hearing her cellphone ring. An unknown number showed itself on the screen. She slowly took her cellphone and answered the call.

"_Is this Sakura Kinomoto?"_ a small voice answered from the other line.

"Yes, may I know who this is?" Sakura replied.

"_I'm calling for Mr. Li Syaoran from Club Tsubasa. Could you come to his office there tonight? He says it's very important."_

Sakura thought for a while. She wanted to see Syaoran even for just a while. She's still confined in the hospital, but that could be arranged. Then again, what if…?

"Okay," Sakura replied. "Please tell him I'll be there in a while." The line went dead.

Sakura dressed up in a yellow, two-piece dress and quietly crept out of her room. She tiptoed through the hallway and stealthily ran out of the lobby and to a waiting cab.

The things you do to see a loved one, she thought.

* * *

Spinel looked at Mills as he opened his billfold. Mills hasn't stopped crying silently even after the star dancer has ended her number.

"Mills?" Spinel could only mouth. Mills did not reply, but instead pulled out the picture in his billfold and looked at it longingly. Spinel took a peek at the picture and saw a young man carrying a little girl on his shoulders by the beach.

"That girl," Mills replied softly, "I know she's here. I know it's a matter of time..."

Spinel shook his head and interrupted him. "Li Syaoran is looking for her as well, isn't it? Is this what he paid you to do?" Mills did not reply.

"Then what about Sakura? If this girl is what Syaoran believes to be his true love and he already has Sakura, what's going to happen if you find her?" Mills still kept silent.

Spinel chugged another bottle and leaned on the weeping Mills. "You know what," he said, "I don't know if I should wish you luck in finding that girl. If you do find her, what will happen to your sister, I mean, Sakura? He will surely leave her for that girl. You wanted the best for Sakura, that's why you tolerated her relationship, yes?"

"You don't know anything, Spinel," Mills suddenly replied.

"Then which shall it be, Mills? Why are you really looking for that girl? Are you willing to let go of this task and let Sakura live happily with Li Syaoran? Or do you want to complete your job, and let your sister's heart be broken?"

"Because that girl is my sister!" Mills roared and gripped Spinel's collar tightly. Spinel tried to break away, only to have Mills shove his prized picture on his face.

"Think you I'm looking for her just for my pay? Or that I want to break Sakura's heart? I've searched for my sister for fifteen years, and this is the closest I have to knowing she's alive. I'm not doing this to hurt anyone. I'm looking for the girl with lonely eyes because she looks like the girl in this picture, and that girl is my sister!"

"I get your point already!" Spinel shouted back bitterly, and pushed Mills away. Mills fell on his seat limply with his hands on his face and cried silently.

The picture found itself on Spinel's feet. He picked it up, pointed a lit flashlight on where Mills' sister is. and grinned from ear to ear as he looked at the little girl in this picture. He then fell back limply, dropped the picture, and smiled.

"Kero-chan," he said, "What if she was here? What if you don't have to look for her because she's right there beside you?" But Mills did not reply. He was already asleep.

* * *

Yukito decided to eat out after Yue gave him the night-off. It's been a while since he ever thought of having a night life, since he was more interested in eating than drinking, unlike his coworkers in the academy.

He remembered that Club Tsubasa had a "buy two, take three" sorts of promo for their steaks. After deciding on what he would have for dinner, he jumped into his motorcycle and revved as fast as he could as his stomach grumbled violently.

As he reached Adriatico Street, he noticed a brown-haired girl walk towards Club Tsubasa. He could not make out the girl's face, but she smelled heavily of perfume and kept muttering about some guy. Somehow she looked like Li Syaoran's fiancée, which Yue mentioned some time ago. Of course everyone knew who he's seeing.

"Well now, seems like someone wants to have fun tonight," Yukito muttered as he parked his motorcycle, when he noticed another figure rushing towards the club.

"Isn't that…?"

* * *

The club did not look crowded that night although it was already a day before payday. As usual, the house band was on stage, and there were several groups dancing at the dance floor, but the audience seemed a bit sleepy already.

Sakura wiped the raindrops off her shoulders and walked to Syaoran's office, when Wei spotted her from the counter.

"Miss Sakura!" Wei shouted from the counter. "Master Syaoran is in his office! But he said he doesn't want to be disturbed for a while. Would you like to wait for him?"

"Thanks, Wei!" Sakura replied, and smiled at him. "I guess I'll wait for him then."

As Wei continued his chores, Sakura took a quick glance around her, and tiptoed out of Wei's sight into Syaoran's office. Surely Syaoran would be surprised when he finds out she ran away from the hospital just to see him.

But as she slowly approached his office, she overheard what seemed to be Syaoran's shouting, and a faint voice of another girl…

* * *

Ceekae tiptoed into Syaoran's office. She was able to go past security and slip under Wei's eyes at the bar counter, since she knew very well that she was close to being blacklisted along with that guy after Syaoran confronted her violently some time ago.

She looked around, and found Syaoran at his table with his back facing the door. He was leafing through several papers, typing, and writing in his organizer all at the same time. He was too preoccupied to notice that someone already entered his office.

"Wei, I told you that I didn't want to be…" Syaoran faced the door, only to find a strange sight.

"Syaoran…" Ceekae whispered as she stepped lightly towards Syaoran. Her dress slowly fell down the floor, revealing her almost naked body. She then cupped his face with both of her hands and kissed him full on the lips.

The kiss felt as if it lasted for hours. Ceekae felt her heart skip as her lips brushed along Syaoran's, and trembled as her hands touched Syaoran's face. She relished how their tongues slowly began to entwine around each other, and she became feverish as his hands slowly brushed towards her body.

The unguarded Syaoran felt himself being drawn to a trance. His senses were overwhelmed by a fever that embraced his arms, his loins, and slowly into his chest. The feeling of flesh and thin lace brushing through his hands excited him, and her scent drowned him into an illusory space.

As he felt his shirt being unbuttoned, the heat around his body became more intense. Feeling weak for a moment, he grasped Ceekae's body and kissed her deeper, to which Ceekae reciprocated.

His hands began to roam at her body. Ceekae yelped as his touch tickled her. The feeling of his hands caressing her skin, and his lips slowly nipping at her neck and travelling lower, felt so good. It was what she wanted… To hell with Reed and her father's wishes, she thought, Syaoran making love to her was what she wanted right now.

Syaoran panted as he kissed and licked at Ceekae's body. He could feel her shuddering at his touch as she whispered his name lovingly. He felt himself being suffocated by a cloud of lust and bodily hunger. The air felt heavy and hot, and almost choked him. Behind his mind the air reminded him of that incident at the LRT with Sakura…

…Sakura?

Syaoran suddenly snapped back to his senses. He backed away and opened his eyes, to find Ceekae clad only in her panties and covering her body with her arms. She tried to reach out to him, but he quickly flung away her hands pushed her back.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Syaoran said angrily to his intended fiancée.

"Please… Don't get mad at me Syaoran!" Ceekae replied as tears began to form on her eyes. "I didn't mean to disturb you; I just wanted to see you and…"

Syaoran looked at her with a disbelieving look and turned away from her. "See me? Are you planning to beguile me with your charms again? Did you expect me to be sympathetic with you after everything you did…"

"Do I… Do I still mean something for you?" she said, and hugged him from behind. "Have you forgotten how happy we were before? I could still feel it when you kissed me… I know somewhere in your heart, you still have that love for me… Don't you?"

"Don't even argue about love… You only know how to have fun and be with men, but you don't have a clue about love! You were only using me to have a good time!"

"W-why are treating me like this?" Ceekae blurted out between sobs. "Why did you choose that girl over me, your fiancée? Why are you much kinder to her than me?"

Syaoran turned to Ceekae with a very angry glance. "Now I get it! Is this because of Sakura? Did you come here to make me choose you over her? Did you come here to plead your case against her? Or is it because…"

Both felt the door move faintly. Syaoran gave Ceekae a knowing glance, and quickly pulled the door open. In front of the door stood a shaking, almost teary-eyed Sakura seemingly peeping and eavesdropping at their conversation.

Sakura did not actually hear their conversation, but she saw everything that happened in that room. Syaoran could only look at Sakura with shocked eyes, while Ceekae, who was still naked, smirked and looked at her with an evil glint in her eyes.

"I don't think so, woman," Syaoran, who saw Ceekae's surprised reaction, replied angrily, and was about to go after her when Sakura quickly turned away and ran.

* * *

"Miss Sakura! Aren't going to wait for…" Wei shouted at the running Sakura behind the counter, when Syaoran dove out of his office. He stopped for a while, signaled at Wei towards the office, and sped after her.

Wei ran to the office, and found Ceekae hugging herself and sobbing loudly, and still clad with nothing but her underwear.

"You have a lot of explaining to do at home, young lady," Wei intoned.

Meanwhile, Sakura found her way out of Club Tsubasa, with Syaoran a few strides away. She dashed towards a parked mountain bike, jumped on it, and pedaled away.

"Why, Syaoran? Why?" Sakura could only whisper between tears.

"Sakura! Stop!" Syaoran shouted as he tried to go after Sakura, who was already speeding away on a bicycle, but to no avail. He decided to run off to his car, when a pair of keys flew to his direction. As he caught the keys, he noticed Yukito standing near his motorcycle, waving at him and smiling.

"Hurry up, Syaoran! You have a lot of explaining to do for her!" he said.

Syaoran jumped into the motorcycle, and started the engine quickly. "Thanks, Yukito! I owe you!" he shouted as he sped away to go after Sakura.

* * *

Mills jumped from his sleep. It seems like an eternity when he fell asleep, though it was only eleven. There were already less patrons – and dancing - inside the brothel.

He looked at Spinel, who was fast asleep at the couch. He was smirking in his sleep and kept muttering about cakes and marriage. Indeed, it felt like the old days, when Spinel's eventual drunkenness during parties lightened moods among their ranks.

Still, Mills couldn't forget Spinel's off-guard remark about Sakura and her boyfriend, and why he ever mentioned it in the first place. Is it because he was drunk, or was he trying to pull his leg, or was he trying to tell Mills something?

"_They kinda kiss like… Oh, I know! Just like Li Syaoran and your sister kissing at the rooftop of Seaman's Hospital!"_

"What are you trying to do?" he asked. "Are you setting up those two together?"

He felt paper crumple softly behind him. As he pulled out the thing he sat upon, cold sweat trickled down his brow. He shook in disbelief and fear at what he discovered.

In his hands was a brown envelope with copies of Sakura's personal info, credentials, and identifying documents, including her adoption papers and her records from the social welfare office. A smaller envelope revealed various snapshots of Sakura, including one with her and Syaoran – kissing at the rooftop of Seaman's Hospital.

* * *

"Sakura! Stop!" Syaoran jumped out of Yukito's motorcycle and shouted as he found Sakura pedaling slowly at Roxas Boulevard. Although she was able to have a big head start over Syaoran, she found herself stopping at one of the kiosks at Baywalk in an attempt to leave the bike she took behind and sprint away.

Sakura jumped back into the bike and pedaled quickly upon seeing Syaoran. "No! Go away! Leave me alone!" she shouted as her legs pumped at the pedals and sped away.

"Damn!" Syaoran muttered to himself as he jumped back into the motorcycle and chased after her. Oddly, she was able to go far away from Syaoran, even in a bicycle.

They raced through the crowds and traffic into Taft Avenue. Seeing Syaoran trying to catch up with her at an incoming traffic jam, Sakura's bike jumped on top of a car, through a gap at the sidewalk, and into the avenue, while Syaoran squeezed himself through. Letting his instincts move, he revved into the other lane, dodged the cars going his direction, and sped off.

He found Sakura pedaling as fast as she could at the northbound lane of Taft Avenue. He could not readily rush into the same lane as he was trapped into running at the opposite direction of the avenue. A flurry of vehicles also blocked his way to Sakura, who was maneuvering through the sidewalks and the gap near the center island.

"Sakura!" Syaoran shouted at her as he dodged an incoming jeepney and found her within reach from the other side. "Stop now! We have to talk!"

"Get away from me, you… you bastard!" Sakura shouted in reply, and swerved away. Several trucks sped past her, as if to block Syaoran's way.

Syaoran revved as fast as he could into an intersection, cut past the red light (and a mob of motorcycles), and jumped from a low part of the center island through traffic into the lane where Sakura is. Upon seeing Syaoran about to catch up with her, Sakura U-turned through several cars, right past his position, and then ran back to the sidewalk. Syaoran could only watch as Sakura leave as quickly as she could.

Syaoran sighed in relief as Sakura jumped over a manhole into safety, and then sped up after her. He caught up with her at the road near the City Hall, with her running by the sidewalk, and him near the center island, with the traffic keeping them apart.

"Stop!" Syaoran shouted amidst the drum of traffic. "Please let me explain! It's Ceekae's fault! She's the one trying to seduce me!"

"Syaoran, I told you to stop following me!" Sakura replied, and pedaled faster towards the overpass, but Syaoran went after her furiously.

"I won't until you hear me out! Now please listen or it will be dangerous for you!"

"No! Just leave me alone! Please…" Sakura shouted back pleadingly and sped away. Syaoran noticed her grit her teeth and clutch part of her body from afar.

* * *

Mills shuddered as his side felt intense pain. He dropped the envelope he was reading and almost fell on his knees. He tried to look around, but his body would not respond. One person immediately entered his ebbing consciousness: Sakura.

He limped out of the table, leaving the sleeping Spinel and his papers behind, and went straight towards the brothel's exit. As a bouncer shoved aside the curtain and opened the door, his eyes suddenly winced with the appearance of bright lights.

He figured he must be in one of the sleazy parts of Avenida**(3)**, an area filled with bars, brothels, motels, and stalls of all sorts. People walked from all directions, minding their own business, while others moved around him suspiciously.

He hugged himself and walked slowly. The wind drifting around the streets intensified the pain on his side. The first thing on his mind was to get back to the hospital, but his body slowly gave way, and his feet pulled him somewhere else…

* * *

Sakura slowed down as she approached the Carriedo LRT Station. The pain building up in her body became stronger by the moment, possibly due to stress and exhaustion, or the fact that she's supposed to be resting and not running away from Syaoran.

Syaoran, who was following closely, saw her jump off her bike before running towards the flea market. He quickly turned towards an alley and exited near the LRT station, and spotted her running into the throng of people before disappearing.

Sakura hid herself near an old clothes shop display and ran out upon seeing that Syaoran is not around. She dashed towards the incoming crowd of people, through several sidewalk vendors, and into the market's main area again.

"Sakura! Where are you?" She heard Syaoran shout from afar. She walked around the flea market, glancing left and right to make sure Syaoran is not following her.

"I can't let him spot me," she thought as tears trickled down her cheek. "I don't want to hear anything from him. I don't want to see him. I don't want to..."

* * *

Syaoran called out to Sakura many times, but he felt she could not hear him through the noise of the market. There were so many people and so many stalls scattered around the area. Unfortunately for Syaoran, this was the first time he came to this area of Manila, and he knew very well he was in unfamiliar, dangerous territory.

As he made his way into the crowd, Syaoran tried to spot Sakura, when a figure slammed at his shoulder and ran away. He winced and stepped back before looking at the person who bumped him, and froze. Past him was the faint figure of a young girl with bouncing hair, tear-drenched eyes, and a strong, familiar scent…

"You're here too," Syaoran muttered as the figure disappeared into the sea of people.

He felt himself falling into a dilemma. Sakura felt so close, but now, so is the girl with the lonely eyes. If you run after two rabbits, you'll catch neither, his elders once said. Both were rabbits too valuable to lose, but which to leave behind is the bigger issue.

He thought of that sensual, hypnotizing scent trail and the lonely eyes that have baffled him so many times… and decided to run after Sakura.

* * *

Sakura wiped the sweat and tears from her face as she huddled at the corner of a stall. Biking and running for a long time prompted her to rest for a while. But it wasn't hunger or fatigue that bothered her, but the increasing pain at the side of her body. She lifted her blouse up and looked at the bruise on her side. The bandage on it was already removed, and the bruise itself was already swelling and painful to the touch.

Sakura cursed herself for leaving the hospital. She realized that the call she received was Ceekae's, and she was lured into watching Syaoran cheat on her. The sight of Syaoran kissing a naked Ceekae in his office after hearing that he didn't want to be disturbed was enough to make her think he's getting it on with his intended fiancée.

She began to cry softly, and shuddered as pain racked her body again.

"Here, miss," a voice said from behind. Sakura looked up to see the stall owner, a middle-aged, Japanese-looking man, hold an ice bag before her. He knelt before the suffering Sakura, wrapped the ice bag in a towel, and pressed it on her bruise.

Sakura could only cry as the man looked at her as he pressed the ice bag on her body and wiped the sweat off her face. She winced in pain and fell on the man's arm as she groaned. She felt her eyes dim a bit, when she felt the man smile, fix his glasses, and pat her head.

"It's all right," he said. "Don't cry, my child. Everything will be all right."

The words felt like music to her ears. Her eyes beheld the faded figure of the owner, but he looked as if he was someone she knew. He felt warm, protective, familiar…

"F-father…" she could only whisper, and reached out for the figure.

She snapped out of her senses when she heard Syaoran call her from a distance. She stood up slowly, smiled and bowed slightly at the owner before sprinting away.

* * *

She found herself at a dimly-lit alley not far from the flea market. The place was wet and muddy, and trash was littered everywhere, as if someone already passed there. She leaned towards a wall and caught her breath for a while before walking further. All she had to do was get out of there and run back to the hospital.

As she walked slowly, she felt eyes, footsteps, and grunts following her from a distance. She ran a bit, not minding the pain slowly building up her body, and found herself at a dim intersection not far from Taft Avenue.

"Where do you think you're going, lady?" A harsh voice suddenly boomed from behind her. Sakura turned around, only to find she was being surrounded by about seven or eight dirty, roughly dressed men holding chains, ropes, and daggers.

"Let me go," Sakura could only say, and backed out into a wall.

"Oh, no way we'll let you leave here," one of the men replied, "Unless you give us your money, or you stay behind and make yourself useful!"

"Stay awhile with us, won't you? Looks like they're right, you look fresh and we'll surely have fun with you!" another growled. Immediately, the men cracked their knuckles, and slowly walked towards her. Sakura could only sob in reply as her senses began to dim and the pain on her side swelled.

* * *

"I'm hungry," Mills groaned as he walked limply into an alley not far from Taft Avenue. The alcohol in his system has somewhat disappeared, but his senses still felt dim and his body still felt like it was being pulled somewhere.

The scent of warm candy wafted through his nose, waking his senses for a moment. His mind flashed images of dimsum, cakes, meat buns, candy canes, and takoyaki. Hunger is indeed settling into his system, he happily thought; maybe he should visit that Chinese restaurant near the bar where Mitch is working once he gets home.

His happy thoughts suddenly disappeared when he heard sobbing from a distance. He sniffed a bit, only to find that the scent of candy was still there, but his already awake mind told him something else – it was THAT scent.

"She's here," Mills whispered. "That girl is here."

He walked towards the direction of the sobbing, and found himself in a very dark part of the alley. From afar, he stepped back in shock as he saw a group of thugs surrounding a young girl backed up on a wall. He could not make up the girl's face, but he could see her tear-drenched eyes glistening from the distance.

"Get away from her, you fiends!" he shouted from afar. He did get their attention, because they moved away from the girl and into his direction.

"What's wrong with you, old man?" One of the men said. "We're trying to have fun here, and you're disturbing us! Or maybe you wanted your hands on the girl too?"

"This is the second time I'm being branded as a pedophile!" Mills shouted back. "You're going down!"

The thugs rushed after him. Mills pulled out an iron pipe and met his first attacker with a kick on the knee before whacking him on the chin. Another swung a chain over his head, but Mills quickly ducked and hit him on his side before pushing him back. A third attacker pulled out a magnum, but Mills quickly wrenched it out of his hands and punched him. He then pointed the gun towards the group, who slightly shrunk back… and threw the gun away.

"Get out of my sight," Mills told the thugs, "before I turn you into statistics."

Suddenly, Mills felt a hard object land hard on his head. One of the thugs whom he struck stood back up and swung a pipe on him. He leaned a bit and tried to dodge, but they rushed towards him and took turns punching him before kicking his head.

"What's the matter, old man? Can't get up already?" One of the men said as his companions laughed. Mills hung his head in anger, gritted his teeth, and felt the discarded magnum on his right hand as his senses went black…

* * *

Sakura watched in horror as the person that appeared to save her was beaten up by the thugs. She began to fear for the life of her rescuer, who had already fallen before her, but with her body aching and her legs shaking in fear, there's nothing she could do.

"Please, get out of here," she pleaded in a half-whisper to the rescuer. But the man did not reply, and instead stood up and shook in anger. On his right hand was the magnum that he took – and threw far away – from her attackers.

She could not see her rescuer's face due to the darkness, but she sensed a warm, protective, aura around him, as if he was someone familiar, someone who came all the way here to save her. It felt like it was her own guardian protecting her, and yet…

* * *

Suddenly, the mysterious savior turned towards her, and held the magnum before him. Sakura shrank back in fear when their eyes met as if for an eternity. His eyes felt so cold and cruel, showing neither emotion nor familiarity. His gaze showed anger, pain, and sadness at the same time, mixed into what almost felt like a murderous intent.

"Run," his harsh voice intoned. "Don't look back."

Instantly he turned back to the thugs that beat him up, and slowly walked towards them. He met one of his attackers by slamming the magnum onto his neck, while he grabbed another's arm, ripped the knife off his hand, and smashed his face with a roundhouse. Three others rushed after him at the same time, but he quickly grabbed two of their comrades and threw them into the rushing group, sending them back.

The group watched in horror as the crazed man stepped towards them, and pointed the magnum towards them, his eyes staring at them blankly without any show of pity. He cocked the magnum, lowered it towards the group already sprawled on the ground…

"Stop!" Sakura shouted on top of her voice, distracting the gun-wielding man. She still could not run in spite of the warning, as she was still stiff from what she just witnessed. Her body felt hot as the pain on her side intensified, but she felt an urge to pacify her savior. She stepped towards him and met the evil glint in his eye.

The man looked around with the gun still pointed towards the thugs and froze. He gazed upon Sakura as her eyes began to shed hot tears. His hand trembled, and tears trickled from his eyes in reply as his expression changed into confusion and sadness.

It was all that was needed to pacify him.

And then, he fired.

"Kyaaaah!!!!"

* * *

Syaoran turned around as he heard eight successive shots and a girl's shriek from one of the alleys. His chest was gripped in unease as he ran, fearing the worst.

He ran towards an alley and tried to look around, when he noticed the faint sign of a shadow running in the darkness. Once again, a familiar scent wafted into the air towards him. One thing was clear: it was that mysterious figure, once again giving chase, and this time it will be in this alley.

This time, he dashed towards what he believed to be the girl with lonely eyes.

He blindly ran after the shadow, jumping past trash and dodging an incoming group of bloodied, crazed men running out of fear or retreating from a botched attack.

He found himself in a dimly-lit alley filled with pipes, boxes, and broken glass, knives and chains scattered everywhere. A beaten-up man lying face-down on the pavement, apparently unconscious, was near the debris of what could have been a fierce battle. And before the unconscious man was a weeping, pain-stricken Sakura.

"Sakura!" Syaoran quickly ran towards Sakura and embraced her as tightly as he could. A bewildered Sakura looked at him with lonely, hungry eyes, before throwing herself towards Syaoran and sobbing uncontrollably.

"Oh, Syaoran!" she cried. "I'm scared… I'm so scared!"

"It's all right now, Sakura," Syaoran whispered. "Let's get you out of here."

"But that man… He saved me! We have to help him!" Sakura pleaded, pointing to the man on the pavement, and winced in pain. Syaoran noticed that her injury has become swollen. She also showed signs of a high fever, and she was already shivering.

"We have to get you out of here first!" Syaoran bit back. "Can you walk? I'm taking you back to the motorcycle." Sakura nodded in reply, limped slowly with her hand on Syaoran's shoulder, and looked behind the still unconscious figure.

"Thank you," she whispered to her unknown savior.

* * *

Mills snapped back to his senses, and looked around. Everyone around him had disappeared, except for broken boxes and debris, He felt blood trickle down his lips, and spat at disgust before wiping his face.

It was then that he noticed the magnum on his hand.

A stabbing pain suddenly struck Mills on the head, making him lose his balance and focus. His sight grew dim and his ears felt as if they were stuffed. His body became numb, even as he clutched his injured head and felt the pain. He then looked up towards the end of the alley and noticed two figures leaving – a girl… and a boy.

He remembered what happened before he lost consciousness: he confronted a group of thugs who attacked a young girl, and got hit at the back of his head. But the magnum…?

His ebbing senses caught what seemed to be the scent of warm candy. But he could not discern the source anymore; his focus was on the girl leaving the alley with the unknown man. He tried to run after them, but his legs felt rubbery. Blood trickled again down his face, dimming his perception. He leaned towards the wall, pulled himself up, and limped into the alley's end.

"My mystery girl… My sister… Is that you at last?" he whispered.

* * *

"I'm sorry, my Sakura," Syaoran whispered as he held the limp Sakura tightly and carried her on his shoulders. "If only I found you earlier…"

"I'm sorry too, Syaoran," Sakura replied weakly.

"What?"

"When I saw you with Ceekae, I believed you were cheating on me. But when you came to save me in that alley, I knew from the bottom of my heart you're still looking after me. You chose me in the end, and that's all that matters."

"Sakura…"

"You saved me again, and you're here for me," she added, and weakly hugged Syaoran. "That's all I need to make me believe you."

"Thanks, Sakura," Syaoran replied with a smile, before landing a kiss on her forehead. "Thanks for trusting me. I won't fail you… I'll always be here for you. _And I won't let that Ceekae trick us into harming each other ever again,_" he whispered to himself.

Suddenly, a box flew before their feet. Syaoran stood back and placed Sakura behind him, bracing for an attack from the approaching figure. Sakura, who was watching from behind, suddenly gasped upon seeing who was approaching.

Mills limped towards the end of the alley. The couple he was following stopped walking, and turned around as if they sensed his approach. He walked towards the couple, shielding his eyes as the light from the road blinded him, and fell face first.

He quickly snapped back to his senses, only to find a terrifying sight.

"Kero-chan? Are you all right?" the girl asked worriedly.

"You look beaten up… Are you okay, Mills? What happened?" said the young man.

Mills trembled as Syaoran and Sakura stood before him with concerned yet confused eyes. His eyes couldn't believe the sight he beheld.

That dream… That alley… And that girl.

"No… That girl… Those eyes… It's not you! It can't be you! It's impossible!" the dazed Mills groaned, fell back, and ran back into the alley, bumping and tripping on some debris and puddles before disappearing into the darkness.

"Kero-chan!!!!" Sakura cried out for him, and suddenly fainted.

"Sakura! Wake up!" Syaoran could only look at the fleeing Mills, and then at the unconscious Sakura. "Hang in there, Sakura… I'm getting you out of here!"

* * *

A drunken Spinel watched the scene intently from the doorstep of the brothel with a smile on his face. He fanned himself, hid his papers in his jacket, and walked away.

"Could it be," Spinel asked, "that you mistook Sakura for your girl with lonely eyes?"

A taxi stopped in front of him, and waved knowingly. Spinel nodded, boarded the taxi, and gave Syaoran and the unconscious Sakura a longing look before leaving.

"It won't matter anymore, though," he said. "Everything is becoming clear now… Every answer you need is coming soon. Just wait."

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of Avenida…

"I told you we should have checked in at the one with soundproof walls!" Mitch pouted and curled under the blanket as Mark dressed up.

"What's so bad about this place?" Mark asked. "We visit this place whenever you come home from your trips, and the staff knows us already. We even got a discount!"

"I don't mind the banging from the neighboring rooms, but this time somebody's gotta complain! Those people from the other room are too noisy, it's intolerable!"

"Yes, yes; even I can't stand the banging from the other room too. They're playing too wildly and it seems they're going to break their bed, as if we didn't last month..."

"That's not what I'm talking about!" Mitch replied, and pointed to the wall to her left.

Letting his curiosity get the better of him, Mark turned off the TV and the air conditioning, and stood still. He placed his ear near the wall and sensed the activities in the suspected room. "What do you hear from this room, anyway?" he asked.

"I don't know... something about a girl and some other guy they're waiting for. I heard something about taking somebody out on a trip away from her boyfriend," she replied.

"Relatives," he muttered. Just then, a knock rapped at their door. Mark tiptoed to the door and opened it to find the bellboy standing before their door.

"Sir?" the bellboy said. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but I was informed your shower doesn't have hot water?"

Mark pulled the bellboy into the room, and pushed a one hundred peso bill into the bellboy's pocket. "Those guys in the other room," he whispered, "Make them shut up because they're disturbing us here. Or tell the front desk to make them shut up."

The bellboy gulped a bit in fear, and came closer. "Sir," he replied, "I don't think you'd want to mess with those people."

"Pray tell me why, then," Mark said with a frown.

"I-I can't," the bellboy answered as he trembled. "Those people are notorious around here... I heard they're from the gangs around Avenida. In fact, the front desk said they should be left alone except when their other men arrive here. That's all I can..."

"What other men?"

"I don't know, but they said if somebody asked about a live show…"

"Well now, ain't this my lucky day," Mark said. He pulled out his MP3 player, hid it under his jacket, fumbled through it for a few seconds, and went to the door.

"S-Sir? If you're going to do what I think you're about to..." the bellboy fearfully said.

"Introduce me to them," he commanded.

The poor bellboy had no choice but to comply. Mark walked to the next room (but not without giving Mitch his usual "wish-me-luck" kiss) with the bellboy trailing behind.

"You knock," Mark ordered the bellboy, to which the poor bellboy complied. A few seconds later, a thin, sickly man opened the door with a cigarette burning on his lips. Three other men followed him and eyed Mark from head to foot.

"You're the guys I'm supposed to see?" Mark asked with a raised eyebrow.

The sickly man smirked as he shoved a glass of gin towards him. "Drink up," he said. "Newbies have to finish the whole glass before they become privy to our group, or else you won't enjoy what we're having inside. Now drink up, if you can, that is."

One of the shady men in the room brought a glass half-filled with water. "Since you're a new guy, we'll let you have a chaser. But if you choke halfway..."

Mark shoved an empty glass towards the sickly man. "Sorry, I don't take chasers."

The four men were shocked at how fast he finished the glass of gin. They laughed heartily, placed their arms upon his shoulders, and quickly led him into the bedroom.

"Looks like they've found tougher people for the gang this year!" they roared happily. "With guys like you, we'll surely get our pay quickly!"

"If it's somebody you want out, I'm sure I can do it," Mark replied with a smirk. "I work clean, and I haven't been caught!"

"This is a bigger game!" one of the men replied as he brought out another glass. "We have people to get rid of, big toys to deliver, and a little girl to play with as our price!"

Mark lit a cigarette and made himself comfortable on one of the chairs. "Count me out on the girl. I want to know how much we're getting in this one."

"Oh, but you don't know half of the story, boy! This one's young and fresh, and she's a cop, too! We're gonna get ourselves a fresh lady, and we'll get paid big bucks too!"

Cold sweat crept at Mark's brow, making him quaff at the glass of gin.

* * *

"And what the hell did you just do in the other room?" Mitch asked angrily with her arms akimbo as she met a very drunk Mark at the door.

Mark groggily threw his MP3 player into the bed. "Turn it on and listen to the track," he replied, as he stripped and went to the bathroom. He soaked himself under the cold shower as he tried to shake the alcohol and the uneasy sensation from his head.

Minutes later, Mitch opened the bathroom door and went in. She gently pushed Mark into the wall, and kissed him fiercely as the cold water drenched their bodies.

"I'm proud of you," Mitch whispered. "You should be given a Pulitzer."

* * *

1 Street walkers are freelance prostitutes that do not work for a pimp or establishment. Many raids on night clubs around Manila aimed to crack down on sex workers such as these street walkers, as they are believed to carry sexually transmitted diseases, and deal drugs or contraband on the side.

2 Sisig is a dish made of stir-fried ground pork, chicken, beef, seafood, or vegetables served on a sizzling plate and chili sauce and/or soy sauce with lemon. This is a favorite dish among beer drinkers.

3 Avenida is Manila's former business district, which fell into bad times after the decline of business and became a haven for criminals and sleazy activities, especially prostitution and thievery. It was only recently that Avenida was rehabilitated as part of beautification efforts in Manila.


	13. Alice

In our previous chapter, an already sober Mills found himself brought into a brothel. He took the opportunity to find the girl with lonely eyes, and ended up meeting Spinel instead, to whom he revealed why he is so fervent in looking for the mystery girl.

Ceekae tricked Sakura into seeing Syaoran at Club Tsubasa while they are in a compromising situation. It was a bit too late when Syaoran sensed Ceekae's true intention, which led to him chasing Sakura into the Avenida area.

Sakura was able to hide from Syaoran until she was harassed by a group of thugs in a dark alley only to be saved by an unknown man, but not before the latter got beaten up and lost his sanity…

Mills woke to his senses after rescuing a mysterious girl and was able to chase after her, only to find a weakened Sakura in Syaoran's arms at the end of the dark alley. He ran away in fear, thinking that Sakura was the girl he was looking for – and chasing.

* * *

Inspector Mills

A fanfic by Tenkouken

* * *

Chapter 12

"Alice"

* * *

Mills ran as fast as he can away from the alley, away from the dark, as far away as possible from Sakura and Syaoran. He ran without looking back, tripping at any obstacle, with no thought other than leaving the scene behind him.

It was all too clear to him: the alley, the monsters, and the girl he was chasing. He knew the girl with lonely eyes was nearby, and his dream pointed to signs leading to where his search will end, and yet who would know that it all led towards Sakura?

He knew Sakura through and through, from the moment he was trapped in that motel room with her many years ago. He saw her grow in wisdom and beauty under his guidance, and labored long and hard to find her true family himself. Part of him refused to believe that she is the one he was looking for.

Mills found himself at a park in the middle of the main thoroughfare with a fountain in front of an old church.**(1)** He fell in front of the fountain and kept still. He could not find the strength to lift his head up, even as he was already inches near the fountain's water, and instead dunked his head into the cool water.

"She can't be her," he muttered to himself. "I know she can't be that girl… It just can't… It's impossible…"

All of a sudden, his world turned black. He could only feel his head being pulled out of the water and his body being dragged away before he lost all consciousness.

* * *

"Nurse! Help me, please!" Syaoran barged into the emergency room as he carried the unconscious Sakura. A nurse who was stationed near the emergency room saw the couple and immediately rolled out a wheelchair. Syaoran quickly seated Sakura into the wheelchair and watched her being carted away into the emergency room.

"Syaoran!"

Syaoran turned around to see Tomoyo rushing from inside the hospital, carrying a bag of bread. "Tomoyo! It's Sakura…!" Syaoran said as he approached Tomoyo.

"What's going on? What happened to Sakura?"

"She went after me at the club, and found me in my office… But I never…"

"What happened to Sakura?" Tomoyo asked, this time with a raised eyebrow. "Were you chasing Sakura all over town after she found you smooching with Ceekae?"

"Yes! No! I mean, it was a trap, and Ceekae planned everything, and…"

Tomoyo did not reply, and left with a huff to the room where Sakura was. Syaoran tried to follow Tomoyo, but she stomped at his foot and gestured a fist at him. "If Sakura doesn't leave the hospital by tomorrow as scheduled, you're toast!" Tomoyo shouted as the door slammed shut.

Syaoran could only slink to a wall and sigh in disappointment. He's going to have a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

Mills had a terrible dream. In the dream he was on the burning rooftop of a skyscraper watching two persons fight hand-to-hand. One of them wore a black suit and wielded a jian**(2)**, while the other was clad in a school uniform with a pistol on both hands. Both were locked in brutal combat, one failing to cut, and the other unable to shoot.

As both fighters exchanged blows, Mills saw a faceless little boy and a little girl suddenly run towards the two. Sensing danger, he dashed into where the two were, but when he tried to grab them, his hands went through them as if he was a ghost.

The younger man saw the boy run to them, and immediately broke free from his lock. He kicked his opponent away, mouthed something, and ran towards the little boy.

The old fighter pulled out a pistol from a chest pocket, stepped away, and without a word pointed the pistol to the boy and fired. Suddenly, the young man jumped backwards, pointed his guns, and fired back.

Mills stood aghast as the older man's knee and leg was torn by his opponent's bullets. The old man fell on one knee, mouthing a groan and lifting his hand to the sky. The young man, on the other hand, fell on his back, dropping his guns in the process. The little boy, who saw the violent scene, ran towards the young man as he cried.

Mills suddenly clutched at his chest tightly. His eyes flew open, slightly vomited blood, and fell on one knee. As he looked up to the crying boy and his companion, he froze as the young man looked at him at the same time… They had the same face.

Suddenly, his chest burst into a growing pool of blood…

Mills woke up with a jolt, and felt his sweat trickle like water on his face. As he tried to tilt his head, his head suddenly throbbed heavily, making him fall down on what he barely figured out to be a bed. He tried to stand up again as his vision grew brighter. He felt his hand fall upon his chest, and then remembered the terrible dream.

As he tried to sit up, the silhouette of a young girl covered by what looked like a cross between a robe and a blanket quietly leaving the room registered in his sight. He then realized that he was lying in a large bed and covered by a soft, thick blanket…

…Only a blanket?

"Yikes! Where's my pants?!" Mills' roar echoed from the room where he was in.

* * *

Meilin peeked at Sakura's room as the latter lied still in her room. The doctors brought her back to her room after they ruled out any major damage to her body, except a high fever caused by the swelling of her former injury.

"Do you think she'll be all right?" Meilin asked as she stood beside Tomoyo.

"It seems like it," Tomoyo replied. "Sakura is a strong girl, and she can recover quickly from anything. But this time it seems she needs to rest and refrain from moving around. Otherwise, her injuries will exhaust her more."

"Poor Sakura," Meilin said. "That bitch really had the guts to play with Xiao Lang and Sakura. If I see that girl right now, I'll smack her so hard she'll be limping back to Hong Kong like her good-for-nothing uncle!" she roared as she kicked the air.

"What do we do with that Syaoran? He's the reason why Sakura ended up like this."

"Well I'm gonna smack him too! I'm making him pay for making a fool out of Sakura, enjoying some other woman while his girlfriend's in the hospital!"

"I did NOT make a fool out of Sakura!" Syaoran retorted as he limped into a wall.

Tomoyo walked away as Meilin beat the hell out of Syaoran at the hallway. The hospital hallway was almost empty except for the nurses on duty, and the few people loitering at the premises. She decided it was time to go home.

As she trudged to the exit, a woman in a black suit approached her. She recognized her to be her mother's chief bodyguard. Apparently Tomoyo's mother has gotten wind of her involvement with Sakura's troubles, and had her security reinforced as a result.

"Miss Tomoyo," the woman said, "Your mother wants you to be at home now."

"Thanks," Tomoyo replied. "It's kinda late, anyway."

"Actually, miss, there's something your mother wants to discuss with you. She said you have a guest at home who insists on seeing you immediately. I'm not allowed to tell you who, miss. I can only say that it involves a friend of yours, the one with the NBI. We must hurry home now."

As Tomoyo jumped into the awaiting van, she couldn't help but glance at Sakura's window. Something felt wrong, she thought.

* * *

"Hello, Mr. Cerberus Mills!" A young man popped his head into the door and waved as Mills rummaged around the bedroom for his clothes. He tiptoed into the room and pointed a video camera at the still-naked Mills, much to the latter's chagrin.

"And who the hell are you? Where are my clothes?" Mills roared at the young man.

"You know the thing about the fountain at Sta. Cruz Church? Long ago it was used as a secret passageway by rebels that made their way to the Walled City.**(3)** The fountain is connected to a large network of sewers that can only be accessed at night. Rumor has it that you have to dive head-first into an area of the fountain…"

"You're awake," a voice boomed, followed by the young man being pushed out of the way. As he faced the approaching figure, a pair of jeans and the rest of his clothes flew right into his face. He recognized the figure: it was that guy from that brothel.

"You again?" Mills asked as he put on his jeans. "Where am I this time?"

"Our office," the man replied as other people began to arrive at the room. "We found you dunked at that fountain, so we have to take you in."

"Are you saying…" Mills stood up to face the speaker.

At this point, the burly man stepped forward. "Look, we didn't get you out of there just so you can snoop on us. Actually, we're wondering what you're really looking for in our turf, whether it's your family or someone you want, but we don't really care."

"So why are you keeping me here? I have a job to do, you know."

"We know you're one of the best in the field. There's someone we want you to find."

A picture flew into Mills' lap. He immediately recognized the girl in the picture.

"Recently one of our rivals kidnapped Alice and dragged her into working in a bar at their own territory," the man said. "We got our break when one of their own squealed about her whereabouts. We were supposed to get her out, but just recently the police got into their territory before us and busted the bar we suspected she was kept."

_Alice? Recently? Does he mean…? _Mills thought.

"I learned that she was saved and taken to social welfare, but one of my men said someone has been spying on her while her legal guardians haven't picked her up."

"And those legal guardians are you guys?"

"We need to get that kid back, or else our enemies might not be so kind to her next time. Getting her kidnapped showed that our defenses were flawed, and would invite others to attack us. She is very important to me, to us."

Mills fixed his shirt. "That's enough," he said. "Finding a missing person is my job, but your gang war is not my concern. I've had my fill of gang wars. Besides, why should I cooperate with a guy like you who's involved in crime and violence?"

The big man grabbed Mills by the neck and raised him up into the ceiling. "Don't look at me as if I'm no different from those criminals!" he bellowed. "We're neither run-in-the-mill gangsters nor thugs working like the scumbags of this city! And I'm not asking you this just to help us with our power play… That girl means my life!"

"Oh, yeah?" Mills leered. "Let me guess. Either she's your sister or your daughter?"

The man fell silent, and loosened his grip on Mills' neck, making him slip into the floor. Mills met his gaze, now blank and on the verge of breaking. "Excellent," he said. "I didn't know how you figured it out, but you are right. She IS my daughter."

"Gangs like you don't tolerate crimes against family. More especially, I knew I've seen you somewhere before, but when I saw the girl's picture, I realized it was her that I've seen, but it was a wild guess. Actually, I'm not quite sure if Alice is your daughter. She sure doesn't take much after her father."

"Alice is sick most of the time. That's why I couldn't train her properly so that she could at least be strong enough to resist her ailment. If something happens to her, I might not forgive myself… I was not there when they took her. I was not there to protect her!" the man said, and punched the wall beside him, making the room shake.

"That night, at that karaoke bar, Sakura saved a child who was made to work as a hostess there. She introduced herself at the hospital after the operation. I hear she was transferred to social welfare afterwards… So she's your daughter after all."

The man suddenly jumped back in excitement. "Sakura? That's… the cop that busted that bar, isn't she? You mean she has seen her?"

"Sakura's in the hospital right now. Anyway I guess what you're asking for is easier than I thought. Alice is in safe hands, and I can bring her back to you. Don't worry then! I'm sure Alice is well. I'll get your daughter back… Immediately!"

"Thank you," the man replied. As Mills was about to leave, the man asked him again. "The one who saved her, the one you called Sakura… Isn't she your sister?"

Mills suddenly remembered the events from that night, and shook his head sadly. "Adopted," he just replied.

"I see… She's becoming as famous as you are," the man replied and quietly left.

* * *

Tomoyo and the bodyguard arrived at their home, an ancestral mansion in a subdivision at Quezon City. The house resembled one of the stone houses at Vigan**(4)**, with iron gates and gardens, and a pathway resembling those one may see in soap operas. The interior is grand, with ornate curtains and lamps on every wall, and a majestic lay-out faithful to the Spanish feel of the house.

As Tomoyo climbed the stairs to the house library, she could hear her mother talking to an unknown voice from inside. Knowing this must the one who wanted to see her, she ran up to meet her mother, but stopped when she heard their conversation:

"…_Yes, she is a nice girl. My daughter is very fond of her, too."_

"_I understand she was adopted by this…private investigator?"_

"_Yes! I hear she was adopted many years ago. She was saved from a night club and from an abusive family, after which Mr. Mills took her in. I can't believe it when Tomoyo told me about her… She had such a sad past."_

"_I heard so too. They said she was a woman of loose morals, but it seems my information was wrong. Still, I can't believe my son is courting this woman even if he's already engaged with our relative."_

"_So do you suggest that my daughter would dissuade her from seeing your son?"_

"_No… But there is something that I'm interested to know about her…"_

"Madame, Miss Tomoyo has arrived," the chief bodyguard suddenly said from behind her. Tomoyo jumped back a bit, cleared her throat, and slowly approached the library.

As Tomoyo entered the library, she saw her mother, businesswoman Sonomi Daidouji, seated on a swivel chair by the window. Another woman sat by a sofa, wearing a beige gown and flocked by two men in suits, presumably bodyguards. Tomoyo immediately recognized her as Li Yelan.

"Ah, there you are Tomoyo!" Sonomi said as her daughter approached her and kissed her cheek. "How was your day? Are you checking up on your shop? Is Sakura still confined in the hospital?"

"I'm fine, mother," Tomoyo replied, "I had my shop closed this afternoon for our inventory. Sakura is fine, but she might need to stay longer in the hospital."

"So I heard," Yelan replied. "I do hope she recovers soon."

"…I hope so, madam," Tomoyo said. "It will be all right, I guess. My friends are in the hospital looking after her."

Yelan nodded slightly to Sonomi. "Anyway, Tomoyo…"

"Mother?" Tomoyo quickly turned to Sonomi. "Is it all right if Madame Li and I would talk by ourselves? I'm sorry if I sound rude, but…"

"Oh, of course, my child," Sonomi replied. "After all, Madame Li actually came to see you. Anyway, madam, I will send for some tea here if you wish."

"No, Mrs. Daidouji, I'm fine. We won't take long," Yelan said. Sonomi then left the room, followed by every single soul in the room.

"I seem to have underestimated you, Tomoyo Daidouji," Yelan finally said a few seconds after everyone left. "No wonder Eriol chose you. You perceive and think the way he does. I will surely welcome you into our own circle if you wish so."

"Thank you," Tomoyo replied. "I am grateful to have met Eriol, and that you allowed us to be together. But I believe that won't be the case with Syaoran and Sakura?"

"Then I shall tell you this straight," Yelan intoned as she leaned towards Tomoyo. "Everyone knows my son is engaged to Carolyn, the daughter of my relative. But the only thing stopping their engagement is Xiao Lang's relationship with your friend. But I will have none of it… I don't want my son to end up with a commoner."

Tomoyo shivered slightly. "Did you come here to tell me to stop them from being together?"

"Oh, not really, dear," Yelan stood up with a smile on her face. "I came here to express my opposition to their relationship. As Xiao Lang's mother I know what is best for him as the leader of Reed Group of Companies. Once he marries Carolyn, her family's company will be absorbed into ours, and his influence will grow strong. Your friend, on the other hand, is but a lowly commoner and will not do him good."

"What makes you think Sakura is less of a woman than your own candidate? Didn't you see how devoted Syaoran is with her? She has been nice and warm towards him, and he is equally protective and supportive of her, unlike how he treats his so-called fiancée. Why, he's even in the hospital right now, tending to Sakura himself."

"My son is but a natural gentleman. He may be sweet and kind towards your friend, but in the end, he will choose Carolyn to be his wife. He will have to choose her, I will ensure that. This is his duty as the next leader of our clan, and not even your friend can stop him from doing so."

"Then you are really going to ensure the success of Syaoran's engagement with that… That woman? You are doing this for your company? Are you going to do everything just to make your family and company the best?" an already shaking Tomoyo asked.

"I have already told you, this is his duty. I will do everything to make sure of Xiao Lang's…" Yelan said coolly, but she was interrupted by a hand slamming at the table.

"You're going to do this for your son's sake, even if it means killing my friend? Are you going to go so low to just for your stupid engagement? Is that why you sent your daughter-in-law and all of your lowlife thugs to dispose of her?"

"My, my… Are you accusing me of causing your friend's accident?" Yelan raised her voice towards Tomoyo. "I know so much about Sakura Kinomoto, and as a police intern she should have known what she's doing will kill her!"

"Then why did Ceekae go after us in the mall, when her bodyguards tried to attack me and kidnap her? Why did she lure Sakura into making her believe Syaoran is cheating on her, and why was she targeted by those thugs? And the man that assaulted Sakura… He said he was working under a lady's orders! Was that you all this time?"

Yelan was taken aback by Tomoyo's outburst. Instead of showing any exasperation, she cleared her throat and sat down before her again.

"You are leveling very strong accusations against me, Tomoyo Daidouji. But it seems you are willing to risk everything to protect your friend, isn't that right?"

"Not only me, madame… Even Syaoran. He saved Sakura from Ceekae, from that assailant in that bar, and from everyone that tried to harm her. Even tonight, he saved from being attacked again. This proves how much he loves her."

"My son is protecting that girl that much? If so, then your friend must be very special to be worthy of his attention," Yelan murmured, this time her voice showing distress.

"She is. It seems you are interested, madam?"

Yelan sighed deeply, leaned towards Tomoyo again, and said, "Very well. Tell me more of this Sakura Kinomoto."

Tomoyo then proceeded to tell more about Sakura, from her personality to her favorites, even to the smallest detail about her lifestyle. She then outlined Sakura's relationship with Mills, herself, and other people around her, including Syaoran. Yelan strained herself to listen to Tomoyo, but her mind hovered to another matter.

"_Xiao Lang… Why are you doing this, my son?"_ she thought to herself.

* * *

Mills looked at his watch. It was 2:30 in the morning, but the night moved slowly for him. As he glanced at the picture given to him, he knew it would be too early to snoop around, or to make calls and ask around… Perhaps not for one other call.

He rushed to a phone booth and dialed a number. In a few moments, a sleepy voice answered from the other line. "_Moon Security_?"

"I'd like to speak with Mr. Moon, please? This is Inspector Cerberus Mills."

"…_It's you!_" The voice from the other line replied, as if jolted from his sleep.

"'How are you, gentlemen! All your base are belong to us! You are on the way to destruction! You have no chance to survive make your time!'"

"_Cerberus? It's two o' clock in the morning! Can't you let people get some sleep?"_

"I know, Yue, sorry! But I need to know where you sent that girl from social welfare. I found out something about her, and I need to get to her quickly."

"_You mean Alice? Let me guess… Is there someone about to claim her? Would that be her family or one of her guardians?"_

"Yes, and it seems to be her father. He asked me to look for Alice, and when he showed me her picture, I remembered that we've seen her at Night Rose, and then at the hospital. What did the guys at social welfare say about her?"

"_Well, one of her uncles came here this afternoon and said he wants to get her back. He had some documents and birth certificates with her. I'm not sure if the social welfare office accepted his claim, but if they do, she would be home by tonight."_

"I see, so I guess I don't need to look for her anymore."

"_Right. Actually, I was tasked to look after Alice even after she has been claimed by her relatives. Then again, what exactly do you want to know about her?"_

"Not her… That uncle. Did he identify himself? Where is he from? What else can you tell me about Alice? What about her family?"

"_Hmph. Hold on. _(In a few minutes, Mills could hear the rapid clicking of the mouse and the keyboard.)_ Look, I can't rattle off the information that you want over the phone, but if you can get hold of a computer somewhere and check your e-mail, you can read more about her from there. I also threw in a few pictures in case you're interested. Now, can you let me go back to sleep? _(click)_"_

* * *

Yelan gazed at the window as her limousine moved through Roxas Boulevard. She meant to tell Tomoyo of her opposition towards Sakura's relationship with Syaoran, but it seems it was she who was being convinced into letting them become together.

For a long time she has been told of Sakura's dark background; that she was molested as a child and became a bar girl in a night club, and that she came from a family of questionable backgrounds, among others. So many have told bad things about her, but it took only Tomoyo to make her think otherwise.

She turned on the recorder inside her blouse, and listened to it again. Tomoyo told her so much about Sakura, from the time they first met in school, until the day she joined that raid at Night Rose. Everything Tomoyo said reflected that she was not as bad as she was made to believe.

"It seems you have chosen well, Xiao Lang," Yelan whispered. "Had circumstances been better for her, I would have had you two wed."

There was one thing that bothered Yelan. Tomoyo accused her of having Sakura killed. She knew she had her under surveillance until she poses a threat to the engagement. But if someone from Reed is attacking her, then either she has become a real threat to the engagement, or…

"Madame Li, Mr. Sun left a message for you," the driver said from the intercom. Yelan sighed, and reached out for the handset before her. In a few seconds, a voice mail played from the phone.

"_Mrs. Li? I have something about Sakura Kinomoto. There have been three threats to her life since she dated your son. The blotters said the first was two months ago at Robinson's which involved Carolyn Li and some of your own men, and the second was at the night club at Taft, during a police operation. Just tonight, she was attacked near a market at Avenida. Your son's causing her a lot of trouble, I say. I'll try to investigate this… phenomenon whenever my group and I can."_

It was then that Yelan remembered Eriol's first words about Sakura:

"_It seems they planned to kidnap her, and take her far away or scare her into leaving Syaoran alone. But she's a strong woman… She defeated all of those bodyguards and even repelled Carolyn's attacks. She would have died, though, because Carolyn treacherously drew a weapon against her."_

"You were right, Daidouji," Yelan whispered. "Let me make up to your friend… I'll find out who's after her myself." She then played the second voice mail, and felt cold sweat crawl down her brow as she listened to the message:

"_Oh, you might want to see the transcripts from the social welfare office about Kinomoto. It said she was saved from a sea accident about fifteen years ago. Just read the rest. If you're interested, ask her legal guardian about her. He's helping Kinomoto look for her family. His name is Cerberus Mills. Look, if you're so keen about having your son and Carolyn engaged, then why are you telling me to look into Kinomoto? Just asking."_

* * *

Sakura stared at the ceiling minutes after she awoke and found herself back in her hospital room. As she looked around, she noticed Meilin sleeping on a couch near the window, and Syaoran sitting beside her bed, also asleep.

She then remembered everything that happened earlier that night: her escape to Club Tsubasa, her discovery of Syaoran kissing Ceekae, the chase with Syaoran, and the thugs that tried to attack her. And then there was that mysterious man who saved her. And Mills… What was he doing back there?

She suddenly winced in pain as she felt the bruise on her side. The pain is still there, although she felt that the swelling has subsided.

Sakura glanced at the sleeping Syaoran, and quietly left his side. She limped towards the open window and looked at the skyline of the city. The night lights flickered one by one, as if signaling the end of the day for some, and the beginning for others. The drum of traffic rang through her ears, followed by the whistling of the damp wind.

She began to recollect everything that happened. She could not imagine how far Ceekae would go to break her and Syaoran apart. The worse thing is that she fell for her trap, and had she not realized her intentions she would have broken up with him right there and then.

She felt fear towards the fact that Syaoran is still prone to Ceekae's scheming, being her fiancée and all. She had all the blessings of Reed Group of Companies, while she is a common orphan. Still, she knows Syaoran chose her and loved her, and that was enough for her, no questions asked.

The girl with lonely eyes suddenly came into her mind. Somehow the unknown figure doesn't manifest herself anymore, and Syaoran doesn't talk to her or Mills about her. Then again, Mills is fervently looking for that girl. Perhaps she's really nowhere to be found; perhaps he has given up looking for her; perhaps he already knows how to find her; perhaps Mills have led him to her; perhaps, perhaps, perhaps…

A tear silently fell from her eyes. She hugged herself tightly, and trembled as the fear and pain in her body – and her heart - tugged within her.

* * *

Luckily for Mills, there was a Korean internet café that was still open at Avenida. The moment he opened his computer, he was able to log in to his e-mail and see the newly-arrived messages: two MP3 files, a lucky chain e-mail (from Sakura) and four e-mails from Yue and Diaz.

He opened the e-mail from Yue, which contained attachments of the documents that he had on Alice – her supposed birth certificate, her supporting papers, and the identification documents of the "uncle" that fetched her. As the documents were printed out one by one, he began to read the documents.

He suddenly felt a chill crawl at the back of his neck as he finally saw the printed out ID card of the supposed uncle, a thin, brown-haired man with a thin moustache on his freckled face. The face and name was all too familiar.

* * *

Syaoran rubbed his eyes as he felt someone crying in the room. As he looked up, he quickly noticed that Sakura's bed is empty, and that she was looking at the window. He sleepily walked towards her and touched her shoulder.

"Sakura?" Syaoran whispered, "How come you're awake? You should…"

Sakura turned towards Syaoran and looked at him, startled. A wet trail lined up her cheeks, and her eyes were still brimming with tears. She looked at him sadly and longingly, before bursting to tears again and sobbing loudly. Syaoran could not react, and instead hugged her softly and let her cry on his chest.

Minutes later, Sakura slowly looked up at Syaoran, wiped her tears, and grinned. "It's strange," she whispered to him, "All I did lately is cry, don't you think?"

"I'm sorry," Syaoran replied. "I guess I'm one of the reasons. Me, and then there's Ceekae and her schemes…"

Sakura moved away from him a bit, and leaned at the window. "That girl," she asked, "does she still show herself to you?"

"Ceekae may dare all she wants to approach me, but…" Syaoran replied, but was stopped as his eyes met Sakura's teary eyes.

"The girl with lonely eyes… does she show herself to you?"

Syaoran was stupefied for a moment, not expecting the question, and sighed deeply.

"It occurred to me… I could hear you calling to me, but your sights were on something else. And then when someone bumped you…"

Syaoran suddenly spoke. "Whenever I sense her, I could not follow her. Her scent, her moves, her graceful form… I could not forget them. She still eludes me whenever I encounter her."

At that point Sakura said nothing.

"But the strange thing about it," he continued, "is that whenever I go after her, she always leads me to you. Back then at that karaoke club, and then now at that alley, I felt her near me, as if she's leading me to where you are. It's as if… she's watching over you."

Sakura looked at Syaoran sadly. "I guess I owe her my life, and you owe her too."

Syaoran looked at her with quizzing eyes, and asked, "You're… jealous of her."

"Yes," Sakura replied as she turned away.

Syaoran noticed that Sakura tried not to break into tears. He softly held Sakura by the shoulders and hugged her from behind. Sakura kept still, and clutched at Syaoran's arm. She tried to say something, but Syaoran leaned towards her ear and hushed her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered again. "I cause you so much pain; I got you involved in something I should be facing by myself. I should face this engagement by myself, and then that mystery girl… I don't want you to think you have to compete with her for my attention…"

"Kero-chan will find her for sure," Sakura replied, struggling not to show her emotions. "He said that girl must be his sister, and I know he can find her. He's never failed in looking for people; that's his specialty. If he finds her…"

This time it was Syaoran's turn to keep silent.

Sakura freed herself from Syaoran's embrace and moved to the bed. She picked up Kero-chan, her stuffed flying animal, and lied down, facing Syaoran.

"Syaoran," Sakura whispered, "do you love me?"

Syaoran felt himself at a loss for words. He knew he was asked a simple question, and he knew from the beginning what his answer was. He leaned at the window and faced her, trying to read whatever she was feeling. He tried to answer, but his throat felt very dry, and he felt as if every process in his body stopped.

"Do you love me?" The question rang again.

"Yes" was all he could manage to croak.

Sakura turned her back as she hugged her toy. "I love you too," she said. "And I believe you. That's all I want to hear."

Syaoran could not reply back. As he stood up, Sakura spoke again.

"That man… He came to save me," she whispered. "He risked his life for me. I just don't understand why he felt so gentle, so protective... It's as if that person was Kero-chan himself." In a few moments, she was still.

Syaoran's eyes stayed fixed at Sakura's reclining form. He tried to walk towards her, but decided against it, and leaned at the window again. Outside the night sky began to become clear, and the lights of the city flickered in a frenzied dance before his eyes. But his eyes weren't fixed at the skyline; all he could see was that pair of lonely eyes, staring at him longingly and sadly.

"I don't know why she's showing herself to me," Syaoran said aloud. "I don't know who she is, and what she wants. I don't know if she's trying to tell me something. I don't know why she showed herself to me. I don't know why I'm still drawn to look for her. And I don't know why I tend to go after her whenever she appears."

He then faced Sakura, who was already still, and sighed. "If Mills finds her, I wouldn't know what to do. I love you, Sakura, I really do. I know what I feel for you, Sakura, but I don't know why I feel this way towards her. Or could it be…"

He suddenly tapped his forehead and shook his head.

"No, it's impossible," he groaned loudly. "You're only infatuated to her, Syaoran. You're only attracted to her. You're only drawn by her candy scent and her lonely eyes, but you are in love with Sakura. You love Sakura. Repeat after me, you love Sakura. You love Sakura. You… love… Sakura (sniff)…"

Syaoran slid to the floor and sighed. A tear fell from his eye as he gazed at Sakura. For the first time in his life, he found himself doubting his own love and his own feelings… and it made him guilty. This was not how he wanted things to happen.

He wanted to find the girl with lonely eyes, believing her to be the one that made him fall in love, but instead he found love in Sakura. They are happy and contented together, and they loved each other. But now, with the existence of the mystery girl slowly becoming stronger, he suddenly felt he is starting to doubt himself.

Perhaps his love for the girl with lonely eyes was a case of verisimilitude**(5)**, but if this wasn't, what about Sakura?

"…_You're falling in love with those eyes. You're falling in love with her, or so things may turn out in the long run."_

Mills' words rang in his ears. It was one of the things he said when they first met, when he asked for his help to find the mystery girl. Mills has foreseen this, and now the prospect of falling in love with that girl is rearing its ugly head. He had it coming.

He tried to stand up and approach Sakura, but his strength left him. He closed his eyes and let his tears fall, perhaps out of need of release from the confusion and pain of his realization.

The soft lights and drumming sounds of the night began to dull his senses, soothing his bothered mind. In a few minutes, he remained slumped at the floor asleep.

Had Syaoran approached Sakura before he fell asleep, he would have noticed that Sakura was still awake, trembling as every single word that Syaoran mouthed about her and the girl with lonely eyes stabbed her heart, her pillow wet with her tears.

* * *

"Found anything, big man?" A voice boomed from behind Mills as he entered the brothel. Mills quickly recognized the speaker to be Garuda the bartender.

"Pops? What are you doing here?"

"When Big Bro said Alice went missing, I thought I might ask around. Apparently the cops found her first, so I thought we'd fetch her from the social workers. It's good you're here, though. I hear your sister had contact with her before."

"_He knows about Alice… So I guess they're not lying about her after all,"_ Mills thought. "Actually, I heard someone already picked her up. They already released her, and by now she would be brought back to her family."

"Picked up? But we haven't gone to the social welfare office! Did Romeo send someone to fetch her?"

"Someone fetched Alice?" Romeo, AKA "Big Bro," the brothel man, appeared behind Mills. "I didn't order anyone to fetch her; I said I'll get her myself!"

"Where are her papers?" Mills asked. The big man rushed into the bar pulled out a birth certificate, several pictures, and a medical certificate. Mills quickly grabbed the papers and scanned them, and then looked at the ones that he had.

"Hey! Is there something you're not telling me?" the man said.

"I was told one of her uncles came to fetch her today," Mills replied, and pulled out the scanned ID card towards them. "Is this one of your men, or your family?"

Big Bro suddenly threw away the paper and angrily stomped into the bar. Minutes later, he held out a shotgun and a pistol and on his way out. Garuda glanced at the paper, and stormed out of the brothel, dialing some numbers on his phone.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Mills shouted at the fleeing men, and ran after them. The big man didn't reply, but instead pulled out another pistol and a machete and threw them towards Mills. Mills tossed back the pistol and ran out.

"That man is a member of a big gang here," Pops Garuda said as Mills chased him. "He leads a drug syndicate that operates a night club at Taft Avenue. Some of its members are burglars from around Manila. Some of them were the ones that got you."

Mills suddenly remembered the thugs that beat him up that night, and harassed Sakura (or what he thought to be her).

"Those men? The ones that went after Saku… that girl I saved…"

"We caught them running away near the LRT, and had them turned over to the police. They admitted to being pickpockets, and told us they were after a girl near the market, but some old guy threatened to kill them. It seems their gang is encroaching the Avenida area, and they started with Alice," the big man replied.

"That man in the ID card, if the info you have is correct, must have gotten to her before we could fetch her. If he sends her back to that club, he will make sure she doesn't get out of there alive," segued Garuda as they jumped into an awaiting van.

"Night Rose is back in business again? _I knew it! That WAS him!" _Mills thought.

"Right. Oh, one more thing: You must have thought we're in some gang, right?"

"What?"

"We're not," he said. In a few seconds, the group left towards the direction of the Night Rose Karaoke Bar.

* * *

Eriol leafed through a small stack of folders and envelopes on Yelan's desk and scanned every page in it. He was able to sneak into the matriarch's quarters, and enter the study room without being seen by the guards making their rounds.

He looked at the data in each page, and opened every envelope and folder present. His hand found its way to a thick envelope that contained a stack of photographs. He then browsed through the PC and opened the files in the "Recent Documents" folder.

His attention moved towards several pictures of two people kissing. One was taken in front of what seemed to be a mall, and the other at what looked like the rooftop of a building. Eriol recognized one of the pictures; it was taken in front of Club Tsubasa.

"These are all pictures of Syaoran and Sakura," Eriol muttered to himself. "Aunt, what are you thinking?"

Eriol noticed a small Japanese newspaper clipping that showed a picture of a family at the beach. One of the people in the picture was a little girl, whose face was encircled in red. He could not make out the rest of the text in the dark, but he could read some of the bold print: _"Missing, presumed dead."_

Under the clipping was a bio-data, an incident report from the police, various documents from the social welfare office, several other news clippings, and a few more single and group pictures. Several hardly-legible notes, some of them presumably phone numbers, and a tape recorder, were also present.

"They're all about Sakura," he muttered. "Are you doing a background check on her, too?"

Eriol decided to call it a night. He copied as much data as possible in his thumb drive. He took pictures of some of the documents and pictures with his digicam. Then he locked the study room, and tiptoed his way out of Yelan's quarters.

Suddenly, a hand found its way into his neck, and slammed him into the door. Eriol bumped the attacking hand away, and pushed away his assailant with his elbow. He was then able to face his attacker: a small figure in black tights and a tight mask.

"What do you want?" Eriol asked.

"The same as you do," the intruder said, and drove a punch into Eriol's face. Eriol sidestepped away, and blocked a successive palm rushing against him. Eriol countered with a kick on the knee, making the opponent lose his balance. He then grabbed his assailant by the waist and pulled his neck upwards to choke him.

"Whatever you want, I won't let you have it," Eriol hissed, and tugged at the mask.

Suddenly, a crackle of electricity emerged from the intruder's hand. Eriol quickly guessed what it was and kicked him away, sending him into the door. The live taser, unfortunately, flew towards Eriol's arm, making him jolt for a few seconds. Seeing Eriol's guard down, the assailant ran out of the room, and disappeared from sight.

Eriol rubbed his numb arm and looked at the notepad and digicam in his pocket. Still safe, he thought. Now all he had to do is download the pictures and…

"Master Hiiragizawa!" A guard appeared at the open door and came to Eriol. "We heard a commotion here. What happened?"

Eriol stood up, and glanced at the security camera hanging above him. "It's all right," he replied, "Did anyone notice else who came from here?"

"No, sir. But if you want we can check the videos from the security camera here."

"No need," Eriol replied, and then left. He hid his injured arm – and the mask that he pulled out – from the guard's view and slipped quickly into his own room. It would be best not to implicate himself into anything that would arouse Yelan's suspicion.

Back in his room, he plugged in his laptop and downloaded everything he got. As he browsed through the notes and data, he realized these were all notes from the Reed incident fifteen years ago. There were other files, most of them seemingly had Sakura's name all over it. He decided to check them later.

He then pulled out the mask he stole and examined it. The mask was deceivingly small, and covered everything except the eyes. He then sniffed the mask, hoping to find some traces of perfume or heavy sweat, and froze.

The mask smelled like candy.

* * *

Mills sat uneasy as the van revved through Taft Avenue. He opened his billfold to look at his family picture and glanced outside. The big man at the front seat tapped at the dashboard impatiently as Garuda the bartender lit a cigarette and drove on.

"You know the thing about cigarettes?" The young man that disturbed Mills earlier sat in front of him and pointed a video camera. "The old folks in the provinces had a system of measuring distances using cigarettes. They could tell how many cigarettes a person may puff before he reaches a certain place!**(6)** Of course, if…"

"Quit yapping, you rumormonger!" the big man shouted, and threw an empty soda can on the young man's head. "If you don't shut up I'll staple your mouth and gag you 'till you stop making your stories!"

Mills could only grunt in disgust at the big man's rude behavior

"How sure are you that Alice is in that bar? She may have been moved somewhere else. She may even be still in the welfare office!" Mills said.

"Because the guy in the picture is a cop, and he already pulled enough strings by now to get her back into his turf!" the big man replied.

"I don't mean that; I said how sure are you about Alice being in that club?"

"Aren't you supposed to know? In any case we've taken care of that. Kid! Keep our guest busy!" the big man said and turned away. Mills could only grunt in regret.

"The name's Yamazaki," the young man said, and passed a calling card to Mills. "I do the documentation for these people. If you have any questions, you can ask me."

"What's with this motley crew, by the way? And what do you need documentation for? What is this, some sort of a reality series?"

"We're doing a project, but I can't tell you now. What I can assure you, though, is that our mission to find Alice is a serious matter."

"I want to know about Alice, and that father of hers. What are they, by any chance?"

"I'm Alice's nanny of sorts," Yamazaki replied. "My bosses are always busy with their taping, and her dad only sees her at night. I take Alice to school and fetch her, then bring her to her dad's studio, and then when they have police operations…"

"I said shut up, bozo!" the big man shouted again. In a few seconds, everyone fell silent. Mills could only scratch his head.

"Don't worry about him," Yamazaki continued, half-whispering. "He's actually a nice guy, but he tends to get over-excited easily, especially with these real-life operations of ours. In any case, please excuse Mr. Garuda for his wild temper."

…_Garuda? _

"Shut up, you clown! Be thankful it's not my niece who's here, or else you'll suffer worse!" The big man, now known as Garuda, leaned to the back of the van and shoved a bucket onto Yamazaki's head.

As the young man squirmed to get the bucket out of his head, Mills took a long, hard glance at the calling card:

_Takashi Yamazaki_

_Segment Producer_

_Chronicle Broadcasting Network 22_

"Mills! Heads up!" Pops Garuda said from behind the wheel. "Little Bro's found her! All we have to do is meet up with the cops and raid that place!"

"Little Bro?"

"Haven't you two met at the pub? He's part-timing with that Hiiragizawa kid and that bar owner, your future in-laws!"

"In-laws?! Wait a minute, what are the cops doing here?"

Big Bro Garuda's phone suddenly rang. He hurriedly answered the call and talked for a few seconds before hanging up.

"Listen up, guys!" he then said. "As you all know, the Night Rose Bar is back in business. The difference right now is that my kid, who was earlier bolted out from there, is back in there. All we need is to find Alice and get her out of there again, and this time, get something solid that will make that club stay closed for good!"

"Something solid?!" Mills retorted. "Last time we went there, we got drugs, we got minors, we even have the girls and that owner…" At that point, he suddenly stopped.

Big Bro replied, "Spinel Sun's got a lock on them now, and this time we're going to make all of them stay in jail! I'll explain to you everything later, but in the meantime you just follow our lead!"

"_Spinel Sun? Suppi's involved in this too?" _Mills thought

As Big Bro spoke, Mills noticed Yamazaki fitting in what looked like surveillance equipment. Big Bro and Pops started to wear spy cams and small microphones into their bodies and pulled out what looked like monitors.

"What do you think you're doing?" Mills asked.

Big Bro smirked, and replied, "Last time, the cops sat pretty and let your little lady go in by herself. This time, we're all going in."

* * *

As the van slowed down in a small alley, Mills found himself getting confused. One moment he's tracing Alice, next thing he knew he's joining a mercenary operation. But what's a TV segment producer here, and what's with all the spy equipment? And what are the cops doing in this scenario?

He understood he was working right in the middle of a rescue operation with a private group and some law enforcement agents, if he sees one of them, that is. He could have wanted out, but why he's tagging along is something he couldn't understand.

Is Alice's abduction a farce? Not likely, since there's no way she would be taken away by someone from a gang, unless he's in cahoots with someone from outside. But are these people, the ones that called themselves Garuda, involved? They seem to be on the right side of the law, especially when Big Bro said they're not really in a gang. More noticeable was how angry they became when they saw the picture of the alleged uncle that fetched Alice. He must be someone really hated.

There was another thing that baffled him: the alleged uncle. Is he really a gang member, just as they said? Is he someone notorious in the underworld or something?

He looked at the printed out ID card of the supposed uncle. It seems he must have been involved in something fishy and illegal to warrant their hatred. Maybe he's the leader of the gang they must be after, or a scalawag they want to eliminate.

The only thing he was sure of is that he knows this person all too well - the "uncle" and supposed kidnapper of Alice is the same person who tortured Sakura: Limon.

"_She's becoming as famous as you are."_

As he pondered on Big Bro's words, he suddenly remembered Sakura's torture days ago, and felt the machete on his back. It seems his biggest fears are becoming true. But is Sakura involved here again?

The time to ask questions has finally come. And the first question was…

"Who are you guys… Really?"

* * *

1 Near Avenida is the Sta. Cruz Church, one of the oldest churches in Binondo, Manila's Chinatown. Near this church is a park with an old fountain. The fountain is still working, waterworks and all.

2 A Chinese sword.

3 The Walled City, Intramuros.

4 Vigan City in Ilocos Sur is a heritage site in the Philippines where influences of the Spanish period still remain. Tomoyo's house would probably look like one of the Spanish houses in Vigan, which are smaller than today's mansions but grandiose nonetheless.

5 verisimilitude - something that appears to be true

6 Ironically, in a book written by a former Philippine senator on his experiences as a rural doctor, he notes how farmers measure distance and travel time to a place according to how long a cigarette lasts. He mentions, as a side note, that the farmers smoke king-sized cigarettes.


	14. Undercover

The previous chapter showed several face-offs between Tomoyo and Li Yelan over Syaoran's relationship with Sakura, Sakura and Syaoran over his feelings with the girl with lonely eyes, and Eriol and an unknown assailant in the Li matriarch's quarters.

Meanwhile, Mills is asked to look for Alice, the girl that Sakura saved at the Night Rose Karaoke Bar, and the daughter of a gang leader. But after learning Alice was fetched by an uncle, he finds out that an enemy is out again, he is in a middle of a surveillance operation, and the gang leader that took him in is named Garuda…

* * *

Inspector Mills

A fanfic by Tenkouken

* * *

Chapter 13

"Undercover"

* * *

"Who are you guys… Really?"

Big Bro and Pops Garuda shook their heads as Mills asked that question. For the longest time during their trip they have been mumbling something inaudible, and it was only when Mills asked that question when they sewed their mouths. Even Yamazaki, was apparently the most talkative in the group, did not speak one bit.

The van kept still as the people in the vehicle waited on their surveillance equipment. Outside a drizzle trickled on the street, tapping at the roof as people ran past. In a few minutes, a steady knock rapped at Big Bro's window.

"We're ready," a voice said from outside. "The cops are on their way. Spinel already found Alice, and Limon is in there. All we need is the footage and some evidence."

Mills recognized the voice to be that of Garuda the bodyguard, AKA Little Bro.

Big Bro replied, "We already prepared the surveillance equipment on our end. All we need is the go signal from the cops before we can make our move."

"How do we find Alice, and how do we get her out of there?" Little Bro asked.

"Our asset will get her out. He's already on his way inside taking the evidence we need. Once he's done, we get her out of there. But we can't let them find us or our asset or else we'll never get back Alice," Big Bro said.

"Excuse me? What's going on? And what am I supposed to do now here?" Mills asked as he popped his head to the front.

"Mr. Mills?!" Little Bro exclaimed upon seeing the familiar face. "You're helping us out? That's good! Alice surely recognizes you! She'll definitely go with you more easily! Brother, let's have Mills fetch Alice instead!"

Pops shook his head at Little Bro's remark. "Fine," he replied. "Mills can go look for Alice. The rest of us will watch the surroundings and look after Limon and his men."

It was when Mills left the van when he realized how big the scale of the group's activity is. He recognized several people at the end of the alley to be members of the Pasay**(1)** police, and he saw three other vans, two of which are owned by the local police, parked stealthily around the area.

He saw Little Bro walk towards a group of men. They conversed in whispers and then walked towards Night Rose. Pops stayed with Yamazaki in the van and tinkered with communication equipment, while Big Bro showed a picture of Alice to the cops. At the back of his mind, he could feel Big Bro point at him.

He walked towards the karaoke bar, and fixed his jacket as he walked past the guards and bouncers outside. In a few moments, he was anxiously trudging to the entrance. He felt like he was walking in there in Sakura's shoes.

* * *

The Night Rose Karaoke Bar was in a happy mood when Mills entered. Disco music was being played in full blast, and the spotlights were actively moving at all directions. The stage was filled with skimpy-clothed dancers and singing patrons (obviously drunk). The crowd was thick, and the smell of liquor, cigarettes, perfume, and other scents mixed in the air. The place became suffocating by the minute.

He walked around the dance floor and noted the people around him. As far as the bar is concerned, much has changed. "Much" means there are more drugs, more booze, and more shady deals going around him. Last time, the police confiscated a lot of loose firearms and drugs here. Now, the police are definitely going to have a fiesta.

He walked to the bar area and then glanced at the crew. None of them were the ones he encountered last time. As far as he remembers, the employees here were arrested, along with the goons that protected the bar… and Limon.

A chill crept up his spine as he remembered that night, when he found Limon with his hands on the unconscious Sakura's body, with a knife about to rip her apart…

Once again he felt the concealed machete bump his back, changing his mood to a sober, stern one. He walked towards the bar, grabbed a mug of beer for himself, and looked around. Alice must be somewhere around here.

* * *

Pops listened to the commotion inside the bar through the radio and clucked his tongue. So far everyone (including Mills) who is doing surveillance in the club is picking up the same noise and footage, which signified merrymaking or something to that effect. The only thing he needs is the signal from their asset.

The videos coming out of the monitor, Yamazaki reported, showed various people wanted by the police, as well as a whole bevy of drug users and pushers, as well as gun-toting goons. He would not have any of Yamazaki's incredible descriptions of the videos, but somehow he felt the videos are showing something else, and worse.

"Garuda," he said through a two-way radio, "is our asset already inside the area?"

"_Roger,_" the person in the other line replied. "_He's already on standby. We'll wait for him to have a visual of your niece and the suspect. Once everything is confirmed, we'll have her extracted and then make our move._"

"Good. Keep an eye on him in case he gets in trouble. Once we have the evidence we need, we go in and bust the target. Until then, we wait for Alice to be brought out."

Pops then looked at a monitor in another van just beside him. The hidden camera showed what looked like a small crowd of revelers surrounding a young lady. The thick smoke reduced visibility, making recognition of the figures impossible.

* * *

Spinel, who was still sleepy after his drinking session with Mills, sat up and finished his coffee. He learned of Alice's disappearance, and his investigation led to Night Rose Karaoke Bar. Big Bro provided him info and cover to enter the club unnoticed.

For once he saw Alice at a table, wearing a pink top and blue micro-mini with lots of make-up, and surrounded by a group of lousy, drunk men. An older woman stood behind her with a glass of liquor, while a tall man looked over them from afar.

Spinel recognized the thin, brown-haired man with a moustache, freckled cheeks, and a bandaged forehead as Robert Limon, a former NBI official, now supposedly held under arrest for his involvement with several illegal activities around Metro Manila.

Limon once protected a small gambling ring at the Pasay area, which evolved into a drug-dealing group that operated along Taft Avenue. It was recently when they opened the Night Rose Karaoke Bar as a front for drug trafficking and prostitution.

Many of his members were freed after they were immediately set on bail and their cases mysteriously buried. Witnesses were bought off, and those who don't give in vanished. It was evidently Limon's influence that kept the gang alive.

The rescue of Mylene, the bargirl who was found half-dead and who told police of the illegal trade in the night club ended speculation on the depth of its operations. However, it was only during the recent raid when Limon's involvement was realized.

Limon was relieved from his duties and supposedly in jail, but for some reason, according to the guys at NBI, he was able to post bail. Someone was pulling strings for him, that's for sure. Now that Limon and Night Rose are in full swing, he will be more guarded in his activities. That includes keeping Alice in his territory.

Spinel squirmed on his seat. The crowd was too noisy for him, and the smoke and scents began to choke him as well. He wished he was in a coffee shop somewhere instead of here, where it is too noisy for his taste. Once the operation is done, he thought, he will take a long bath and get as comfy as possible when he goes home.

The problem is that Alice was heavily guarded by the older woman, the tall man (who quietly left where he stood), and the group of drunkards. The only way she could be brought away is if she is bought to do something "private" for a customer.

As he was about to stand up, he noticed a figure at the bar, drinking beer by himself. He fitted the profile of someone who looked so moneyed and so cool he could get his way with women. An idea suddenly crept in Spinel's mind.

* * *

Half an hour later, Mills felt dizzy. Somehow he hasn't recovered from his injuries and the alcohol in his system. He felt that the adrenaline rush he went through was the only thing that kept him alive, and if he didn't become careful he might pass out.

At the back of his mind he recalled his encounter with the girl with lonely eyes at that alley, and winced. He remembered how he found her under attack by those thugs, how he tried to save her from them, and how he woke up with a gun on his hand. The worst part is that when he followed the fleeing girl, he found out that the person he saw was Sakura, being dragged by Syaoran…

He was too disturbed with his thoughts that he did not notice a woman wearing thick, hideous make-up sit beside him. His senses could not make out whether she was asking him for or about something; he could only nod at her as he sipped his beer.

As the unknown woman drew closer, he felt his senses suddenly jump up. A faint scent crept around him, forcing him to wake up. The scent was too familiar: candy.

He quickly jerked his head, turning left and right around him. He could not find the source of the scent, and the smell of liquor and cigarettes mixing with the mysterious scent confounded him.

It was then that he noticed a lady, about thirty years old or so, approach him. From the looks of her dress and make-up, she must be the mama-san of the bar. She had with her a young girl, around fourteen to sixteen ("_This girl's underage! What's she doing here?!_" Mills muttered), wearing clothes inappropriate for her age and thick make-up.

The creepy lady leaned towards him slowly. "Mister?" the lady whispered to him. "Could you come with us for a while? There's a room waiting for you upstairs."

Mills could not understand what she was saying because he could feel his senses becoming dull again by the second. He found himself reaching out for his beer …

Something felt wrong. On his hand was an ice-cold mug of beer, all filled up to the brim, with several other empty mugs. He never ordered for additional rounds of beer.

* * *

Spinel grinned as he watched Mills being led by the hand into what seemed to be the VIP area of the club. He slipped a small, bulky box into Mills' left pocket, and a small envelope into the mama-san's hand, who grinned wildly as they left.

He sighed happily, thinking although Mills was a welcome sight, he was the last person he'd expect to show up, especially that he is aware of what happened to Mills earlier that night, and how confused he probably is.

He knew how involved Mills is in operations like these, and how he would rant about removing scalawags that harm the innocent and such. He happened to be a capable undercover agent, especially that his antics draw attention towards him and away from his intentions.

He also knew Mills as one who is enthusiastic about his job, and how personally he can get involved in the cases that he handled. Somehow part of the reason is that he loved the job and it helped him go places, especially in his search for his missing sister.

While Mills is always on the go, going from one raid to another and investigating every case that falls under him, he suddenly lived quietly when Sakura came to his life. She must have brought a calming effect to him, this Spinel knew. But he knows too that she is worth more, for Mills most of all. Still, Sakura did not change the sense of justice that Mills had, and such manifests in many occasions. Now is one example.

Spinel watched his surroundings, the corner of his eye traveling to the stairs were Mills is being led to. This operation is going to be easier than he hoped it would be.

* * *

As Mills felt his mind clear up, he felt his back fall onto a soft cushion. He could faintly hear the old woman berate her younger companion and faintly heard some bottles and a metal bowl clank at a nearby table.

Mills looked around. The room smelled of baby powder, and Christmas lights flickered from every corner. Curtains were draped on every wall, and soft jazz music played in the background. The place looked more like a motel room than a VIP room.

He tried to sit up, but his head throbbed so badly he almost fell down to the floor. Suddenly, he felt a small arm grab him tightly and lift him up back to the bed.

He felt his senses stir again as the faint candy scent wafted around him, but winced in pain as he felt the door slam at him and his companion. As he looked at the face of the figure that carried him, he sighed in relief as he recognized the girl before him.

"Alice…"

* * *

Limon scratched his nape and wiped it with a hot towel. The Night Rose Karaoke Bar was supposedly open exclusively to his circle of friends, but his other "friends" in the underground coerced him to accommodate them.

He knew that keeping the higher-ups happy is a priority in business, especially in Manila, where activities like his slip every now and then and it is necessary to grease the palms of those that can ensure such are kept hush-hush. In his case, he owes his freedom to insider friends, so he is expected to be hospitable in any way possible.

He knew that to keep his cash flowing, he must stay away from trouble and keep his profile as low as possible. The previous raid at Night Rose was a disaster for him; especially that virtually his whole operation was hacked in one fell swoop. If he messes up this time, he will either rot in jail or end up a floating corpse at the river.

He remembered the intern that spied on his operation, and the big berserker who, along with his angry apostles, led the raid against Night Rose and threw him in jail. And then there was that young guy, the one he recognized as the tycoon Li Syaoran.

He gritted his teeth in anger as he remembered how he lost face in the underworld for being busted so quickly. It would have been fine, had he succeeded in eliminating the intern, whom he knew as Sakura Kinomoto. Unfortunately, she was guarded by Li Syaoran, the guy rumored to be her lover, and the famous Inspector Cerberus Mills, who would have finished him had police not intervened, to his bodily relief.

He had orders to find Sakura Kinomoto and get rid of her, and he was promised five million pesos if she was disposed of. The one thing he was sure of is that she was deemed very important – and too dangerous to let alive – by the one who ordered so.

He removed his thoughts from eliminating Sakura, and focused on the immediate matter: tonight's operation.

He had checked his stocks and ensured security on every table. He made sure that beer and food is overflowing, and that the geezers would get entertained just the way they want it. The ongoing deals have to be kept hush-hush from outside as well, or else he would have to put up with other groups hankering for treats from him.

There was one thing that he remembered: Among his girls was a fourteen-year old girl that he found a month ago to work for his club. She was very young, about fourteen, but extremely beautiful, with big, expression-filled eyes and pouting, ladylike lips.

He took interest in her the moment he brought her in because of her innocence. He was able to forge documents for her in case she disappeared, so he could find her wherever she is. The bigger reason is that he could use her as a bargaining chip if things go wrong. Whatever happens, he made sure she would not leave his club.

"Tonight's a special night," he whispered as he massaged his bandaged forehead. "It wouldn't be nice if I don't get any fun here."

* * *

"M-Mr. Mills? Are you all right? What are you doing here?" Alice, whom Mills finally recognized amidst her make-up, whispered as she sat away from her customer.

"So it was you… You're here after all," Mills groaned. Amidst the confusion in his pickled mind, he remembered that he was supposed to look for Alice, get her out of Night Rose, and help her father, Big Bro Garuda and his group, bust the club.

"Mr. Mills, how did you find me?" Alice said.

Mills suddenly stood up and ran to the walls. He quickly ran his hand over a wall, searching for any sign of window or crevice, and twisted the doorknob but to no avail. He frantically gazed around the room, scraping the soundproof walls as he went.

"It's no use, Mr. Mills," Alice whispered. "This room is closed from all sides, and the door is locked from outside. I can't find ways to get out even through the ceiling. We'll be trapped here until the mama-san comes back."

Mills looked at the young girl intently. It seems that she knows much about the bar, and possibly, much of the people around here, including Limon. If she's really her father's daughter, then she, as well as the reason she is here, must be more than ordinary. She'll probably the only person who can help him at this point.

"Can you help me, Alice?" he asked.

* * *

"What? You gave away that girl to a customer? I told you that she's off-limits to customers!" Limon angrily shouted at the mama-san at the corner of the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, boss!" the mama-san whimpered as she hung by her neck near the stove. "The customer gave me five grand for that girl! He said she'll be a gift to a birthday celebrant! It was too big to ignore, and the customer looked like a big shot!"

"Even so, I said she's off limits!" he roared, and tightened his grip on her neck. "Whoever told you to give him that girl, anyway?"

"It was a cop!" she gasped. "Tall, rich cop with long hair! It was he who bought the kid for that birthday celebrant!"

"Where is he? Is he still with her?"

"No! He was the one who paid! He told me to give her to his companion! It was a big guy with blonde hair! He was the one who took the girl!"

Limon felt his fist shake in fury as he realized who the customer was.

* * *

It took Alice less than an hour to explain everything about Limon and his gang, and the goings-on in Night Rose. All the while Alice was held captive, she had been studying every detail about Night Rose, from its employees to the girls that Limon gets, from his market to his financiers, and most especially the best ways to escape.

After Limon's arrest, his friends in the underworld moved to free and reinstate him, and gave Night Rose the go-signal to reopen. Limon is expected to return the favor by hosting a party, which involved drug dealing, gun-running, pimping, the whole nine yards. If her observation is correct, Alice said, big and little fish are assembled now in Night Rose. That explained all the illegal stuff in the club.

"I just want to know one thing," Mills asked, "how did you get here?"

Alice's face became downcast at Mills' question. She wiped her face with a hot towel, removing all of her make-up.

"Papa has been going after that bar owner for a long time," she replied. "He said he's involved in illegal stuff, and that he's kidnapping kids like me. He and my uncles have been studying his group's movements and waiting for an opportunity to pin him down…"

She then looked away as she lied on the bed, trying to stifle her tears.

"That day," she continued, "Papa told me not to stay out too long and go to the studio after school. But my friends said they wanted to go out for ice cream, so I joined them. On our way to the mall, I got separated from my friends, and then he appeared."

"Limon," Mills muttered, to which Alice nodded.

"He said he was Papa's enemy," she said in between tears. "He said he will make Papa stop broadcasting bad stuff about him. But… But Papa is just making a living, and they're helping a lot of people…"

At that point Mills approached Alice and hugged her. "Hush now. That's enough," he whispered to the crying girl. "I promised your dad I'll get you back. Just be strong and stay calm. You don't need to do anything… I'll get you out of here." Alice did not reply, and instead sobbed louder as she hugged Mills' large yet gentle figure.

Mills felt he was about to break. He could not believe such cruelty was done on such a gentle child. He felt he was no longer obligated to find her; he had sworn that Limon's crimes must be stopped once and for all. This is the least he can do, if only to reclaim lost lives and lost dignities, reunite lost loves, and save them from crime.

His idealistic fervor suddenly stopped when a thought struck him. He remembered how familiar this scenario was.

* * *

Limon signaled to his bodyguards to trace the VIP room where Mills and Alice were taken. The bodyguards, who wore police badges and thick jackets, pulled out their pistols, and proceeded slowly, listening to every sound from each room.

* * *

"Alice," Mills asked quietly, "I want to ask you one more thing…"

"(Sniff…) Mr. Mills?"

"Do you remember Sakura, the girl you visited in the hospital?"

"Miss Sakura? Your sister, right? I remember her," she replied as she wiped her tears.

"…Limon said he means to go after Sakura. Do you know why?"

Alice's eyes began to fly wide open in fear. "So they have already started?" she asked as her breath became ragged. "They finally made their move against her?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Limon… He was hired to kill Miss Sakura," she replied, gasping louder. "I heard she is under surveillance, and they will kill her anytime… He leaked the info on this place to trap her. They said she is a threat to them. They wanted to keep her away from…"

Alice was about to complete her sentence when her body shook. She began to cough heavily, and she curled up, gripping her chest tightly. She became stiff, her face turning from pink to bluish.

Upon noticing her change of state, Mills shook her a bit and made her lie on the bed. He wiped off the trickling sweat on her face, and listened to her breathing, noting strange, raspy sounds from her lungs. He felt her skin slowly becoming cold.

"You're… not all right," was all he could mutter, and gritted his teeth in desperation. When Big Bro said his daughter was sick, he never said how sick she was. Alice has a severe case of asthma, and in her state, if she doesn't get into a hospital, she'll die.

Something else felt wrong. From outside he could hear footsteps approaching the door. His ears could also faintly pick up something else, something strange that he kept ignoring but his ears could not mistake for anything else: microphone feedback.

* * *

Limon heard the faint wheezing of a girl from the VIP room at the end of the hall. He signaled to his men to prepare their weapons and keep the occupants of the room in question from leaving. Slowly, they tiptoed to the door and poised to kick it open.

"I'm not gonna let you bust me this time," he muttered under his breath.

* * *

Mills frantically wiped Alice's forehead and chest as she wheezed heavily. Anytime now, the mama-san, a waitress, or even Limon would come knocking at their door, busting them. If they get caught, Alice will never leave Night Rose, and she may die.

He scanned the room and remembered that there is no way for them to leave the room. Blocking the door would only buy him time to keep Alice stable. Smashing the door open is out of the question. Breaking the doorknob will be difficult too.

It was then that he remembered the feedback that he heard at the background. He quickly felt his pockets and found a box of condoms in his pocket. The box contained a small microphone and transmitter, similar to the ones used in undercover coverage.

* * *

Spinel stood uneasily as he watched Limon and his bodyguards move to the VIP rooms. This was something he did not expect so quickly to happen. If Mills and Alice are caught, the operation would be botched in no time.

* * *

Mills carried the weak Alice in his arms and held the microphone tightly as he walked to the door. Any second now someone from Night Rose will discover him, and it would mean trouble for Alice if that happens. In any case, there was only one way out, and if she is to be led out safely, it will be now or never.

All of a sudden, the door flew wide open with a bang, revealing a very angry Limon, carrying a shotgun, with his armed henchmen. Upon seeing Mills and Alice cradled in his arm, he regained his composure and giggled.

"Well, well," Limon muttered sarcastically as he stifled his giggling. "Looks like the famous Cerberus Mills has a soft spot for little girls. How did you like our special girl? Was it worth your money? Did she serve you well?"

Mills grinned back, hiding his anger. "You're the one who's behind all of this illegal stuff," he shot back. "Thought you could have your way with her? I don't think so… I'm taking you and your whole operation down personally!"

"Your bravado won't scare me," Limon retorted as he and his men approached Mills. "Last time you caught me off-guard just when I was about to have your precious little sister. Thanks to you the big guys are going to have my head. But now I'm getting my payback for making me lose face and maltreating me. Plus I can have you arrested for statutory rape and assault, and nobody can save you now!"

Mills lied Alice down on the bed and braced himself. There are six guys, including Limon, all armed with knives and guns, against him and his machete (which he cannot pull out in time). Whatever else he does, Alice would get hit in the crossfire for sure. Limon's threats aren't to be taken lightly either. It was literally a dead end for him.

He felt the box being crushed in his fist. As the box gave way, the feedback on the speakers began to grow louder, grating everyone's ears. His head grew heavy and his ears began to ring. He touched the machete in his back and raised his fist near his lips, his senses dimming and his eyes growing blank…

* * *

The three Garudas and the police on standby covered their ears as the feedback from the police radios grated their ears. The asset's microphone was doing well up to this point, picking up everything going on inside the club, including Mills' voice and Alice's wheezing. The audio they received proved how dire the situation is.

"We gotta get in, Bro!" Little Bro said. "They're both trapped in there with Limon!"

In a few seconds, the frequency cleared up, and a low, sarcastic voice rang:

"_Fu fu fu… Now I understand,"_ Mill's angry voice said. _"Those Garuda guys said they plan to bust you with the help of their asset. Turns out I'm the asset, after all."_

"_The Garuda Brothers? They're here? You… You set us up!"_ Limon's voice retorted, his voice showing fear and surprise.

"_Not only that, moron. We've prepared something very special for you."_

_TAP. TAP. TAP. TAP. TAP._

"_Damn you!"_ Limon shouted. In a few seconds loud thuds and groans echoed from the radio, followed by a gunshot and more feedback.

The Garuda Brothers ran towards Night Rose, shouting at the police. "Everyone, into the club! Move, move, move!" Big Bro snarled.

* * *

Limon lunged towards Mills with his shotgun pointed towards Mills' gut. Mills crept forward and elbowed the shotgun, making it fire away from him and Alice, and into the walls. Mills then yanked out the machete and whacked an incoming goon on his head, and pulled another towards Limon, pushing them out of the room.

A third thug hit Mills with a stick at the back, but Mills countered by elbowing his attacker before ramming him into a wall. He then grappled with Limon for control of the shotgun, shooting down bulbs and parts of the ceiling as they went.

Suddenly, a loud pop rang across the hallway, followed by a thick cloud of smoke from the floor. Sensing the distraction, Mills pushed Limon down the stairs, grabbed the shotgun, unloaded the shells, and swung it away before retreating into the room.

He then ran back to Alice, now growing colder, and carried her in his arms before running down the stairs. True enough, the commotion has alarmed everyone, who started to scramble for cover. Police sirens echoed from outside, mixing with the scuffle of people and furniture, and occasional gunshots here and there.

Mills covered his mouth and navigated through the thick, suffocating smoke, which he realized to come from a smoke grenade. He gripped on the walls, hoping to get to the stairs without coming across Limon's thugs.

Suddenly, an arm yanked him out of the bar. "Kero-chan! Over here!" a voice said. Mills immediately recognized Spinel's voice from the fog. He quickly ran towards his direction, forgetting that he was addressed as "Kero-chan."

"Spinel! What's going on? Is the raid ongoing?" Mills shouted.

"Where's Alice? How is she?" Spinel replied through the smoke.

"Not good! She's not breathing well… We gotta get her into the hospital!"

"What about Mr. Garuda? And how about Limon?"

"We don't have enough time! Let's save Alice first!"

Mills and Spinel ran into an awaiting Toyota Vios outside, carrying Alice with them.

* * *

The raid at Night Rose ended faster than everyone expected. Police found a large amount of loose firearms and drugs worth millions in street value. Most of the patrons were arrested, and many of them were wanted by the police for a variety of crimes. As expected, the female workers in the bar were found to be underage as well.

Little Bro wiped the sweat off his brow as he threw the last of Limon's goons into a police van. His other brothers hauled off the contraband into another van while police cordoned the area.

"What a racket!" Pops grumbled. "I feel like we busted three or four gangs here!"

"You know the thing about raids like this, boss?" Yamazaki, who was taking videos around him said. "Long ago, groups announce a schedule for their raids on their rival territories, after which the attacked party can…"

"I don't need your stupid commentaries, kid!" Big Bro retorted on Yamazaki's ear. "Did you record everything? Can we use all of our footage?"

"Yup, they're all usable. We can even air them unedited!"

At that point, one of the cops approached Big Bro in a hurry. "We secured the area, but there's no sign of the ringleader, Robert Limon," he said.

"Damn," was all Big Bro could mutter.

"There's worse news, Mr. Garuda… We can't find your daughter among the girls we arrested. Nobody could tell us where she is."

Big Bro kicked a nearby garage can in anger and frustration. This was something unexpected; he knew Alice was having her asthma attack moments ago; now she's nowhere to be found. If Limon gets Alice again, he won't know what to do.

"Romeo!" Pops shouted as he ran up to Big Bro. "Mills is missing! So is our asset!"

"What?! How is that possible? Is there a way we could track where they are?"

"The thing with our spy cameras," Yamazaki replied from afar, "is that it can still be picked up within a fifty-meter radius from where we are. If the monitors are still working and we can pick up its frequency, we might guess where they could be."

Big Bro ran to look at the monitors. The TV screen showed Mills running towards an awaiting Vios, and Alice's leg blocking the view. Mills moved into the passenger seat, while Alice was seated at the back. In a few moments, the video began to fade.

Big Bro angrily asked, "Where the heck did that Spinel Sun park his car?!"

* * *

Thanks to Spinel's driving, they could reach the San Juan De Dios Hospital**(2)** in ten minutes. Spinel turned out to be a skilled driver, learning from driving seminars and practicing his knowledge from his time at the force. He was the most knowledgeable of the routes around Metro Manila, making him invaluable in pursuit operations.

"I'm sorry, Kero-chan," Spinel said as he drove on. "I'm the asset in this operation."

Mills said nothing, and grumbled as Alice's wheezing grew louder.

"The Garuda Brothers have been on Limon's tail even before the raid at Night Rose. He was notorious for managing a large part of drug trafficking and white slavery operations in this side of the city. He's been the subject of their exposes on print and TV for a long time. Small wonder why Limon's trying to get a hold of Alice."

Mills did not reply.

"When they asked me to help find Alice, I was more than willing to help their undercover operation. We've been looking for her until the time the NBI raided Night Rose, but we felt he's one step ahead of us. The info you got on Alice confirmed our suspicions that Limon still has her. It's a good thing you're here."

Mills kept quiet.

"If we get through this," Spinel continued, "Limon is as good as done for. This is more than a case of revenge for the Garuda Brothers. Limon is…"

"Why was Limon after Sakura?" Mills blurted out as he gazed outside. "First he attacked Sakura, and now I hear he has orders to kill her. Why?"

It was Spinel's turn to keep quiet.

"I agreed to help find Alice because I know how important she is for those people," Mills said. "But the bigger reason is that I wanted answers too."

"This is about your… sister, isn't it?"

"Ever since Sakura dated that kid, her life has been frequently in danger. If this is all because she is a hindrance to his engagement, then why go to the extent of killing her? I feel like there's something more to Sakura than being a third party."

Spinel sighed deeply. He felt Mills had the right to fear for Sakura's welfare, much more her life. He knew how deeply Mills loves Sakura, and how far he would go to secure her happiness and future. He was, after all, her only family.

He knew that Mills didn't like the idea of her dating Syaoran, but he could not bring himself to say so because Sakura is happy with Syaoran. But Syaoran is still drawn to the girl with lonely eyes, the one he asked Mills to find a few months ago, much to Mills' chagrin. Mills had to find her, but part of him didn't want to, yet he's still at it.

"Kero-chan," Spinel finally said, "You must stop looking for that mystery girl."

"Why?" Mills replied blandly.

"…So that Sakura could end up with that Li Syaoran."

"I knew you'd say that," Mills grumbled, "But no."

"Listen, Kero-chan! That girl may be your missing sister, but she will only cause their relationship to collapse! Li Syaoran is still drawn to that girl. If you find her, it will only hurt Sakura. YOU will only hurt Sakura!"

"Why are you so keen to play matchmaker for them?" Mills bit back. "It's not because I oppose their relationship! And you knew why I'm looking for the girl with lonely eyes! Why are you stopping me from finding my sister?"

"Because Sakura is…"

_WHAM! _

* * *

"There they are!" Yamazaki shouted as Pops wove through the thickening traffic and towards Mills and Spinel. The wireless spy camera that Spinel wore showed they were at Roxas Boulevard, and on the way to San Juan De Dios.

"I feel like I broke thirteen ordinances already," Pops interjected.

No sooner than he said that, a Mitsubishi Lancer dashed past them, wove through the traffic, and rammed the Vios hard at the back. One of the passengers climbed out of the car, carrying a shotgun.

"Bro! It's Limon!" Big Bro shouted. Yamazaki peeked out of the car with a video camera on hand. In a few seconds, the van crept towards the warring cars.

"Just great, it's Limon!" Spinel gasped as he saw Limon peeping from the Lancer that rammed them. "Kero-chan! Take care of our pathetic guest!"

* * *

Limon was able to follow Mills and Spinel as they made their getaway. If they succeed in going to the nearest hospital, she will find her way back to the Garuda brothers, who will continue to threaten him. He had to stop that from happening.

He climbed out of the car with a shotgun in hand after ramming the speeding enemy car thrice. After he reached the roof, he signaled to his driver to ram the Vios a fourth time before he jumps into the target's roof.

"You're not getting away," Limon roared. "You're not taking that girl away either!"

Suddenly, Mills jumped out of the car and swung his leg towards Limon, making his enemy jump back. He swung his machete towards Limon, missing him a few times before hitting the shotgun barrel, making Limon drop the firearm.

Spinel peeked at his side mirror. Getting into a fight is the worst of his worries now. He had no choice but to keep Mills and Limon away before he could get Alice into safety. He slowed down and rammed the Lancer on its right side; jolting the enemies and making them lose their balance a bit.

Mills quickly regained his composure and kicked the shotgun away, then grabbed Limon by the neck and punched him on the face. Limon countered by kicking and elbowing Mills in the gut before pushing Mills to his side and straddling him.

The two fighters continued grappling each other as the dueling cars zoomed straight, missing the hospital. In a few minutes, they drove through Sunset Boulevard, overlooking Manila Bay, weaving through the road as they went.

"Kero-chan! I'm moving away from them!" Spinel shouted. "Get back here!"

Mills kicked Limon's face before rolling back to the Vios. In a split second, Spinel revved towards the front of a mall where a giant globe stood before the façade.

Suddenly, the Vios' tires exploded. The car skid towards the globe and slammed on the globe's base hard, smashing the car's right side. Mills looked up and saw Limon pointing a pistol towards them. At the same time, the Lancer was moving towards them at high speed in an attempt to ram them.

Spinel pulled out a shotgun and pointed it at the rushing Lancer. "Kero-chan! Move!"

* * *

"We're here at the SM Mall of Asia!**(3)**" Pops shouted over the phone as they followed Mills and Spinel. "We need back-up here!"

Yamazaki suddenly shouted as he pointed his camera outside, "Look at those two! This will make a good action shot!"

* * *

The moment Mills jumped from the car's roof, Spinel pumped shot after shot at the incoming Lancer. The buckshots smashed the windshield and hood, hitting the driver and making the car lose control. The other thugs in the car panicked and jumped out of the car.

Limon could only watch as Mills bent forward and jumped, turning himself into a ball in the air before tilting sideways and stretching his right leg. Mill's right sole found its way to Limon's neck, throwing him off the Lancer's roof and hard on the pavement. Mills landed on his feet unharmed, and struck a cool pose.

"You good-for-nothing cuffer!" Limon shouted as he clutched his aching neck. "I've invested so much time to build my reputation and protect my business. I can't believe you will take me down this quickly… You and your stupid little sister!"

Mills looked at him blankly as he approached his opponent and cracked his knuckles. "You called Sakura stupid… Nobody calls my… adopted sister 'stupid'. And you should have been in jail since the night you laid your filthy hands on her."

"Too bad for you, though. That girl should have been dead that night too. That is what she got for seducing that Li kid and sticking her nose into Reed's business!"

"Sakura never had anything to do with Reed except that she's dating Syaoran," Mills retorted, and walked towards Limon. "If this is about that engagement, then you may dissuade her from dating him. But you may never, ever lay your hands on Sakura!"

Saying so, Mills swiftly kicked Limon square in the face. Limon ducked to his side and lunged at Mills with several punches, but Mills blocked each of them as he stepped back before countering with a palm strike and pushing him away.

The two exchanged more blows and kicks as they circled each other near the globe structure. Meanwhile, Spinel ran back into the car to pull out the nearly-faint Alice, but was blocked by the thugs that jumped out of the car.

"Give us the girl," one of them said, "unless you want to get ground to bits!"

"Let's see who's going to be ground to bits!" Spinel shouted, and lunged towards the lead man with an uppercut, making him fall head first. Another ran towards him with a head butt, but Spinel grabbed the assailant and threw him with a shoulder back toss. A third assailant went after Spinel with a flurry of punches. Spinel quickly blocked each attack before grabbing the enemy's leg and throwing him away.

In a few moments, police sirens began to echo from afar. A beaten-up Mills noticed Big Bro peeping from the window of an incoming van with Yamazaki holding up his video camera. Back-up has finally arrived.

"Before I order you to surrender," Mills intoned to the already groggy Limon, "there is something I want to know. Why did you attack Sakura?"

"Bah!" Limon retorted as he spat blood. "Do you realize how much your sister is worth? I would have been five million pesos richer if not for your meddling. Now she'll be hopping around with that Li guy and I'll be in jail, but not if I can help it!"

"Why are you after her?"

"Because the one who ordered me to kill her wanted her out of the way, that's why!"

_Reed_, thought Mills. "Then those Reed people do see her as a threat? To what?"

"To Li Syaoran's engagement, you idiot! But it seems my boss saw her as something more than a threat to the engagement. She said she's such a VIP, do you know that?" Limon said as he backed out into the damaged Vios.

"What do you know about her?" Mills shouted, but was distracted by the sound of the approaching police cars. In a few seconds, a SWAT team surrounded the globe structure, followed by a bunch of cameramen and reporters.

"Mills! Spinel! Are you alright?" Pops shouted as he jumped out of their van.

"Garuda!"

"Where's Alice? What happened to her?" Big Bro asked.

"We're fine, but Alice needs to get to…"

"Freeze!"

Everyone looked towards Limon's direction and found him with a pistol pointed on the panting Alice's head.

"Move away!" Limon roared as he stepped away from Mills. "You set me up all right, but this is it! You're not going to have me… I'm taking this girl with me!"

"Put the gun down, Limon!" Big Bro growled, his fist shaking in pent-up anger. "You're already trapped, and you can't escape! Just turn yourself in!"

"Romeo Garuda, I'm sick and tired of your exposes and reports! I've lost face, my backers have left me, and now you led this beast to torment me! How does it feel that I have the upper hand?" Limon laughed as he pressed the gun on Alice's head.

Spinel popped behind Mills and pulled out his pistol. "Freeze, sucker! Drop the gun, and let Alice go, or I start boring holes on your chest!" Spinel shouted and moved forward as he pointed his gun towards Limon.

At that point, Limon began to laugh hysterically.

"Screw you all!" he said on top of his voice. "This girl could have been my ticket out from your exposes and gossips. But no thanks to you I'm going to lose everything. All of you have ruined me. All of you… And this…"

"Enough!" Mills shouted. He kicked the gun off Spinel's hand, grabbed it with his right hand, and fired.

_BLAM!_

The single shot struck Limon's gun, making Limon drop Alice and his weapon. It was then that he met Mills' deadpan gaze.

"You… You bastard!" Limon stammered. Immediately, he pulled out a knife from his back and charged towards Mills.

"Pigs like you do not deserve to live free!" Mills shouted, and threw a right hook that connected to Limon's side. He then forced a left hook on his chest, a right jab on his face, a left uppercut on his chin, and a karate chop on his head, making him bounce.

"Osaka Special Chop!"

Mills dashed towards Limon and rammed his chest with a right reverse karate chop, throwing him into the Vios' door and knocking him cold.

"Whoa!" Spinel exclaimed upon seeing the special move. "Where did you learn that?"

Mills did not reply. Instead, he walked towards the already limp Limon, looked at him intently, and then grabbed his collar. "What do you know about Sakura?" he hissed. "Why did you call her a VIP? Why do you want her dead? WHO wants her dead?"

Limon only gave him a mad grin, and chuckled lightly. "So you don't have any idea who she is after all… But it won't matter. Just watch your back from now on."

"What?"

"The moment she got involved with Li Syaoran, she has stepped on too many gentle toes. Your dear sister is now as good as dead." Limon chuckled a bit and then fainted.

Mills stood up to leave the unconscious Limon. In a few seconds, police were onto Limon to arrest him and lock him up… for good, hopefully.

* * *

The operation to save Alice and shut down Limon and his gang was legitimate, but it took a long time for Mills to understand that it was to be featured in a current affairs program on Chronicle 22, which Yamazaki is working on… and Mills is the star.

Mills was irked by the idea that he was portrayed as some sort of an action hero. Even after they retreated to The Sidewalk Pub, Mills ranted about not knowing about such an operation; had he known so, he would have not allowed himself to be beat.

"Relax," Big Bro replied as he stood up from his desk. "We wanted to ask for your help for a long time now. That's why we posed as a street gang here to lure you into us. We expected Spinel Sun to take you to us, but it looks like you found us yourself."

"You haven't answered my question!" Mills retorted. "Who are you guys? What were you doing in that brothel? What are you guys?"

"Ah, yes," Big Bro said. "There's something else I'd like to tell you about us." At that point, Yamazaki, Pops and Little Bro entered the office, wearing their ID cards.

"You see, Mills," Big Bro said, "When Pops told you we're all called 'Garuda,' we weren't lying. That's our surname, and that's a code we call ourselves in this bar."

"Limon called you 'Romeo'… So what do I call the other two?"

"The name's Tony," Little Bro replied, "And our eldest here is Rico. And yes, we're brothers. We're working as reporters. Yamazaki is our segment producer. By the way, we're doing undercover work in that brothel. You'll see that in some other episode."

"And what's Suppi…" Mills said when a tin can flew into Mills' head.

"I'm freelancing for them," Spinel said. "Listen, the Garuda Brothers are police reporters for Chronicle 22. They do special cases such as those in the Women's and Children's Desk, children who are missing, needing medical attention, victims of crime, things like those. They also happen to run this orphanage."

"But why me?" Mills interjected. "Why did you choose me to help you?"

"We're making another show," Rico, AKA Pops, replied. "This time it's a drama series, a police procedural**(4)** to be exact. We need your expertise as a former cop and a private investigator. The story's about the agents of the Women's and Children's Desk, toughies with mushy hearts, so to speak. It's still an unclear concept, though. But we did want the story to be based on yours."

"So you want me to help you in your show, is that it?" Mills asked.

"We want to work with someone who shares an ideal, just like us," Tony replied. "We know how much you're involved in helping people, not to mention saving kids from trouble. Your sister Sakura and Alice are our examples."

"Let's just say that just like you, we had a soft spot for kids," Romeo said. "We respect and uphold the rights of children. It's not only part of the job or the seed of a show; it's also part of fulfilling our child-friendly advocacy."

"A child-friendly advocacy, huh…" Mills smirked. "I knew you're all tough guys, but I never thought you are softies too. You actually go out of your way to help people. I don't really know how you guys work, but I believe you. Behind those scary faces, you all happen to act and feel like such kind-hearted police."

* * *

As Mills left The Sidewalk Pub, he noticed Spinel waiting for him at the door. Mills stepped away from Spinel, but the latter stopped him.

"Kero-chan, about Sakura…" Spinel said, but Mills slammed him into the wall.

"Quit playing your mind games with me!" Mills intoned. "I don't know why you're trying so hard to keep those two together. I don't know why you're stopping me from finding that mystery girl. What are you trying to do?"

"Listen, Cerberus! Have you asked yourself why she is getting all this attention? Have you thought why she is in danger? Have you thought who she is? You heard it from Limon… She's more important than what you think she is to you!"

"Oh yeah?" Mills roared back. "Then pray tell me who you think Sakura is!"

Spinel pushed Mills back. "Sakura," he replied, "is someone who deserves that kid Syaoran. They love each other very much. They will face great challenges and greater opposition, even from you, but their destinies are entwined deep enough …"

"Stop feeding me your blabbing about destiny!" Mills said, and rammed Spinel back into the wall. "I'm not going to let her be endangered all because of that… that brat!"

"You can't stop them, Kero-chan! So don't complicate matters for them! Don't look for that girl anymore and don't stop Sakura from getting the happiness that she was meant to have!" Spinel said before breaking free from Mills' grasp.

"You wanna know why I don't want them to be together, Suppi-chan?" Mills asked.

"Is it because you don't want to lose Sakura?"

"Sakura is my family. I wanted to protect her. I wanted her to be happy. I wanted the best for her. But Syaoran… I don't know if he can take care of Sakura. I don't know if he's strong enough to fight for her, to stand by her in her darkest hour. And the Reed Incident… What if it happens again? Can he protect her by then?"

"And what about the girl with lonely eyes?"

"I know how much she's hurting from the time I took the case of the girl with lonely eyes. Everything you told me about that girl … I'm afraid of that to happen."

"I understand. So you wanted to find the girl with lonely eyes so that you can stop her from breaking them up yourself," Spinel sighed, to which Mills did not reply.

"I'm not kidding," Spinel said, "about those two being meant for each other. Unfortunately someone from Reed doesn't want to see them together."

"What are you talking about?"

"Sakura is not just an ordinary girl. That someone wants her dead, and the reason involves Syaoran."

"…That's why I didn't want her to go out with Syaoran. He's a dangerous playboy. He's not capable to be with her. He couldn't protect himself then, how much more someone else. He'll only cause her trouble," Mills said, and turned away to leave.

"By the way," Spinel shouted, "What I said about Reed being involved… It was Alice who told me. She heard it from Limon. She said a lady wanted Sakura dead. Looks like he's serious. Oh, and you knew you were being caught on tape, were you?"

"Eh?"

"You look good on cam. You have the makings of a good actor. You act more like a showman than a cop," Spinel said before leaving.

Mills sighed as he thought of Spinel's words. Here is something about his ward that he never realized quickly: her being meant for Syaoran. Every person who is deeply in love says he/she is meant for that special someone. But with everything that's happening to her, what does "being meant for each other" mean?

It dawned to him that Sakura is yet to know about her past, much more her family. If everything that Spinel said is correct, then it means something about Sakura is exposing her to those attacks. Moreover, who is this lady that wanted Sakura dead?

"I don't know who Sakura is, or what she is supposed to be," Mills thought aloud. "But I know one thing. She's still my Sakura."

* * *

"Are you sure we have to drag that guy into our work? He might think we have nothing to do with his job," Big Bro whispered to Pops as they watched Mills' video.

"No," Pops replied. "But even if Mills figures us out, he won't mind. He'll need us. Think of it this way, he'll help us on our show, and we'll give the intel he needs. If everything becomes successful, we can have our ratings, Mills will get his job done, and we can give that girl her happy ending, just like what Spinel mentioned."

"You mean Kinomoto? Hold on… What is with Spinel anyway? Why is he playing matchmaker? And who is this girl, anyway?"

"She's someone very important, Spinel said. She's the one who deserves Li Syaoran. The best part is that they love each other. If those two get married, that Li branch will also be the least of Reed's worries. They'll be safe with them out of the picture."

"And if Li Yelan finds out? She's fervent to have Carolyn and Syaoran married. Remember how much trouble Kinomoto went through since they became an item?"

"Don't worry, Diaz and the NBI has us covered. Mills gets his time in the spotlight, those two will get their wedding, we'll get our airtime, and everyone's happy."

"Not really everyone. What about that girl with lonely eyes? And do we have to help Mills look for her? I think he's running out of clues and contacts to ask."

"We don't need to. In fact, we have to stop him from finding that girl."

"What? Why?"

"Li Syaoran is still affected by that mystery girl. Somehow he's still drawn towards her. She'll be a hindrance to his relationship with Kinomoto."

"I don't get a thing you're saying. Mills said that girl must be her sister! He's been looking for her for a long time! Why should we stop him from finding her?"

Pops handed an envelope to Big Bro, who browsed through the documents inside. He then ran to the computer and plugged in a thumb drive, also inside the envelope.

"Start celebrating, Cerberus Mills. We know where your beloved little sister is, but I don't think you'll like what you're gonna find out," Big Bro whispered as file after file opened before his eyes.

* * *

That afternoon, Sakura left the hospital after miraculously recovering from last night's incident. Tomoyo and Meilin helped Sakura with her things, while Syaoran came to fetch them. Yukito also came to help the group out.

"Kero-chan's not coming to fetch me," Sakura said sadly as they waited at the hospital lobby.

"Don't worry, Sakura," Tomoyo cheerfully said as she pointed her trusty video camera. "Mr. Mills must be at home cleaning your room or preparing something for your return. He must be so excited he wouldn't know how he'll face you!"

"But I'm worried about last night… I don't think he'll find out, will he?"

"Mr. Mills won't find out," Meilin replied. "We're making sure that my no-good cousin here who cheated on… MMMFH!"

"How many times do I have to tell you that I did not cheat on Sakura?!" Syaoran shouted as he strangled Meilin.

"Mr. Mills said he was going to Avenida," Yukito said as he and Sakura watched Syaoran and Meilin beat each other up. "He said he wanted to find information on gangs that operate around here. He thought one of them may have attacked that mystery girl. I told him he should arm himself or else he might end up hurt."

"Do you think he's all right?" Sakura asked.

"He can take care of himself. Seriously, I'm worried that something did happen to him, but I guess we don't really have to worry. Maybe we'll just see him at home."

Sakura leaned her head on Yukito and hugged his arm. "Yukito, last night, I was…"

"That's all right," Yukito said, and gently patted her head. "I won't tell. At least you were in good hands. And please forgive Syaoran… I could see in his eyes he loves you. Just don't forget to always trust him. That's the most important thing."

Sakura felt a tug at her heart as she remembered the mysterious man that saved her, and then Mills' pitiful sight upon seeing her outside the alley. She could not tell Yukito how responsible she felt for the events that night. But deep in her heart she believed his words that Syaoran did love her.

* * *

Half an hour later, the group reached Mills' apartment. They unloaded Sakura's things and prepared to enter the apartment when the door suddenly opened.

"Howdy-howdy-ho!" Mills popped out of the door, wearing a big apron and carrying a plate of thick sandwiches and French fries. "You're just in time for an early snack!"

Mills led everyone to the dining room, seated everyone, and served the snacks. The group helped themselves on Mills' feast as he brought in several slices of cakes.

"You made all of these, Mr. Mills? This club sandwich is the best I've ever tasted!" Meilin asked as she bit on a sandwich. "Sakura, your guardian is such a good cook!"

"Of course, I am!" Mills replied proudly. "I taught Sakura everything she knows about cooking and making meals. I've taught her a lot of things from being a cop to being a housekeeper. She'd definitely make a good wife someday! Ha ha ha!"

Sakura did not reply, and looked away from a blushing Syaoran. Wifehood was the last thing she had in her mind; especially that Mills said it before Syaoran. Mills talked as if they were about to be married, he who opposes her being with Syaoran.

Something bothered her. Mills was his hospitable, comedic self, but something felt out of place.

* * *

After the snack break, everyone moved to the living room to watch TV. Meanwhile, Sakura walked to the kitchen and found Mills washing the plates. As she watched her guardian she can't help but notice that while he was smiling and humming a happy tune, his aura showed he was in pain.

"Kero…chan?" Sakura whispered, but Mills instead greeted her with a smile.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to fetch you this afternoon," Mills toldSakura while she was still at the door. "There was an emergency case that I had to attend to. There's a girl that needed saving, and I got into trouble with a few guys here and there."

Sakura felt herself breaking to tears. "Kero-chan, I'm sorry," Sakura said, and hugged him. "Last night, I…"

"What are you apologizing for? Don't worry," Mills continued, "The bad guys were arrested, and I was able to make new contacts. By the way, remember Alice, that girl who visited you? She had asthma and is in the hospital now. Anyway they promised to help me out with my case in exchange for helping them. They wanted me to work in this TV show. I hope they give me an acting job. They said I look good on TV!"

Sakura did not reply. She was thankful he was safe and sound, and back at home to celebrate her return. But what distressed her is that Mills avoided talking about being found hurt in that alley.

Mills' actions did not reflect that of her savior. That man was cold and cruel, with a murderous aura, the opposite of Mills' cheerful nature. Also, if he was that man, somehow he would not admit that he saved her, and somehow she knew why. Inside her she wished he would not become like that terrible man.

The worse fact is that all the time he was out last night he must be thinking of the girl with lonely eyes. She realized this must be why he panicked upon seeing them at that alley. Even if she understands why he wants to accomplish his case, she knew as early as now this is affecting him adversely. If only Mills would open up to her…

"Sakura! Mr. Mills! You better see this!" Tomoyo shouted. Sakura and Mills ran out of the kitchen to see what Tomoyo wanted to show them.

Everyone was astounded upon seeing the video clip for the preview of a late-night current affairs show. The clip showed Mills roaming inside Night Rose. The next clips showed him fighting Limon, holding the pistol, and finally performing the Osaka Special Chop, followed by a cut scene of him doing a cool pose.

"Wow, this operation looks exciting! I didn't know Mr. Mills looks so daring on TV!" Tomoyo squealed to the still-frozen Sakura. She recognized Limon and Night Rose on the screen, but her thoughts were fixated on her guardian in action.

"Really big wow, Kero-chan," Sakura gasped. "So this is what you worked on last night… You mean you were involved in a big-shot police operation? But I didn't know Night Rose was opened again. And I didn't know it was Limon you went after. But I thought he was already arrested? And what happened to…"

Sakura shrieked upon turning around to see Mills unconscious on the floor. His skin was pale and cold and his eyes were emotionless. Cold sweat trickled down his face, removing the powder he used to hide his bruises from last night. His nape seemed swollen, and his breathing was heavy and labored. He also had a very high fever.

Sakura and Syaoran quickly carried Mills into his room and lied him on his bed. As Sakura prepared a sponge bath for him, Syaoran removed Mills' apron and shirt.

Suddenly, Syaoran froze upon seeing Mills' muscled body. On his right chest over his heart was a lone, prominent scar, similar to that from a bullet wound.

"What's the matter, Syaoran?" Sakura asked upon noticing his bewildered stare at Mills' chest scar.

"That scar," Syaoran gasped. "Where did he get this?"

"That scar?" Sakura said as she wiped Mills' forehead. "Kero-chan said he was shot when he was young. He worked with the police in a rescue operation when he was a teenager. He said one of the suspects shot a hostage, but he took the bullet instead."

Syaoran felt himself crumble as he stared at Mills' scar. "It can't be," he whispered.

* * *

"That stance, that demeanor, that youthful arrogance… First I hear of Sakura Kinomoto, and now this?" Yelan whispered as she watched Mills on TV that night. On her hand was Mills' calling card.

"Intriguing man, this Inspector Cerberus Mills is…" she thought.

* * *

"No! It can't be! This can't be happening!"

Li Kuan could only wince as his sworn brother waved his cane angrily, smashing everything in sight.

"Brother! What's going on? Why are you upset?" Kuan addressed his angry brother.

"That stance, that fighting style, that smirking face! This cannot be!" the man roared, and pulled out a pistol from his table, pointing it to the TV screen. "That man… The man that caused my nightmares… It's him! It's just like him!"

"You're mistaken, brother," Kuan said as he approached his angry brother, and then looked at the screen. "No, it's unlikely…. He is older, and looks more like a Caucasian. Didn't you hear that he is a private investigator?"

"No! That must be him! Nobody else can pull off that technique! It's too much of a coincidence… That detective is alive! He has come to take vengeance on me!"

"Brother! Get a hold of yourself!" Kuan grabbed his brother by the shoulders and shook him. "He's already dead! He's long dead, along with the whole Kinomoto family! I sunk that ship, remember? His spirit cannot torment you anymore!"

"You don't understand what's going on!" he retorted, and hit Kuan's face with the cane. "Sakura Kinomoto could have survived along with that detective! If that is so… Then the engagement will fail! That girl will wed Xiao Lang, and that man will destroy us! I must have offended Heaven … But I will have none of this!"

"Brother… I don't know what to say. Then I should leave for Manila and settle things immediately?" Kuan said as he rubbed his bruised check and moved to the door.

"Go! Now! Attend to Carolyn and her engagement! Wed them now and make sure nobody interferes. Nobody, not even Yelan, or Xiao Lang, or Kinomoto, or him!" he angrily pointed to the screen.

Kuan grunted to himself and then quietly left the room.

Li Kurotu caressed his right knee and gripped on his cane before throwing it away. He trudged to the window of his office, his eyes never leaving the screen where Mills' footage in action was showing. He shook his fists, gritted his teeth and let hot tears pour to his cheeks as he watched Mills jump, punch, and kick.

"Sakura Kinomoto has risen from the dead… And now you…" he grimly intoned as he pointed his pistol to the TV screen while Mills did his cool pose. He then let out an ear-piercing shriek before riddling the screen with bullets.

"You're still alive… Cerberus Mills!"

* * *

1 Mills and the group are in Pasay City, where the Taft-EDSA MRT Station is. Refer to Chapter 10.

2 The oldest hospital in the Philippines, located in Pasay City along Roxas Boulevard.

3 The SM Mall of Asia, also in Pasay, is said to be the biggest mall in the Philippines.

4 A police procedural is a type of detective story where the main characters are law enforcement personnel, and crime is solved by police and ordinary people.


	15. Celebrity Status

In the last chapter, Mills went undercover to help the Garuda Brothers save Alice, the daughter of Romeo "Big Bro" Garuda. He found Alice, but was trapped by Limon, who was hosting a party for the underworld at the reopened Night Rose Karaoke Bar. To complicate matters, Alice, who was forced to work in the bar, suffered a severe asthma attack.

Mills and Alice are saved by Spinel, but are stopped by Limon and his pursuing men. A fierce fight ensued, and Mills defeats Limon, but not before learning that someone from Reed really wants Sakura dead.

Later that afternoon, Sakura and her friends arrive from the hospital and are met by an unhurt Mills. As they were watching a video clip on TV that incidentally featured Mills and last night's operation, Mills fainted. While tending on the fallen inspector, Syaoran discovered a large scar on his chest, which for him felt oddly familiar…

* * *

Inspector Mills

A fanfic by Tenkouken

* * *

Chapter 14

"Celebrity Status"

* * *

Sakura could not sleep. Even hours after Syaoran and the others have left, Mills hasn't even stirred a bit. His fever hasn't gone down, his nape was still swollen, and his bruises on his face and arms have gone bluish. His breathing was shallow and his sweat was cold. In spite of his injuries, she was glad he was still fine.

She turned on the TV in Mills' room. On TV was the current affairs program that they saw earlier that afternoon. The episode was about crimes against women and children. It featured the Garuda Brothers' rescue operations on a minor maltreated by her father, a woman victimized by an illegal recruiter, and several missing children.

The last segment was the operation at Night Rose Karaoke Bar. Sakura watched in awe as she saw Mills walking inside Night Rose, running with Alice and Spinel, and finally in combat with Limon. A short round-up of Mills' and Spinel's profile followed, along with Romeo Garuda's report on Limon's illegal activities.

Sakura began to cry as the show ended. She was happy that her guardian was doing a great job as an investigator, but she felt sad that he was enduring so much hardship for heir sake. She felt her heart swell up in pride for her brave, hardworking guardian.

Mills groaned and tried to turn on his side from his bed. Upon seeing his movement, Sakura ran to his side, moved him back, and wiped his sweaty forehead. Mills tired to move further, but in a few moments he was still again.

"It's all right, Kero-chan," Sakura whispered as she kissed Mills' forehead and tucked him in. "You've worked hard today. It's my turn to take care of you."

* * *

The raid at Night Rose was one of the activities of the Garuda Brothers as police reporters and investigators. But unintentionally for Mills, the operation highlighted him as a law enforcer in action.

The show portrayed Mills as a romantic embodiment of the vigilance and commitment of the law in fighting crime. It highlighted Mills' skills in investigative and undercover work, and showed his capacity as a martial artist and gunman.

Ever since Mills was seen on TV, he and Sakura have been bombarded by phone calls from the media. The news about the mission at Night Rose spread like wildfire, and soon many people became interested in the life and work of Mills.

His clients attested to his strict code of professionalism and empathy, and his skill in finding missing people. His coworkers related his days in the WPD when he showed uncanny proficiency in combat, and was an expert in police operations.

Mills' reputation as an investigator became legendary. His track record in solving missing person cases was at a perfect 100 percent, with ninety-nine cases solved in record time**(1)**. He also played a major role in many operations with police, being responsible for the fall of many elements of the city's underworld.

Sakura, the closest person to Mills, also had her share of the spotlight. Her life as an orphan prostituted by her abusive family and rescued by Mills, as well as her upcoming career as a cop, was the topic of interviews and articles, most of which trumpeted her as a survivor.

Unlike her photogenic guardian, Sakura was not used to being interviewed in front of the cameras. Sure, she gets video-taped by Tomoyo a lot of times, but being featured on TV and the papers was out of the question.

She was shy in front of the cameras, and she would get tongue-tied while answering questions. Truth is, she could only tell so much about Mills and her uncles, Tomoyo, Syaoran, her life in school, and life as Mills' "sister". The difficult part is that people are interested in her relationship with Syaoran, and Mills' – and her own background.

* * *

"Don't worry so much about being interviewed," Mills told Sakura one night as they sat at the verandah after an afternoon entertaining the reporters. "People admire you. A lot of people know you now, and they want to emulate your example. You're a poster girl for abuse survivors, not to mention you're really strong."

"I'm not sure about what I could tell them," Sakura replied. "I'm only starting my career. I don't have much to say about my past. I can say so much about Syaoran, but I'm worried about what his family would think. And I don't have much to tell about my family. I mean, you're my only family after all."

"That's all right. You're answerable to nobody but yourself. They want to know you better, for once. Besides, you are a celebrity in a way, so expect that there will be people who will think ill of you. In any case, just tell them what you know and feel."

"Sure, but what do you do when you're the one being interviewed? After all, looks like you're becoming like an action hero or something."

"That's because I look good on TV! I'll have to add in my track record as a really cool investigator. But that means now I have to be careful and work harder!"

"But Kero-chan," Sakura continued, "When people ask you about your family, you don't say anything much. Come to think of it, you've never really told me much about them. You only tell me about having a missing sister, but that's it."

"My family is gone," Mills said, "Look, it's tiring to explain my background. I've been talking about it for a long time. It isn't important by now."

"…Kero-chan, please tell me more about your family. Please?"

"All right, you win," Mills sighed for a long time and looked away before speaking. "I was adopted… The guy that took me in was a private investigator. It was he who taught me everything I know. He died along with the family I was supposed to meet."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"A long time ago, my dad and I went on a cruise. He promised he'd help me find my true family. I was supposed to meet them in that ship. That night, our ship met an accident and sunk. I barely survived, and later on I found out that my sister survived. I could only remember so much."

"How come?"

"I don't know. They said I was unconscious when they found me. But something is bothers me. It was as if… It was as if something wrong happened in that ship. And then my dad…"

At that moment, Mills began to frown, his cheerful countenance disappearing.

"That's all right, Kero-chan," Sakura whispered, and leaned on Mills' shoulder. "If… If it's too hard for you, you don't have to tell anyone until you're ready."

"My dad died before my eyes," Mills blurted out. "I could not save him. The last thing I knew he was holding my arm, even if he was dead. He lost his grip, and I was caught in the waves... It was a terrible time, seeing my family disappear in that ship."

"Kero-chan… Why are you telling me this now?"

At that point, Mills hung his head, his face struggling to keep a smile but failing. He clutched his head as if nursing a headache and shivered. Not knowing what to do, Sakura hugged her senior, now inexplicably fragile and vulnerable, he who had always been strong for her sake.

"The things you get from being famous," Mills whispered.

* * *

Li Kuan arrived in Manila on a Saturday, three weeks later, with several stockholders of the Reed Group of Companies. Ceekae was the first to meet him at the airport, hugging him tightly as she literally threw herself onto her father.

"I'm so glad you've come, Father!" Ceekae said gaily. "How long are you staying here? Will you be busy right away?"

"Relax, honey," Kuan replied as he patted his daughter's head. "I'm not really here for business; I just came here to see how you're doing. I'd also like to see Madame Yelan and take care of some matters. And how are you and Xiao Lang doing?"

"Syaoran isn't keeping his part of our engagement!" Ceekae immediately pouted. "He is too busy with his bar and his work, and then he's always with that girl he keeps being with! He doesn't even spend a bit of time at home or with me!"

"Very well, I'd have a word with Xiao Lang and his mother about his philandering. I think I should have your engagement with him handled immediately."

"Father… I'm worried about my engagement. I could feel Syaoran doesn't…"

"Nonsense, Carolyn!" Kuan replied, and hugged her. "Xiao Lang doesn't understand his duties yet. He is young, and has his feelings over his reason… Be patient with him for a while. I'll talk to him soon and knock some sense into him."

Ceekae nodded in reply. "Thanks, Father. I just wish… I wish Syaoran would listen to me. I wanted him to understand me. He matters so much to me. I just want him to forgive me and love me again."

"Hm? What did you say, Carolyn?"

"N-Nothing, Father."

* * *

Father and daughter were fetched by a limousine convoy that Reed arranged for the visiting stockholders. As they quietly made their way to the condo that Kuan rented for himself, he leafed through the newspapers neatly arranged near his seat.

Kuan have learned beforehand of the famous Inspector Cerberus Mills, making him more anxious about his stay in Manila. Now he's reading him in the papers, which trumpeted his story and track record as a cop and private investigator.

"So this is the man my brother fears," Kuan thought to himself. "Could it be…?"

His gaze shifted to a young girl with emerald eyes, auburn hair, and a youthful, cheerful face posing with him in one of the pictures. He read some of the paragraphs related to the girl, and felt himself shake as he read the contents:

"_One of the testaments to Mills' expertise is 20-year old Sakura Kinomoto. At five years old she survived the sinking of a ferry off the coast of Hong Kong. She was adopted at age 12 by a former Bulacan councilor, who maltreated her under his roof until she was fourteen when she was sold to a prostitution ring._

_She was saved from the syndicate in a rescue operation led by Mills, then with the Western Police District. Later Mills adopted her as his assistant and apprentice. Now a graduating criminology student, Sakura emulates her guardian's sense of justice and assists him in managing his office, the Mills Investigation Agency."_

"That's the girl whom Syaoran insists to go out with. They say she's now his girlfriend, and Madame Yelan isn't doing anything to scold him. That's why…" Ceekae said upon seeing Sakura's picture, but was interrupted by her father.

"I see… No wonder my brother is afraid of this girl," Kuan thought. "But if she really is that girl, does she even know her worth? But the thought of her being linked to Xiao Lang is a threat indeed."

* * *

Sakura sighed as she leafed through her books that afternoon. With her thesis done and her criminology studies coming to an end, she had concentrated in the last months of college. In spite of the occasional disturbances from the reporters and some of Mills' clients, surprisingly it has been a month after all of their troubles came.

Mills has kept himself very busy after the day he fainted at home. He wouldn't talk about what's bothering him, and apparently he forgot all about it. He returned to his old, cheerful self, relating with everyone as if nothing much happened.

He doesn't complain much about Syaoran lately, much more about her dating him, and he acts as cordial to him as before. But when they separate ways, Mills would sulk at the verandah or in his office and mutter about Syaoran while leafing through some documents. The stress he's getting must have taken its toll on his temperance.

She wanted to see Tomoyo, even if they always see each other in school, but lately her mother has been asking her to help around with the family business. And then there was Eriol to take up her spare time.

She then wondered how Syaoran is. In spite of his busy schedule with Club Tsubasa and Reed's affairs, he always found time for her. He had been very supportive, giving her advice, and being there in times of trouble. He proved to be a sweet, caring person with a good sense of humor and a reassuring aura around him.

Syaoran never said much about his childhood. Sakura knew a bit of Syaoran's past from Mills, but apart from what she knows about Syaoran and the Reed incident, there was nothing else she knew. She never asked him about it, and when she did…

"_Too bad he's dead," Syaoran said as he bit on his sandwich._

"_Hoe?" Sakura could only give a blank stare._

"_He was a nice guy. He was already fourteen, but he liked sweets and video games. He taught me how to use a gun when I was eight. When he was working for my family, we played a lot of shooting games. He was the one who went after my uncle to save me. He's a crack shot, and he was very brave too."_

"_He was the tutor you mentioned before, right?"_

"_Yeah," Syaoran replied, and looked away a bit. "He saved me from my uncle and his men. They were doing illegal deals using our company, and wanted me as a bargaining chip and a hostage. But in the end, it was he who rescued me."_

"_He must be a very good person," Sakura said as she snuggled towards Syaoran._

_Syaoran sighed, and frowned a bit. "The one terrible thing I remember about him was that he got shot because of me. My uncle tried to kill me before he was arrested, but he instead took the hit. I owe him my life."_

"_Syaoran… I'm sorry to hear that…"_

"_It's all right. That bullet didn't kill him … He died in an accident some time after the Reed incident. They never found his body. I felt bad hearing about it… I really wished I could grow up with him."_

"_I'm really sorry… I never thought you lost someone really important in your life."_

_Syaoran sighed, and looked at Sakura. "That Mills… He reminds me of that guy."_

"_Hoe?" A puzzled Sakura stared at Syaoran, but he seemed lost in thought._

It was then that Sakura remembered their conversation at Club Tsubasa…

"_I was… My uncle held our corporation hostage… I couldn't really remember why, but… But I know his company was trading something illegal… The police were hot on his trail, and then the guy who taught me how to use a gun was after him as well… They were chasing him all over Japan and… Later on, he decided to hold me hostage, but…"_

"_Enough!"_

Sakura also suspected Syaoran's knowledge about Mills' chest scar. She's seen the scar many times, but she never saw anything odd about having a scar on the chest after being shot. Something seemed off, but she decided to shrug it off her mind. Must be some bad memory that Mills wanted to forget, she thought.

There was one other thing that neither Mills nor Syaoran ever mentioned about, even to each other: the girl with lonely eyes. All she knows is that Syaoran has stopped talking about her, and that she doesn't manifest to him lately. Then again, he knew she is jealous of that mystery girl, so maybe he's just avoiding the topic.

Mills, on the other hand, kept to himself, including the information he has on the mystery girl. He doesn't talk to anyone, even her or Syaoran, about what he had so far on the girl. At times all he did was look at his family picture, and then at Syaoran's old picture. Somehow she couldn't shrug the feeling she knew why.

* * *

Yue couldn't sleep. For the past days, he felt bothered over the consequences of Sakura and Syaoran being a couple. True, they look like a fine pair, since Syaoran was a nice and responsible person, and Sakura was compatible with him, but after his meeting with Eriol and the attacks against Sakura, his views were altered.

He remembered how Sakura grew up in the company of Mills, and with the friends that she now has. They knew Sakura's fragile past, and they swore to give her the life she deserves to have, and help her find her true family when the proper time comes. With everything that's going on, that proper time came a bit too early, it seemed.

"_Why are you telling me all of this?" Yue asked as Eriol shuffled the pictures and returned them to their envelope._

"_It's not just for their sake. Sakura is already involved with him, and it will result in so much trouble. I'm looking into my aunt's motives for investigating Sakura, but until we can find out anything, we could only wait," Eriol replied._

"_Are you saying that Li Yelan is responsible for the attacks on Sakura?"_

"_I don't know. We could guess they are testing Syaoran if he is strong enough to protect her from future attacks against Reed, just like what happened fifteen years ago. Or maybe it's a show of disapproval of their relationship, since he's engaged to Carolyn. They may see Sakura as a hindrance to Reed's takeover of Capricious."_

"_They're willing to go as far as killing Sakura just because of that engagement? So Mills was right after all… Syaoran is going to cause her trouble!"_

"_Not entirely... Spinel kept saying those two must end up together. I know it's a big mistake for Syaoran to marry Carolyn, since she was a philandering backstabber, but this is more than opposing the engagement. Maybe there's something more about the circumstances around them. And then there's the matter of Sakura's family."_

"_Mills passed on that search to Sakura already."_

"_I see… How much has Sakura found about her family?"_

"_Not much, although according to my own search there is a family named Kinomoto that went missing fifteen years ago. But how are they…?"_

"…_I don't know either, but the fact that Aunt Yelan is interested in Sakura's background means this may be related. In what manner, I'm not sure."_

"_So what are we supposed to do?"_

"_We need to find out what Spinel is talking about, why, and if Aunt Yelan is looking into the same angle as well. At the same time, we have to help Sakura finish her own search. Until then, all we can do is watch all our backs, especially Sakura. If there's someone who'll be in grave danger, it's definitely her."_

"_Why?" Yue asked, but Eriol did not reply._

"What are you trying to pull off, Eriol Hiiragizawa?" Yue asked as he stared at the rain outside his window. "What are you trying to do with those two?"

* * *

Mills decided to take a walk around Ermita one afternoon. After the incident in the alley, he ran out of clues on the whereabouts of the girl with lonely eyes. Except for his family picture and Syaoran's own leads, there was no way to further his search.

He recounted the clues he had so far. First was the pepper spray used on Syaoran, which supposedly had her fingerprints. Then she looked like the little girl in his family picture, none other than his sister. There was also the possibility that she could be loitering somewhere around the Malate-Ermita area. And that warm candy scent…

It was Syaoran who could pinpoint that mystery girl's original candy scent, but for some reason he is picking up a similar scent too. He wished Syaoran could help him identify that scent, after which he could ask Tomoyo if she recognizes it…

Mills' thoughts were distracted by a sudden phone call. It was the lab technician at NBI who was looking into the DNA in the suspected blood spot that he found on the pepper spray. "Mills here, what's up?" he said.

"_Mills, I looked into the blood sample that you found in this pepper spray. I was able to extract DNA from it, but I don't understand the results that came out. The blood stain I found looked expiratory__**(2)**__. Good thing I was still able to get some DNA. I'll keep you posted if I find something new."_

"Thanks," Mills replied.

"_By the way, are you sure it was just Sakura that mishandled this pepper spray?"_ the lab technician asked.

"Yes, I'm sure! You saw that it had her prints, right? And you know how clean I am when it comes to handling evidence!"

"_Actually, here's the problem. I isolated the DNA in Sakura's prints so I could get the DNA in the blood sample. Guess what? The DNA I got looks like Sakura's. But here's the thing: I suspected that you touched this can, so I dug for your DNA sample. You know what's funny? I found yours here too. Come to think of it, I thought you two have identical DNA. Man, this pepper spray is messed up."_

"You haven't been sleeping well, have you? You need a lot of sugar in your diet."

"_No, this country has a screwed-up DNA database! So don't expect me to do a CSI effect__**(3)**__ on your case. Look, I don't think this pepper spray is still useful in finding your mystery girl, so go find another clue. Or just admit that you mishandled the can!"_

* * *

One morning, Sakura woke up to a steady knock on their door. As she opened Mills' office she met a brown pig-tailed girl waiting outside the door. Upon seeing Sakura, the girl's eyes lit up in excitement.

"Wow! You must be Sakura Kinomoto!" the girl squealed, and immediately shook her hand. "I'm so glad to meet you in person! I've heard so much about you! And you're so beautiful up close!"

"Wow… Thanks," a bewildered Sakura could only reply.

"By the way, I'm Chiharu Mihara," the girl introduced herself. "I'm an exchange student from Japan, and I'm taking up my last year in journalism. I'm having my internship here with Reuters for this month."

"Reuters? That's cool! Anyway, what can I do for you?" Sakura replied as she ushered Chiharu into the office.

"I'm working on the police beat. I've been assigned to make a story on private investigators, and I thought I should make one about your boss, Mr. Cerberus Mills. I read he is one of the most popular here in the Philippines. Is he around, by the way?"

"No, he left early today. Would you like something to drink?"

"Sure, thanks!" Chiharu replied. In a few minutes, Sakura returned with a plate of cinnamon rolls and a glass of iced tea and served it to Chiharu.

"Anyway, I was hoping I could interview Mr. Mills today. I saw the feature about him on TV and I got interested in doing a story about him. I read he's known as an expert in missing persons cases, and it looks like he's become more famous nowadays after that raid," Chiharu said as she bit on a cinnamon bun.

"Kero-chan worked as a cop before, but now he concentrates in being a private investigator. Everyone says he's really good."

"Yeah! I read his track record, and I'm impressed. He entered WPD when he was 18, and then he cracked a lot of drug-related cases. He was also a part in the operation against the night clubs in Manila, and served as a special agent with the NBI…"

"He's also hardworking and dedicated in his work. He also had a strong sense of justice. He said he was only doing his best to stop crime and protect people. He's really idealistic, but he's good in proving himself right."

"He left WPD after he adopted you, right?"

"Yeah, that was about six years ago..."

"I've read all about it, about surviving that sea accident when you were five. I read about your life in the orphanage and the time you were sold by your adoptive family to a night club. And then I've read about how Mills raised you, and how you cope with your new life. Not to mention you're becoming a cop soon!"

"I owe Kero-chan my life," Sakura replied. "He's the only family I have. He's the reason I'm with good people. That's why I want to repay him by working as hard as I can. That's why I chose to take up criminology. I want to protect people. I want to maintain peace and order. I want to be just like him, maybe even better!"

"Have you… thought of looking for your real family?"

"Yes. Kero-chan gave me all of his materials about me. I want to know where I came from, what my family was, maybe if they survived that accident, and where they could be now. But if I find them, I honestly wouldn't know what to do. In any case, if I meet them, I want them to be proud of me!"

"I see," Chiharu replied, and leaned towards Sakura with a smile. "Sakura, I'm kinda jealous of you… You lived a good life. You survived through so much, and you proved yourself to be strong. You know what, I admire you, and I'm your fan!"

Sakura blushed upon hearing Chiharu's words. "T-Thanks," she sheepishly replied.

"Wait, I know!" Chiharu exclaimed, her eyes lighting up once again in excitement. "I'll help you find your family! My boyfriend works with a TV station. We can ask for his help in gathering info and hook up with their connections. Maybe they know someone who can lead you to your missing family!"

"R-Really?"

"Of course, I have something to ask of you in return."

"Uh... OK, but what is it?"

At that point, Tomoyo stormed into Mills' office, wielding her camcorder. Upon seeing Sakura and Chiharu, she suddenly pouted.

"Oh, no!" Tomoyo groaned. "I missed Sakura's exclusive interview with Reuters!"

"Hey! Aren't you Tomoyo Daidouji, the daughter of the owner of Daidouji Toys, and Eriol Hiiragizawa's girlfriend?" Chiharu asked upon seeing Tomoyo.

"Oh my… Eriol must have been famous," Tomoyo replied with a grin.

"The Reed Group of Companies is causing quite a stir in the business world lately. I hear Reed's stockholders are assembling this month in Manila. Anyway, Eriol was quite popular for being Reed's CEO. And now it's Li Syaoran who's getting the spotlight, not only because he's the new CEO, but because of his relationship with Sakura. He's engaged, all right, but it seems everyone want to know Sakura more."

"Really?" Sakura said. Her face slowly became downcast as her thoughts drifted to Syaoran. Hearing about Syaoran's involvement with her was the least she expected. She knew he would be ready to defend her in front of her family, but somehow she was afraid he would get into trouble because of her…

"That's it!" Chiharu exclaimed and pointed to Sakura. "In exchange of helping you find your family, you'll let me do a story about YOU!"

"How cute! I'll do the videos! I'll make sure Sakura gets the best video interview with Reuters ever!" Tomoyo gleefully exclaimed.

"H-Hoe?" Sakura could only say.

* * *

"…Therefore, gentlemen, I believe Reed's latest ventures will succeed within the timeframe that we agreed upon as long as we don't experience any internal setback and we accomplish our present short-term goals on schedule. Any questions?"

Syaoran turned off the projector as he ended his report to Reed's stockholders and clients. He reported on the reorganization of the company's assets, priorities, and ventures, and announced further improvements on its existing branches. Thankfully, his report was warmly received; there were a few murmurs from the audience but none of them raised any question or protest.

"That will be all for this morning," Syaoran then said. "We will meet again at 2pm and hear the reports from our clients. Good day to you all."

He glanced towards Yelan, who was watching from a special seat in front of the stage, and then at Kuan, who was sitting at another side of the conference hall. In a few minutes, only they were the ones left in the hall.

Syaoran prepared to leave the conference hall when Kuan stopped him.

"Xiao Lang," the Li clansman said, "I mean to speak to you earlier, but we have been understandably busy all this time. But now that I have your attention, I believe we need to discuss something of great importance to Reed's future and yours as well."

Syaoran sighed deeply. "I know… This is about my engagement, isn't it?"

Kuan slammed his hands on the table and snarled at Syaoran. "I've been hearing so many things about your… your exploits here in Manila! First you throw yourself on any woman you see back in Hong Kong, and then you come here and sow your wild oats and keep yourself distracted from your duties!"

"I refused the engagement with every girl my family throws at me, not because I refuse to fulfill my duties as the future leader of this clan, but because I do not want to involve myself in a marriage for convenience!"

"Convenience?" Kuan growled. "This is for your convenience! You know I will relinquish control of Capricious Enterprises after you wed my daughter! Why do you refuse my generous offer? Or do you think Carolyn isn't good enough for you? Why, I know you two have known each other for a long time before your engagement. Should I elaborate how much you two have shared of each other?"

"You talk as if your daughter is the Blessed Virgin Mary herself!" Syaoran replied, raising his voice. "Yes, we did become a couple, but when I discovered what kind of girl she is, I regretted being with her! She would ask for so many favors and throws her weight around while flaunting my name! Not to mention she was known for sleeping with other men even when we were together! You call that model behavior?"

"You're not showing model behavior yourself, little wolf! Think you I am not aware of your relationship with that commoner, Sakura Kinomoto?"

At that point, Syaoran froze and gritted his teeth.

"I've heard the stories about you," Kuan said with a smirk. "You involved yourself with a bargirl-turned-cop with a hidden and probably humiliating past! How sure are you that she's not after your money or influence? She's nothing!"

"How dare you talk about Sakura like she's a common criminal!" Syaoran shouted, and grabbed Kuan's collar. "She's not like that!"

"Hah! I knew it!" Kuan said in a triumphant voice. "It's you who have been cheating on this engagement. Yelan! Aren't you aware of your son's misdemeanor? This is unbecoming of the Li clan's future leader!"

"Both of you, enough!" The Li matriarch shouted at the two men, and walked towards the projector. She then inserted a few slides on the projector and turned it on.

"Xiao Lang," Yelan said, "Why are you so involved with this Kinomoto girl?"

At that moment, the projector flashed an image of a magazine page with a picture of Sakura with Mills and her stuffed flying animal Kero-chan. The next slides showed Sakura in school, during her last raid, and finally with Mills, her friends, and Syaoran.

"Mom! What's the meaning of this? So you've been spying on both of us all this time?" Syaoran said angrily, facing his mother.

"Yelan! You knew of Xiao Lang's paramour all along? Why didn't you do anything to stop this? His actions will cause more unrest among the elders, and Reed's stockholders as well!" Kuan segued, his facing hiding his anger and surprise.

Yelan said nothing, and instead faced her son. "Xiao Lang, why do you insist on dating Sakura Kinomoto?" she asked. "Is it because she is now a celebrity, just like her guardian? Or do you believe she has been very good to you?"

"Sakura is more than a friend to me!" Syaoran replied angrily. "I've been with her in her most difficult times. I've seen her laugh, cry, suffer, and rise from her difficulties. She has a loving family, good friends, and a strong heart. She's brave, intelligent, and kind. I admire her, and I am ready to stand by her no matter what!"

"Are you talking from your emotions? You only know her at face value. How close have you been to her? You don't know where she came from and who her family is!"

"Sakura is Sakura! I accept her as she is!"

"Meditate on your answers, Xiao Lang!" Yelan retorted angrily. "You are the CEO of Reed Group of Companies! Above all, you are the next leader of our family! Do you realize you are close to breaking your obligation to the clan? Your engagement is for the welfare of this company, and yours as well! Why do you go to great extents to associate yourself with an outsider such as her?"

"Because I love her! I love Sakura Kinomoto!" Syaoran shouted on top of his voice.

It was then that Syaoran noticed several onlookers, including many of Reed's stockholders, assembled at the door of the conference hall. They were murmuring indistinctively and arguing to themselves while pointing at Sakura's projected image.

Kuan decided their conversation is going nowhere. "Fine," he said. "Enjoy your time with this commoner. But soon you will have to realize your errors and regret choosing her over your own family!" Saying so, he left the hall with a huff.

Syaoran did not reply, and instead clenched his fist in frustration. At that point, Yelan walked towards her son and patted his head.

"Poor child," she said. "Your emotions are getting the better of you."

"Mom," Syaoran replied, "Why do I have to go through this engagement?"

"Xiao Lang, you know this engagement is for your sake. Capricious is becoming unstable, and without a strong leader's guidance it will become a liability to us. Also, Kuan is not as healthy as you think he is. He wants to make sure his daughter is taken care of when he is gone."

"Do you really think getting married is the answer to that?"

"Unless there is another way, I cannot think of any solution. But this isn't all about convenience and corporate stability. Son, someday you'll have to raise your own family and take over our clan. Having a good mate is part of the process. This is one way of training yourself for that day."

"Is choosing my own mate part of training myself to be a leader?" Syaoran asked, to which Yelan fell silent.

"Mom, Sakura is very special to me," Syaoran then said. "I've never felt more at peace with myself than after I met her. She helped me understand the things that are important to me. She's the one that gave my life meaning and purpose. I know I have a duty to fulfill for Reed and our family, but…"

"Then I suppose you know what you are meant to do?" Yelan replied.

"I'll decide on that myself, Mom," Syaoran said and prepared to leave.

Suddenly, Yelan grabbed his hand and clicked on the projector. The projector showed a newspaper clipping on the first raid at Night Rose Karaoke Bar – the raid where Sakura was brutally attacked.

"Xiao Lang, ever since you dated Sakura Kinomoto, her life has been continuously in danger. You knew this, didn't you?" Yelan asked.

"Yes," Syaoran said, but did not face his mother.

"I talked to Eriol's lover and learned of the attacks against her. And it seems you have always been there to rescue her, am I correct?"

Syaoran gritted his teeth in dismay. "So you have been talking to Sakura's friends and telling them that you hated me being with her? Or have you been threatening them to stop me from seeing her? What are you trying to do?"

"That exactly," Yelan replied as she turned off the projector. "But I noticed everyone I talked to had good words for her. They like you two being together. They say you are a perfect match. Had circumstances been better, I'd think so too. But then these attacks… If you keep up with this, you will only put her life in danger."

Syaoran then faced his mother with a grim face. "Mom, there's something else I know too… Someone from Reed is after Sakura."

"What did you just say?!" Yelan exclaimed, her eyes opening wide in shock.

"I won't let anyone hurt her. I'll protect her with my life. And if something happens to her, I swear by Father's grave I'll punish the culprit myself." Syaoran then shook his hand off Yelan's grasp and walked out of the hall.

Yelan shook her head as Syaoran disappeared from the hall. She meditated on her son's behavior and persistence to assert his relationship with Sakura. Until now, his youthful indecision is getting the better of him, but as she noticed, he has become more resolute and responsible, first with his duties, and now with his feelings.

There was one thing that distressed Yelan: Syaoran said someone from Reed as responsible for the attacks on Sakura. How much does he know about it, and who does he suspect? If what he's thinking is true, that means…

"Xiao Lang… Has he realized who Sakura Kinomoto is?" she murmured as she walked out of the conference hall.

Suddenly, her cellphone began to ring.

* * *

It was another sleepless night for Sakura, and in addition she could not keep still. She knew Mills was busy in one of his search sorties again, and she could not go to Club Tsubasa and disturb Syaoran. Calling Tomoyo was out of the question; she already did several times earlier but she was mysteriously unreachable.

It was then that she noticed Mills' data on her background on her desk. She remembered he already passed on his search for her family so she could do so herself.

The envelopes contained Sakura's papers from the social welfare office, including reports on the sea accident when she was five. (It was there that she learned that the ship where she lost her family was called "Princess of the Free".) They also had a list of her recovered belongings such as her clothes, pictures, and a faded ID card.

She leafed through the materials Mills gave her. She memorized the data in each document, and took note of every possible contact and location she needs to visit and ask about. All she had to do was go after these contacts.

Suddenly, Sakura's phone rang. Upon answering the phone, she realized it was Mark on the other line.

"_Sakura, Yukito said you wanted to go to Port Area__**(4)**__, right?"_ Mark said.

"Y-Yes, Uncle Mark. Why?" Sakura replied, and blushed upon thinking that Yukito squealed about her.

"_Mitch is on her way to report to the new cruise ship where she'll be working tonight. Wanna come along? We'll pick you up in a few minutes._"

"Sure, uncle! I'll get dressed up right away!"

* * *

Mills found himself walking at Port Area, Manila's pier district. The streets were dimly lit and the lights from the ships on dry dock were the only lights available. A cold wind mixed with the scent of saltwater blew softly around him.

He intended to sniff out the small gangs in the area, and ask around if they recognize the girl that Mitch's landlady saw a long time ago, and maybe even the ones that attacked her. Unfortunately, he hasn't been very successful in finding anyone to talk to. Everyone was either shy or afraid of him. After all, he was on the side of the law.

He decided to call it quits. He was about to leave towards the pier's gate when he noticed the remains of what seemed like a sunken ship. The hull was punctured and burnt everywhere, and the other parts of the ship were rusted, burnt and bent.

He walked towards the dead ship and sat at the cargo in front of it. The wind slowly dulled his senses, making him lie down on the cargo. In a few minutes, amidst the sea breeze and the lights at sea that flickered in the night, he was asleep.

* * *

It was then that Mills had another dream. In the dream he was running through the burning hall of a ship with the silhouette of an older man and a younger man. There was panicking everywhere, and alarms and rioting sounded everywhere.

Suddenly, Mills turned around to see the silhouette of another man running after them. Just as the unknown man was about to catch up with them, an explosion rang from behind, followed by a large tongue of flame that threw him off balance.

When he came to, he was on a floating platform at sea. The rain and wind fell everywhere, sending waves crashing towards the debris and the survivors of what he perceived as the burning ship. There he noticed the old man who was running with him face down with his younger companion. Both were already dead.

Suddenly, another young man sprang out of the sea, his arm being gripped tightly by the old man. He mouthed something and reached out to him, but the waves crashed towards them. In seconds, the dead man let go of his arm and sunk into the abyss.

Mills saw the young man struggle in the water and jumped towards him. He grabbed the young man and dragged him into another platform.

Just then, a soft cry echoed from the burning ship. Mills looked up and saw the silhouette of a little girl looking at them from a distance. He could not make out her face, but he could see a glimpse of her eyes. They were crying, lonely eyes.

The young man that he saved mouthed something again, and reached out to the little girl. Suddenly, a wave crashed towards the girl, and in a few seconds, she was gone. Another wave rose from the sea, slamming Mills and the young man.

* * *

When Mills regained his senses, he saw the young man floating in the water, unconscious. As he looked at the man closely, he was surprised at what he saw. It was that young man from his earlier dream, and just like before, they had the same face.

Mills woke up as a strong wind blew on his face. It felt cold, but he was sweating profusely. As he glanced at the dead ship, he suddenly remembered his dream.

"That accident… I remember now," He whispered, "The dead man was my dad… But the one chasing us… Who could it be?"

He looked around and remembered that he fell asleep in front of the burned ship. He decided it was time to go home.

Suddenly, a strange, familiar scent wafted towards him, jolting his senses. It was that warm candy scent again.

"You're here," Mills whispered, and ran to the direction of the scent.

He ended up at the passenger area of the docks, where a passenger ship docked for the night. The place was crowded, and the candy scent blended with the saltwater scent of the pier. The only thing that could help him is a visual of the scent's probable source.

As if his prayers were answered, an unknown figure walked gracefully past him, giving off that same familiar scent. Mills turned back as quickly as he can, and noticed the shadow move past the crowd and totally disappear.

"Not again!" Mills grumbled as he pushed and shoved his way through the crowd. He ran through every corner, bumping through everything that stood in his way. He looked left and right, trying to make his way to the fleeting figure before him.

After a few minutes, he stood in the middle of the thick crowd and sadly hung his head. The girl with lonely eyes is gone. Then again, there is always tomorrow.

* * *

Sakura looked around at Port Area from the taxi's window. From afar, Mitch's ship was already alive with activity, with passengers and porters scurrying around to prepare for the long trip at sea tomorrow.

At the pier, Mitch gave her lover a goodbye kiss and made her way to the ship. It was a quick goodbye, perhaps quick enough so that homesickness would not sink in. It will be a long wait for her uncle to endure, Sakura felt.

She remembered how long Mitch and Mark have been together, having endured so much in pursuing their careers and surviving a lot of challenges, from making ends meet to facing opposition from their families and some people around them. Still, they held on together and proved to be a very strong and loving couple.

It was then that she pondered on her relationship with Syaoran. Theirs felt like a whirlwind relationship, but in such a short time they have endured so much danger and challenges, not to mention opposition that almost cost them their lives. But their relationship felt immature and needed more affirmation and testing.

"Uncle Mark," Sakura asked, "I envy you two. I wish Syaoran and I…"

"Hey, you two love each other, that's enough for a good start," Mark replied. "The question is if you two can endure so much in keeping yourselves together."

"I know. Syaoran's mom, and then Kero-chan, and those people at Reed…"

"That's not what I meant… Someday you'll have to face simpler problems, like sacrificing time to pursue your career or prioritizing family over your relationship. The big difference would lie in how – and if - you will face your problems together." Saying so, Mark waved to Mitch as she entered the ship.

Sakura decided to take a tour around the pier. It was already midnight, but the place was alive and noisy. She decided she needed some place to reflect.

She found herself at an area of the docks facing Manila Bay. She walked amidst the dim lights from the ships, feeling the soft sea breeze embrace her body. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, catching the scent of the saltwater as she walked.

She knew her story started in this sea, fifteen years ago when she lost her family. She felt that had fate been cruel, she would be dead amidst the waters instead of being with people that she could call her family. Strangely, she felt at peace with the sea, as if it protected her and cleansed her heart and thoughts of care and worry.

As Sakura opened her eyes, she found herself in front of the remains of a sunken ship. She noticed how damaged the ship was, with its exterior burnt and bent in many parts. Somehow the ship looked like it had an accident that couldn't yield any survivors.

Sakura looked around her. Yue once told her that Port Area teemed with thugs that prey on unsuspecting travelers. In this case, the port was quiet, except for a few guards and a porter sleeping on a pile of cargo. The place is safe, she concluded.

A flicker of a light reflecting on one side of the ruins caught Sakura's attention. As she approached the glittering section of the ship, she froze upon realizing that what caught her eye was the name of the dead ship.

The ship's side read: "Princess of the Free."

"Sakura! There you are!" Mark shouted as he ran towards his niece. But just when he was already close, Sakura turned to him trembling with a blank stare, her tears flowing freely from her face.

Upon realizing what she just saw, Mark approached Sakura and hugged her tightly. "There, there," he whispered. "I figured you'd be here… It's all right now."

"Uncle, that ship…"

"Yup, that's the ship where they found you when you were five years old. It was a miracle there were only a few casualties, and you were one of the hundreds of survivors that were saved and brought here."

Sakura quickly wiped the tears off her face and smiled. "Uncle Mark, I've finally decided… I think it's time," she said, before walking towards the exit.

"Time for what?" Mark asked.

"To look for my family."

* * *

A quick walk around Quiapo**(5)** helped Sakura find her way to a small clothes shop at the corner of the flea market. Mark, who decided to tag along, felt puzzled over why Sakura would be looking for clothes in such a place and time.

"Good evening, mister!" Sakura greeted the owner, whose back was facing her. Upon facing his visitor, the owner, a middle-aged, Japanese-looking man smiled at her.

"I remember you… You're that girl that hid inside my shop before! How are you? Is your bruise fine now?" he said. Mark could only cluck his tongue in disappointment; it seems what he heard on Sakura's escape from the hospital from Spinel was true.

"I'm fine now, sir," Sakura replied. "The doctors said I'm fine now. I came here to thank you for helping me back then."

"Don't mention it," the man said. "I was worried your injuries would end up being worse. But I'm glad to hear you're well now. Anyway, would you like to have some coffee? It's quite late, and it looks like you're at work or something."

"Oh no, not today, sir… I just passed by, but if you wish, I'll come visit you again and bring you something. Kero-chan taught me how to make really good pancakes."

"Kero-chan?" the man asked, puzzled.

"That's the name of my guardian. He's the one who adopted me."

"Well then, I'll hold you to that… And I hope to meet this Kero-chan too."

"Thanks! I'll see you again soon!" Sakura bowed to the Japanese man before leaving.

Mark stayed glued to where he stood, his eyes fixed on the store owner. He had a well-built, refined physique, short, brown hair and a smooth, kind-looking face, and his glasses hid his beautiful eyes.

"Excuse me? What's the matter?" the store owner asked.

Mark jolted from his trance and blinked hard. "Have we met?" he asked.

"No, I'm sorry," the man replied. "You must be mistaken." Saying so, he turned his back on Mark and went on his business without looking back.

As Mark and Sakura left Quiapo, he scratched his head as he remembered the store owner. At such a short time he and Sakura knew each other closely, as if there was an unspoken link between them. Perhaps he did help Sakura with her bruise? If that's so, then it's expected that Sakura would be grateful to the man.

The strange fact is that the Japanese man looks like someone he have seen somewhere, perhaps in a picture or video. He could not put a finger where, though, because he felt like the man didn't want to be recognized. Something felt odd.

"That man," he muttered, "looks very familiar."

* * *

1 In the first chapter, Mills promised to solve one hundred missing person cases before looking for his missing sister. FYI, the case of the girl with lonely eyes is case # 100.

2 Expiratory blood - blood blown out of the nose, mouth, or a wound due to air pressure and/or air flow

3 CSI effect – a reference to the phenomenon of popular television shows such as the CSI franchise, raising crime victims' and jury members' real-world expectations of forensic science, especially crime scene investigation and DNA testing. (taken from Wikipedia)

4 Port Area at Manila Bay is the center of Manila's shipping industry. At night, Port Area is said to have a high incidence of crime, especially mugging and snatching. In spite of this, commuters and ship employees flock at the wee hours of the night to report early for work or in the ticket lines.

5 Quiapo is an area near the edge of Avenida, filled with shops selling all sorts of items, from clothes and food, to religious items and abortifacients. It is also home to the Quiapo Church and the Statue of the Black Nazarene. More on Quiapo willl be discussed in a later chapter, I assure you.


	16. Sakura Looks for her Family 'Day 1'

Mills' appearance on TV after the raid at Night Rose Karaoke Bar thrust him and Sakura into the limelight. This exposure caused Sakura to wonder about relating her own background, as well as find out something extra about Mills'.

Syaoran and Li Kuan faced off over his engagement with Ceekae. Yelan hintfed she had been spying on his affair with Sakura, and lets him off with a stern warning. Syaoran replied that he suspects Reed's involvement in the attacks against Sakura.

After sending off Mitch to her new workplace at Port Area, Sakura stumbled upon the ruins of the Princess of the Free, the ferry whose accident she survived fifteen years ago. She then swore to Mark that she will start looking for her family immediately.

* * *

Inspector Mills

A fanfic by Tenkouken

* * *

Chapter 15

"Sakura Looks for her Family (Day 1)"

* * *

Chicharu and Tomoyo came to Mills' office early in the morning. A few days ago, Sakura called Chiharu and planned how their investigation would go. Naturally, Tomoyo volunteered to help out and record their so-called quest.

"_You're from Reuters?" Mills asked Chiharu that morning. "So you're the kid who interviewed Sakura a few days ago. What's it about, anyway?"_

"_I'm doing a story on her," Chiharu replied. "She's a survivor, and has the makings of a great law enforcer. That's why a lot of people admire her, and would like to know more about her. Everyone sees her as a very special person."_

"_Sure, but what about me? When will I get an interview with Reuters? I am her guardian, after all. And I want to be seen on Reuters too," he grumbled._

"_That's easy! All you have to do is say something about Sakura, about being her guardian, your hopes and dreams for her, all those stuff…"_

After their impromptu interview with a very happy and enthusiastic Mills, Sakura, Tomoyo, and Chiharu set off to start their investigation. It was only eight in the morning, and they hoped they had a lot of places to visit.

"Sakura, what's that for?" Tomoyo asked upon seeing Sakura's lunchbox.

"Pancakes," Sakura replied. "I'd like to visit this kind man who helped me. I promised I'd bring him these pancakes."

"Oh my! For a while I thought those were for Syaoran! This would be a good time to see him, you know!" Tomoyo groaned.

"I wanted to make pancakes for him too, but …"

Tomoyo fell silent for a while, and then smiled back, understanding the situation. "It's all right," she said. "I know you're worried about Syaoran, much more what people think about you two. I know you want to make sure the situation around you has cooled off before you can freely see each other again."

"It's really difficult not seeing him. He would call me regularly and send me e-mail, but with his mom here, his movements are heavily guarded. There are a lot of eyes spying on us. Anything I'll do might affect him adversely if I don't be careful."

"Don't you think you're the only one doing something to make your relationship work?" Chiharu asked. "Li Syaoran is well-defended by his family, but if something happens to you, who knows if he'll even come to your rescue."

"That's not true!" Sakura said. "Syaoran has done so much for me. He has always stayed beside me, and he risked his life for me on many occasions. But it's true that he's been very busy with his duties, and I want to see him so badly, and…"

"In that case, let's make it up to him tonight. I'll ask Eriol to accompany us to Club Tsubasa, and then we'll set up a private area just for you two!" Tomoyo gleefully said as she clapped her hands lightly. Cold sweat crept at Sakura's brow.

* * *

Tomoyo took her usual videos as Sakura gave the pancakes to the Japanese shop owner, who was surprised to see her visit so early in the morning. Upon receipt, the shop owner immediately took a bite at the pancakes.

"Wow, these taste good!" he said. "You must be a really good cook!"

"Kero-chan taught me how to make a lot of stuff," Sakura replied. "I've been his assistant ever since he adopted me, so I've learned so much from him. In fact, I'm learning how to be a cop, just like him!"

"A cop? Your guardian is a cop?"

"Actually, he's now a private investigator. He was on TV some time ago."

"Really? I'm sorry, but I don't really watch a lot of TV. I read the papers though. But I like listening to the radio more. Say, what are you all doing out this early? And what's with the video camera?"

"I'm looking for…"

Suddenly, a riot started blocks away from where they were. Police are arresting illegal vendors and confiscating their wares at the sidewalk. Other vendors bit, clawed, and swung their way out of the flea market to avoid being caught.

"You girls better leave now," the Japanese shop owner said. "These arrests can get violent at times. Just be careful on your way out."

"Okay, mister. See you soon!" Sakura waved to the man and left.

Tomoyo stood rooted with her camera pointed at the shop owner as Chiharu stared at him. "Excuse me, sir?" Chiharu said. "Are you from around here?"

The shop owner stared at her with a quizzing look, and turned away. "Sorry," he replied without looking back. "I don't know anyone of that sort."

"Chiharu, Tomoyo, let's go! We gotta get to the social welfare office early!" Sakura shouted from afar. Sensing that the shop owner isn't going to say anything else to them, Tomoyo and Chicharu left the shop quietly.

* * *

The group came to the social welfare office and visited the social worker that handled Sakura's papers a long time ago. Upon seeing Sakura, the social worker jumped from her seat and ran up to her.

"Miss Lalaine! How are you?" Sakura asked as she hugged the social worker, a tall, thin woman in her early thirties.

"I'm fine, honey," Lalaine replied. "I saw you on TV last week. I was worried when the bad guys got you in that raid. But I'm glad you're fine now!"

"Don't worry about me! Kero-chan, Uncle Yue, and Uncle Mark were there with me, and Syaoran saved me too. I'm in really good company!"

"Anyway," Lalaine asked, "what are you doing here? Mr. Mills said you're the one looking for your family now. Is there something you're looking for?"

"Yes… I'm studying the papers that Kero-chan gave me. One of them was about the accident where I was found. I'd like to know what happened to the survivors of the Princess of the Free, and if I had companions with me before it happened."

"I did get a list of passengers from the ship company. I was hoping it would confirm that you had your family with you in that ship, but I found the list to be strange."

Lalaine rummaged through a drawer beside her for a few minutes. In a short while, she held up several folded papers, which she gave to Sakura. Sakura then leafed through the papers, realizing that she was reading a list.

"I don't see my name here," she said as she read through the list. "There are so many others here that had my surname. Could it be that any of them would be my family?"

"I'm not sure. Shipping lines don't usually reveal contact information of their passengers. Sometimes, passengers even board the ships under assumed names."

"I see… So where should I go next?"

Lalaine scratched her head and leaned towards Sakura. "Sakura, there's something I need to tell you. When you were rescued after that accident, coast guard officials couldn't find your name in the list of passengers. But they named you 'Sakura Kinomoto' because that's the name you remembered and introduced yourself with."

"Did I have a name tag or ID card with me?"

"Yes. But as you know, it is quite faded. And I can't read Japanese. But I think I know someone that could help you with that name tag."

"Really?"

* * *

Sakura, Tomoyo, and Chiharu found themselves at an old, rundown mansion at the outskirts of Manila. Sakura remembered the old place so fondly; a long time ago, she lived with several children in what for them was called the Little Angels' Sanctuary.

The Little Angels' Sanctuary was an orphanage run by Catholic nuns many years ago. Today, the whole place is maintained by social workers, but lack of funds and internal disputes among local authorities caused the degradation of its facilities.

Sakura could only sigh as she opened the rusty gate of the orphanage. Tomoyo followed closely with her camera with Chiharu in tow. In a few moments, they were at the courtyard of the orphanage.

"So this is where you grew up, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked as she pointed her camcorder around the courtyard. "It feels so simple here, so quiet and peaceful."

"Yeah," Chiharu segued, "the wind is calm, the trees and flowers are pretty, and it feels like a place straight out of a romance novel."

"Yeah, this place is beautiful. I've always loved this place. I missed being here," Sakura replied dreamily. Her gaze kept turning everywhere, scanning the long-familiar surroundings that she once called home…

"Sakura! Sakura, is that you?" A sweet voice rang from a second-story window. Sakura looked up to see a black-haired woman waving at her.

"Aunt Maki! It's me!" Sakura waved to the woman by the window. In a few minutes, the woman ran up to Sakura and hugged her as tightly as she could.

Maki Matsumoto, a Japanese social worker who became the caretaker of the Little Angels' Sanctuary, looked youthful even after all these years. Except for her graying hair, she was still energetic and in great shape. She was the social worker who took care of Sakura the day she entered the orphanage, and has been mindful of her welfare ever since.

"Sakura, you've grown!" Maki said upon meeting her former ward. "It's been a long time. I've heard you've been very busy. How are you?"

"I'm fine," Sakura replied, and led Tomoyo and Chiharu beside her. "I'm going to graduate by next year. By the way, this is my best friend, Tomoyo, and this is Chiharu. We decided to pay you a visit since it's been a long time since I came here."

"Sakura, is she the one who took care of you before you were adopted?" Chiharu asked.

"Yup, that's her," Tomoyo said, still pointing her camcorder to her surroundings. "She was also the one who took care of Sakura after Mr. Mills saved her from that prostitution den. She also took care of her adoption papers. She's very supportive of her. This is a really beautiful orphanage. This must be a really old place."

"That's right," Maki replied. "This mansion was built during the Spanish period, but it was after the Japanese period that this was converted into an orphanage."

"But it seems the place has been neglected," Chiharu quipped. "What happened to the children here? How are you maintaining this?"

"I'm doing as much as I can with the donations I receive from the nuns and the government. Sometimes the parents give us a small cash amount, and the children we took care of help out. But as you noticed, there are less children being cared for now."

"I see. It's too bad such an institution would collapse."

"Not entirely… We're being absorbed into one of the larger orphanages here in Manila, so the children are leaving one by one. The last thing I need to do is unload all of the stuff we've had over the years."

"Aunt Maki," Sakura said, "Do you still have my old things? I'm looking for my family now, and Miss Lalaine said I might be able to use my old stuff here."

"Of course!" Maki replied with a smile. "You girls come with me to my office for a while. By the way, let me tell you something about Sakura when she was little…"

* * *

Sakura rummaged through a small box containing old, crusted folders and read through every page. Everything in the box was similar to the materials that she had, though hers was sort of summarized, listing the most important facts on her identity. These papers felt more like a stroll to memory lane.

The social workers wrote that after she was rescued, she was aloof and would keep to herself for a long time. It took a long time before Sakura opened up, and when she did, she became hyperactive and friendly towards children and social workers alike.

She remembered the days when she asked about her family, and how she would get the same answers about the sea accident over and over again. She never bothered asking anymore afterwards, and believed that her family is dead already, but her childhood heart would not accept it. Naturally, she longed for a family.

Sakura found her adoption papers with Mendez, the councilor that turned her life into a living hell. She remembered she was only ten when she was sent to that family, and how she lived as a slave until that fateful day when she was sold into his night club.

The next papers she read documented her rescue from Mendez's house. It also highlighted how she was found in a brothel by that kind policeman she would later call "Kero-chan." **(1)** Some of the documents noted her physical, emotional, and mental trauma, with a side note hoping she would become her old self again.

The last folder contained her adoption papers and a report on her first six months under Mills' care. It was then that she noticed something in one of the paragraphs:

"_Little Angels' Sanctuary kept her belongings after the accident, such as her old clothes, pictures, and identifying documents consisting of a faded ID card and a name tag from her bag. To date, the information in these documents has not been properly interpreted, and placed under the institution's safekeeping for future reference."_

True enough, under the pile of documents was an envelope containing a damaged name tag, a faded school ID card, and a questionnaire with its data written in Japanese. Apparently, she dictated her answers to the questionnaire, so it means everything she'll discover now came from her own mouth fifteen years ago.

"Have you found what you're looking for, Sakura?" Chiharu asked as she came to Sakura with Tomoyo and Maki.

"Yes, these are my records here in the orphanage," Sakura replied.

"Miss Maki told us so many things about you," Tomoyo said. "I never knew you've experienced so much loneliness and trouble. It must have been difficult."

"But Sakura is a strong person," Maki segued. "Somehow, in spite of her troubles, I could see how strong and persevering her heart is. Even as a child she reached out to so many people. She recovered so quickly from her past hurts, and now she is a source of inspiration and strength for a lot of people."

"It's not like that, Aunt Maki," Sakura said, her face hiding a deep blush. "I'm not that strong… I just came by with a little help from Kero-chan and my friends."

"Don't act so humble, Sakura… I read everything you've done, about how you aspired to be a cop, and how you helped topple down that prostitution den. I knew that someday, your true strength would surface and make you the person you've always wanted to be. So be proud of yourself because your hard work has paid off."

"Actually… I am," Sakura replied, and smiled sweetly.

Chiharu fingered the damaged name tag and looked at the prints. "Sakura, this name tag does have your name on it," she said. "It's faded, but I could still read the prints."

Tomoyo pointed her camera on the name tag and scratched her head. "I couldn't read the rest, but I could see the kanji for your name," she said.

"Does it say who could be contacted in case of emergency?" Sakura asked.

"It seems like it's your father. But I can't understand the name written here. It says something like Fu… Ji… Ta… Ka…"

"Fujitaka Kinomoto," Chiharu said. "Then your father's name is Fujitaka Kinomoto."

"My father… What else could we know about him? Let's research more about him," Sakura said. After a few minutes, she regretted asking Chiharu about it.

"Sakura," Chiharu whispered after a long silence, "Fujitaka Kinomoto is dead."

* * *

Mills trudged towards the dimsum shop near the bar where Mitch formerly worked. For some reason, he felt uneasy having Sakura go off looking for her family by herself, even with Tomoyo and that Reuters kid in tow.

It was a good thing that Sakura has started looking for her family, just as he asked her to do, but he was hoping she'd succeed as early as possible. It was not only because she deserves to know, but because he wanted to know something else too…

"_The moment she got involved with Li Syaoran, she has stepped on too many gentle toes. Your dear sister is now as good as dead."_

Something felt wrong with Limon's words. It gave him the impression that Sakura was being singled out, but not merely because she's dating Syaoran. If there was one clue why, it might be her background… And it's up to Sakura to find out.

Suddenly, a waft of perfume caught his attention. It was that candy scent again… This time, Mills felt something was off.

As he turned back he noticed a beautiful woman walk behind him. She had long, red hair bunched up around her head. She dragged a carry-along bag and looked like she arrived from abroad. As she glanced on her side, Mills saw her face… and froze.

It was several minutes after she boarded a taxi when Mills finally blurted out …

"What the hell is Yue doing, walking around in drag?!"

* * *

"Here it is," Chiharu pointed to a section of an old world almanac at the orphanage library. In one of the pages was a list of personalities who died that year. Fujitaka Kinomoto's name was at the bottom of the list, and no picture was present.

"How did you know about this stuff?" Tomoyo asked.

"I came across his name in my research. He's a low-profile person. But it seems he and his family was very wealthy."

Sakura said nothing.

"It says here that he was a businessman and the owner of the Kerberos Mining Corporation or KMC, a mining and exploration company operating around Southeast Asia. He was thirty-five years old when he disappeared along with his family in an accident at sea," Chiharu read the short paragraph aloud.

"The sinking of the 'Princess of the Free'," Sakura muttered.

"I'm not sure about that," Chiharu replied. "There have been a number of maritime mishaps around the same time. Plus we don't know if they did board that ship and you got separated with them, or they were lost in that accident. Or maybe they did survive. Maybe they weren't even in the ship in the first place. The possibilities are endless."

"So is there another way to find out more about Sakura's family? If Fujitaka Kinomoto is dead, we'll have to look for his other family members," Tomoyo asked.

"That would be difficult. The only way we could find out about them is if we'd know who they are," Chiharu replied. "And there aren't any records on the Kinomoto family that we can find in the Philippines."

"How about if we research on KMC? There might be someone who can recognize him or my name," Sakura asked.

"We can't find out about your family through their company profile… I mean, you can't just pop in and say, 'Hi, I'm Sakura Kinomoto, and I'd like to know about the owner of Kerberos Mining Corporation because he might be my father'!"

"So what are we going to do? Do we actually have to fly to Japan just to find out something about them? There must be a clue we can find on who my family is," Sakura asked again, this time feeling uneasy.

"There must be some place we can ask about Fujitaka Kinomoto and his company. Is there someone you know here who could help us?" Tomoyo worriedly said.

"That's it, then! I'll just ask for his help right now!" Chiharu said. She quickly took her cellphone and dialed a few numbers.

* * *

Yue was disturbed from his nap by a soft but steady knock on his door. Without bothering to look at his intercom, he quietly opened the door.

Immediately, a young, red-haired woman burst into the office, catching his lips in a deep, hungry kiss and hugging him tightly. Yue responded by grabbing the back of her head and kissing her back before lifting her up and into his room.

"Welcome back, Ruby," Yue whispered.

"I missed you, you white-haired demon," Ruby replied before furiously kissing him again. In a few minutes, clothes began to fly off.

* * *

It was almost two in the afternoon when the person whom Chiharu called appeared at the orphanage. A young man leapt from the jeepney with a big video camera and an envelope. He ran up to Chiharu and greeted her with a kiss on the cheek, and then…

"Did you know that this mansion was a laboratory during World War 2? The women and children imprisoned here were used as test subjects for torture machines. The UN investigated this during the trial on war crimes by Imperial Japan. The machines…"

"Lies! Lies! All lies! What kind of journalist are you, making tall tales and twisting things like that? You're a disgrace to the profession!" Chiharu screamed as she whacked the guy's head with the envelope repeatedly.

Tomoyo immediately recognized the young man. "Hey, aren't you the guy working with the Garuda Brothers? I saw you covering that raid on TV!" she said.

"Yup, that's him!" Chiharu replied, her hands now clutching Yamazaki's neck. "He's the segment producer, and he takes the footages during some of their operations. He also does their scripts, so there's no wonder his material is good. But when he starts making up his stories, people actually believe him, while they're all lies!"

"Nice to meet you all," Yamazaki said, "And likewise to you, Miss Sakura Kinomoto. My bosses say your guardian is good on cam. And they say you're a remarkable person yourself. Being a cop is hard work, you know. "

"Thanks," Sakura replied.

"So, did you have what I asked you to bring?" Chiharu asked. Yamazaki opened his envelope and showed a small folder with several colored documents.

"That's the company profile of Kerberos Mining Corporation!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "Now we can find more clues about Fujitaka Kinomoto!"

* * *

"What are you doing here in Manila?" Yue asked while walking towards the refrigerator.

"I have nothing to do back in Hong Kong," Ruby replied as she stood up with Yue's blanket still around her. "My pictorials are boring. Teaching those singers is a pain in the ass. So I thought I should see you and have fun here!"

"And you surprised me quite well… You should have told me you're coming. How's your boss doing? Don't tell me you're still glomping that scowling geezer?"

"Yue! Don't tell me you're still jealous of that guy!"

"May I remind you who asked for legal separation? Of course I'll be jealous because I'm getting shot and stabbed at here while you're having a luxurious time going all over the world with your promotions and tours! I don't mind you meeting other men, but you must have forgotten you have a husband waiting here!" Yue scowled.

"Mmm, I got into Yue's bad side again," Ruby whispered, and fingered Yue's chin. "I told you to join me in Hong Kong, and then you can start teaching or working away from the hassle of law enforcement. Or you can get a modeling career too."

"I'll think that over," Yue replied, and hugged his wife. "I'm having a good time here… though it feels different without someone aside from Mills to agitate me."

"Maybe we should have that case dismissed and book an Asian cruise or something?" Ruby whispered. Yue didn't reply, and instead nibbled on Ruby's ear. The redhead blushed for a while, and then began to shudder as his lips traveled to her collarbone.

Suddenly, the door flew wide open, revealing a very agitated Mills.

"Yue! There's a guy outside that looked like you, dressed up in drag and wearing such heavy, hideous… Oh, my moldy pudding!"

Mills was in for the surprise of his life when he saw Yue carrying Ruby by the hips, his pants down while her legs wrapped around his waist.

* * *

"This is terrible," Sakura pouted after a long time of reading. "There's no mention of Fujitaka Kinomoto anywhere in these company profiles. If only we have access to public records, we can find out more, but they're definitely in Japan!"

"We can only go as far as knowing about the company. It would be difficult to find out his background with the records we have," Chiharu said.

"There are business records can contain personal information of its owners. Maybe we could find something like that in its local branch here?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura looked at the folder containing the KMC company profile closely. "Oh no," she then said. "No wonder we can't find anything about Fujitaka Kinomoto here."

"Why?" everyone asked.

"Company profiles only have a list of its officers and stockholders, and their personal profile. They also have the company's movement during the current year."

"Your point?" Chiharu asked.

"By the time this profile was printed, Fujitaka Kinomoto has already died. Yamazaki, do you have KMC's company profile from fifteen years ago?"

"Uh…. No," Yamazaki replied with a big sweat drop on his face.

"Can you ask Mr. Garuda to help us get access with the DENR **(2)** so we can find out more about KMC?" Tomoyo then asked.

"I'll try," Yamazaki replied. "If you're looking for Fujitaka Kinomoto's profile, maybe we might as well check the Internet if someone bothered to have something about him too."

"Speaking of research, looks like we took too much time here," Tomoyo said. "We still have our thesis consultation, and we're having our review on sociology..."

Suddenly, Sakura looked at her watch.

"Hoeee! It's three-thirty… We're late!"

* * *

"Had I but known that it's Ruby, I wouldn't storm Yue like that," Mills groaned as he nursed the two big bumps on his head.

"Hey, you ruined a married man's kinky moment," Mark replied as he poured a glass of water on the detective's head. "Who knows what would happen if they were in action and you busted in? Knowing those two, you'd be dead."

"More importantly, what's Ruby doing here? I thought she's still in Hong Kong. Did she finish her concert tour already?"

"Knowing Ruby, she only ran away from her boss. But the guy's not worried; he knows she's married, and she always runs to Yue during these times. She always reports back to work on time, and she's into her work, so nobody's worried."

"Right, but whenever Ruby comes here to Manila, something big happens. Last time she came here, she got into a riot with that singing group. The other time she did, some deranged fan tried to shoot her. In all those times, her boss always drags her back to Hong Kong. Now that I remember, we've never met her boss."

"Even Yue hasn't. I don't care though… I hear he doesn't go public so much. Ironic."

At that point, Yue and Ruby entered the bar with theirs arms across each other's. Everyone inside The Sidewalk Pub turned to look at the strange couple, who almost looked and dressed like twins, except for the wedding bands on their hands.

* * *

Ruby Moon, real name Nakuru Akizuki Moon, was a jazz singer of Japanese-English descent. She sang in bars and hotels all over Metro Manila before she met Yue. They dated for a few months, after which she moved in with him and married a year later.

Yue supported Ruby's singing career, and even thought of "Ruby Moon" as her stage name, because of her ruby eyes and rich, red hair. Ruby, on the other hand, disapproved of her husband's job, seeing it too dangerous and a waste of time, but couldn't say no because his was a lucrative business after all.

Ruby went to Hong Kong a few months later and was recruited by a record company president to work with his company as a pop-jazz idol. The rumors flew after that meeting, and intensified after he started joining her concert tours. They all had the same story: Ruby Moon was having an affair with that company president.

In a rare outburst, Yue confronted Ruby about the rumors and called her a seductress. In an equally rare outburst, Ruby ranted about his no-good job and his inability to make children. The resulting shouting match caused Yue to explode and Ruby to file legal separation against him.

But as expected, the justice system took too long. So one day, they met somewhere in Makati City **(3)** and had several shouting matches, which dragged on until they ended up drinking and arguing 'till kingdom come in a certain classy bar. The next day, they were found hurriedly leaving a hotel room, disheveled and groggy.

* * *

"Learned your lesson already?" Ruby said to Mills, who was still nursing his bumps.

"Ruby! How are you? What are you doing here? And you shouldn't have whacked poor Kero-chan like that!" Mark replied, half-laughing.

"Mark! Don't tell me the name rubbed in on you too!" Mills groaned.

"That's because he's a disturbance," Yue butted in. "Ruby is taking a vacation with us for a few weeks before she resumes her shows. We'll also need to catch up on a lot of things (winks towards Ruby's direction)."

"Great! It's been quite a long time since you hung out with us!" Mark replied. "I'll arrange for a slot for you on our station. This city has been very boring without great singers like you! I'm sure you'll have a lot of fans!"

"Speaking of fans, isn't that Suppi sleeping over there?" Ruby pointed to a shadow at the corner of the bar. True enough, Spinel was sitting in the corner, asleep.

"Suppi?" Yue asked.

"I don't think you should do it, Ruby," Mark muttered, but Ruby didn't listen. She winked at Mills, who immediately pulled out a plate of chocolate mousse, and crept towards the sleeping Spinel.

"What do you want? I told you I already… MMMFH!" Spinel could only let out muffled cries as Ruby squeezed his cheeks and pried his mouth open while Mills pushed the chocolate mousse slices into his mouth and forced his jaw to chew it. In a few seconds, Spinel was awake, teary-eyes, and in a frenzied state. "I'm sorry!" he began to shout. "I won't tell! I'll be good! I'll make sure they won't find…"

"How are you, Spinel? Long time no see!" Ruby intoned.

"Oh, it's you," Spinel, who snapped out of his trance, grumbled upon seeing the redhead. "When did you arrive here? Are you here to make trouble again?"

"Is that a way to treat an old friend, after everything we've been through in Hong Kong? Aren't we supposed to be partners?"

"Old friend? Partners? All you did was force feed me with sweets and humiliate me in my drunkenness!" Spinel groaned with tears. "After everything I did to stop those media sharks from chomping you in Hong Kong, this is how you repay me?! Can't you just leave me in peace?! I've had enough of Mills torturing me!"

"There, there," Yue said, patting the drunken Spinel's head. "I didn't know Ruby's been maltreating her coworkers. Or maybe you've been naughty and doing nothing else but playing mind games and setting up people and matchmaking?"

"That's not true! I'm not setting up Li Syaoran and Sa…" Spinel groaned, and then suddenly stopped. He became sober upon realizing that the group's dagger looks are falling upon him. He knew he said something wrong.

"Honey, I think I'd like to go shopping for a while," Ruby said to Yue after a long silence. "I wanna stock up on my stuff since I'll stay for a while here!"

"If you're going shopping, I think I should join you too," Mills butted in.

"Really now? What could it be that you seem interested to look for?"

"Perfumes."

* * *

As Ruby and Mills left the Sidewalk Pub, Yue could only stare at the still-drunk Spinel, now on his feet and slowly walking away. So this must be Spinel, the guy who was with Mills in the raid at Night Rose, he thought.

He remembered his conversation with Eriol. Eriol said Spinel knew something about the attacks on Sakura… and perhaps what her relationship with Li Syaoran means.

Yue walked quickly towards the fleeing man and then grabbed him by the shoulders. Spinel could only freeze as he met Yue's cold sapphire eyes.

"You… We need to talk," he intoned.

* * *

Syaoran nodded sleepily on his office desk. The afternoon has been uneventful for him, with Reed's investors calling or visiting his office every ten minutes or so. Some of them would drop by just to praise him, a trait he hated most in his clients.

The paperwork from Reed has caught up with him, making him very busy. His confrontation with Li Kuan also stressed him out. What added to his stress is that Kuan has been talking to his mother more often, probably to fast-track his engagement with Ceekae.

He hoped that his mother would let him take a break. With Club Tsubasa under Wei's management, things are still moving smoothly, but being there gave him time to relax and leave his responsibilities with Reed for a later time.

More importantly, working in Club Tsubasa meant he could see Sakura. He knew it has been a long time after the day he fetched Sakura from the hospital. If he could go to the club, maybe he could get Sakura to visit him and catch up on a lot of things. Being with her felt like a long-distance relationship already.

Suddenly, Syaoran snapped out of his reverie. From the crack at his door, he could smell a waft of warm candy. A shadow then quickly passed by the door.

"What the… Even here, you still show yourself?" he muttered.

Syaoran rushed towards the fleeing figure, and saw it walk towards a room at the end of the hallway. He recognized the room to be his mother's office, but what would the mystery girl be doing here, and why?

It didn't matter though; he knew his time of reckoning with the girl with lonely eyes will be over this instant.

Syaoran dashed towards the figure as she opened the door to Yelan's office. He then stopped the door from closing with his left foot, and reached out for her. As he caught up with the unknown figure, he quickly grabbed the unknown woman's arm, and suddenly realized who he was chasing.

"Mom?!"

"Xiao Lang? Are you all right? Did something happen?" Yelan looked at her son with a quizzing look, as if she had caught him doing some childish prank.

"N-No, mother… I'm sorry. I think I was mistaken," Syaoran could only reply as he hung his head in embarrassment. How on earth could he mistake his own mother for the girl with lonely eyes, anyway?

"Take the night off, Xiao Lang," Yelan suddenly said with her arms akimbo, making Syaoran snap out of his trance. "You seem tired and distracted. I need your full concentration for the coming days and you're definitely not in shape now. Besides, I think you'd like to see how your own business is doing, isn't that right?"

"Really?" Syaoran replied as his jaw dropped. God must be listening to his prayers.

"And while you're at it, tell Wei that we will have guests coming here next weekend, and I'll be accompanying them in Tokyo for a few days. We're having dinner at Club Tsubasa… I would like to see personally how you run your club."

"Thanks, Mom. See you tomorrow, then!" Syaoran gratefully kissed his mother goodbye and walked out of the office. But in a few seconds, he was back.

"Mom, what scent are you wearing?" Syaoran asked as he peeped from the door.

"Fresh Sugar Lemon," Yelan replied. "This was your father's favorite. Why?"

"Nothing, Mom," he replied, and then quietly left.

Yelan sniffed herself after Syaoran closed the door on her, and then scratched her head. Maybe there's something in that scent that made him run after her? Or could it be that he mistook her for someone? Or is he just shopping for perfume?

Yelan pulled out her cellphone and dialed a number. "Tony? My son is going out tonight," she then said over the line. "Follow him."

* * *

"No, not this!" Mills exclaimed upon sniffing his nth bottle of perfume. It was in the department store when he told Ruby that he was looking for a certain scent. It was a surprise he hasn't gone nauseous sniffing every scent at the perfume bar.

"I use a Bench Cologne," Ruby grumbled matter-of-factly. "It doesn't really last long but it smells really nice."

"No, it's a similar scent but that couldn't be it," Mills said, and continued sniffing. "You always smell fresh, while the one I'm looking for is much muskier. I'm not sure. Hey miss, (turning to a saleslady), what scent are you wearing?"

"Mills, you've never been serious with girly stuff before," Ruby said as she put down her bags. "Is that for Sakura? It must be difficult raising someone who's turning into a woman. Or are you courting somebody right now? But I thought you don't want…"

"Don't start," Mills replied, and tossed an empty water bottle on Ruby's head.

"Sir?" A saleslady approached Mills. "We have here a bottle of Demeter Sugar and Spice. It's what young adults use more often in casual occasions."

"Right," Mills muttered, and sniffed at the bottle. The perfume smelled of cinnamon and jalapeno, with a hint of bubble gum and tutti frutti. The scent was strong, sweet and warm…

"Warm candy… This must be it! I found it! I gotta tell Syaoran!" Mills exclaimed, and scampered out of the department store, leaving a surprised Ruby behind.

"I'm taking that, miss," Ruby grumbled as a large sweatdrop crossed her forehead.

* * *

Sakura and Tomoyo left school at seven in the evening after finishing their research and thesis consultation, which took them surprisingly long since Sakura was absent for a long time and they had a lot of catching up to do.

Of course it was a relief for them to leave school, so as planned, they met Yamazaki and Chiharu again before going to Club Tsubasa. And just as Tomoyo arranged, Eriol was at the entrance of Club Tsubasa waiting for the group. Eriol greeted his lover with a kiss and lead everyone inside.

"Eriol, this is Takashi and Chiharu," Tomoyo introduced the new guests. "Chiharu is with Reuters and Yamazaki is working with the Garuda Brothers on Chronicle 22."

"Nice to meet you two," Eriol said. "Thanks for joining us here."

"Do you know that the girl on your door is an ancient princess? Folklore says the feather she's holding contains her memories. They say she had the power to change the world and travel through dimensions!" Yamazaki said, pointing to the door.

"Yeah, but an insidious plot by a man that wanted that same power for himself caused her to lose those feathers," Eriol replied (much to Tomoyo's surprise).

"So she was sent along with her childhood friend, a ninja, and a wizard from another world to a powerful witch in the present era who gave them a creature that can travel to other worlds so that she would recover her lost feathers and not die."

"But in return for traveling to other worlds to recover those feathers, the princess was to lose all of her memories of her best friend!"

"Lies! Lies! All lies!" Chiharu screamed as she strangled her boyfriend. "You should change your career into fiction writing instead of making heads spin with your stories! How far can you go with your tales?!"

"Do you actually believe what he's saying, or are you just playing along with him?" Tomoyo whispered to Eriol.

"Ask Syaoran. He's the one who painted the girl's face," Eriol replied with a smirk.

"Where is he?" Sakura asked.

"Syaoran is upstairs, but if you want to, you can try knocking, though I don't think he'll let you in. Wei said he came here very early. Ever since he arrived, he never left his office. Looks like Syaoran didn't want to be disturbed."

"That's unless it's Sakura," Tomoyo said. Her eyes began to show an evil glint in them as she gleefully rubbed her palms. At that instant, Sakura realized what everyone's planning to do to her – and to Syaoran.

* * *

Sakura tiptoed into Syaoran's office as Eriol, Tomoyo, Chiharu, and Yamazaki blocked the staircase. She then looked around and found Syaoran reading a comic book with his back facing the door. She quietly closed the door, leaned on a wall to Syaoran's left, and waited very still.

Syaoran felt someone stirring near his table, and put down the comic book. "Wei, I'm taking a nap. If someone comes looking…"

He stopped talking when he sensed a girl's scent floating in the office. He spun around to find emerald eyes watching with wonder and anticipation.

"Sakura…"

* * *

Mills grumbled as he ran across EDSA. How would he know that Ruby wanted to go to some far-off, high-class shopping mall? No thanks to her, it will be difficult for him to go home or seek out Syaoran.

Mark told him of the stockholders' meeting of Reed Group of Companies, and how busy Syaoran would possibly be, being the CEO and all; and with fiancée's father in Manila, he will surely be under great pressure, showing himself around, much more defending himself AND his (probably publicized by now) relationship with Sakura.

Then there's the girl with lonely eyes. Mills was worried that she still appears to him one way or another, and how he is reacting to her appearances. If Syaoran finds the girl with lonely eyes soon, he might forget about Sakura, though Mills couldn't guess if his heart is still with that girl or not. She's still related to Syaoran in a way. A major heartbreak is the last thing he wants to happen, on Sakura's end of course.

So why is he going to report his findings to Syaoran? Is it because he knows that mystery girl better than he thinks? Is it because it's now he who'll be asking for Syaoran's help, and not the other way around just like how all of this started? Isn't he doing something he might regret later?

As far as the case is concerned, Mills knew he couldn't do anything that would jeopardize Syaoran's relationship with Sakura. But he couldn't stop now, with more clues on his sister coming to so quickly. Depending on him to find her would be a last resort. It's too big a gamble, but if it would help him find his sister, so be it.

In a few minutes, Mills was at the LRT, headed towards Club Tsubasa, determined to make sure his search goes further. Whatever happens, he must find the girl with lonely eyes, and fast. Either he finds her first or Syaoran does.

* * *

"So Sakura has started searching for her family?" Eriol asked as Tomoyo leaned on his shoulder.

"Yup," Tomoyo replied. "We could only find so much about her family, though we already have a lead. Her old things at the orphanage were there, and we found her father's name. But it turns out he's already dead. We're still hoping we'd find out more about him, or the company he owns."

"Company?"

"It's called Kerberos Mining Corporation. We read it's a mining company based in Southeast Asia. It turns out Sakura's father died in a sea mishap fifteen years ago."

"Kerberos… Reed absorbed that company around that time. I'm not sure about the details, but I know Aunt Yelan is beholden to KMC in a way."

"How come?"

"Back then, Reed Enterprises was losing a lot of money. The elders had no time to find out why. It was then that KMC announced that it will forge a merger, and convinced other companies to ally themselves with Reed. The result was the Reed Group of Companies."

"I see, so KMC saved Reed from bankruptcy and helped make it into what it is today. I didn't realize that part," Chiharu said.

"Then you must be familiar with the name 'Fujitaka Kinomoto'?" Yamazaki asked.

"Fujitaka Kinomoto? He was the owner of KMC," Eriol replied. "Are you looking for info on him? I think I can find something that may help."

"Thanks, honey! Sakura will be relieved!" Tomoyo squealed as she hugged Eriol tightly. "Finally we can find more about her family!"

Yamazaki kept silent for a few moments, and then asked Eriol something. Several hours later, as Tomoyo was headed home, she realized Yamazaki made perfect sense.

"Eriol, aren't you surprised that Sakura's father is named Fujitaka Kinomoto?" Yamazaki asked, to which Eriol said nothing.

* * *

"Syao…" Sakura could only mouth. Without saying anything further, Sakura ran up to her boyfriend and threw her arms around him. Syaoran responded by meeting her with a deep, hungry kiss, which Sakura returned.

They kissed furiously, their lips and tongues clashing with sheer abandon. After several heated minutes, Syaoran ran a finger across Sakura's face, wiping off what seemed to be tears trickling down her eyes.

"Sakura… How are you?" he whispered in her ear as he broke the kiss slowly.

"I missed you, Syaoran," Sakura replied with a smile, which quickly turned into a pout. "What took you so long to see me?"

"What took you so long to come here?" Syaoran pouted the same way she did. Both chuckled for a while, and then hugged and kissed for a few minutes, this time gentler.

"Work with Reed is a pain in the ass," Syaoran said after a while as he held Sakura tighter. "There's so much paperwork to do, and the stockholders keep disturbing me. And then I've been hearing so many…. problems about this and that." He silently bit his tongue as he remembered his quarrel with Li Kuan and his mother over her.

"I've started looking for my family now," Sakura then said with her head hung low. "But I'm worried because today was a waste of time. At least I know who my father is now, but I didn't know he's already dead… I wish there's a faster way to find whoever's left of my family. I'll try harder tomorrow."

At that point, Sakura began to cry more freely. Not knowing what to do, Syaoran ran a finger across Sakura's tear-stained cheek. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"I… I'm fine," she replied. "I feel so anxious about my family. It's been so long since I wondered about it. Kero-chan's been looking for them for me, and now that I've taken over, it's bothering me. I don't know what I'll find out. I'm afraid…"

"Hush," Syaoran replied, and caressed her chin. "It's all right. Let it rest for a while. You'll do well, and you'll find them soon, so don't worry."

"Syaoran…"

"I've longed to see you… If only you knew how much I wanted to be with you all this time. If only things were easier for us than it is now…"

"Syaoran, what's happening to us?" Sakura whispered. "Everything came so fast… One moment you're in Kero-chan's doorstep asking for his help, and next thing you know we're here in your office missing each other so badly."

"I know," Syaoran sighed. "I guess I've been drawn so much to you. You've become someone so important to me, even more than a partner or a friend. I've been drawn to everything about you. I've grown to love you… It's inevitable."

"I'll find my family, Syaoran… I'll find them, and they'll be happy to meet you."

"I wish I didn't have a fiancée… If only I could convince Mom to meet and accept you instead of her. If only I could just marry you now, just to show them that I choose you over everything they offer me. It's you that I want and love."

Sakura looked away and did not reply. Syaoran immediately sensed she was not comfortable with what he said. Perhaps he should have shut up about Ceekae, just as he did with the girl with lonely eyes, but it's a reality they could not ignore.

"We better check on those lovebirds downstairs. They might get worried and they might storm the office or something," Syaoran said after a while.

"Not yet, please," Sakura whispered as she cupped Syaoran's face and held him closer. "I wanna stay here for a while. I wanna stay here with you like this."

"Sakura…"

"We're living on borrowed time. Let me enjoy this freedom with you."

Syaoran did not reply, and instead kissed her again. Sakura returned the kiss, which grew deeper by the second. Pent-up feelings took their toll as kiss after kiss clashed, their bodies and minds slipping into a space that is theirs alone. In the midst of their kissing, Sakura pulled off Syaoran's shirt, while his hands groped through her blouse, and fumbling for it buttons. He broke the kiss, and licked her ear before nibbling at her neck.

"S-Syaoran," Sakura moaned, "Not there… I'm ticklish…"

"I remember," Syaoran whispered, and then moved to the other side of her neck. Sakura began to shudder as her hands moved across Syaoran's torso. In a few seconds, Syaoran lifted her into a side table, and seated her there. Their lips clashed some more, and in an instant, Syaoran yanked off Sakura's blouse.

Sakura blushed profusely upon seeing Syaoran's well-toned body. He must have trained and exercised so hard, shaping him into the handsome, muscular man he is right now. Syaoran was blushing as well; before him was a sweaty Sakura, her blouse pulled off to her sleeves, revealing her black lace bra. She looked at him as she leaned on the wall with lust and innocence in her eyes. So sexy, they thought as they looked at each other.

Syaoran caressed Sakura's face, wiping the sweat off her cheek. "I love you, Sakura," he whispered huskily in her ear.

"I love you too, Syaoran," Sakura whispered back, touching his face as well.

They kissed each other again, their lips and tongues becoming hungrier by the second as their bodies melded, sweat meeting sweat and moan drowning moan. Sakura could only cry out and pull Syaoran closer with her legs as his lips worshipped her body more. Their hands roamed and caressed each other, feeling the heat and the passion taking their toll on their self-control.

Syaoran gazed lovingly at Sakura's eyes as they caught their breaths. They touched each other and realized it was all over for them. Love, lust, longing, and impatience have taken over reason, and they wanted the ultimate release… Right here, right now.

"Syaoran! I've found it! I know how to trace that girl! I found her candy scent! I know… NOOOOOO!!!!"

* * *

The next day…

"I'm leaving now, Kero-chan! Don't be naughty!" Sakura shouted as she ran out of the apartment. She, Tomoyo, and Chiharu have agreed to meet outside school to discuss their next steps in researching – and possibly finding – her family.

Last night went strangely nice, except that Mills had to storm Syaoran's office right in the middle of their love scene. It was a good night to be at Club Tsubasa again, this time with new friends and new hopes in her search, but more importantly, she was able to be with Syaoran again. It was an otherwise fine way to end an uneventful day.

Sakura hugged herself and touched her lips as she remembered her moment with Syaoran. It feels good to hold the one you love in your arms. It was a new feeling; it was intoxicating. The feeling of having his lips and hands on her body was wonderful, and even if she won't admit it, her body was begging for more.

As she walked dreamily to the street, she suddenly felt herself bump something – or someone – hard. She was momentarily knocked back, but quickly stood up, still in a dreamy state. Just when she snapped out of her trance, she met the quizzing gaze of a young man with short, black hair, brown eyes, and a serious demeanor.

"Watch where you're going, monster!" The man growled at Sakura, who was rubbing her butt as she stood up. She suddenly jumped up upon hearing the unknown man call her "monster." As far as she knows, only Mills has been calling her that.

"Wha... What did you just call me?!" she asked, irritated by the stranger's comment.

"I just called you 'monster,' monster!" he replied with a smirk.

"Why you good for nothing…" Sakura muttered, and then stomped at the man's foot. The man jumped up and down and rubbed his foot furiously as a very angry Sakura hurriedly boarded a jeepney and sped away.

* * *

A limping man knocked on the door of Mills' office as he rubbed his left foot profusely. After a few minutes, Mills appeared on the door, clutching an ice bag over four big, swelling bumps on his head.

Upon seeing the detective, the visitor stared at him intently, scrutinizing him as hard as he can. Not knowing what to do, Mills stared at the man, and the man met his gaze.

Mills stared.

The man stared.

Mills stared.

The man stared.

Mills stared.

The man stared.

Mills stared hard.

The man stared harder.

"All right, this is not funny," Mills grumbled, and opened the door wide. The visitor took his cue and followed Mills inside. Mills then led the visitor to his office and took his place at his table while the visitor seated himself.

"Do you know anything about family reunification?" the man derisively stated his business.

"If you're planning to have your family immigrate here, talk to foreign affairs. I only deal with missing persons. First go to foreign affairs, then come to me, and then we'll do something about having your family moving with you,"** (4) **Mills replied, and felt a sudden dislike toward his client. This man is arrogant and all-knowing, he thought.

"I mean to do that that," the man said curtly, "But there's something else I want to do. I'm looking for my family. We've been scattered a long time ago. But once I find them, I'll take them back to Hong Kong and start over."

"That was simple. Let's start at square one, then. By the way, I'm Cerberus Mills. And who are you?"

The man stared at Mills again, pulled out a calling card, and leaned towards Mills as he gave the card to him. Upon reading the calling card, Mills' jaw dropped in shock.

"My name is Touya… Touya Kinomoto."

* * *

Once again, I need your comments, most especially on my long-standing question on the lemons. The least I can tell you is that it's an important part of the story, but I can't decide if it's better off hinted at or written in length. I mean, it's rude to watch someone in a love scene, but the concept is the same in romance novels. Where was I?

Press the "Review" button, it's yours! Say no, and we get more fluff and violence! LEMON OR NO LEMON? (Seriously, much as I want you to review and comment, it's all right if you don't want to. Just let me feel that this fic is still worth reading and writing, somehow…)

1 See Chapter 5, "Seeking and Finding".

2 DENR – The Department of Environment of Natural Resources in the Philippines, apart from its duties in protecting and managing the country's environment, provides information on the mining industry through one of its branches, the Mines and Geosciences Bureau (MGB).

3 Makati City, Metro Manila's business district.

4 Family reunification is a method of immigration where a person who moves to another country petitions for his whole family to join him there.


	17. Sakura Looks for her Family 'Day 2'

In our previous chapter, Sakura began her search for her family with Tomoyo and Chiharu. She found the list of passengers of the Princess of the Free, but she could not find her name or those of her family. At her former orphanage, she learned that her father's name is a businessman named Fujitaka Kinomoto… and that he is dead.

Syaoran mistook his mother for the girl with lonely eyes in his office. After getting the night-off, he holed up in Club Tsubasa, and was visited by Sakura in his office…

Mills asked Ruby, Yue's wife, for help in looking for perfumes, and eventually found what he believed to be the scent of the girl with lonely eyes. He ran off to find Syaoran and report his findings, only to find an embarrassing scene.

The next day, Mills was visited by a man who is looking for his family. He was in for the shock of his life when the man introduced himself as Touya Kinomoto…

* * *

Inspector Mills

A fanfic by Tenkouken

* * *

Chapter 16

"Sakura Looks for her Family (Day 2)"

* * *

"My name is Touya… Touya Kinomoto," the visitor said.

"Kinomoto? Your surname is Kinomoto?" Mills asked, staring at Touya again. He knew exactly what he heard, but coming from this man, the way the name rolled in his ear felt strange.

"Yes. And stop staring at me," Touya said. "You're creepy."

"Nah, just curious," Mills replied, and shifted in his seat. To hear someone other than Sakura introduce oneself with the surname of Kinomoto felt strange. "Anyway, tell me more about yourself," he said.

"I'm 27 years old, and I was born in Japan, as you should have noticed through my name. I'm working in a record company in Hong Kong. I'm already engaged. I came here because I need your help to find my family. I want to take them back with me."

"Really?"

"Yes. I want to get… bring my family… I mean back home, you know. I lost my family some fifteen years ago. I have learned just recently they must be here alive. It's been so long and I know this is a good time for us to be together."

"Why? What happened?" Touya did not reply, and glanced away a bit.

Mills sighed upon seeing that Touya became uncomfortable. "You said you're applying for family reunification, right?" he asked to break the ice.

"Yes," Touya replied after a long pause. "If only I knew where to start…"

"Very well then. Can you tell me a bit more about your family?"

"Sure," Touya said. He opened a small envelope and pulled out a few documents and some pictures. He also took out a CD and gave it to Mills.

"This is my father, Fujitaka Kinomoto," Touya said as he showed a picture of a man with hazel eyes and light brown hair. "He's the owner of the Kerberos Mining Corporation, now part of the Reed Group of Companies."

_Reed?!_

"My mother, Nadeshiko Kinomoto," Touya continued as he showed a second picture, "was a commercial model. She's also in the clothing business. She married my father thirty years ago, the same year he built the company."

Mills looked at the second picture, a portrait of a young woman holding a feather. She had slightly short and grayish hair, and light complexion. But there was something in her eyes that looked strangely familiar…

"How about… your siblings?"

"I had a sister whom I'm not so familiar with. I know I've met her before, but I only know the rest about her through the records. She would probably be in her twenties by now. They didn't tell me anything else."

"Wait. You said you lived apart from your family?"

"My parents moved to Hong Kong for business when I was seven. I visit them during vacations, but it was only after… a long time before we were able to be together in Hong Kong for good. (Touya looked away and paused.) I didn't know it would be the last time…"

"How… How did you get separated?"

"An… accident. I lost them in an accident."

"An accident?"

"I said our ship met an accident. There were several explosions, and the ship caught fire, and then we had to split up to escape… Look, can't you just read through the rest of the files?" Touya replied, now with a strained voice.

Mills scratched his head, and started to read one of the documents. It was a police report on the "ship" where his parents and supposed sister were in before it sank. His eyes grew big upon seeing what the ship in the report is.

"The 'Princess of the Free'… You're a survivor of that ship?" Mills asked. His heart skipped a bit as he read the report.

"Yes," Touya said, and hung his head low. "I was separated from everyone during the chaos. But they didn't allow me to go after them. I knew the people rescued from that ship were taken here, but I have no word about my family, even from the authorities."

Mills then browsed one of the documents, a list of passengers. "Okay, I can't see your family's names here. Let me guess, you registered in the ship under assumed names, or were you chance passengers?" he asked. Touya only grunted in reply.

"I don't see this sister of yours here too."

"I told you I don't know much about her. I only met her once, that day I mean. I only know that my parents gave her a Chinese name."

"Chinese name?"

"They called her 'Xiao Ying.'"

"Xiao…Ying?"

"Yes. My parents named my sister after the cherry blossom. I learned she was born in Hong Kong, so she was given a Cantonese name," Touya continued.

He then looked at the pictures that Touya gave. "Are these the latest pictures that you have? They must have other documents with them, for sure."

"I couldn't find them," Touya replied. "I only have some of the pictures that were taken before we left by sea. We didn't have a lot of pictures of Xiao Ying too, if that's what you mean. Maybe you can make something out of this one?"

Mills looked at the photos. They were pictures of a happy family at the beach. The pictures were water-damaged and of poor quality, but the faces were somehow recognizable. One of them was a grayscale picture of a young girl, about five years old, but her features couldn't be pinpointed.

"This must be… Xiao Ying," Mills muttered aloud, to which Touya nodded in reply.

"Do you remember how she looks like?"

"Short hair, green eyes, a bit short… That's all I remember."

Mills looked at the list of survivors again. He scanned page after page of the list, and finally, his finger landed on one of the names… Indeed, there were several people named "Ying" in the list. If Sakura was indeed a survivor of the accident, then maybe there's a clue here that he may have overlooked, even in his own research…

Mills suddenly had an idea. He looked at Touya's profile and found what he suspected: There was a Chinese name in the document, listed as his sibling. _"Wait a minute… Xiao Ying? Cherry blossom? Could it be…?" _his mind yelled.

He took a quick glance at Touya's calling card, and then back at the passenger's list. Just as he suspected, there was a Chinese name in his calling card, and it matched the name on the list… Four of them, to be exact.

"Where are your parents' records?" Mills asked.

"All I have are their records from Hong Kong. My father's half-Chinese, so all of his original papers are there. Their Japanese records were…" Touya said, and then stopped, looking at him aghast. He then looked away and cleared his throat.

"Okay, what else do you know about your family? I mean, according to what you have?"

"Look, my dad had an important transaction, and then all of a sudden we had to move back to Japan. I was in Hong Kong on vacation, and then we had to go home, and then the accident happened."

"That transaction must have been dangerous."

"What?! Of course it was dangerous! We were…" Touya exclaimed. Mills could see Touya's hand shake from his seat, no matter how had he tried to hide it.

"I mean, dangerously important. You know, like there must have been a strict deadline, or an emergency signature to be filled up, or maybe someone wanted to have you guys…"

"That's not the case!" Touya jumped up and slammed the table. Upon noticing Mills' cold gaze, he stared back at the detective for a few seconds, cleared his throat, and sat down again.

"Sorry," Touya then said as he looked away. "We just… had to go home as soon as possible. That's all there is to it."

Mills felt uneasy at Touya's sudden behavior.

"Hold on. Are you really here to look for your family? Are these information real, or are you trying to set up somebody?" Mills asked.

"You don't believe me? Why is that?"

"What are the two extra names for? Do you actually call yourself by this name? Which one is the real you?" Mills asked as he held up Touya's calling card.

"That's my screen name!" Touya exclaimed as he jumped off his seat again. "People in the entertainment industry need screen names. And just in case you ask, the name below that is my Chinese name!"

"What do you need a Chinese name for? It's creepy, and it sounds like a gangster name or some noodle dish! Are you sure you're not from the triad or something?"

"How ignorant. That's the Chinese version of my…" Touya suddenly paused. "Well, what do you care?"

"What about your parents? What's their reason for living so far away? You should have had their records too, and probably news about what they were doing in Hong Kong. Are they hiding their identities, even from you? By the looks of it, you've all been apart from the beginning for some reason."

"My parents have nothing to hide! We are just…"

"Names and pictures aren't enough to find a person! Have you been researching by yourself, or are you spending your money on substandard detectives? Or are you hiding something about you and your family?"

"I can only… say so much about my parents. I only have the paperwork, and I can describe them all I want, but the only papers I have are the ones from Hong Kong! Now don't look at me as if I'm not doing any effort to…"

"One more thing. What's with the secrecy about your sister? How come you met her only once? Why does she have a Chinese name? Why do you all have Chinese names? And why did you two grow apart? How come you don't know about your sister? You're supposed to be siblings!" Mills growled, eyeing Touya sharply.

"Look, I told you my family and I…"

"What happened back there at the ship, Touya? What do you mean when you said you were scattered? What were you and your family hiding from? Are you in some sort of trouble, especially this sister of yours? What kind of people are you? Tell me, who are you… really?"

Touya slammed Mills' desk angrily.

"What is this? All of a sudden you doubt me. Do you think I'm hiding something from you? I came here to ask your help, not to get interrogated about my identity!" he shouted and glared at the now-inquisitive Mills.

"You know, I actually doubt that you are… Xiao Ying's brother. How would I know that you two are related? I've had cases where people look for a certain family member, and then next thing I hear they maltreat that person. Are you sure she's your sister and not a missing servant? **(1)**"

"I'm telling the truth. I'm looking for my family, and I've told you as much as I know. If you have a problem with my sister, well I guess that means I have to ask your help on that too!"

"You're holding something back," Mills curtly replied.

"We're just going in circles!" Touya shouted, this time slamming the table harder.

"We're in the very circle that I wanted this to be!"

"What the…Cerberus Mills, you're wasting my time!"

"And I have gotten your attention!"

Touya's eyebrow twitched. "You understand why I'm applying for family reunification, right?" he asked disgustedly.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I can't really tell you everything just yet. So if I … Look, I have to find them because it's important that I do so. Maybe if you find them, then I'll fill you in on everything. Don't worry, I'll make sure you're… paid well."

Mills stared at Touya again. He and Sakura look a bit alike, except for his black hair and eyes against her auburn hair and green eyes. The glint in his eyes does look like Sakura's, and so is the shape of their face. Their circumstances somehow match, and they have knowledge about their families that complement each other. If that is so, put two and two together and…

"You're staring at me again," Touya griped.

"That's because your own staring is giving me the creeps. Do I look like your favorite plush toy from your childhood?" Mills retorted.

"No, but the way you ask me all of these things make me think either you know something, you don't believe me one bit, or you're playing with me."

Mills thought deeply. Here is a breakthrough in Sakura's case coming so easily, this time in the form of this Touya Kinomoto. Much as he wanted to tell him about Sakura, he decided not to, for now. He had to know first if – just if - Sakura and Touya ARE siblings.

"All right, listen," Mills said as he drew closer to Touya. "I can't help you look for your family… But I know someone who can."

"Are you kidding me?!" Touya stood up angrily.

"Take this," Mills then said as he pulled out a freshly-printed calling card and inserted it into Touya's pocket. "She's my assistant. She's training to be a cop. Asking her help would be better for your case."

"What are you talking about?"

"She is in a better position to help you. Since you believe to be on the right track, you should figure out the rest."

"Hmph. That must mean you can't solve this case. So the news about you must be all wrong," Touya said in a mocking tone. "They say you're the best detective this side of town, but it looks like you're just a celebrity with no real credentials."

Mills felt his veins pop. "She learned everything from me, you know. Make yourself her first official case. And if I was to take your case, it's as good as solved, and it won't be fun, so I'll make her do this," he said with a smirk.

"Are you belittling my dilemma? Is she some kind of talent you're advertising, or have you been taking credit for her work?" Touya grumbled again.

"Trust me, Touya Kinomoto," Mills bitterly said as he stood up and tapped Touya's pocket. "Use that card and you'll never regret that you came to the best detective in town. Or do you want to leave limping on both legs just like how you came here?"

Touya fingered the calling card grudgingly and stood up to leave. "I was attacked by a monster," he said. "It was a young, beautiful girl with dreamy eyes, who transformed into some bloodthirsty troll right after she bumped into me."

"A monster, huh?" Mills turned around and grinned.

"Hmph. You know… I don't remember Xiao Ying because I lost her the same day we met. But when I first met her that day, fifteen years ago, I called her monster, and she also stomped my foot." With that, Touya left the office.

Mills sighed to himself as Touya left. He felt that he wanted Sakura to know about Touya, to tell her that she has a brother looking for her, and perhaps a family to be reunited. This, perhaps, is what his ward would have wanted as well. He was tempted to tell Touya about Sakura, but this is the only way to go about it.

He regretted jumping the gun on Touya, knowing he would definitely not open himself up so quickly. But it was that same reluctance to open up which made him suspect the young man. Someone who looked so desperate to find his family would readily give all available information to make searching easier for the authorities, unless he is paranoid or…

What about the trouble that Touya said in passing? He never expounded on it, and he seems to avoid that topic. Touya didn't notice it, but the more he tried to hide it, the more it became obvious: he must be avoiding some problem involving his family.

It seems the only way to find out is to take up that search for Sakura's family again, and beat her – and Touya – into finding them. This time, he has a different target.

Mills looked at the list of the Princess of the Free's passengers, and encircled one particular name.

"Who are you, Sakura? Or should I say… Xiao Ying?"

The moment Mills said the name "Xiao Ying," his head suddenly began to throb heavily. He could not react quickly to focus his thoughts or clutch his head. The pain claimed his consciousness so quickly.

* * *

Touya grumbled as he left Mills' office. His contacts in Hong Kong said Inspector Cerberus Mills is a master detective, an expert in missing persons cases. They say he has never failed a case, and he has found every missing person that falls on his desk.

But after this meeting, he felt he was misled after all. Aside from his lack of trust and narrow-mindedness, this Mills acts unconcerned over the seriousness of his case. He looks as if he is unprofessional and unskilled in his work. The worse fact is that he has been referred to someone else, a newbie detective he must be endorsing.

He fingered his envelope and looked at the records that he had. Perhaps he should have trusted that detective a bit more, he thought to himself; after all, people like him work in the most unorthodox ways, but they always get their jobs done. Besides, his method of questioning is something to ponder about. Or maybe Mills was just trying to psych him out.

But he knew trusting the detective could not be possible this early. Finding his family is a must, and even if he told Mills everything, he felt he still has no guarantee that he will find his family. All he knew was if doesn't move fast, it would be the end of the Kinomoto family, and he'll never ever see them again.

As he boarded a taxi, he finally looked at the calling car Mills inserted in his pocket. For a long time he's living on very few clues on his family's whereabouts. Now it seems he has to entrust all of his hopes in this one referral.

Suddenly he trembled upon seeing the printed text in the calling card:

_Mills Investigation Agency_

_Remedios Street, Ermita, Metro Manila_

_Tel. No. (0922) 5425955 / (02) 545-9921_

_Sakura Kinomoto, Secretary_

* * *

"'The Kerberos Mining Corporation was established thirty years ago in the northern part of Benguet **(2)**. An expedition led by businessman and archaeology professor Fujitaka Kinomoto revealed a large, untapped deposit of assorted mineral ores in the mountains. It developed from being a small-scale mining firm…' Great, this is all about the company itself," Yamazaki said as he read off a website.

"Did the guys at DENR say something else about Fujitaka Kinomoto?" Tomoyo asked.

"Not much, but I found his personal information. His family is there too, but it's kinda strange… I found two different records, one in Chinese and one in Japanese. Sakura's name is not in the Japanese records… and I can't read Chinese, sorry."

Sakura then read the online record. "Is this updated? Here's Fujitaka Kinomoto, and here's the name of his wife… Nadeshiko. My mother's name is Nadeshiko," she said. Her eyes began to blink, fighting back what would seem like tears.

"Wait! This face… I think I know her!" Tomoyo suddenly exclaimed, and pointed at the screen.

"What? Who?" Everyone asked.

"Nadeshiko Kinomoto, Fujitaka's wife… She's known by her screen name, 'Natasha.' Mom says she's a very famous model. She likes her, too, and she's the inspiration for most of our clothes. She even says they've already met. Sakura must have taken her looks from Nadeshiko, because she's very pretty too!"

The blushing Sakura keyed in "Nadeshiko Kinomoto" in the image search engine, and looked at the results. True enough, Nadeshiko's profile was there, with pictures from her youth as a model.

It turns out Nadeshiko was a very popular model in her time, not only for her looks, but also for her youthful demeanor and charming smile. Her beauty, the fan site profiles say, was like that of a beautiful adult, a fully-bloomed rose, and all other badly-written comparisons that fail to say how extremely beautiful she was.

One of the pictures was that of a short-haired Nadeshiko holding a big pink feather and covered by a see-through cloth. Sakura recognized the picture: it was the same portrait painted at the door of Club Tsubasa.

"I wonder though, why did Fujitaka name his company Kerberos? It doesn't seem to be such an appealing name for a company," Chiharu suddenly asked.

Yamazaki keyed in "Kerberos" at the search engine, and was redirected to sites on Greek mythology and KMC itself.

"That's as far as we can go," he then said. "Kerberos is the Japanese rendition of Cerberus, the guardian dog of the Underworld. It says Fujitaka named KMC so the day he found his first mineral deposit. It is said while he was digging, he saw this cave opening shining with minerals that looked like it had the shape of a dog with three heads…"

"The guardian of the underworld, Cerberus. It's in the website, so if you plan to strangle him, I think you shouldn't, Chiharu," Sakura said.

"Drat," Chiharu replied as she was about to clutch Yamazaki's neck.

"Fujitaka Kinomoto says that's the name he blurted out when he saw this cave figure," Yamazaki continued. "But I think Kerberos here isn't actually something…"

"What are you talking about?" Tomoyo asked.

"I think it's not in remembrance of something, but someone. You see, when Fujitaka's expedition found this cave opening…"

Sakura could not reply, nor could she understand what Yamazaki is saying. What she had in mind was too off-topic, that her own guardian is named Cerberus.

* * *

Sakura found herself in front of Club Tsubasa, staring at the girl painted on the door. She gazed at the image of the girl, whom she now knows as her mother. Apparently everyone has good words about her, and this would be the first time she would look at the very girl so many people admire up close.

She wished there was a way she could see Nadeshiko in the flesh. It was not because she wanted to see how much she has taken from her mother, but because Nadeshiko is her mother, plain and simple. Too bad that she is starting her search for her family with the knowledge that they are dead, but at least she had clues.

"Beautiful, isn't she?"

Sakura turned around and jumped a bit upon seeing Wei looking at her with an admiring look from behind.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't notice you were here, Mr. Wei!' Sakura said.

"You were looking at the girl at the door are you?" Wei asked as he looked at the painting.

"Yes," Sakura replied. "She looked so beautiful, and her face is so peaceful. Her eyes are lively, as if I could actually see myself through her."

"Has anyone mentioned to you that you look like her? Your eyes, your hair, your smile… You and that model seem very similar, as if you are… Mother and daughter, I guess," Wei replied, looking at the door once again.

"Eriol said Syaoran painted her picture himself," Sakura asked. "Does he know who this model is?"

"Not personally, of course. I remember that the young master had her picture for a long time. I do know that she was a famous celebrity. Unfortunately she suddenly disappeared from the limelight."

"What happened to her?"

Wei sighed. "She got married. They say she became pregnant very early. There were rumors that she gave birth to a baby boy. Three years later, the baby was lost in an accident, and she became depressed and sickly afterwards. Some time after that, she disappeared in an accident with her whole family."

"I see," Sakura replied, as she tried to hide her growing sadness. "At least she could be with her baby boy in Heaven now." _With the rest of my family, _she thought.

* * *

"So you and that girl were inside your office… and you were making out?" Yelan asked her son as she watched the footage from a camera discreetly installed in Syaoran's office in Club Tsubasa. The camera caught everything, from his own arrival at his office to Sakura's, the steamy love scene, and the rude interruption that followed.

"What is it to you? And whose idea is it to bug my own office? Club Tsubasa is my own sanctuary! Or are you making a big deal out of this because I was with Sakura?" Syaoran complained half-shouting.

"You have forgotten that you're the next leader of the clan and the CEO of Reed Group of Companies. Any scandal you get involved in will reflect badly to the clan. Not to mention your infidelity to your fiancée is slowly showing."

"Well, who wanted me to marry Carolyn, anyway? This is all because of duty and business, and I don't want a part of it!"

"Duty? Business? You and Carolyn had a past, as far as I know, so there's no reason you two cannot work things out between each other. If this is all because of a simple love quarrel, you and Carolyn should patch things up!"

"This is not about patching things up, mom! I may have liked her, but after all the trouble she had caused me, I've decided to call it quits! All she did was drop my name and flirt with other people while spending my own money! I don't think that's the behavior of someone in love!"

"My daughter loves you, Xiao Lang," Kuan interrupted. "Carolyn told me herself. She is troubled and longing for someone loving and caring, and that person was you. She may be childish and too trusting towards others, but she does have feelings for you."

"Feelings? You're one to talk! All you blab about was your business and this engagement. She wanted someone to love and care for her? Where were you, then? What do you know about your daughter's feelings?"

"She admitted that you two had an affair. She said you loved each other, and that she had offered herself to you. She said you have taken care of her and have been gentle to her. But she also said you have misinterpreted her friendliness to others and went off to court that commoner!" Kuan's voice raised a bit.

"That's because you're not the one who goes to clubs and hangs out with young people! We may have been together for a long time, but she has cheated on me with so many men. I've caught her many times, and I don't know how many more she came with behind me. On top of that, I have never, ever slept with her. I don't know about her, though!" Syaoran replied with a louder voice.

"Are you calling my daughter a whore?"

"Enough, you two!" Yelan shouted at the two clansmen. "Xiao Lang, you are becoming disrespectful towards your elders. It seems you will not listen to reason either. I will deal with you when your head is cooler. Now leave."

"Yes, mother," Syaoran said, and bowed towards Yelan and Kuan before leaving. Neither noticed how his fists shook as he exited the room.

"Yelan, you son's behavior is becoming more uncontrollable!" Kuan bellowed after Syaoran left. "That orphan has had a bad influence on him. Sooner or later he will start neglecting his work and his duties with the clan, and he will be more rebellious than he is now. You must do something!"

"Relax, Kuan," Yelan said. "She is a mere third party at this point. Besides, this is between Xiao Lang and Carolyn. If all of this is just because of an argument, they should handle this problem themselves. It's natural for those in a relationship to turn to other people when they are not in good terms, isn't it?"

"I was hoping that was the case, but it seems he's more focused with dating that orphan than my daughter. What did he see in her, anyway? We don't even know her motives for dating your son. If Xiao Lang sees that woman as merely someone to spend time with, he has nothing to lose, but…"

"My son has had his way with a lot of girls, but he has been a gentleman to each of them. But as far as love is concerned, I cannot understand what he feels. Persuading him while his feelings for that girl are strong will only drive him to rebel against us."

Kuan did not reply, and instead turned his gaze to the window. He watched Syaoran below them as he walked away in long, angry strides, slamming his car's door loudly and driving away at full speed.

"Still, you shouldn't worry so much," Yelan continued. "The elders have asked about Xiao Lang's engagement. He and Carolyn can become together just as you wanted it. We can prepare for the engagement party in a few weeks."

"This is good news!" Kuan exclaimed, and looked happily at the matriarch. "This can coincide with Xiao Lang's birthday in two weeks' time. He is barely twenty-three, but at such an early age he will lead this family. I did not expect the elders to ask for this, and it seems too early, but I'm happy. It would be best for him to marry soon."

"Perhaps. The elders say they are excited over having my son take his place as his father, Cheng, once did. As CEO of Reed, he has done a good job, but as leader of the clan, I hope he is ready for it."

"But what about that woman? What can we do to persuade her to stay away from Xiao Lang? You must know something! Even if it means discrediting her or confronting her over this or forcing her away from him… I don't care! Just get her out of the way!" Kuan said excitedly, shaking his fists.

"No," Yelan replied as she shook her head. "No matter what happens, we are not to touch Sakura Kinomoto. Harming her in any way will mean our downfall in my own son's hands. I repeat, don't do anything that will provoke Xiao Lang to rebel against the clan."

"I… understand." Kuan sighed. "I apologize for my hotheadedness. I am worried about my daughter and how much she is pained by Xiao Lang's antics. If only there is a way to reconcile them, and if only that girl was not around, then all of this would not happen," Kuan said, and then bowed to the Li matriarch before leaving.

Yelan opened the window and gazed at the sea facing her. Kuan was right by thinking her son is becoming uncontrollable, but she would not dare challenge his hormones, much more his beliefs. She was sure about one thing, that Syaoran chose to turn his back on Ceekae and be with Sakura.

Yelan turned on the TV and watched the footage from Syaoran's office again. She watched how Sakura tiptoed towards Syaoran's table, and how they jumped into each other's arms before smothering their lips with kisses. She then intently looked at the make-out session that followed, and how it was interrupted by a very agitated Mills.

Yelan replayed the clip, all the while fingering the small jeweled ring around her finger. She then chuckled while watching how Mills spoiled the little love scene between her son and his "orphan" girlfriend.

"Ah, Cheng," she sighed, and looked longingly at her wedding band. "Back then, they did not have surveillance cameras."

* * *

"…So we were able to find more about my family and what happened to them, but we only had their names and background. All the clues we have say they must be dead, though I do wish they weren't," Sakura sadly said to the Japanese shop owner.

"Really? It must be hard, only knowing about your family but not knowing them closely. You have so few clues after all," he man said.

"Yes, but I'm glad I can now call them by name. I know they're watching me from Heaven and guiding me. Perhaps it's through them that I grew up to become who I am now. But I still hope I could know more about my family."

"It's all right to look back into your past. But today and tomorrow are more important. You have all the time to look for your family, but how your search will change you is what will matter most."

"Really, mister?"

"You have great friends, loving guardians, people who are there for you and for whom you will give your life to. If you find your family, they will be happy to see you're in good hands. If they're really dead, at least you can look up in heaven and say, 'Mom, Dad, look at me; I've grown up to a great person, and I hope you're proud of me.' As long as you work hard, you'll be fine."

Sakura gazed at the shop owner closely. He had graying brown hair and bright, hazel eyed hiding behind his spectacles. He had a friendly, comforting smile something she knew very few people can sincerely give. He seemed to be very wise beyond his age. No matter what, she felt more comfortable with this man than before.

Meanwhile, Tomoyo and Chiharu, who are busy looking at the shop owner's wares (and taking Sakura's videos) noticed a small plaque near the cash register. It was written in Chinese, but there were English translations below it.

"Mister, who's Teng Long?" Tomoyo asked.

"Oh, that would be me," he replied. "I'm half-Japanese, half-Chinese. I was born in Hong Kong, though I lived in Japan for some time. People do say I look more like a Japanese, so I believe I'm more Japanese than Chinese."

"I see… How embarrassing." Sakura groaned upon hearing the man's reply. "I've been mistaking you all this time to be Japanese because you look like one, but you're not exactly one… It sounds so confusing… Hoeee…"

* * *

On the way out, Tomoyo looked at her video for that day. Not only have they gone to barely a few places, but there weren't so many clues about Sakura's family, other than the names they found. It seems the day was once again wasted.

Tomoyo's gaze fell upon the video of the shop owner from early that afternoon. She began to scratch her head in confusion as she stared at the said man.

"Tomoyo? Is something wrong? Is your camera damaged?" Sakura asked upon sensing her friend looking at her footage intently.

"No, it's all right," Tomoyo replied. "It's that shop man… Something feels strange with that man. I could feel he's hiding something from us."

"I'm not sure about that. He seems to be a nice man. And you heard his name already, and he's Chinese, not Japanese! He looks someone good to be with. Maybe it's because we haven't known him that close. I'll pay him a visit again sometime."

"Sakura, you shouldn't go talking to people just like that. We don't know who this man is. He might take advantage of you. He might be a spy sent by Syaoran's mom!"

"Come on, Tomoyo! He couldn't be that sort of a person! Actually, it's strange… I feel comfortable around him. I feel like if I've known him for a long time. He feels so familiar… It's as if I was talking to Kero-chan, or someone like my father!"

"I noticed something about that man too," Chiharu whispered to Tomoyo.

"What is it?" Tomoyo asked.

"I have a feeling I've seen him somewhere, but I couldn't remember where. But I'm very sure he resembles someone I read somewhere. I might be mistaken though."

"I think there's something more about him than being just an ordinary vendor. I just noticed it while looking at my video… But I might be mistaken too."

"Why?"

"That man looks very much like Sakura."

* * *

"The deal's set, man. We'll start in a week or two," a short man whispered to Mark as he chugged the last of his beer. Mark was reluctant to go to Avenida that night, but after the man - one of the gang members he encountered in that motel in Avenida – called him for a round of beer, he felt he just had to see him.

"What do we do now?" Mark asked.

"Our boss has found the target. All we have to do is kidnap her, and take her to our safe house. We can do whatever we want once we have her. We'll also take the shipment there and keep them with her."

"Her? Shipment?" Mark asked. He fanned the cigarette smoke from his eyes and looked at his companion.

"We're counting five crates of ammo and guns from Hong Kong and Thailand via the southern backdoor **(3)**. Twenty more are on their way; the five are just samples. Some big guy is interested in the shipment. I don't really care. But I hear he wants the guns and the girl. So we have our way with her before we give her to the idiot, got that?"

"…Who's paying us for all this trouble?"

The short man eyed him with suspicion. "Don't know, don't care," he replied. "I do know he's some rich chink, though. And we're just supposed to get rid of the girl so she won't cause trouble. That's too easy."

"Rich chink? What trouble?"

"That's all I know," the short man said. "Don't know the girl personally, but she must be someone who's trouble for this guy. But she's really pretty, kinda young and fresh too," he added with a wink.

"I told you, I don't care about the girl," Mark replied. "Then again, do you know who this girl we're getting is?"

A small photograph landed before him.

"A cute little girl, with good connections and a rich boyfriend. Our sponsor wants her out of the way. He keeps saying something about an engagement and taking over the company and stuff. Seems like he hates her to the bone," he blabbed on.

Mark could only mumble to himself, and chugged his beer.

* * *

Sakura found herself in front of Club Tsubasa again that night, but this time she did not know why she was there in the first place. Last night she was in Syaoran's office, and they actually went so close to going all the way. This time, though, seeing him may feel awkward.

"Ow!" she gasped as a figure bumped her from behind. As she turned around, she noticed three women wearing very heavy make-up eyeing her in a menacing manner. Behind them was a short-haired girl with brown eyes…

"Well now, if it isn't Syaoran's new girl toy!" Ceekae sarcastically said. "I hear you two were at each other last night. Did you come back here for more? Have your true colors finally come out and decided to seduce him for good?"

"I have no time with you," Sakura replied. "Go find somebody else to bully or frolic with. I don't plan to go around looking for trouble or jump at any guy for my pleasure!"

"And who do you think you are, coming here like some big shot? No thanks to you, I can't enter this club, because my own fiancé doesn't want anything to do with me! And now my engagement with him is on the rocks! Xiao Lang could not be mine, and it's all your fault!"

"Not mine… Yours."

A loud, sharp slap darted towards Sakura's face in response.

"Say that again, bitch," Ceekae snarled, her right hand poised for another slap.

"It's your fault you lost Syaoran," Sakura then said. "You could not take care of him, yet you always cling to him. You enjoyed his connections, but you used them for your sole gain. If you think of yourself as Syaoran's fiancée, but you have not been faithful to him, then he will definitely look at you so…"

SLAP.

"How dare you!" Ceekae said after she slapped Sakura for the second time. "You're one to talk! How could he even choose you over me! I'm the one promised by his family to him, not you! The Li family is troubled with you around my fiancée. You have no right to him!"

"I came to him just as I am… But you with all your trappings and girlish charms, could not tame him. You have already shamed your family, even as we speak. You blew your chance," Sakura replied. Indeed, a small crowd has gathered around them watching their confrontation…

SLAP.

"And who do you think you are, you low-class whore?" Ceekae screamed at her after the third slap, and pointed at Sakura. "Xiao Lang will choose me as his fiancée over you! I'm from one of the most influential and richest clans in Hong Kong. You, on the other hand, are an orphan with a no-good sum family… Your father must have been a criminal, your mother must be a prostitute, and your siblings are…

"Enough!" Sakura cried out, and landed a swift, strong straight towards Ceekae's nose. Ceekae was thrown off her feet as blood spurted from her nose, and finally fell down face first on the ground. The crowd clapped and cheered as she fell.

"How dare you disrespect my family," Sakura said, her teary eyes masking the grim expression on her face. "I may have been an orphan, but I know I came from a good family. You have such a thick face to shame your family and say bad things about mine? You are nothing!"

"Damn you! I'll make you pay with your life!" Ceekae stood up, wiped the tears and blood from her face, and dashed towards Sakura, her hands poised to strangle her…

"Miss, that would be enough," a big, dark-skinned man in black said. He pulled Ceekae's arm and dragged her into an awaiting car. He then closed the door and watched the vehicle leave the club as fast as it could. Ceekae's groaning, screaming, and crying was heard from inside the vehicle before it left.

Sakura sighed after Ceekae was dragged away from the club. She remembered her family once again, and she knew everything Ceekae said about them wasn't true. She only believed in herself, and what she feels about her parents.

As she turned to leave, a young, rough-looking man blocked her way and smiled at her. "Nice moves, babe," he said. The man suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders and slammed his lips into hers.

Sakura was stunned for a second by the man's sudden kiss. She felt him hold on to her shoulders tightly as he maintained the lip lock. His kiss was rough, disrespectful, malicious…

She raised her fist and slammed it right into the man's crotch. The offender backed away, smiling as he rubbed the aching part, and walked away limping but laughing.

"What a pervert," Sakura mumbled as she walked away from the club.

* * *

Mills lurched towards the Quiapo Church **(4)**, an old cathedral just past Avenida that night. He woke up a full hour after fainting in his office, and by then, he could not remember why he even lost consciousness in the first place.

Mills started thinking about Sakura. For so long, he watched this orphan grow up into a cheerful, resolute woman, although her career choice was one to be questioned. He knew that she grew up with good people, and that she have learned how to relate with society properly. She somehow grew up under his constant supervision, but that did not stop her from being independent and brave.

He then pondered about Syaoran. Syaoran must have been a very special person to be able to penetrate Sakura's façade and draw her to him. Despite his playboy looks and arrogant, rich-boy behavior, he felt something in the boy that made him a genuine article, one whom any girl would fall in love with and who would love back that girl for real.

Syaoran's intentions towards his ward, however, were still in question. A guy like him who has betrothed to another woman whom he did not like would naturally find someone else. Still, the way he treats Sakura was impressive, as if she was his only love, or so it seems. His impressions towards Syaoran should change, perhaps.

He finally thought about Touya Kinomoto, the man who claimed to be Sakura's brother. By now Touya would have figured out that he had intentionally led her to Sakura and figure out the rest, but something felt off. Not only did he doubt Touya's true intentions in finding his family, but he felt that if he did succeed, it would lead to a lot of complications, and trouble in a sense.

Mills finally reached the church and sat on one of the pews. He meditated on the past events involving Sakura, from the time he saved and adopted her, until her meeting with Syaoran, and finally, the inevitable quest to find her family. Everything was falling in place for her. Sakura was about to end up in the place where she belongs – a future with a family that she can call her own.

"I'm starting to get pushed out of the picture," Mills thought. "Is it a good thing or a bad thing?"

Juts then, he caught the scent of a woman's perfume. It smelled warm, strong but sweet-smelling, delicious, inviting…

_Candy._

Mills stood up and walked around, subtly sniffing at every person along the way. The girl with lonely eyes is nearby… And this time, he is surely not to miss his target.

He finally found himself walking towards a woman with long, wavy hair, kneeling in front of the statue of the Black Nazarene, a blackened statue of Jesus Christ in dark but decorated garbs and carrying a cross. The woman was weeping loudly, and she was trembling as she bowed and prayed silently.

But what was most noticeable about her was her perfume, a strong, citrus scent, not exactly like Demeter Sugar and Spice, but strangely close.

Mills was about to approach the woman when someone tapped his shoulder.

"I'm afraid you better not approach that woman, mister," an old woman carrying candles whispered to him. "She must be crazy. All she does is cry and pray in front of the Seńor Nazareno. I don't know what she's praying for, but every time we approach her, she cries aloud. We couldn't console her. So just leave her be."

"Thanks for your concern, ma'am," Mills replied, and walked away. "Who knows if I may be the answer to her prayers."

Just as he was very close to the crying woman, she suddenly turned towards him. Her almond eyes met with his. Her cheeks were wet with tears, and an aura of sadness surrounded her face.

"Ma'am?" Mills addressed the crying woman. "I'm really sorry to bother you, but is there anything…"

Suddenly, the woman wailed louder, stood up, and jumped at him as she wrapped her arms around him. Mills froze, uncertain of what her actions mean. And just then…

"My son! You finally returned!" she suddenly cried out. "Seńor Nazareno has heard me. You're finally back!" she said as she sobbed uncontrollably.

"Uh, ma'am, are you all right? You must be…" Mills could only mumble.

"You've come back, and you're all grown up! God has taken care of you for me. Oh, to see you again grown up and alive… At last our family will be together again!"

The woman cried aloud a few more minutes, still hugging him tightly, and finally stopped. Mills felt that she had become limp… She must have fainted.

He carried her in his arms and stormed out of the church. He decided that he should go to a hospital and have her checked out, just in case she went into shock or worse. Somehow, his first aid skills flew out the window.

* * *

Just a few meters into Avenida, a gray-haired man with hazel eyes approached them frantically. On his hand, however was a shotgun.

"Get your hands off my wife!" the man yelled, and pointed the shotgun at his face.

"Whoa, whoa!" Mills growled as he held the woman closer. "This woman has fainted, and if you don't want to see someone die…"

"You already destroyed my life! You took away the work I loved the most! You've destroyed my family! And now you've come back to torment us!" the man said as he walked closer.

"Wait up, old man! You must be mistaken! I didn't do anything…"

"Can't you leave me in peace already? You've destroyed my family and my life! What more do you want from me? I'm poor and struggling, my family is gone, and I have nothing else left to go back to! Aren't you satisfied?!"

"Say what?"

"What more do you want from me? What do you want with my family? Why have you come here? Answer me… Kurotu!"

* * *

I'm still alive, mind you…Sorry for taking a bit too long. Real life – and my work – has been draining my energy badly. But as you can see with the rest of the chapters here, a lot of editing has happened. I'm trying to get my creative juices flowing again, so please be patient!

Don't forget to review; I still haven't decided on whether this story will have a lemon or not!

* * *

1 Refer to Chapter 5, "Seeking and Finding."

2 Benguet – a province in the Cordillera Region in the Northern Philippines. Benguet is one of the country's top producers of gold, silver, copper, pyrite, and limestone.

3 Mindanao in the Southern part of the Philippines is sometimes referred to as a "southern backdoor" because this is where many illegal immigrants enter Philippine territory

4 The Quiapo Church in Manila is one of the oldest churches in the Philippines.


End file.
